Semana Beyblade
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: Un gran evento será organizado por la BBA tras los acontecimientos con BEGA, pero esta vez todo lo veremos desde el punto de vista de uno o más bladers... que lo disfruten
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Beyblade no mío todo pertenece al Señor Aoki Takao.

Explicación de la historia: Bueno no es una historia continua o fijada en un sólo personaje. El objetivo de esta fan fic es poder tratar de entrar por unos cuantos días a la vida de uno de todos los personajes, uno o varios días, dependiendo de la situación -ymicerebro-. Además otro de los objetivos es celebrar los diez años de Beyblade *wiiii fiesta*. La primera historia que se publica a continuación es toda a manera de introducción, realizada con el Señor Dickenson como el protagonista. Quiero dejar en claro que a casi todos los tocó el nombre de la versión original, pero en algunos casos por falta de costumbre o desconocimiento total no me fue posible. Por ello agradecería el hecho de que alguien me pudiera decir si en algún momento los padres de Max, el padre de Takao tienen un nombre en específico asignado en la versión nipona, en el caso del Señor Dickenson sabía que tenía otro nombre, pero la faltad de costumbre de usar este hizo que mi mente se despistara y terminara llamándole Dickenson durante toda la historia u.u. Sin más preámbulo, espero disfruten de este compendio de historias de Beyblade y si quieren leer acerca de un personaje en específico, simplemente menciónenlo, pues la intención es que la gran mayoría logre tener una historia, gracias de antemano.

* * *

* * *

**Semana Beyblade**

**Prólogo**

**El señor Dickenson, el único presidente de la BBA**

"- Acabo de despedirme de los chicos, me imagino que se llevarán semejante sorpresa al ver que después de todo no se dirigen a una convención de Beyblade, sino más bien a un viaje de descanso. Pensé que sería un bonito detalle el regalarles un viaje a una calmada cabaña en las montañas que se encuentran alejadas de la ciudad de Akenobo. Ahora bien, será mejor que retome mis labores como presidente de la BBA."

- Señor Dickenson, la señora Mizuhara y el señor Hiwatari le esperan en su oficina-

- Gracias, iré de inmediato con ellos.

"- Bueno al parecer, ya hay trabajo que hacer, y es excelente el hecho de que Judy y Susumu acudieran a mí llamado tan pronto, aún espero por Hitoshi, está un poco dudoso por lo sucedido con BEGA, pero espero que al final decida unírsenos. Después de todo ahora se trata de restituir el Beyblade y la emoción del juego."

- Sean bienvenidos, Judy, Susumu, les agradezco que acudieran tan pronto.

- Es un placer señor Dickenson- replicó Judy.

- Stanley, tanto tiempo, es bueno ver – respondió por otro lado Susumu.

Los hombres sellaron el saludo con un apretón de manos, mientras que Judy y el señor Dickenson intercambiaron un amistoso abrazo. Tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comentar sobre el nuevo proyecto que la BBA se disponía a lanzar.

- ¿Semana Beyblade?

- Así es Judy, es un proyecto que ya le había comentado a Susumu- replicó el anciano.

- Se estaba pensando lanzarlo para diciembre, pero el tiempo nos pudo, y parece que lo pospondremos hasta enero.

- Bueno suena tentador, promover el Beyblade, hacerlo ver competitivo y lleno de destrezas, creo que es algo que llamara la atención de muchas personas- respondió Judy.- Sin embargo, ¿qué es exactamente lo que necesita señor Dickenson?

- Simple, la presencia de todos los equipos de Beyblade para este jueves- aclaró inmediatamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- la mayoría ya ha sido convocados y cada uno se dirige en estos momentos a la sede.

- ¿Y los PPB?- cuestionó la americana.

- Necesitaba primero tu aprobación, no sé cómo te encuentras a nivel personal para este tipo de compromisos- replicó con prudencia el presidente.

- Ah entiendo, bueno creo que esta es la mejor manera de olvidar un poco el asunto del divorcio- completó Judy.

- Bien, entonces enviaré los boletos ahora mismo y con suerte estarán aquí el miércoles por la noche, con la obvia excepción de Emily que ya se encuentra aquí.

Conversaron por un rato más, acerca de las sedes, los patrocinadores y la organización del evento. A la vez que recordaron el trago amargo que tuvieron que tragar cuando reapareció Balkof y su loca idea de la organización BEGA, fue un alivio que Takao y el resto unieran fuerzas.

- Esos chicos, tienen un gran espíritu- recalcó el señor Dickenson.

- Sí, tienes toda la razón, por cierto, lamento ser oportuna, pero ¿cómo conoció al señor Dickenson?- manifestó Judy.

- Creí que ya lo habrías de saber Judy, no notaste nada peculiar en el apellido de Susumu-

- ¿Eh? No puede ser, eres el padre de Kai…- dijo sorprendida la rubia.

- Así es, no había aparecido antes por acá, pues me tenía que hacer cargo de convencer a mi padre de acercarme a Kai- contestó un tanto divertido en lo que se refería a su confesión- y creo que Stanley aún no le ha dicho a nadie de mi participación en la BBA.

- No, he esperado el mejor momento, pero creo que será el jueves en la conferencia- replicó el anciano- bien creo que es todo por el momento, además me espera revisar otras confirmaciones para el proyecto.

- Comprendemos Stanley, pero te aseguro que la Semana Beyblade será lo mejor que se va a experimentar en el deporte- aseguró Susumu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Lo mismo va por mí, iré a contactar a los muchachos para que se preparen- expresó Judy.

- Gracias a ambos, nos veremos después- despidió gentilmente el señor Dickenson a ambos y se puso a trabajar en la confirmación de invitaciones y demás.

Dickenson no lo había querido aceptar, pero por momentos sentía que su edad finalmente le estaba ganando la batalla para poder estar en la presidencia de la BBA. Esta era una de las mayores razones para estar haciendo diferentes llamadas a personas que le eran de confianza, y que bien sabía podrían hacer una gran labor en la BBA. Dos de ellos eran Judy y Susumu, pero aún mantenía en secreto esta temible confesión a este par. Otra de sus personas de confianza, pese a que le era tan difícil comunicarse con él en el último mes, es Hitoshi Kinomiya; en las pocas conversaciones que había logrado tener, Hitoshi era quien se rehusaba el participar, pues aún no había arreglado todos los asuntos con su hermano Takao.

El señor Dickenson suspiró, había tanto que revisar, y tanto que pensar. Aún no estaba seguro si después del gran evento debía de anunciar su retiro, o si ese evento le daría un nuevo aire para estar a cargo de la BBA. Quería pensarlo y quería que su decisión fuera la mejor, el mundo del Beyblade era todo su reinado, y sabía que en el tiempo en el que BEGA le arrebató esta posesión se había sentido sólo y desafortunado. Todos los bey-luchadores, pero sobre todo los Bladebreakers, eran como aquellos hijos o nietos que no había tenido la suerte de llegar a tener por su propia cuenta. Además, no podía negar que todas las relaciones, ya fueran empresariales, de amistad o incluso familiar –por la cercanía que habían llegado a tener a él- era parte de los grandes obsequios de la vida al estar ligado a la BBA.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de pronto al sonar del teléfono de su oficina. Regresó a la normalidad y contestó la llamada.

- ¿Aló?-

- Señor Dickenson- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea- soy Hitoshi, quiero decirle que seré parte del proyecto Semana Beyblade.

- Hitoshi, me alegra escuchar esas palabras viniendo de ti, no te arrepentirás- exclamó con gran felicidad el anciano.

- Lo sé, a la vez espero solucionar todo con Takao, ya me hace faltar discutir con él en el buen sentido de hermanos- rió Hitoshi al momento de su confesión.

- Claro que sí, lo entiendo a la perfección y estoy seguro de que todo se arreglará-

- El problema es que podré estar de regreso hasta el seis de diciembre- replicó un poco desalentado- me fue difícil conseguir un vuelo desde Centroamérica hasta Japón.

- No te preocupes, para esa fecha está perfecto, el evento se ha pospuesto para enero, así que afortunadamente estarás para todos los preparativos.

- Me tranquiliza escuchar eso- replicó el joven- bien señor Dickenson creo que entonces nos veremos la próxima semana.

- Claro que sí, cuídate Hitoshi-

- Igualmente señor, hasta pronto- y con esas palabras del joven Kinomiya la conversación daba por terminado.

Los próximos dos días pasaron en medios de ajetreos compartidos con Judy y Susumu. Intercambiando papeleos, revisando finanzas, organizaciones y reservaciones de hoteles para todos los bey-luchadores que venían en camino.

La noche del miércoles, Susumu y Judy se retiraron antes, pese a que sabían que ese día los chicos llegarían del viaje. Por un lado, Susumu sabía que Kai empezaría a buscar la manera de evitarlo y no quería tener que pasar por eso antes de que anunciaran el evento. Judy por su parte, aún no encontraba la forma de hacerle frente a la melancólica mirada de Max tras anunciarle el divorcio así que no había más que marcharse. Por lo cual el señor Dickenson esperó en soledad el regreso de los muchachos. No obstante, la labor se hizo más angustiante luego de que recibió unas cuantas fotografías de cómo quedó el lugar en el que pasaron sus días de vacaciones aquellos diez bladers. Al divisar la buseta de la BBA, tensó su cuerpo, era el presidente de esta organización, pero también era en cierta forma como un abuelo o incluso un padre para algunos de ellos. Con temor en parte, pero más que todo con determinación de saber qué fue lo que sucedió, los llevó a una sala de conferencias de la BBA y les mostró lo que él acababa de ver.

- ¿Quién me quiere explicar esto?- pronunció la voz del señor Dickenson que sonaba más severa de lo que hubieran imaginado.

El silencio reinó, Takao, Max, Rei, Kyo, Mao, Emily, Hiromi, Julia y Mathilda, es decir todos a excepción de Kai, se miraban como viendo a ver quién daría la primera explicación, nadie abrió la boca.

- Muchachos, sólo quiero que me expliquen qué sucedió y por qué- mencionó el anciano cambiando un poco su tono de voz para ver si eso ayudaba a la confesión, todo siguió igual.- Me temo que si no hablan tendré que sancionarlos a todos de la BBA por un mes.

- Mire no tengo tiempo, debo de preparar un informe para una junta mañana, así que es simple, bebimos, nos emborrachamos, unos más que otros, perdimos el control, principalmente Hiromi, pero somos adolescentes, es parte de la vida, y prácticamente usted nos sirvió esto en bandeja de plata y si no le molesta debo de irme- Kai dio la explicación que el anciano quería, pero no la que esperaba.

Todos miraron al chico bicolor levantarse y salir a prisa. Las miradas regresaron al señor Dickenson que parecía más impresionado por lo que acaba de suceder. Se quedaron por unos minutos en silencio esperando a saber qué diría el presidente de la BBA.

- Bien, ante todo quiero dejar claro que no apruebo el comportamiento que tuvieron en la cabaña y mucho menos la acciones que cometieron- argumentó el anciano- Sin embargo, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, los quiero a todos aquí a las 8:00 a.m. de mañana, sin quejas ni retrasos.

- De acuerdo- respondieron todos, suspirando con alivio de ver que las cosas habían acabado de forma "positiva."

- Y Takao, por favor dile a Daichi, regresó hoy de su isla, pero no tuve tiempo de informarle.

- Claro señor, lo haré- replicó el peli azul.

- Gracias, nos vemos mañana- los adolescentes salieron de la oficina del señor Dickenson mientras el anciano se quedaba allí, tomó la foto del primer campeonato en donde los Bladebreakers, ahora G-Revolutions se habían coronado como campeones- parece que fue ayer que eran niños, ahora mis muchachos están creciendo a prisa- dijo el hombre de forma nostálgica con una tierna sonrisa. Guardó la fotografía, tomó su sombrero y abrigo, apagó las luces de su oficina y se dirigió a su hogar.

Esa era la vida del presidente de la BBA, una vida la cual se acababa de dar cuenta, no estaba listo para abandonar.

* * *

_Bueno esa es la primera parte, y si quieren saber que pasó en la cabaña, mencionada al final de este primer capítulo, pues tendrán que estar al tanto de la situación, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, todo será bien recibido, pues esto es por y para fans de Beyblade, Arigato!_


	2. Kbaña I Parte

_Bueno aquí está el segundo cap de lo que es la semana Beyblade, nuevamente nada me pertence, todo es de Aoki Takao. Lo que me pertenece es la historia que se desarrolla, una pequeña indfo no muy importante, este relato sucedión en la vida real, le pasó al amigo de un amigo que es mi amigo, lo cual hace que yo vaya semi-incluida en el relato (bueno totalmente) 9 de mis compañeros y yo realizamos este viaje, cada uno está representado por un personaje de Beyblade y por la necesidad de narrar esta historia fue que surgió todo el concepto de la Semana Beyblade, en fin espero que la disfruten, es sólo el primer día, quedan dos más por conocer..._

* * *

_**Kbaña**_

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que la BBA había vuelto al control del mundo del Beyblade. Por ello y en forma de agradecimiento el señor Dickenson quiso dar a los G-Revolutions unas merecidas vacaciones en una cabaña que se situaba en la montaña alejada de la ciudad. Para ello también requirió el apoyo de las chicas, entre ellas Hiromi, Emily, Mao, Julia y Mathilda; pues quería que todo funcionara como una sorpresa para Takao, Max, Rei, Kyo y Kai. Por otra parte, Daichi, que aunque también merecía ser premiado, no podía ser parte del viaje pues en esa semana se encontraba de visita en su Isla natal. Así que el lunes 29 de noviembre a primera hora los chicos se encontraban al frente de las instalaciones de la BBA. Los 5 muchachos pensaban que se dirigían a una convención promocional de Beyblade, mientras que las chicas ya tenían total certeza de lo que se avecinaba. El transporte de la BBA arribó y todos estuvieron listos para iniciar el recorrido. Al principio los muchachos se mostraron confundidos, en lugar de dirigirse al centro de la ciudad iban directo a las afueras de esta, fue entonces que Hiromi habló.

- Sean bienvenidos a las vacaciones oficiales de los G-Revolutions- mencionó la castaña a lo que los chicos reaccionaron confundidos.

- Creí que íbamos a una convención de Beyblade- replicó un confundido Rei.

- A lo único que irán es a relajarse, así que siéntanse tranquilos y disfruten del viaje- dijo Mao, y así por extraño que parecía todos pasaron de sentirse traicionados a animados, bueno a excepción de Kai, cuya idea de vacaciones estaba a años luz de pasarla con esas nueve personas.

Llegaron luego de una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje a una locación en la cual se podían apreciar cuatro cabañas en total. La primera parecía habitada, era obvio ahí vivían quienes cuidaban del lugar. La segunda se encontraba a medio camino, tenía dos pisos y parecía estar desocupada. La tercera era un poco más grande en extensión que la segunda, pero al igual que esa constaba de dos pisos. Pero la última cabaña superaba a las otras dos en tamaño y era la cabaña a la que las chicas se dirigían, pues pese a que fueran las vacaciones de los chicos, ellos eran quienes cargaban las maletas y las bolsas de comida de todos… con excepción de cinco paquetes que las chicas vigilaban con extremo cuidado.

Pueden dejar las cosas en la parte de abajo, de todos modos no utilizaremos las habitaciones, pensamos hacer una pijamada para todos compartir el mismo lugar- anunció Julia.

- Genial- contestó animado Max.

- Muy bien, ya casi es hora de comer así que mejor será ponernos a trabajar en eso, ¿quién me ayuda con el almuerzo?- cuestionó Julia.

- Yo te ayudo- dijo Hiromi ilusionada.

- Yo también- puntualizó Kyo para evitar el exceso de la comida picante por parte de Hiromi.

Mientras tanto Kai salió a inspeccionar el área, y más que todo anhelaba estar por un momento sólo, el haber viajado en ese bus por tanto tiempo era ya suficiente, y pasar tres días con todos ellos allí iba a ser un suplicio. Su paz se vio interrumpida Mao y Rei salieron también a dar un paseo y seguido de ellos venían Takao, Max, Mathilda y Emily. ¿Acaso su posesión más sagrada, alias la soledad, no sería respetada en esos tres días?

- Oye viejo no seas tan aguafiestas, no te apartes del grupo sólo por ser el amargado- puntualizó Takao.

- Es cierto, es más tomemos unas fotos del lugar, así las mostraremos al resto en cuanto estemos de regreso- propuso Emily, y así todos sacaron sus mejores poses para el "álbum" de fotos que se comenzaba a formar improvisadamente.

Luego de un rato, de contemplar el pequeño lago y los alrededores en general de la cabaña, escucharon la voz de Julia llamándolos para que pasaran a comer. El espacio dentro de la cabaña –a lo que respectaba al comedor- era un tanto limitado, por lo cual 5 comieron en la mesa y los otros se distribuyeron en las gradas y los sillones de la sala.

- Creo que el señor Dickenson fue un tanto tacaño- se escuchó decir con malicia a Takao- el espacio es muy reducido.

- No creo que el señor Dickenson haya sido tacaño, creo que él pensó en el enorme hoyo negro que tienes por estómago- defendió Kai al presidente de la BBA, aunque el propósito era más que todo hacer burla de Takao, lo cual funcionó pues la mayoría de los presentes rieron ante el comentario.

Tras el almuerzo, las chicas se dividieron los deberes de recoger los platos sucios y lavarlos. Sabían que era parte de los gajes de haber aceptado la invitación por parte del señor Dickenson, quien lo que más mencionó fue el merecido descanso que los chicos necesitaban. Por otro lado los integrantes de los G-Revolutions se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones del segundo nivel de la cabaña. En esa habitación había dos camarotes y una cama grande –lo que se llamaría una cama matrimonial-

- Así que todo esto lo pasaremos al lado de la chimenea para dormir todos juntos- dijo Max contento.

- Al parecer te gustan las pijamadas- replicó Rei un tanto extrañado del entusiasmo de Max.

- Je sí…- afirmó apenado.

- Aunque yo prefiero compartir la cama con Kai- dijo Takao en un tono burlón y tratando de rodear a Kai con sus brazos a lo que este reaccionó tomándolo de la muñeca.

- Ni lo sueñes, antes de que eso pase prefiero estar muerto- replicó con su helada voz.

- Ya sabes que jugar con Kai es jugar con fuego Takao- comentó de manera burlona Max.

- Oh… esto es lo peor, tres días sin tecnología voy a morir- se escuchó decir de pronto a Kyo.

- Por favor jefe, no debe de ser tan malo, 5 chicas atendiendo nuestras necesidades, no tenemos que mover ni un dedo, y simplemente vinimos a relajarnos- recalcó Takao más que satisfecho.

De pronto unos pasos y unas risillas se escucharon venir desde las gradas, teniendo estas la suerte de haber escuchado las últimas palabras de Takao.

- Disfrutas esto, ¿cierto?- se escuchó la voz de Hiromi desde la puerta.

- Además que hacen aquí solos, ¿no han compartido ya suficiente tiempo a solas?- inquirió irónica Julia.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?- dijo Max apenado, a lo que las chicas reaccionaron con una carcajada en conjunto.

- Bien son casi las cuatro de la tarde, es muy temprano para iniciar la fiesta- Emily mencionó a lo que los chicos reaccionaron extrañados.

- ¿Fiesta?- Kyo preguntó.

- Una pequeña sorpresa que hemos preparado- Mathilda replicó.

- Bien contemos unas cuantas historias de terror. Por ejemplo, alguno de ustedes sabe lo que se cuenta acerca de este lugar- dijo Hiromi causando la intriga de casi todos los allí presentes, pues Kai al ver la invasión al cuarto prefirió salir al balcón y relajarse por su parte.

Dieron las seis de la tarde, y los chicos se mantenían aún en la habitación contando las historias de terror. Mientras que Kyo y Emily se encontraban bajo las sábanas como tratando de protegerse de sus recién impuestos miedos, los demás miraban entusiasmados a Takao que era el actual narrador, y con un potente grito que sacó los escalofríos de todos terminaba la historia. Fue entonces que Julia se levantó dando a entender que era hora de cambiar de ambiente.

- Bien que comience la fiesta- manifestó la española muy animada y las otras chicas intercambiaron una sonrisa.

- Vamos dense prisa- dijo Mathilda, que finalmente parecía cobrar vida tras haber pasado callada la mayor parte del día.

Todos bajaron las gradas de la cabaña de manera apresurada, a excepción de Kai que los seguía con su paso calmado al no saber si era mejor quedarse en el balcón; pero debía de admitir que le llamaba la atención el tipo de fiesta que las chicas pudieron haber planeado. Sin embargo, antes de revelar la tan anhelada fiesta/sorpresa las chicas dijeron que sería mejor acomodar el sitio para la hora de dormir. Max y Takao bajaron 4 de los 6 colchones que habían en total; dejando a disposición una de las camas matrimoniales y una cama de los camarotes desocupadas en caso de que alguien deseara privacidad – traducido ese alguien sería Kai. Mathilda y Mao por su parte cubrieron las ventanas con las cortinas que habían estado entrelazadas para permitir el paso de la luz y para terminar Hiromi y Emily lanzaron las sabanas hacia todos los colchones que habían sido colocados cerca de la chimenea.

Fue hasta ese momento que las chicas llamaron finalmente a todos los muchachos al desayunador, sacando los cinco paquetes que habían cargado cuidadosamente. Sonrieron maliciosamente y dejaron ver el contenido- 10 botellas de alcohol.

- Hoy es el día de celebrar- dijo Julia.

- ¿Están locas?- exclamó nervioso el jefe.

- ¡Oh vamos Kyo! Es cierto que el señor Dickenson no sabe de esto, pero tenemos que disfrutar- reprochó Hiromi.

- Además, lo que suceda aquí, aquí se quedará- continuó Mathilda haciendo que la duda desapareciera del rostro de los muchachos, a excepción del rostro de Kai.

No era que el bicolor nunca antes hubiera tomado, pero sabía que las únicas ocasiones en las que se permitía beber, era cuando estaba acompañado del resto de los rusos, siendo ellos un tipo de medidor para saber hasta qué punto tenía permitido tomar. Los otros no esperaron más, para Kyo y Max era la primera vez que probarían una bebida alcohólica, por ello sus caras denotaron el ardor causado en sus gargantas provocado por el pequeño "shot" de tequila no se hicieron esperar, seguidas de un pequeño gruñido al sentir el líquido que llegaba al fondo de sus estómagos. Las chicas en su afán de celebración daban un pequeño grito para puntualizar el inicio de la fiesta.

Hiromi de pronto pareció secuestrar a Takao y llevarlo a la puerta de la cabaña en donde se sentó en sus regazos y parecía finalmente dar paso libre a sus sentimientos. No era que la chica ya estuviera alcoholizada, sino más bien estaba decidida a ese día dejar en claro sus emociones, cosa que Takao se encargaba de complicar. Por su parte Mao se acercó a Rei y le susurró al oído –"vamos a una de las habitaciones"- el corazón de Rei se detuvo momentáneamente hasta que volvió a sentir que su sangre circulaba, pues la chica le tomó de la mano.

Por su parte Julia, Mathilda y Emily preparaban los shot y sus respectivos ligues para Max, Kyo e incluso Kai que eran los únicos que quedaban por ahí. En un momento Kai sintió deseos de salir huyendo y fue cuando recordó las dos camas que quedaban disponibles. Sin embargo y antes de que cantara victoria miró hacia todas partes, dándose cuenta que ambas puertas del piso superior estaban cerradas y que tanto Takao, Hiromi, Rey y Mao ya no se encontraban allí. Era obvio, ellos habían tomado las habitaciones.

_ -'Sí tengo que soportar esto, hagamos que sea indoloro'-_ pensó el bicolor aceptando la primera ronda de tragos.

Una hora había pasado y los ánimos no parecían calmarse, la carne asada, el pollo, la ensalada, los confites, todo parecía volar de un lado a otro para el disfrute de todos. Julia y Kyo en las afueras de la cabaña asando la carne y el pollo con el fuego de la parrilla y los demás disfrutando del ambiente alrededor. Incluso Kai, que parecía estar un tanto más conversador con Mathilda y Emily. Pero en ese momento eso no importaba mucho, pues…

- ¡Kyo!- se escuchó a Max gritar desesperado, hacía una hora que se encontraba semi-inclinado en la grada de entrada a la cabaña.

- ¿Qué sucede Maxy?- inquirió Kyo, quien cualquiera hubiera pensado que el pequeño genio estaría ya en un estado de inconsciencia por lo mucho que había tomado, pero no era así.

- Kyo agárrame por favor, creo que voy a vomitar- solicitó Max que hablaba con dificultad.

- De acuerdo, ¿así está bien?-

- ¡SUÉLTAME!- gritó Max a la vez que dejaba ir todo lo que su estómago había tratado de retener con mucho esfuerzo las últimas dos horas.

- Dale un poco de azúcar y así estará bien- gritó Julia mientras seguía cocinando.

Por otra parte, parecía que la conversación incrementaba entre Mathilda, Emily y Kai, pero para sorpresa de todos, el bicolor era quien dirigía la conversación.

- No puedo creer que ese maldito tenga tanta suerte- reclamaba Kai- sólo eso puede definir el hecho que siempre gane sus batallas, la suerte.

- Bueno aunque en tu encuentro en la final de Beyblade estuviste bastante mal cuando desesperaste por hacer algo- recalcó Emily, Kai la miró de manera fría, pero la chica de lentes no se intimidó.

- ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa?- propuso Mathilda.

- Pude haber estado mal, pero me parto el lomo día y noche entrenando, diseñando nuevas jugadas, planeando modificaciones en mi blade y de nada sirve- recalca Kai quien parecía ya bastante afectado por los tragos de tequila.

- Kai, ¿cuánto has tomado?- Mathilda cuestiona y es nuevamente ignorada por el bicolor.

- Sí las modificaciones son buenas, pero Takao tiene una ventaja siempre logra saber cómo contraatacar, ni siquiera se desespera, bueno no tanto como tú- Emily mencionó, al parecer para ella la bebida funcionaba otorgándole una lengua de acero, mientras que a Kai le daba todos los factores de debilidad que él podía reconocer.

- Hmm, me voy a recostar por un momento- manifestó en cierta forma derrotado el bicolor- _'estúpido por eso es que no bebo en exceso, y estúpidamente olvidé comer algo para contrarrestar un poco el efecto, siempre hablo de más y digo cosas que no me convienen, sobre eso había hecho burla Boris, ¡Diermo!'_- pensó el muchacho mientras se tiraba a la orilla de uno de los colchones.

Por su parte las chicas y Kyo hablaban de diversos temas, pues parecían ser los únicos que sobrevivían a la noche. Julia parecía como si nada hubiera sucedido y eso era obvio, pues la española jugaba de manera inteligente, en toda la noche sólo había bebido dos pequeños shot del tequila. Por otro lado Mathilda, Emily y Kyo seguían bebiendo, pero parecían demostrar buena fortaleza y no doblegarse ante cualquier posible efecto secundario del alcohol. A diferencia de Max que también se encontraba acostado en los colchones y completamente noqueado. De repente una de las puertas de las habitaciones se abrió, Takao y Hiromi parecían volver a la vida, para toparse con el ambiente de fiesta de la parte inferior, esto a la vez fue aprovechado por Kai quien se dirigió de inmediato al balcón llevándose su propio MP3 para olvidarse un tanto de todo lo que había sucedido.

- Vaya, bonito ambiente- mencionó Takao- me pueden dar algo de comer, muero de hambre- ante la petición Julia pasó un plato repleto de todo lo que hace un momento los demás comían.

De pronto y en cuestión de segundos, Mathilda, Emily y Julia rodearon a Hiromi, deseaban tener toda la información respecto a lo que había podido haber pasado entre ella y Takao. Sin embargo, la sombría expresión de la chica contestó todas las posibles preguntas, nada había resultado bien, y las miradas continuaron para sacar la información, pero nada llegó.

- ¡Hiromi!- espetó violentamente Julia al ver como la castaña se había sentado a beber una botella de vino, casi que totalmente sola.

- No pasó nada, apenas nos fuimos al cuarto Takao se durmió, y acaba de despertar- chilló Hiromi con gran desilusión en sus ojos.

- Oh vaya, bueno creo que me iré a acostar- dijo decepcionada al escuchar la noticia Emily, subió la primera mitad de las gradas cuando sintió que alguien la hacía rebotar contra el muro.

- Emi, espera un rato más, no te acuestes todavía- Mathilda la había hecho chocar con toda la fuerza contra la pared, y Emily y apenas había podido contener el grito de dolor tras el fuerte golpe.

- ¡Cielos!- exclamó Kyo- Emily, ¿estás bien?

- Sí… sólo… me voy a recostar un rato- dijo la chica de lentes mientras tocaba su costado derecho.

- ¡Lo siento tanto Emily!- expresó asustada Mathilda.

- No te preocupes, no es nada.- contestó mientras se acostaba.

Parecía que todo el disturbio que había estado imparable desde las seis de la tarde comenzaba a calmarse a las diez de la noche. Pero era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria, Hiromi que aparentemente aún andaba un tanto triste por la poca comunicación con Takao decidió iniciar nuevamente las revueltas.

- ¡Molote!- gritó la castaña abalanzándose sobre Emily que aún descansaba del golpe.

Todos, absolutamente todos siguieron la instrucción de Hiromi. Así que la pobre Emily quedó enterrada bajo Mathilda, Julia, Kyo, Takao y Max. Todos disfrutaron del momento, hasta que escucharon el gritillo ahogado de la pobre pelirroja. Los chicos y chicas se quitaron a como pudieron de la chica para encontrar la razón del grito. Aparte de que aplastaron todos los huesos de la pobre, parecía que Hiromi había empujado con su hombro los lentes haciendo que se incrustaran en el puente de la nariz de la pelirroja, dejando toda esa parte de la cara de la chica enrojecida. Esperaron en silencio a ver como Emily iba a reaccionar y luego de unos segundos la reacción fue obvia. Lloró por el tremendo dolor ocasionado.

- Parece que Emily es la piñata de la fiesta- bufó Takao.

- Eso luce feo- continuó Max.

- Emily, ¿estás bien?- preguntó aterrada Hiromi.

- No, duele demasiado- dijo adolorida la pelirroja.

- Ahhh lo siento tanto, no pensé en lo que estaba haciendo- Hiromi dijo con una pena evidente en su rostro y se retiró a la habitación en la que había estado.

Consecuentemente, se pudo ver a Kai bajar malhumorado, pues la castaña le arrebataba su tiempo a solas, ese preciado tesoro que parecía no iba a poder encontrar en 2 días y medio. De acuerdo a su cuenta regresiva, que era una necesidad cada vez que veía una de las tantas cosas locas que se les ocurría a todos allí; especialmente ahora que empezaba a sentirse sobrio. A eso de la media noche parecía que ya todos dirigían sus miradas a los colchones, que en ese momento se veían tan paradisíacos. Fue entonces cuando llegó la ronda final.

- ¿Te arriesgas Hiwatari?- inquirió Julia, mientras los ojos de Kai miraban a la botella y a los colchones, lo sabía si no se noqueaba con la bebida, no podría conciliar el sueño.

- Sírveme uno- fue todo lo que dijo, sin embargo, nadie presentía que la ronda final se extendiera a un total de seis tragos para cada uno. Con la obvia excepción de la española que seguía jugando a su favor.

Finalmente todos parecían lo bastante ebrios como para simplemente dirigirse a su pequeño espacio en medio de los colchones y así poder conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, Max que había estado descansando de la bebida, desde el pequeño altercado que tuvo, parecía no estar de acuerdo con esa idea, y pese a que era pasada la una de la mañana comenzó a hablar animadamente.

- Esta ha sido una buena experiencia, bueno a excepción de terminar vomitando, pero he disfrutado del día- comentaba Max, a lo que el resto respondía con gruñidos y pequeñas afirmaciones de monosílabos- deberíamos de hacer esto más seguido, ha resultado ser una gran experiencia.

- Max por favor cállate, no queremos escuchar nada de tu inquieta e hiperactiva boca hasta mañana- exclamó Kai pensando que hablaba por todos, hasta que vio a Emily levantarse y poner algo de música en el Ipod y conectarlo a los parlantes.

- Bueno aprovechemos mejor el tiempo- propuso la pelirroja, totalmente recuperada, a lo que todos respondieron de manera positiva al levantarse y convertir el espacio de los colchones en una pequeña pista de baile.

Una música electrónica de un beat bastante contagioso, hacía que todos se movieran al ritmo de la canción, todos menos Kai que aún estaba sentado.

- Vamos Kai, vinimos a divertirnos- dijo Mathilda tomando la mano del bicolor, y recordando de quien se trataba la soltó de inmediato, pero para su sorpresa Kai se levantaba y se unía a ellos.

- '_¿Qué daño me puede hacer bailar?'_- pensó mientras se unía- _'si nadie cuenta nada de esto no habrá ninguna consecuencia, además todos están ebrios'_- terminó diciéndose para convencerse a sí mismo que nada de eso estaría mal.

Todos continuaron bailando, aunque sin percatarse de la española, Julia se había ido silenciosamente para tomar la cámara digital de Mathilda e iniciar a hacer un video de la noche de baile. Todos se movían de una manera monótona, siguiendo el compás y mostrándose como personas que nunca antes habían ido a una fiesta. Posiblemente el Beyblade ocupaba demasiado tiempo de sus rutinas diarias. De pronto la música cambió a una un tanto más movida, más de uno pensó que era algo como break dance y aún así nadie se inmutó a cambiar la forma en la que bailaban. Incluso Julia prefirió guardar la cámara al ver que todo seguiría igual. Y nuevamente comenzaron a pasar una de las botellas casi acabadas (la cuarta de diez) hasta darle fin. Fue entonces cuando el grabar la función iba a tener sentido. Nada más y nada menos que Hiwatari Kai, les indicó a todos que bajaran las gradas y seguido de todos, el chico bicolor se ponía a hacer pasos de break dance que nadie en la vida hubiera imaginado, él haría frente a todos. Fue así como el resto lo siguió, en un principio incrédulos de lo que veían y luego simplemente disfrutando.

- ¡Wow! ¡Vamos a bailar!- gritaba Mathilda y todos replicaban con un grito más fuerte.

- Mathilda está animada- dijo Max abrazándola.

- No soy la única- dice contenta- este paPIto no deja de sorprenderme con su baile- dijo dirigiéndose a Kai… aunque todos se quedaron más sorprendidos por su forma de llamarle al bicolor.

- Si tú lo dices- comentó la española riendo y cerrando la cámara- bueno no quiero ser la aguafiestas pero creo que será mejor dormir.

- Sí tienes razón ya son las tres de la mañana- Emily concordó en la propuesta de Julia- además necesito descansar después de semejantes golpes, lo único bueno sería un descanso.

- Sí vamos ya- terminó Kyo.

La primera noche terminó y habían iniciado el segundo día bailando a todo ritmo. Muchos habían demostrado un lado desconocido… bueno más que todo Hiwatari, quien había dejado que su escudo se rompiera a base del alcohol. Otros parecían estar buscando el amor… de manera fallida y otros muy positivamente… aunque sin percatarse de eso. Faltaba un día y medio, ¿qué más podría pasar?

* * *

Se espera todo tipo de reviews jejejeje, espero les haya gustado =p


	3. Kbaña II Parte

Hola a todos, gracias por los comentarios que me han enviado hasta el momento, se los agradezco de corazón, ahora bien viene la segunda parte de la cabaña, espero no le moleste que para los títulos escriba la palabra con "K" fue la forma en la que solíamos escribirla cuando organizamos el viaje real XD, en fin como siempre si tienen alguna sugerencia, personaje que quieran ver como narrador en una futura historia, sólo escríbanlo, espero les guste la segunda parte de esta "odisea."

* * *

**Kabaña II Parte**

_Martes 30 de noviembre… 6:30 a.m._

- Santa Lucía- gritaba Kyo en una forma de canto que hizo que más de uno despertara.

- ¡Kyo! ¿Qué diantres te pasa?- Mathilda quien dio un salto y por poco había muerto infartada reaccionó contra el pequeño.

- Pues nada, simplemente quería cantar.- replicó el jefe.

La ansiedad por el "canto" de Kyo había acabado en despertar a todos los que durmieron en esa parte de la cabaña. A la vez que más de uno despertaba con un buen dolor de cabeza, el común resultado de una noche de tragos, la resaca.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Julia con cansancio.

- Son las 6:35- replicó Max adormilado.

- Bien, ¿quién quiere hacer el desayuno?- preguntó la española con el silencio como su mejor respuesta- ¡oh vamos! Yo cociné todo el día de ayer.

- Me duele la cabeza- argumentó Mathilda.

- Y a mí me duele el estómago- siguió Emily- aparte de mi torso y mi cabeza, gracias a los golpes de ayer.

- Yo tampoco siento mi estómago- replicó Max.

- ¿Y tú Hiwatari?- preguntó Julia.

- ¿Eh?… no me duela nada- contestó ingenuo.

- ¡Genial tú harás el desayuno!- Julia pareció ordenar al bicolor, cosa que no denotó gran alegría en la expresión del chico- eres el único que se encuentra bien y que ayer no hizo nada útil, así que ve. En la nevera hay huevos, jamón y otras cosas, y el pan está en la despensa.

Fuera fácil de creer o no, el chico se puso de pie, buscó con dificultad sus zapatos y pasaba sus dedos por su cabello en señal de molestia. Se ubicó en la cocina y siseaba palabras en ruso malhumorado. Inició por lavar la tonelada de platos que habían quedado sucios del día anterior, de otra forma no tendría como cocinar. Luego siguió friendo unos cuantos huevos y sacando el pan. Cuando de pronto sintió una silueta tras de él, Takao nuevamente volvía a la vida.

- Viejo eso huele bien, ¿quieres que te ayude?- el ingenuo de Takao no sabía lo que se le acercaba, pues Kai simplemente asintió y desapareció de la cocina dejando al chico sólo y a cargo del desayuno.

- El bicolor por su parte salió de la cabaña, a caminar por los pocos senderos que había recorrido el día anterior. No le molestaba estar ahí, sólo que era poco común que estuviera con tantas personas y que hubiera hecho tantas cosas que tradicionalmente se prohibía, pero ¿algún día tenía que vivir sin reglas?… ¿o no?

Dentro de la cabaña se podía respirar el aroma de un desayuno que para muchos sería apetitoso, pero Mathilda y Emily parecían necesitar aire fresco, el olor de la comida las hacía querer vomitar. Los otros, contando finalmente a Mao y a Rei que reaparecían ante los ojos de sus amigos, comían los alimentos que había preparado Takao… bueno una parte hecha por Kai. No había pasado ni una hora del desayuno cuando nuevamente ya todos estaban acostados en los colchones, otros escuchando música sentados en los sillones y Mathilda y Emily aún desfalleciendo por sus descontrolados hábitos del día anterior. Kyo, quien había tenido la paciencia y las agallas, se había quedado al lado de ellas, asegurándose de que estuvieran al menos respirando. Por su parte Rei y Mao salieron a caminar un poco, con un clima un poco desmotivante, ya que desde la madrugada había estado lloviznando sin parar y el frío les hacía sentir en un desierto helado de Siberia.

Por otro lado Hiromi, Julia, Takao y Max jugaban a las cartas esperando ver quién sería el afortunado ganador de la apuesta que realizaban. Y más alejado aún se encontraba Kai, en el balcón de la cabaña acompañado simplemente de su reproductor de música, no escuchaba nada en especial para él, era solamente para alejarse de la realidad que le rodeaba. Así fue, hasta que vio la hora, había estado alrededor de 2 horas ahí sin hacer más nada que escuchar música, y se dio cuenta de dos cosas, para nunca haber sido dependiente de la música tenía demasiadas canciones en el reproductor y la segunda… ya tenía hambre. Bajo las gradas con la esperanza de ver que alguien estuviera preparando la comida, pero no era así. Se lamentó de que Sergei no estuviera incluido en el paquete de viaje, ese ruso tenía un extraño sentido de maternidad que le hacía preparar comida a toda hora para que nadie muriera de hambre. Descendió un poco más, quedando en el nivel de lo que podía llamarse "la enfermería," Kyo seguía cuidando de Emily y Mathilda que aún parecían imposibilitadas de volver a vivir con dignidad. Siguió hacia la parte baja, donde encontró el casino improvisado, y supo que ninguno de esos cuatro dejaría su juego para ir a cocinar, viró su mirada y vio a Rei y a Mao platicando muy entretenidamente. No quería tener un pensamiento machista, pero ¿acaso las chicas no deberían de estar cocinando? Al ver que su pensamiento no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad de suceder, se resignó y él mismo fue a la cocina a ver qué podía conseguir, todo iba bien hasta que…

- ¡Genial Kai! Ahí hay arroz, y aún queda algo del pollo que estuvimos cocinando ayer, pronto te ayudo con la ensalada- le indicó Julia mientras acomodaba sus cartas una vez más.

- "_¡¿Qué rayos? ¿Acaso soy el cocinero de este lugar?"_- pensó el bicolor indignado, ¿qué no sabía quién era él? ¿o era justamente eso lo que la hacía actuar así?

Sin decir una palabra el chico bicolor se puso a cocinar, lo que menos quería era que ya que había aceptado la responsabilidad alguien le molestara. Le gustaba sentirse perfecto en todo lo que hacía, pero bien sabía que la cocina no era una de esas áreas, mucho menos teniendo tan pocas cosas a mano para hacer un buen trabajo. Le tomó un rato tener todo organizado tal y como él lo quería, pero finalmente estaba terminando el arroz, y debía de admitirlo estaba satisfecho con su trabajo, lo malo le faltaba "el acompañamiento." Julia aún parecía muy emocionada en su juego de cartas, al igual que los demás, fue cuando por primera vez le agradó escuchar la voz de alguien dirigiéndose a él, por lo que esa voz ofrecía.

- Kai, nosotras podemos continuar deja eso así.- dijo una debilitada, pero un tanto más recuperada Emily.

- Sí nosotras terminamos- continuó Mathilda. El bicolor sin titubear les dejó el espacio libre y se retiró a seguir con su música.

Una media hora más tarde todo estaba listo, Julia finalmente había hecho la ensalada y así todos disfrutaron nuevamente de un rico almuerzo. La plática se hizo presente en los grupos formados. Las chicas conversaban de lo bueno y malo que iba pasando por el momento. Emily aún recordaba con dolor los golpes, haciendo sentir culpables a Hiromi y a Mathilda, ya que ellas fueron las causantes. En especial a Mathilda, pues el golpe en su torso había adquirido un tono morado-amarillento y parecía ponerse peor a cada momento. Por otro lado Julia les recordaba lo mal que se habían visto durante toda la mañana a Emily y Mathilda, pero lo que más mataba a todas, era saber de Mao, quien simplemente les respondió.

- Estuvimos descansando, ¿qué querían que pasara?- la peli rosa en su más ingenua y sincera etapa.

- Yo no me creo ese cuento chino, sin ofender- replicó Hiromi.

- Pues pregúntenle a Rei, él les dirá lo mismo- replicó la felina un tanto ofendida por el comentario.

- Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿quién va en primer lugar en las apuestas?- mencionó Julia con una mirada maliciosa.

- Si me preguntan a mí, el equipo ganador vamos siendo nosotras, Mathilda y yo, nuestra meta era emborrachar a Kai y aunque aún no se ha visto desfallecer, se podría decir que lo hemos conseguido- dijo Emily con orgullo.

- Eso es cierto- Julia como mediadora de las apuestas afirmó.

- Aunque en el camino salieron golpeadas también- repuso Mao con una sonrisa y continuo- Hiromi me decepcionas, nuestra apuesta era la más favorable, cortejar a Takao- reprochó la china.

- A mí no me culpes, Takao sólo piensa en dormir y comer- chilló la castaña.

Las chicas continuaron su conversación por otro largo rato, repitiendo temas e incluso ayudándose unas a otras a saber cómo podían lograr el cometido por segunda o por primera vez. Mientras tanto Takao, Max, Kyo y Rei seguían con el juego de las cartas, haciendo que Takao perdiera cuantas veces fuera posible para simplemente reírse de él cada vez que perdía. Obviamente el bicolor se encontraba por fin con su mejor compañía, la soledad, sentado en el balcón con la compañía de los sonidos de la naturaleza, ya se había cansado de su música, y prefirió tener un rato de paz. Todos parecían por fin encontrar paz nuevamente luego de una noche un tanto loca para más de uno. En sus adentros varios de los allí presentes esperaban que esta noche fuera un poco más calmada, y que su sistema nervioso no les engañara en esta ocasión. Otros simplemente aseguraban que se dejarían llevar por el momento, para ver qué podía llegar a pasar. A las seis de la tarde el descenso de la temperatura obligó a que todos estuvieran en el mismo lugar, para poder proveer un poco más de calor. Otra vez el tema recurrente fueron aquellos relatos de terror, que haría a más de uno querer quedarse hasta tarde para olvidar el tema. Desde perros que arrastran cadenas, hasta mujeres que lloran a orillas de los ríos, pasando luego a relatos donde las almas del mal despiertan cada noches a las 3 de la mañana, los chicos recibían poco a poco la segunda noche en aquella cabaña que se encontraba tan alejada de todo rastro de civilización. Al menos gozaban de las necesidades básicas como energía eléctrica y agua, y muy de vez en cuando uno de los pocos celulares mostraban señales de vida.

De pronto y sin titubear Julia se levantó y comenzó a sacar las botellas que aún mantenían su contenido. Aún parecía haber tequila, sake, vodka, vino y a otras que echaron al azar. A la vez sacó lo que estaba destinado a servir para la parrilla en esa segunda noche. Lentamente se le unió Kyo, Mathilda y Emily. Los demás simplemente observaban. Parecía también que esa noche el clima iba a mejorar, pues ya no lloviznaba tanto como en la tarde, lo cual Rei y Takao aprovecharon para salir a caminar y charlar un poco más. Max por su parte se quedó conversando un rato con Hiromi, aunque la chica en ese momento parecía un eminente peligro pues emanaba una vibra de oscuridad tremenda, que hacía al rubio sentir como su piel se erizaba. Fue así como la segunda noche de fiesta daba inicio totalmente. Los "shots" nuevamente se hacían presentes e iban en las manos de aquellas personas que habían celebrado con todo la primera noche. Así es Mathilda y Emily se arriesgaban nuevamente, al igual que Kyo que tenía a más de uno boquiabierto por no haber desfallecido ni un solo momento. Por otro lado el bicolor se mantenía alejado no quería perder su escudo en esa noche, aunque casualmente recibía un motivo en su celular para quebrantar la imagen Hiwatari.

"_En cuanto regreses de tu pequeño viaje de ocio, quiero que te prepares para la junta del dos de diciembre con C&DL Company, más te vale no fallarme o lo lamentarás._"

Abuelo Souchiro hacía su aparición, ya le había parecido extraño al bicolor que no hiciera acto de presencia. El mensaje no era ofensivo, no para muchos, pero para Kai, que sabía que había preparado el informe desde hacía un mes, pues la junta había sido originalmente programada en esa fecha, y que sabía que su propio abuelo la había cancelado hasta nuevo aviso –aunque eso significara un solo día de tiempo para todos los involucrados- era la más clara señal de que su abuelo le quería hacer ver mal. Ahora necesitaba ponerse a trabajar en ese informe para incluir los posibles cambios –que serían muchos- que se hubiesen presentado en el negocio en esa época, o simplemente dejarse llevar por el momento y demostrarle al viejo que no tenía poder sobre él. La opción b fue la ganadora, y Kai tomó partido en la ronda de tragos.

- ¿Dónde está Takao?- gritó Hiromi desesperada a todos en la cocina.

- No sabes tú, y piensas que alguno de nosotros va a saberlo- replicó Kyo.

- Está afuera con Rei, muy posiblemente se estén confesando sus sentimientos- río Kai maliciosamente ocasionando una mirada de frustración en Hiromi, lo cual luego pasó a ser enojo contra Hiwatari, quien no le prestó importancia.

La castaña se dedicó a esperar a Takao en la grada de la puerta acompañada de una botella de vino que aún quedaba con vida, quería saber qué era lo que realmente estaba haciendo con Rei, no quería admitirlo, pero las palabras de Kai la habían atormentado. Lo primero que la chica logró divisar en medio de la oscura noche fue la melena de Rei, se puso de pie y en cuanto lo tuvo de frente lo encaró.

- ¿Dónde está Takao?- vociferó la chica.

- No lo sé- replicó el chino de forma calmada y entrando a la cabaña para refugiarse del frío.

- ¡Grrr! Odio a Takao- chilló entre dientes la muchacha y entró enfurecida a la cabaña, para luego subir y encerrarse en la habitación en la que había pasado el día anterior.

Ninguno de los presentes prestó atención a la castaña y en lugar de eso siguieron comiendo y celebrando. Una hora había pasado desde que todo había dado inicio, la música estaba al máximo del volumen. Repentinamente todos los chicos se encontraban reunidos en la salita de la cabaña, con el espacio tan reducido hacía que todos chocaran entre sí. Fue en ese momento que a Julia se le ocurrió la que podía ser una idea cuerda a la hora de celebrar de esa manera, algo que ni siquiera habían penado con claridad celebraban.

- Oigan todos, demos un motivo especial de celebración- dijo la española con alegría- cada uno hará un brindis que sea por algo especial para cada uno. OK en mi caso… mmmm yo brindo por haber participado en el campeonato mundial de Beyblade y haber tenido el chance de conocerlos- gritos y silbidos se hicieron presentes al momento en que la española expresó esas palabras.

- Mi turno, yo brindo por mis amigos Miguel, Claude y Aaron y por todos ustedes que son geniales- Mathilda mencionó levantando su vaso y seguida por aplausos.

- Ahora yo, brindo por haberlos conocido, especialmente a mi equipo original, los Bladebreakers, han sido tantas cosas las que hemos pasado y todas han sido estupendas- Kyo dijo, siendo el primer hombre en articular palabra.

- ¡Así se hace Kyo!- gritó Takao- y yo quiero brindar por ser el tri-campeón mundial- todos abuchearon- y por haber tenido oponentes tan increíblemente buenos como todos ustedes- y al final todos aplaudieron las palabras de Takao.

- Yo quiero brindar por el día en que me di cuenta que el Beyblade no era un juego tan tonto porque se pueden conocer chicos lindos en él- mencionó Hiromi causando la impresión de más de uno.

- ¡Eso Hiromi, así se habla! Yo en mi caso brindo por… ammm la verdad brindo por ustedes y este viaje que ha estado genial… a pesar de los golpes- manifestó Emily sonriente.

- Yo brindo por los amigos, y esos son ustedes, siempre me han apoyado y eso es algo que les agradezco – Max fue el siguiente en brindar, claro está en compañía de una gaseosa y no de una bebida alcohólica por su experiencia previa.

- Yo quiero brindar por los amigos del ayer, el hoy y el mañana- dijo Rei mirando primero a Mao, su amiga de toda la infancia, a los G-Revolutions y por último a las chicas que se habían unido a ese "estrellado" viaje.

- Y yo quiero hacerlo por mis amigos, el Beyblade y el señor Dickenson que nos invitó a venir a este viaje- todos aplaudieron a Mao, quien era la primera en mencionar al señor Dickenson.

- ¿Kai?- articuló la español viendo que Kai era el único que no había brindado, el bicolor la miró algo serio y se levantó.

- Por ustedes- suscitó casi en un susurro imperceptible, pero que a fin de cuentas todos oyeron y aplaudieron.

Luego de que había pasado un rato de los brindis, Hiwatari, habiendo tomado de todo un poco y sin haber probado alimento alguno, decidió tomar algo para él sólo, sentía como una botella de vodka tenía su nombre marcado en ella y la necesidad de tomarla, aunque ya un tanto tambaleante por haber bebido –a causa del mensaje de abuelo Hiwatari- subió por las gradas, junto con la botella y se dirigió al balcón. Rei lo observó y un tanto preocupado por la dificultad con la que subió las gradas decidió seguirlo. En el cuarto se encontró a Kai tratando de abrir la puerta que daba al balcón, lo cual le era bastante difícil, o al menos eso parecía.

- ¡Diermo!- siseaba Kai molesto al no poder abrir la puerta.

- ¿Kai, estás bien?- preguntó un tanto asustado Rei mientras se acercaba dubitativo.

Kai siseó nuevamente en ruso y jaló con un poco más de fuerza el seguro de la puerta, haciendo que esta vez se abriera, pero a la vez haciendo que él se fuera tontamente hacia atrás, Rei que se aproximaba logró atajarlo de lo que parecía una caída bastante dolorosa e hizo que el golpe no fuera tan fuerte para el ruso-japonés.

- ¡Diermo! – maldijo nuevamente en ruso, y se levantó a como pudo y logró salir al balcón.

Rei se le quedó mirando, pensó que siendo Kai sería mejor si lo dejaba solo, así que decidió ir con los demás, en donde más de uno se encontraba en los colchones viendo la "acción" desde allí. Lo que sucedía en ese lugar era que Hiromi había salido nuevamente, con la diferencia de que estaba totalmente ebria, con lanzador y Dragoon en mano y lo lanzaba a donde quería y como fuera. Todos ya sabían el peligro que eso representaba y por ello se encontraban tan alejados, el único que intentaba hacerle frente a la situación era Takao para intentar quitarle a Dragoon a la chica, cosa que parecía imposible.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rei a Mao.

- Hiromi enloqueció- replicó la chica.

- ¿Qué fue el golpe que escuchamos venir de arriba hace un rato?- cuestionó Emily.

- Em…- Rei titubeó, no sabía si decir que Kai había caído- em… Kai… también está algo mal- Rei no había terminado de mencionar eso cuando Julia, Mathilda, Emily y Kyo subieron.

Este último había llegado a saber de la apuesta de las chicas, por ello le llamó la atención el ver si era posible que estas hubieran ganado con algo tan difícil como emborrachar a Kai Hiwatari. Al llegar encontraron a Kai recostado a la baranda del balcón y con la botella, en un principio totalmente llena, tocando fondo.

- ¿Kai?- la voz de Mathilda llamó la atención de Kai y simplemente levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien?- continuó temerosa Emily.

- Necesitaba aire- replicó el bicolor.

- Ok, entonces… sí estás bien- expresó el jefe esperando una afirmación.

- …- silencio y escucharon un gruñido- Creo que voy a vomitar- esa frase hizo que las chicas dieran un paso atrás.

- ¿Te puedes levantar?- preguntó Kyo acercándose a Kai, quien negó con la cabeza- alguna de ustedes me tendrá que ayudar-

- De acuerdo- dijo Julia con desdén y entre ella y Kyo levantaron a Kai, con un obvio desnivel en la estatura entre la española y el jefe.

Lograron bajar la mitad de las gradas, lo suficiente para quedar en frente del baño. Antes de dejar entrar a Kai, limpiaron el sanitario y lo dejaron listo para usar, Julia y Kyo colocaron a Kai frente al inodoro y cerraron la puerta. Los cuatro se quedaron esperando frente a la puerta del baño en caso de que Kai, aunque luego no lo quisiera aceptar, necesitara más ayuda.

- ¿Oyen eso?- preguntó Mathilda.

- No, yo no quiero escuchar a Kai vomitando- exclamó molesta Emily.

- No está cantando…- dijo la chica con miradas incrédulas dirigiéndose a ella- en serio escuchen.

Todos pusieron sus oídos en la puerta y era cierto, Kai cantaba, pero a la vez… vomitaba. Las expresiones de asco y confusión invadieron a los cuatro allí presentes, ¿dónde rayos estaba el Kai que todos conocían? No podían creerlo, pero extrañaban ver al amargado bicolor de siempre. De pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y se vio a Kai salir más pálido de lo que era y totalmente descompuesto. Otra vez entre Julia y Kyo le ayudaron a llegar a los colchones en donde cayó desplomado y demostrando ningún deseo de continuar la fiesta.

- Creo que ganamos- susurró Emily.

- Ugh… Kai carranchó- expresó Mathilda sin poder superar lo que había escuchado canto y sonidos de vomito a la misma vez.

- Pues creo que ustedes ganan, Hiromi aún sigue loca en lugar de ver en qué momento hace su jugada.- expresó Julia al escuchar el Beyblade de Takao aún girando a causa de Hiromi.

- Ajá- asintieron las dos chicas.

Por otro lado y como las chicas lo habían dicho Hiromi seguía descontrolada, había ya despilfarrado por el suelo el contenido de una botella y había tirado la puerta de la habitación de una patada. Haciendo que el cerrojo se partiera, todos se hacían a un lado cada vez que pasaba de cerca. Entre tanto Mathilda y Emily comentaban de manera jocosa el revuelo que la castaña hacía.

- ¿QUÉ?- gritó Hiromi a la peli rosa y a la chica de lentes.

- Nada- contestaron ambas entre risas.

- Hmm- gimió Hiromi y se acercó a Mathilda mirándola a los ojos y sin tiempo a una reacción le dio un beso- eso te ganas por burlarte de mí.

- Ugh, Hiromi ¿qué te pasa?- Mathilda chilló limpiándose la boca y haciendo un gesto de disgusto. Emily por su parte reía por lo que acaba de ver.

- ¿Acaso tú también quieres uno?- preguntó de mala manera Hiromi y se acercó a Emily.

La chica en su intento de evadir semejante acción tropezó y cayó en las gradas golpeando su cabeza. Lo que asustó a más de uno que se encontraba contemplando las acciones.

- Emily, no deberías hacer eso, es muy peligroso- parecía como si alguien hubiera cambiado la personalidad de Hiromi y la hiciera pasar al lado bueno nuevamente.

- ¿Qué?- gritó desconcertada Emily.

- Es en serio Emi, eso fue muy peligroso, tonta- regañó la castaña y se retiró a su habitación en medio de sollozos.

- Iré a ver qué le pasa- susurró resignado Takao y habiendo recuperado a su Dragoon.

- Bueno, creo que ya estamos fuera de peligro- dijo Max, que había observado todo desde los colchones al lado de Kai, que aún no se movía.

Parecía que al fin se lograba respirar un rato de total paz y tranquilidad en la cabaña. Kyo, Mathilda, Emily, Julia y Max estaban sentados en los sillones conversando tranquilamente. Kai aún estaba acostado, tratando de recuperar su dignidad aunque fuera en su conciencia. Mao y Rei nuevamente en la habitación y por último Hiromi y Takao en su cuarto también.

Al rato, Kyo y Julia se levantaron a preparar unos bocadillos, a la vez que Kai tomaba asiento, pero desde los colchones, aún sentía golpeado su orgullo, pues recordaba todo lo que había sucedido. De repente, escucharon un estruendo venir desde arriba, Hiromi regresaba a la vida. Pero esta vez golpeo contra la puerta del cuarto de Rei y Mao, y salió por la puerta de esta habitación hacia abajo, dando pasos como los de Frankeinstein y pareciendo a la vez que en cualquier momento caería rodando por las gradas.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- Mao preguntó indignada saliendo aprisa de la habitación.

- Sabemos tanto como tú- replicó Max.

- Hiromi por su parte pasó directo a la cocina en donde tomaba otra de las botellas que se encontraban en el desayunador.

- Hiromi, realmente no creo que debas de beber más- Kyo advertía a la chica, tratando de quitarle la botella.

Y antes de poder defenderse, Hiromi clavaba sus dientes en el brazo de Kyo, con el cual el chico intentaba arrebatarle la botella.

- ¡Ahhh!- gritó el pequeño castaño- ¿qué te pasa?

- Quiero la botella- expresó la chica y se fue caminando con una evidente dificultad mientras zigzagueaba y estiraba sus brazos.

- ¡Cielos! Realmente le afectó perder la apuesta- mencionó la española y colocaba algo de hielo en el brazo de Kyo.

- Ni que lo digas- replicaron Mathilda y Emily.

Luego de ese "ataque" espontáneo de la castaña volvieron a tratar de entrar en la normalidad. A Julia, Mathilda y Emily realmente les divertía la situación que se vivía, ver a los chicos en facetas tan distintas. Como el haber visto a Max desfallecer y aprender la lección al no beber absolutamente nada en la segunda noche. Ver a Kai, el serio, amargado y anti-social Hiwatari beber, desinhibirse y perder su orgullo momentáneamente. Aunque algo que no les agradaba, fue el ver como la neko se había alejado de todo, encerrándose con Rei los dos días en la habitación y saliendo sólo cuando fuera necesario, eso les causaba cierto enojo. Por otro lado pensaban en Hiromi, la apuesta había sido hecha con un sentido ingenuo, sin imaginar la frustración que podría llegar a cargar la chica al no cumplir la meta. Era lo más injusto que estaba pasando, pero ya no podían hacer nada para solucionarlo.

Mientras tanto Kyo pensaba y se asombraba de ver su propia conducta, nunca creyó ser de los que fueran "resistentes" para beber, y por la misma razón nunca antes había probado la bebida, claro no que pensara convertirlo en un hábito. Además de eso, Kyo pensaba lo distintas que podían ser las chicas, nunca se imaginó que toda esa locura fuera liberada por una apuesta que ellas mismas había organizado, pero como dicen, ver para creer. Sin embargo, algo que le preocupa al jefe, era la hora de darle explicaciones al señor Dickenson, si este se llegaba a dar cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido.

Otra persona que se encontraba pensativa era Max, al igual que ayer había disfrutado este día, pero a la vez tenía otras preocupaciones. Sabía que sus acciones del día anterior habían sido causadas por una sola cosa, el divorcio irremediable de sus padres. Sabía que muchas cosas no cambiarían, de todos modos, era rara la ocasión en la que compartían en el mismo sitio, dado el trabajo de su madre. Sin embargo, odiaba el ver como sus padres se habían distanciado en tan poco tiempo. Max, no lo había comentado con ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo, pero sabía que ya no había marcha atrás. Su mirada alegre variaba entre la melancolía y la impotencia que sentía ante el tema, pero por ese día y medio que le quedaba con sus compañeros trataría de sonreír.

Hiwatari, finalmente consciente en totalidad, y también completamente pendiente de todo lo que había hecho en una noche, no podía creer que más bien le había dado otra victoria en bandeja de plata a su abuelo, aunque él no lo supiera. Bebió y de nuevo hizo el ridículo tratando de ser el nieto que se rebelaba ante su abuelo. ¡Qué inmaduro!… Aunque había algo dentro de él que le decía que todo estaba bien, claro está era una milésima parte de su ser.

Las horas pasaron y en medio de acentos extranjeros por parte de Mathilda que parecía no encontrar su lengua nativa, bromas entre Kyo y Emily, comentarios en medio de Max y Julia que ocasionalmente incluían a Kai, pasó la segunda noche. Ahora todos agotados se dirigían a descansar a las 2:00 a.m., y así, esperar nostálgicamente lo que sería el tercer y último día de estadía en la cabaña.

* * *

Bueno ese fue el segundo día en la cabaña, unas aclaraciones, la canción Santa Lucía mencionada al principio es específicamente la del cantante Miguel Ríos, realmente esa fue la forma en la que despertamos ese día... y por otra parte lo de carranchar, bueno en mi país a la acción de vomitar también se le dice ranchar, y pues una compañera en cuanto vio lo que sucedía salió con esa palabra, mezclando el cantar más el ranchar y tuvimos el carranchar XD. Se me hace que había otra que aclarar, pero ya la he olvidado. La apuesta, pues quizás se sepa en algún capítulo venidero, por el momento es un total misterio de qué ganaron y qué perdieron. Nuevamente quejas, comentarios, dudas, amenazas de muerte por los roles de los personajes XD, cualquier cosa será recibida n_n gracias que disfruten y nos vemos!


	4. Kbaña III Parte

Bueno hoy toca la tercera y última parte de la cabaña, por cierto, el texto del final o el que anda por el final es el mismo que aparecía en el prólogo o primer capítulo, espero que los disfruten!

* * *

_**Kabaña III Parte**_

** Miércoles 1 de diciembre, 6: 00 a.m.**

La cabaña parecía estar desolada, todos descansaban, ya fuera por la resaca o porque simplemente el frío clima se prestaba para estar dentro de la cama –o colchones como la mayoría de los chicos-. Pero ese rato de paz y tranquilidad no duró tanto como hubiesen deseado. Una de las puertas de las habitaciones de arriba se abría y de ella salía Takao al baño, hizo un poco de ruido bajando las gradas, luego jalando la cloaca y nuevamente al subir las gradas. Los que descansaban en los colchones trataban de ignorar la situación. Sin embargo, a los 20 minutos escucharon la misma situación, la puerta abrirse, Takao bajando las gradas y repitiendo la misma rutina. Otra vez los demás trataron de ignorar en la medida de lo posible la situación. Eso fue hasta la tercera vez.

- ¡Takao!- gritaron todos molestos.

- ¿Podrías por favor decirle a tus entrañas que descansen hasta que los demás queramos levantarnos?- para sorpresa de más de uno Kyo gritaba e hizo posible el milagro, Takao se encerró en el cuarto y luego de 20 minutos pudieron estar tranquilos de que ya no saldría más.

Sin embargo, "el daño" ya estaba hecho y ninguno podía volver a dormir. Hacia la dirección de Kai se escuchaban quejidos, posiblemente la resaca tenía efectos en él y su cabeza estaría a punto de estallar. Emily no podía ocultar los constantes dolores de todos los golpes que había recibido en el viaje, y Mathilda nuevamente tenía su estómago que le iba a matar.

- Creo que es mejor que nos quedemos en "cama" un poco más- propuso Kyo al ver que nadie estaba en condiciones de levantarse.

Así pasaron una hora más, hasta que los estómagos de más de uno exigían algo de comer. Julia y Max se levantaron a recoger el desastre causado la noche anterior, ver que tenían que botar y que podía ser consumible aún, además de lavar los platos. Por otro lado Kyo y Emily levantaban las mantas y almohadas y las amontonaban en una esquina, esperando a que los cuartos fueran abiertos para poder poner todo en su lugar. Mathilda por su parte prefirió ducharse para ver si de esa forma lograba sentirse mejor. Y Kai… pues al no querer solamente un espectador y al estar imposibilitado a salir por las condiciones del clima, decidió hacer el desayuno.

- Dejaré esto claro, haré el desayuno sólo para nosotros seis, los otros cuatro buenos para nada, se las tendrán que ingeniar solos- aclaró al momento en que se ponía a cocinar.

- De acuerdo- asintieron todos en medio del desconcierto y el agradecimiento, pues francamente ninguno de ellos deseaba cocinar para 6 o bien 10 personas como debía ser en realidad.

Luego de un verdadero y arduo trabajo para Kai – tomando en cuenta que siempre cocina sólo para sí mismo- todos se sentaron a gozar del desayuno. Aunque el silencio hubiera sido la mejor compañía dado al destacado dolor de cabeza que aquejaba a más de uno, hubo más de una conversación, carcajada, grito de sorpresa y demás. De pronto las cuatro personas desaparecidas hacían acto presencia.

- Buen día- saludaba animado Takao.

- Suerte que tus intestinos nos dejaron descansar, de otro forma no serían tan buenos- replicó Kai, quien terminaba su desayuno y lavaba su plato.

- Je, muy gracioso Kai, y ¿qué tenemos para desayunar?- preguntó Takao de forma inocente.

- Ammm, bien digamos que tienen lo que quieran preparar- respondió Julia cerrando un ojo.

- ¿Qué?- Takao no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

- Está bien Takao, yo cocinaré- dijo Rei habiendo entendido el mensaje.

- Te ayudo- siguió Mao al chico chino.

Así una nueva ronda de desayuno daba inicio y mientras los más dormilones comían algo, el resto se preparaba para disfrutar del baño. Claro, no que tuvieran prisa, el transporte de la BBA llegaría hasta las 5 de la tarde y eso significaba pensar en almuerzo y quizás una merienda a media tarde. Pero antes de pensar en eso, Mathilda, Julia, Max, Emily y Kyo se divirtieron tomando fotos de los momentos más representativos en esa cabaña, claro está dramatizados por ellos mismos. Entre los cuales estarían, Hiromi caminando como zombi y pateando puertas, Emily siendo aplastada por todos y siendo golpeada contra la pared por Mathilda, incluso interpretando la cara alcoholizada de Kai. Obviamente sin que él estuviera presente. Entre muchas otras fotos que se les ocurrían en el momento.

Era ya el medio día, y luego de la sesión fotográfica, todos habían vuelto a jugar cartas, todos menos Kai que otra vez se había retirado con su mp3 al balcón. Los dormilones y apartados aún estaban en medio de duchas y apuros pues querían estar listos para al menos tener un almuerzo todos juntos. Un almuerzo que parecía no iba a llegar si nadie se ponía a cocinar. Pero qué hacer, todos estaban cansados, las largas noches que terminaron hasta la madrugada, y en cierta forma unos cuidando de otros había resultado ser algo que los desgastó a todos. A las 12:30 p.m. nadie parecía mover un dedo u olla para hacer algo. Hiwatari bajó y vio el ambiente, no podía creerlo nadie había hecho nada, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo sentía un agujero en su estómago que le haría capaz de comer tanto como nunca antes lo había hecho. Con un gesto de resignación y algo indignado de que fuera la segunda vez en el día que le tocara cocinar, inició su proeza, la cual nadie notó hasta que el aroma de los diferentes platillos les atrajera.

- Viejo, eso se ve genial, ¿necesitas ayuda?- dijo Takao, y pese a que Kai no lo quisiera toda ayuda sería bienvenida.

- Parte eso que está allí y ponlo en esta olla- indicó Kai.

- Les ayudaré con la ensalada- Julia aparecía nuevamente y se hacía cargo de esa parte.

- Yo prepararé el jugo- anunció Mathilda.

Era un milagro, por fin había unas cuantas personas que cooperaban con la comida, aunque para Kai eso no era suficiente, era la segunda comida que preparaba y se suponía que él debía descansar en ese viaje. Sin embargo, se le hacía cómica la situación y luego de una hora de trabajo "grupal" el almuerzo se encontraba listo y servido por el mismo Hiwatari, quien se sentó de último hasta que todos tuvieran su almuerzo servido. Por dentro, esperaba que ninguno se acostumbrara a ese comportamiento de él, pues era algo que desde ese momento se estaba jurando no iba a volver a suceder.

- Mmmm, esto está delicioso- exclamó Mathilda.

- Es cierto, cocinas bien Kai- continuó Rei.

- Y eso que nunca se le había visto haciendo algo productivo en una cocina- replicó Takao con una risa que desapareció al instante de sentir la mirada matadora de Kai.

- No importa lo que diga Takao, estoy de acuerdo con Rei, cocinaste genial- mencionó Julia.

Pero ante los comentarios, Kai no propició ni una sola palabra de agradecimiento, pero él era así, se sentía bien de haber tenido éxito mas no era necesario hacerlo obvio o evidente a los demás. El almuerzo terminó y finalmente no había platos que lavar, pues habían pactado comer en platos desechables para no tener que rifarse esa responsabilidad. Luego de eso, Kyo y Emily terminaron de colocar los colchones en su lugar, Rei y Max movían los sillones de vuelta a sus posiciones y el resto descansaba.

A eso de las tres de la tarde decidieron revisar la lacena y ver qué quedaba para comer y acompañar con una taza de chocolate caliente o una taza de café dependiendo de cada quien. Galletas, malvaviscos con leche condensada, y tostadas acompañaron ese último aperitivo y ninguno lo pudo negar, pese a que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían almorzado.

Y a las 4, las miradas nostálgicas se hicieron sentir en los que la pasaron realmente bien, Mathilda, Emily, Max, Julia y Kyo… e irónicamente una semi-sonrisa se esbozaba en el rostro de Kai. Por otro lado, Takao intentaba animar a Hiromi, el chico no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido en esos dos días, no sabía el por qué del comportamiento de la chica, pero sí sabía que le había asustado verla más histérica –bruja en su lenguaje- que de costumbre. Rei y Mao parecían no estar teniendo tanta suerte, ya que Rei había defendido el comportamiento de todos, mientras que Mao peleaba diciendo que había sido irracional e inaceptable y que esperaba que el señor Dickenson se enterara de todo para ver qué tipo de medidas tomaría.

En fin, el viaje ya se mostraba agonizante y todos allí en lo único que pensaban era en seguir tomando fotografías o eliminar la comida, esto último principalmente hecho por Takao. La espera fue corta, pues en cuanto menos lo imaginaron un representante de la BBA tocaba a la puerta de la cabaña y les indicaba que era hora de partir. Otro funcionario entró a ayudarles con el equipaje, entre otras cosas –como tomar fotos del lugar y demostrar si los chicos se habían propasado al señor Dickenson, lo cual iba a ser cierto, gracias a la evidencia dejada por Hiromi.- Todos subieron a la buseta y las dos horas de viaje de regreso desde ese lugar hasta el centro de la ciudad de Akenobo se realizó otra vez con conversaciones, risas, y demás sentimientos que se pudieran tener en ese grupo de jóvenes.

_** Llegada a la sede de la BBA.**_

Lo que menos esperaban era lo que los iba a recibir, un molesto señor Dickenson que había visto las fotos que le habían sido enviadas por e-mail de parte del funcionario. Al momento en que descendieron de la buseta en el parqueo de la BBA el señor Dickenson les pidió entrar a la oficina. Encendió el video beam e inició a proyectar las fotografías. Las cerraduras dañadas, un vidrio reventado, botellas de licor a las afueras de la cabaña, en fin todo lo que hubiesen querido ocultar salía a la luz.

- ¿Quién me quiere explicar esto?- pronunció la voz del señor Dickenson que sonaba más severa de lo que hubieran imaginado.

El silencio reinó, todos se miraban como viendo a ver quién daría la primera explicación, nadie abrió la boca.

- Muchachos, sólo quiero que me expliquen qué sucedió y por qué- mencionó el anciano cambiando un poco su tono de voz para ver si eso ayudaba a la confesión, todo siguió igual.- Me temo que si no hablan tendré que sancionarlos a todos de la BBA por un mes.

- Mire no tengo tiempo, debo de preparar un informe para una junta mañana, así que es simple, bebimos, nos emborrachamos, unos más que otros, perdimos el control, principalmente Hiromi, pero somos adolescentes, es parte de la vida, y prácticamente usted nos sirvió esto en bandeja de plata y si no le molesta debo de irme- Hiwatari Kai daba la explicación y la justificación.

Todos miraron al chico bicolor levantarse y salir a prisa, no mentía con lo del informe, y ni sabían desde cuándo trabajaba para su abuelo, pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento. Las miradas regresaron al señor Dickenson que parecía más impresionado por lo que acaba de suceder. Se quedaron por unos minutos en silencio esperando a saber qué diría el presidente de la BBA.

- Bien, ante todo quiero dejar claro que no apruebo el comportamiento que tuvieron en la cabaña y mucho menos la acciones que cometieron- argumentó el anciano- Sin embargo, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, los quiero a todos aquí a las 8:00 a.m. de mañana, sin quejas ni retrasos.

- De acuerdo- respondieron todos, suspirando con alivio de ver que las cosas habían acabado de forma "positiva."

- Y Takao, por favor dile a Daichi, regresó hoy de su isla, pero no tuve tiempo de informarle.

- Claro señor, lo haré- replicó el peli azul.

- Gracias, nos vemos mañana- los adolescentes salieron de la oficina del señor Dickenson mientras el anciano se quedaba allí, tomó la foto del primer campeonato en donde los Bladebreakers, ahora G-Revolutions se habían coronado como campeones- parece que fue ayer que eran niños, ahora mis muchachos están creciendo a prisa- dijo el hombre de forma nostálgica con una tierna sonrisa. Guardó la fotografía, tomó su sombrero y abrigo, apagó las luces de su oficina y se dirigió a su hogar.

_**De regreso a casa…**_

_Pensamientos de Takao…_

"Wow, en el momento en que el señor Dickenson nos llamó y al momento en el que habló creí que iba a matarnos, pero al menos todo salió bien. Adoré estos días, dormir, comer, sin hacer entrenamientos ni ejercicios de ningún tipo, sin el abuelo molestándome por hacer mis deberes, viví como un rey. Lo único incómodo fue el comportamiento de Hiromi, aún no entiendo qué diantres pasó con ella, y creo que nunca lo entenderé. Hogar dulce hogar, entro rápidamente y en efectiva me encuentro con el niño mono y mi abuelo, no puedo esperar a contarles del viaje… bueno una parte del viaje… la parte calmada… ahora que lo pienso ¿hubo una parte calmada?

_ Pensamientos de Hiromi…_

"Hay personas tontas y Hiromi… cielos, me preguntó qué irá a decir Takao de mí, qué pensarán las chicas de mí, oh cielos todos me verán como la loca del grupo. Y mi cabeza aún me da vueltas… soy todo un fracaso… … un momento ¿qué estoy diciendo? Si esto lo digo yo, lo que los demás piensen ha de ser un asco. Tatibana Hiromi, hazle frente a la vida, hiciste el ridículo, pero el mundo no se ha acabado, además son experiencias y lecciones de vida, mira el lado bueno desde ¡ya! Olvida lo malo y sonríe a la vida, eso será mejor… y más fácil de afrontar.

_ Pensamientos de Max…_

"Mis vacaciones han terminado, ahora tengo que volver a casa, papá estará ahí y es fijo que me verá con esa mirada de "perdona" con la que me ha visto desde que me dijeron que se separaban. No quiero verle, desearía estar aún en la cabaña, riendo con mis amigos y olvidándome de todo lo que pasa aquí, pero creo que eso sería de cobardes. Ahora me toca esperar a ver qué pasará de todo eso."

_ Pensamientos de Rei…_

"¿Quién entiende a las chicas? Complací a Mao al quedarme con ella todos esos días, y ahora no soporta hablarme por el simple hecho de que no estuve de acuerdo con ella en ciertos comentarios. Sé que se le pasará en el momento que ella quiera, pero me hace querer perdérmele de vista por días para sentir paz. Se hace tarde y lo único que quiero es dormir, fue un viaje agotador pese a todo el descanso que tuvimos."

_ Pensamientos de Kyo…_

"Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que la pudiera pasar bien sin tener tecnología cerca de mí, pero parece que así acaba de ser. Me gustó divertirme y olvidarme de mi posición como el niño listo del Beyblade por unos momentos. Fue algo diferente, algo que me renovó como persona, aunque igual no quiero que ese "nuevo" Kyo elimine a la persona que soy, después de todo que serían los G-Revolutions sin el jefe."

_ Pensamientos de Emily…_

"Soy una joven científica que siempre se toma con seriedad y nunca puedo dejar mi comportamiento de entrega y devoción a la ciencia. Por eso lo que más hice en nuestra estadía fue observar los comportamientos de todos y muchos me causaron sorpresa… incluso mi propio comportamiento, pero mi conclusión después de toda esta observación es que a todos nos une el Beyblade, pero no es lo único que nos puede unir, al parecer ya todos somos buenos amigos, pero esa teoría tomará un poco más de observación de mi parte."

_ Pensamientos de Mathilda…_

"En mi equipo soy la niña dulce que no mataría a una mosca… se sorprenderían de saber todo lo que hice con estos chicos en estos dos días y medio. Debo de admitir que Julia y Emily son unas chicas excelentes y las conversaciones con Max, Kyo y… Kai no fueron tan malas, es bueno saber que preferí quedarme aquí y no regresar con el resto de mi equipo un mes atrás cuando anunciaron el regreso… disfruté estar aquí sin duda alguna."

_ Pensamientos de Julia…_

"Se dice que el circo está lleno de diversión, pues en estos dos días viví un circo completamente diferente, pero igual o más divertido. Las apuestas fueron lo que le dieron el toque mágico a este viaje y debo de decir que ganar este dinero es lo más fácil que he hecho. Me dediqué secretamente a ayudarles a Mathilda y Emily porque no creí que consiguieran su meta, pero lo lograron y de qué manera. Aunque me siento un poco mal por Hiromi, pero sé que ella estará bien. Sin duda alguna hay que repetir esto."

_ Pensamientos de Mao…_

"Agradezco que todo terminara. Este viaje era una buena idea hasta que esas chicas inventaron la idea de las apuestas, las apoyé en un principio porque no creí que se fuera a llegar tan lejos. Pero bueno, prefiero no pensar en este momento, no quiero molestarme más, quiero encontrar tranquilidad para así poder hablar nuevamente con Rei… que es algo que no logro desde que salimos de la cabaña, detesto que tengamos diferencias en opiniones, porque luego recuerdo que eso es lo normal de la vida y me da el dolor de conciencia por haberme molestado por algo tan tonto… ya hablaré con él."

_ Pensamientos de Kai…_

"No puede ser que aún no haya llegado a la mansión, son las 9: 30p.m., creo que hoy tampoco dormiré…eso o dejar que mi abuelo gane y en definitiva no dejaré que gane."

Y con esto el viaje de la cabaña se daba por terminado, cada chico tenía una forma distinta de ver lo ocurrido, y cada uno tenía que hacer frente a una nueva situación, ya fuera una consecuencia de sus actos en la cabaña o algo nuevo que se abría paso en sus caminos. A fin de cuentas, eso era la vida.

* * *

Bueno y ahí termina la odisea de la cabaña, espero les haya gustado, ahora viene una tripleta de capítulos centrados en Kai... sí digamos que siempre me ha gustado escribir de él XD... nos vemos!


	5. Agua y Aceite I Parte

** Buenas! Aquí les traigo el quinto cap de este proyecto, tengo que admitirlo, esta es la segunda fan fic de Beyblade en la que me esfuerzo tanto, al principio no le ponía tantas ganas, pero bueno ahora simplemente es algo que está pasando, creo que es porque es un poco más variada a las que he hecho con anterioridad. En fin como iba diciendo este es el quinto cap, el primero de una serie de tres caps con esta temática. Espero les guste, aquí ya empiezo a introducir un poco más a los demás equipos, especialmente a los NeoBorg =**p

* * *

**_Agua y Aceite_**

**_Primera parte._**

_10: 00p.m. miércoles 1 de diciembre:_

El tormento-agradable –hasta cierto punto- de la cabaña ha terminado, no así puedo decir que ya se terminó el dolor de cabeza ocasionado por esas 60 horas (4 horas de viaje, 56 horas de estadía) 13 minutos con 45 segundos (invertidos en la estadía o viaje de regreso) de gritos, risas, parloteo y… tragos. Ahora tengo menos de 2 horas para revisar trescientas páginas de datos y estadísticas, para al menos conseguir dormir 5 horas decentes, ya que desde el domingo, antes de que me involucraran en ese maldito viaje, no he podido dormir del todo bien. Sin duda alguna esto es una artimaña más por parte de mi abuelo para demostrarme cuán inútil soy para las empresas, y cuán parecido puedo llegar a ser a mi padre, cosa que es lo que más me repugna.

_5: 10 a.m. jueves 2 de diciembre:_

¡Genial! Me quedé dormido diez minutos de más, cosa que me costará si me intento retrasar en otra cosa. Trato de espabilarme lo más pronto posible, paso directo al baño, enredándome entre los bultos que había dejado en el suelo de mi habitación el día anterior y casi cayendo. Creo que ese "pequeño" tropezón hizo que me despertara más rápido. Tomé la ducha y me vestí en menos de 15 minutos, igual no sería lo suficiente para compensar el rato que me había quedado dormido. Por lo cual preferí salir de la mansión sin comer mi desayuno. Con mucha suerte en la junta conseguiría algo de café y sería suficiente para pasar la mañana.

_7:45 a.m. jueves 2 de diciembre:_

Lo que me faltaba, el tránsito desde que el auto salió a carretera ha sido espantoso… era de esperarse, se acerca la maldita navidad, el clima es terrible y la ciudad es terrible. ¡Malditos diez minutos! ¡Maldita mansión ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad! Este día parece ir de mal en peor, ahora mi cabeza me está matando, aún estragos del viaje con mis compañeros de equipo y otros. El carro no consigue avanzar y faltan tan sólo 10 minutos para que mi abuelo inicie el despliegue de llamadas a mi celular… o menos.

- ¿Aló?-

- ¿Dónde diantres estás?- siseó el viejo.

- En la autopista- repliqué a secas.

- ¿Acaso no te tomas esto en serio?- gruñó molesto.

- Llegaré a las 8:30 para la junta- contesté esperando que la conversación terminara.

- Más te vale, no quiero que me dejes mal con esta firma- sentenció y finalmente colgó el teléfono.

Milagrosamente el tránsito se comenzó a mover y parecía agilizarse, lento pero seguro. Tomé el portafolio y comencé a repasar los datos, no había tenido mucho tiempo de aprenderme con precisión todos los puntos que tenía que defender. Y para colmos, este maldito dolor de cabeza no me dejaba en paz. Lo bueno fue que el chofer logró maniobrar y tomar una vía despejada, asegurando mi llegada con unos veinte minutos de ventaja. Bajé del vehículo y entré al edificio de las oficinas del emporio Hiwatari. Tomé el ascensor y marqué al piso 27. Aún llevaba algo de tiempo, podría hacer calla a mi abuelo, "saludar" a los clientes y hacer mi presentación… eso hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió frenar mi ímpetu en el piso 20 y comenzar a subir con toda la paciencia unas cinco cajas dentro del ascensor una a una. No lo pude tolerar más, bajé del ascensor y subí por las gradas del edificio a toda prisa. No hacía falta destacar que la facha con la que llegué no fue la mejor. Mi abuelo esperaba por mí afuera del despacho en el que se llevaría a cabo la junta, hora 8:25 a.m.

- Siempre tratando de hacerme ver mal, ¿no, nieto?- ese fue su saludo, y debo decir uno de los más amables- acomoda tu cabello e igual tu camisa y corbata, y recuerda, no actúes como un chico de 16 años, sé maduro y profesional.-

Me pregunto si mi abuelo recordará que gracias a él nunca he actuado de acuerdo a la edad que realmente tengo. La junta dio inicio a la hora pactada, mi abuelo realizó las presentaciones, mientras yo sólo esperaba el momento de hablar.

_9: 55 a.m. jueves 2 de diciembre:_

Finalmente la junta acabó, parece ser que mi abuelo ha conseguido lo que quiere, mueve sus dedos de manera sincronizada y eso sólo lo hace al ganar. Lo compruebo en cuanto nuestro cliente se expresa.

- Creo que tenemos un trato Souchiro- el gerente de C&DL Company menciona- Y además siempre es un placer tratar con las próximas generaciones, ¿cuánto falta para que tu nieto te relee de tu cargo?- ni siquiera yo me había preguntado eso.

- Oh, aún falta mucho tiempo, el chico sólo tiene 16 años- contestó en medio de una risa sarcástica mi abuelo, no sé si porque sabe que en realidad tengo 15 o porque mi teoría es cierta y tiene pacto con el diablo y no envejece.

- ¿16? Para tener 16 años luce como un muchacho sumamente maduro- replicó sorprendido.

- Lo sé, por eso me siento orgulloso de él- el cinismo era una de las más grandes cualidades de mi abuelo.

- Bueno no queda más que decir, el próximo lunes por la mañana te enviaré los papeles que garanticen nuestro convenio- mencionó a la vez que estrechaba la mano de mi abuelo y luego volteó a mí ofreciendo su mano de la misma forma- un gusto haberte conocido, Kai.

- Igualmente señor- de las pocas ocasiones en las que logro ser cortés de manera "natural".

_10: 03 a.m. jueves 2 de diciembre:_

Termino de recoger mis carpetas y maletín, lo único que quiero por ahora es comer o beber algo y tomar una aspirina, la cabeza me sigue matando. Mi abuelo no ha dicho nada, posiblemente me permita irme sin hacer preguntas o poner alguna traba, y me dejara pasar el resto del día como lo desee.

- ¿Tienes planeado ir con los vagabundos de tus compañeros?- preguntó hostilmente.

- No lo sé- respondí, no deseaba discutir con él aunque ya sabía que en realidad sí iría a la sede de la BBA.

- Bien, de todos modos estas libre, hiciste un trabajo aceptable, creo que pudiste haberlo hecho mejor- sí, mi abuelo no tendrá nunca algo totalmente positivo que decirme.

- Claro - contesto y me retiro.

Antes de retirarme totalmente de la sede de Hiwatari Enterprise, voy al vehículo en el que llegué y retiro una mochila que siempre mantengo ahí. El contenido, algo de ropa más cómoda y que no sea un saco y una corbata. Me cambio en el mismo vehículo y así logro emprender la marcha hacia la BBA.

_10:37 a.m. jueves 2 de diciembre:_

Llego a la sede de la BBA, no es de extrañar que después de tan "alocado" viaje no haya mucho movimiento. Mucho menos después de que el señor Dickenson supiera todo lo que sucedió, gracias a las evidencias dejadas por Hiromi. Aunque todo lo bueno llega a su fin, pues me topo con Takao.

- Llegas a tiempo, el señor Dickenson nos quiere a todos presentes en el auditorio a las 11: 00 a.m.- me dijo con cara entusiasta a lo que debo admitir quedé confundido- dice que es una sorpresa especial, así que creo que ya superó el asunto de la cabaña.-

- Hmm, ya veo- repliqué y me dirigí a la cafetería de la BBA.

Pese a no haber comido nada en todo el día, decidí tomar sólo un vaso de jugo de naranja y comer un pequeño plato de fruta, después de todo lo que más necesitaba era esa aspirina.

- Con que fuiste de viaje y no nos incluiste en tu paquete turístico- esperaba pensar que me estaba volviendo loco y que en realidad Kuznetsov no estaba ahí.

- Al parecer nos está cambiando por los chicos buenos de la BBA- no, no lo imaginaba, la voz del psicópata pelirrojo lo comprobaba.

- Y bien Kai, ¿no piensas saludarnos?- Sergei demostraba la presencia de todo el equipo.

- Así que las niñas están celosas de no haber ido al baile de invierno- con estos tipos lo mejor era comportarse así, y de cierta forma eso me divertía.

- Maldito Hiwatari- siseaba Kuznetsov y eso hacía que me regocijara de felicidad, lo crean o no.

- Tranquilízate, ya sabes que lo dice para fastidiarnos- Sergei el más alto y más listo, contradiciendo la teoría de que la idiotez viene en grandes tamaños.

- Mejor vayamos al auditorio, quiero saber qué es tan importante que demandara la presencia de todos los equipos- dijo el pelirrojo a los otros dos rusos que asintieron.

- ¿Todos los equipos?- no puedo evitar entrar en una especie de sorpresa, convivir con 9 personas durante 60 horas y escuchar ahora que todos los equipos están aquí, es un castigo divino de la manera más irónica.

- Sí, todos los equipos, ¿acaso te asusta eso Hiwatari?- el tono sarcástico de Kuznetsov repercutía en mi cabeza y hacía que el dolor volviera.

- No tarado, sólo tuve curiosidad- repliqué sonando confiado.

Nos dirigimos al auditorio con un paso calmado, vimos al resto de equipos ya dentro del lugar y sentados en las primeras filas, nosotros obviamente preferimos sentarnos en las últimas filas. El equipo de los NeoBorg era conocido por su supuesta "rebeldía" y falta de cortesía ante todo lo que podía representar el deporte del Beyblade. Eso me agrada en parte, nunca me ha gustado ser un niño bueno ni nada así por el estilo, desde pequeño eso es lo que he sido y no quería que después de ese viaje a esa cabaña cambiara la forma en que los demás me vieran. Igual eso no me importaría.

Había murmullos por todo el salón, todos anhelaban saber las buenas nuevas que el señor Dickenson podría dar. La BBA había vuelto al mercado desde hacía 3 meses, y había parecido recuperarse de una forma espectacular. Sin duda alguna el señor Dickenson se la había ingeniado para atraer a varios patrocinadores o tener una buena estrategia de mercadeo que le produjera tanto en tan poco tiempo. Y aquí está, el amable presidente de la BBA se abre paso en frente del auditorio, debo admitirlo es de los pocos mayores a los que respeto al cien por ciento.

- Sean bienvenidos jóvenes bey-luchadores, es un placer tenerlos de vuelta y anunciarles que el próximo enero tendremos un evento muy especial para la BBA, "La Semana Beyblade"- muchos se animaron ante la noticia, aunque puedo apostar a que más de uno no sabía de que se trataría- esta actividad se encargará de promover nuevamente el deporte a nivel nacional e internacional, por lo cual es necesario la colaboración y participación de todos ustedes- finalmente aplaudían y se emocionaban por algo que conocían en un pequeño plano- y ante todo debo de presentarles al mayor patrocinador de este evento el señor Susumu Hiwatari.

El mundo se detuvo para mí, ¿Susumu Hiwatari? ¿Qué pretende mi padre? Los murmullos se disparon y las miradas iban del frente del auditorio a la parte trasera para vernos a ambos. Odio que me miren. Mi padre se posó en frente del auditorio, saludó a todos los bey-luchadores con un gesto amable y luego pude sentir como me buscaba con la mirada.

- ¿Sabías que tu querido papito se iba a presentar? – la ironía de Kuznetsov es tolerable hasta cierto punto, sin previo aviso y antes de que mi padre articule palabra alguna salgo del auditorio.

* * *

**Bueno ahí lo tienen, espero les agrade el capítulo, la próxima semana vendrá la actualización, así que nos vemos!**


	6. Agua y Aceite II Parte

**Saludos a todos! Viene la siguiente parte de la historia -ya olvidé por cuál capítulo va u.u- Antes de seguir sólo unas cuantas notas más que no recuerdo si he hecho previamente. Los personajes y equipos en su mayoría van a nombrarse como en la versión japonesa (salvo el nombre del equipo G-Revolution y en el caso de personajes Miguel -creo que el nombre de Miguel cambia dado la fonética japonesa y no por las razones que cambian los otros... no sé tendría que buscar info de eso y de estar mal, pues fue algo que dejé pasar ñ_ñ-) .Además aquí tomo la trama de Kai y su padre de acuerdo al manga, pero teniendo en cuenta el pasado de Kai en la abadía -eso hace al personaje más interesante XD-. Y si recuerdo alguna otra cosa que deba de aclarar la haré conforme el fic vaya avanzando. Gracias por los reviews! Sin más preámbulo al capítulo...**

* * *

_Agua y Aceite_

_Segunda Parte_

**1:45 p.m. jueves 2 de diciembre:**

Salí del recinto, y huí –sí lo admito, no puedo estar frente a mí padre y prefiero huir.- Elegí encerrarme en la sala de entrenamiento, sacar a Dranzer y practicar allí, ese era mi plan para el resto del día e incluso para el resto de mi vida si mi padre es ahora miembro de la BBA. Lanzo en repetidas ocasiones a Dranzer y en más de una ocasión fallo con mi puntería, es simple estoy lleno de ira y Dranzer prefiere ignorarme cada vez que me siento en este estado. O quizás es algo que hace para que me calme, a veces mi propia bestia bit me confunde, pero sé que lo hace por mí bien. De pronto siento que la puerta del salón está siendo abierta y yo estoy listo para estampar a Dranzer en la cara de quien quiera que se esté atreviendo a perturbar mi paz.

Cierran la puerta y cumplo con lo que pienso, lanzo a Dranzer con toda mi fuerza, pero era obvio que ella se revelaría a obedecer mis órdenes. El blade hace un movimiento curvilíneo antes de topar con la cara de Boris.

- ¡Viejo! ¿Estás loco?- grita alterado por casi inutilizar su apariencia ya echada a perder.

- No… sólo quiero estar solo- replico tomando a Dranzer del suelo- Y si no les importa, _quiero_ estar solo, así que lárguense.

- Cielos, tú papá te pone de peor humor que el mismo Volkov…- suscita Yuri y le apunto con mi lanzador haciéndole saber que él podría ser el próximo blanco.- ¿Sabes que todos allí abajo están hablando y conociendo a tu padre?- eso último me pone nauseabundo.

- No, ¿y saben qué? No me interesa lo que mi padre haga- vocifero esperando que dejen de hablar de él.

-Ni siquiera si te contamos que tu padre está planeando hacer una fiesta este fin de semana en la villa Hiwatari y ha invitado a todos los bladers de la BBA que ya están aquí- menciona Sergei con un tono un tanto más calmado, quizás tratando de infundir ese sentimiento en mí, lo cual no logra.

- En realidad, el viaje es mañana- aclaró Yuri.

Mi mente está cada vez más confusa y más molesta, conmigo, con mi padre, por no ver venir esto y con este maldito día, a cada hora se pone peor. ¡Vaya forma de iniciar diciembre! Primero me emborracho y hago el ridículo y ahora mi padre ha vuelto. Sabiendo que Dranzer no me obedecería por mi continuo estado de ira, prefiero dirigir un golpe a la pared. Los NeoBorg simplemente observan y cierran los ojos, todos tenemos algo de psicópatas en este equipo y por eso nadie grita ni se asombra de las reacciones que tengamos.

- Preguntó por ti- Yuri dijo reviviendo la plática.

- Pero tranquilo, dijimos que seguro habías ido con el otro viejo maníaco que llamas abuelo, pero lo dijimos de mejor forma claro- Boris continuo esperando que su sarcasmo me devolviera el "buen humor."

- ¿Ya se marchó?- fue lo único que pude articular.

- Viejo, ¿estás mal, cierto?, ya te dijimos que sigue conversando con el resto, a todos les llamó la atención ver que tu padre es sociable y que tú eres… bueno que eres como eres- Boris con una de sus mejores selecciones de palabras.

- ¿Piensas quedarte aquí todo el día?- preguntó un tanto preocupado Sergei.

- Sí-

- Entonces practicaremos contigo, de todos modos Boris está un poco oxidado- repuso Yuri acompañado de una expresión de indignación por parte de Kuznetsov, simplemente asentí y la práctica comenzó.

Esto era lo bueno de estar con los NeoBorg. Todos con un pasado de una familia extremadamente disfuncional, años de tortura en la abadía y una actitud distinta a la de los jóvenes de nuestra edad. Sin embargo, lo mejor era que nunca hacían molestas preguntas, ni trataban de razonar, pues sí sabían que había una muralla interpuesta por la persona en cuestión, era mejor no seguir. Al contrario de Takao y los otros, quienes siempre preguntan hasta el cansancio aunque no obtengan respuesta alguna.

La práctica fue intensa, nosotros no nos guardábamos nada en la batalla real ni en la batalla de práctica. Por lo general terminábamos con nuestros blades destrozados, y con la responsabilidad de armarlos lo más pronto posible. ¿La razón? No importaba cuántas veces fuéramos derribados o sacados del estadio, volvíamos a lanzar nuestros blades hasta que estos quedaran totalmente fuera del combate por destrucción. El cansancio tampoco era razón para descansar, pero en ocasiones el hambre insaciable de Boris y Sergei lo era. Comenzaba a relajarme un poco hasta que el intercomunicador se encargó de dictar mi sentencia de muerte.

- Hiwatari Kai, el señor Dickenson solicita su presencia en la oficina principal, gracias- la voz de una mujer se encargó de dar la noticia.

- ¿Vas a ir?- preguntó asombrado Yuri cuando me vio tomando mi blade.

- Es el señor Dickenson- dije resignado, los muchachos entendían el respeto que mantenía ante el anciano, así que no dijeron más.

**4: 45 p.m. jueves 2 de diciembre**

Salí de la sala de entrenamiento, y como no quería que la travesía fuera corta, bajé gradas y caminé por todos los pasillos habidos y por haber antes de llegar a la oficina. La única cosa que temía es que mi padre estuviera allí, frente al señor Dickenson no podría contrarrestarlo como me gustaba hacerlo. Frente a la oficina del señor D, inhalo profundamente y me decido a entrar. Al fin algo positivo, mi padre no estaba allí.

- ¿Quería verme señor?- pregunto de inmediato.

- Sí, pasa Kai, adelante- replica y me hace señas de tomar asiento en el sillón, él se une al instante- ¿Qué sucedió?- su pregunta me deja confundido.

- ¿A qué se refiere?- digo evadiendo la mirada del anciano.

- Kai, sabes de qué hablo, ¿por qué no puedes ver a tu padre?- cuestionó.

- Usted bien sabe la respuesta a eso- como lo he dicho al señor Dickenson lo respeto y por eso le he permitido una visión más amplia de mi pasado.

- Él tenía ganas de verte, ¿hace cuánto no lo ves?-

- Pregunta verle o pregunta desde hace cuánto tiempo no le hablo, porque creo que sabe la respuestas a ambas- contesté en el tono irónico que el señor Dickenson detesta.

- Imagino que ya te enteraste sobre el fin de semana en la villa de tu padre, quiero que estés presente- más que una petición era una orden.

- Tengo trabajo con abuelo Souchiro- repliqué, sabiendo que mentía.

- Es curioso, tu padre mencionó que tu abuelo ya te había autorizado- no era de extrañar que mi propia familia me hundiera en la perdición definitiva.

- Debieron de haberlo hablado sin que yo supiera-

- Bien ahora lo sabes, así que te espero allí- sentencia de muerte definitiva, era obvio que en la villa ya no podría evitar más a mi padre.

**11:48 p.m., jueves 2 de diciembre.**

Regresé a la mansión, ni siquiera cené, me sentía molesto con mi abuelo, no que fuera una persona de fiar, pero creí que compartíamos el sentimiento de aborrecimiento a mi padre. ¿Cómo pudo permitirle a mi padre involucrarse en la BBA? O mejor aún, ¿cómo fui tan tonto de no haberme dado cuenta? Cuando regresé, revisé las últimas firmas asociadas a Hiwatari Enterprises y allí aparecía Hiwatari.S.A., pero claro pensé que era una nueva subdivisión de mi abuelo, nunca creí que fuera de mi padre.

No logro conciliar el sueño, pensar en mañana me tiene enfermo, todos los equipos más mi padre, pésima combinación. Al menos conozco la villa y sé dónde me puedo esconder…

5: 46 a.m. viernes 3 de diciembre…

¡Genial! Día que no necesito despertar temprano y lo hago, eso sí se puede decir que logré dormir, pues lo que más hice fue dar vueltas de vueltas en la cama y tirar las almohadas en todas direcciones. Me levanto resignado e inicio mi rutina, es mejor empezar el tormento rápido. Tomo una ducha, me visto y salgo a desayunar, sorpresa mi abuelo estaba allí, el dilema es si debo o no cuestionarle acerca del asunto de mi padre.

**6: 14 a.m. viernes 4 de diciembre…**

- Buen día- saludo, el viejo responde con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Una sirvienta me trae el desayuno. Inicio a comer lentamente y pienso si mi abuelo me responderá o no, le miro con disimulo mientras lee el periódico. Habíamos tenido una convivencia "exitosa" hasta el momento, pues nos limitábamos a los negocios. Traer a la mesa temas de la familia, podía provocar que todo se echara a perder.

- ¿Sabías de papá?- existe gente imprudente/tonta y Kai.

- Sí lo sabía- no puedo creer que respondiera tan tranquilamente.

- ¿Y?- mi voz ya no logró salir tan calmada.

- No tengo tiempo para tus reproches- dijo doblando el periódico- pero si deseas una respuesta, curiosidad- dijo y se marchó.

¿Curiosidad? ¿Qué tipo de respuesta retorcida es esa? Si supiera que ya ha olvidado su manera "agresiva" –por decirlo menos- de castigar las imprudencias, seguiría preguntándole por qué. Creo que no hay solución tendré que ir a este estúpido fin de semana.

**8:45 a.m. viernes 3 de diciembre…**

En la sede de la BBA ha habido movimiento desde las siete de la mañana, hora a la que llegué. Sin embargo, gracias a esos irresponsables de Takao y Daichi no hemos logrado partir a la tortura.

- Para no tener ganas de ver a tu querido papacito, llegaste temprano- lo admito Boris me está sacando de quicio.

- Creo que tú y yo bien sabemos que es mejor rápido e indoloro- replico sin voltear a verlos.

- Oye no seas tan sensible, además cuéntanos, con quiénes vas a compartir este glorioso viaje- repuso sin rodeos- de una vez te recomiendo como … como tu compañero de equipo que es mejor que vayas con nosotros y no con tus lindos niños de los G-Revolutions.

- ¿O acaso te resentirás si viajo con ellos?- no pensé en lo que decía.

- No, te cuestionarán acerca de tu padre, y podemos empezar a abordar ya y así evitarte las molestias que te puedan causar- especificó Sergei, lo que me hizo despertar.

No asentí ni nada por el estilo, pues detestaba que se preocuparan y que además de eso tuvieran razón. La conducta de "amigos protectores" no era algo que necesitara, así simplemente abordé el bus, lo cual ellos entendieron como una positiva para ir con ellos. Nos sentamos al fondo, y vimos como todo el resto de bladers repelía nuestra presencia. Mas, no me fue posible evitar como ciertos susurraban el nombre de mi padre y a la vez echaban una que otra "disimulada" mirada a nuestra dirección. Logramos salir finalmente a las nueve de la mañana, y hay que decirlo, todos los NeoBorg queríamos lanzarnos literalmente del bus al escuchar tanto bullicio, ahora que lo pienso no sé cómo soporté la cabaña… corrección… sí lo sé, unas cuantas botellas con líquido que se podría considerar sagrado para este tipo de situaciones.

Aunque la fiesta que se traía el resto de bladers era un tormento, yo tenía un tormento aún mayor, pensar en qué podía hacer o hacia a dónde podía escapar al momento de llegar a la villa. Tal vez el viejo invernadero pueda funcionarme como solía hacerlo en mi niñez, o bien tendría que improvisar con el sótano de la mansión principal.

- Estamos cerca- anuncié sin darme cuenta, mostrando una obvia tensión en mi cuerpo.

- No puedo creer que esto te cause igual o mayor estrés que una sesión de entrenamiento con Volkov- bufó Yuri al ver mi compostura.

- Hmmmm- fue toda mi respuesta, volteando a ver hacia la ventanilla del bus.

Y ahí estaba la villa Hiwatari, no la he visitado desde que tenía 5 años. ¿Y por qué habría tratado de regresar? Lo único que me trae son recuerdos con mi padre, que espero no esté planeando revivir. Todos, a excepción del Euro Team, miran asombrados el recinto, tiene una mansión, un jardín lleno de rosas, un bey-estadio en medio de ese jardín (el cual creo que es lo que hizo que Olivier pusiera esa cara de emoción, detesto admitir que se parece al bey-estadio que él tiene en Francia), una cancha de tenis y baloncesto, y todo este lugar está rodeado de un bosque, en el cual se encuentra mi recinto de escape alias el invernadero. El bus se abre paso a través de los portones de la villa, y se parquea justo al frente de la entrada de la mansión. Takao y Daichi bajan en estampida, Hiromi y Kyo les siguen de manera más calmada, los Baihuzu son los siguientes, luego los PPB y así se fue hasta que quedáramos sólo los NeoBorg.

- ¿Kai?- Yuri me saca de mis pensamientos.

- Vamos-

Ahí está mi padre, al lado de él está el señor Dickenson.

- Sean bienvenidos a la villa, espero que la pasen bien este fin de semana, y que les resulte de motivación para iniciar con los preparativos de la Semana Beyblade- me enferma escucharle, me enferma verle, no quiero estar aquí, a diferencia de todos los demás bladers que se emocionan enormemente con las palabras de mi padre.

De pronto todos son guiados por la servidumbre, que imagino fue contratada para estos días, o al menos eso creo porque ninguno me parece conocido. Los NeoBorg se mantienen a mi lado, el señor Dickenson me observa profundamente como ordenándome el saludar a mi padre. Respiro profundamente y avanzo.

- Hola Kai, es bueno verte- palabras de mi padre.

- Susumu- es lo que logro articular, la tensión fue obvia, y apenas vamos comenzando este fin de semana.

* * *

Bueno ahí está, ¿qué les pareció? Espero les guste, nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo!


	7. Agua y Aceite III Parte

**Bueno y aquí les traigo la tercera y última parte de esta historia... aunque no el final de lo que pasa entre Kai y su papá jejejeje. Bueno tenía otras aclaraciones que hacer, pero las olvidé creo que a mi cerebro lo mató el ver como sacaron a James de AI sí pierdo el tiempo con esos programas jajajaja, pero bueno que se va a hacer y tras de todo hoy volví a mirar la final del campeonato mundial, eso significa como triple muerte neuronal XD, en fin disfrunten la lectura y como siempre, comenten lo que digan tiene mucha importancia para mí n_n**

* * *

**Agua y Aceite**

**Tercera Parte**

El clima ameritaba que todos nos mantuviéramos dentro de la mansión de la villa, la cual se mantenía decorada. Era de esperarse, mi padre siempre ha sido alguien que le gusta pavonearse de dar un ambiente festivo al máximo. Las conversaciones no se hacen esperar, por un lado se encuentran todas las mujeres que han participado en torneos y Hiromi… bueno ella no es una blader, hay que hacerle mención aparte. Por otro lado están los Baihuzu y los Saint Shields, parecen llevarse bien, mientras que los PPB entablan conversación con los miembros del Euro Team, los Psykicks, ex – miembros del Batallón Barthéz y F-Sangre se unen a la conversación con Takao, Daichi Rei y Max. El único equipo que aún no se ha hecho presente, pese a haber confirmado su participación en la semana Beyblade es BEGA, que imagino han de volver con un nombre distinto. En un lugar cercano a esta sala se encuentran los adultos, la señora Mizuhara, el señor Kinomiya que recién llegaba a ser parte del proyecto, el señor Dickenson y… mi padre. Aparte de todos estábamos nosotros, los NeoBorg.

La actividad del momento alias platicar no era nuestro fuerte ni tampoco lo era atiborrarse de los aperitivos como algunos lo hacían en ese instante, a excepción de Boris que asaltó la mesa con bocadillos y luego volvió con nosotros. Miré hacia varias direcciones, ese era el momento de escapar, pero para estar solo, no quería que los muchachos me siguieran.

- En seguida regreso, si mi padre o el señor Dickenson pregunta por mí, digan que ustedes me buscaran- indiqué.

- Sí su majestad Hiwatari- bufó Boris luego de tragar asquerosamente un bollo de pan, luego de eso salí.

Coloqué mi bufanda por encima de mi boca, el frío del invierno comenzaba a ser más fuerte con cada día que pasaba. Llegué al invernadero en poco tiempo, parecía abandonado y en un patético estado, lo cual hizo un tanto difícil abrir la puerta. Aún recuerdo mi último día aquí, fue el día en que mi padre tomó la decisión de marcharse. Después de eso mi vida cambiaría, iría a Rusia, estaría en la abadía, perdería la mitad de mis recuerdos de infancia y por último… aún no sé qué puede ser lo último que suceda. Al entrar, veo que todavía hay unas cuantas plantas que sobreviven, no con el ímpetu y la belleza que solían tener, pero aún siguen vivas, me recuerdan en parte a alguien que conozco. Las miro detenidamente, es una pena que estén en ese estado, aunque quizás sea mi culpa, yo era quien las cuidaba.

- Kai- esa voz sonó como la de papá… hasta que- jajajajaja vieron eso, sí creyó que fuera su padre.

- Boris, eres un tarado- reprochó Sergei dándole un golpe por la cabeza.

- Te trajimos algo- dice Yuri tirando una botella de vodka hacia mí.

- Eso sí, procura no emborracharte, las malas lenguas dicen que caíste en la cabaña- dijo con maldad e ironía el tarado de Kuznetsov, no podía ser que ellos supieran de eso.

- Olvidaste los principios básicos, comer algo y no revolver bebidas- bufó Yuri.

- Mm, la comida no fue la mejor, sí mezclé las bebidas, y estaba cansado de las juntas con mi abuelo, más la ayuda que suelo dar en la BBA… fue algo tonto que tomara tanto - y ahora que lo pienso quizás estaba presagiando lo que iba a suceder.

- ¿Y este sitio?- cuestionó curioso Sergei.

- Un viejo escondite- repliqué.

Debí imaginar que no aguantarían quedarse con el resto en la mansión y quizás hubiera sido mejor traerlos desde un principio.

- Viejo… hablando ya en serio, ¿cuál es el gran problema que tienes con tu padre?- inquirió Boris, quien ahora sostenía la botella y daba un trago- ya lo he visto y digamos que hablé con él, no parece tan mal sujeto.

- Es un traidor- contesté.

- Bueno, no lo dice la persona más fiel del mundo, ¿cierto?- ironizó Yuri.

- Es distinto… -

Iba a agregar algo cuando la puerta del invernadero fue abierta nuevamente. Boris lanzó estúpidamente la botella de vodka por una ventana que manteníamos abierta. Yuri y Sergei le miraron de forma asesina y yo quedé paralizado por la persona que entraba, mi padre. Ya no había a dónde huir.

- Yuri, Sergei y Boris, me concederían un momento a solas con mi hijo-

Los muchachos me miraron preocupados, no lo querían admitir, pero me habían estado protegiendo a su estilo. Les hice una mirada para darles a entender que no habría problema. Se marcharon luego de ofrecer una reverencia a mi padre.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo él.

- ¿Hasta ahora lo notas?-

- ¿Qué sucede, Kai? ¿Nunca vas a perdonarme? – cuestionó con un extraño cambio en su voz.

- ¿Por qué estás en la BBA? ¿Por qué el abuelo te permitió estar dentro de la empresa de nuevo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr?- no quise contestar a su pregunta, prefiero obtener mis respuestas.

- Stanley me lo pidió y lo consideré un buen momento, en cuanto a papá, sabes que aceptará cualquier cosa que represente más ganancias para él, y eso significó el unir a HiwatariS.A a la empresa familiar y creo que sabes muy bien qué trato lograr, eres un chico listo- no mentía, pero igual me molestaba su respuesta.

Hubo un largo silencio, sabía que quería acercarse a mí, darme un abrazo y darme unas palmadas en mi cabeza, él sabía que esa era la solución cuando era un niño. Y yo temía ser vulnerable a eso. Sin embargo, sabía algo, luego de que me abandonó, luego de que pasé por todos esos tormentos de los que él no me protegió, me di cuenta de que éramos, somos y seremos como agua y aceite, no podemos juntarnos, no se puede porque yo no lo quiero. Él es un soñador, vive de ilusiones y cree que el mundo estará bien siempre que se ofrezca una sonrisa a todas las personas. Yo no soy así, no lo soy gracias a él, calculo mis movimientos, ando con cuidado y no quiero ser lastimado por las personas, por eso repelo a la gente y sólo dejo entrar a unas cuantas. Cuando él me dejó, me hirió y no pretendo ir tras de él, no hasta que yo lo decida.

Papá se acerca, pone su mano en mi hombro, mi cuerpo se tensa, no quiero ser débil.

- Kai…- susurra con nostalgia- sé que te herí profundamente y por ello no espero que me perdones- coloca su otra mano en mi otro hombro- lo que quiero es… intentar formar una nueva relación.

Me mantengo en silencio, sé lo que se acerca y no me equivoco, me da un abrazo, y detesto sentir esa sensación nuevamente. Siento calidez, cariño, esas cosas que hacían fuera inseparable de él cuando era pequeño. Eso que me hacía sentir que nada en este mundo me haría débil, y recuerdo… puedo ver imágenes de aquellos días, pensé que los había olvidado por completo, pero… pero sé que todo eso se derrumbó cuando él se fue. Detengo el abrazo, he vuelto a la realidad y por eso alejo a papá.

- Susumu, no lo hagas- digo, mi voz entrecortada, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

- ¿Por qué me temes?- cuestiona él mirándome directamente a los ojos, esquivo su mirada, pero me propongo contestarle.

- Cuando te marchaste, mi vida se fue al infierno, y no creo que no sepas a que me refiero – hago una pausa, tengo que pensar bien lo que sigue- no quiero acercarme a ti, soy débil cuando eso pasa, soy vulnerable y pierdo control de mí… te di poder sobre mí al quererte como mi padre y yo mismo debo de quitarte ese poder- todo tenía claridad para él e incluso para mí.

Aunque fuéramos padre e hijo y compartiéramos la misma sangre, YO debía de distanciarme de él, sólo así aprendí a ser fuerte. Sólo así iba a poder seguir siendo yo, Kai Hiwatari.

- No me importa que tengas que trabajar en la BBA o en la empresa, lo único que quiero es que te mantengas alejado de mí, ya tengo una vida, tengo personas en quién confiar, mis amigos, mis compañeros de equipo; por ello no te necesito en mi vida- terminé diciendo y quería salir del invernadero.

- Algún día tal vez… - indica él, con una ligera esperanza, asentí y logré salir.

Papá se mantuvo allí, y unos diez minutos después regresó al interior de la mansión en donde todos se encontraban gozando del almuerzo, incluidos los NeoBorg. Quienes obviamente mantenían curiosidad respecto a lo que sucedió, pero respetarían mi silencio. Por otro lado, observé también a un intrigado señor Dickenson, lastimosamente para él, la reunión familiar no terminó como él quería. Quizás en algún otro momento el agua y el aceite se puedan mezclar, pero al menos en mi conciencia aún no existe una reacción química que haga eso posible.

El resto del viernes transcurrió normal, me mantuve al lado de los NeoBorg, viendo a los demás equipos en su constante parloteo de sandeces. Y a unos curiosos G-Revolutions que dirigían miradas cada que podían hacia nosotros. Por otro lado los adultos reían de cosas sin sentido y nosotros queriendo matar a Boris por haber lanzado la botella de vodka y a la vez queriéndonos matar entre todos por no haber traído más de una. Habría revisado por la mansión, pero otra cosa que había diferenciado a mi padre de mi abuelo, era que el primero no tomaba, el segundo sí. Y al parecer, aunque también lo quisiera rechazar el molde Hiwatari que tuvo más influencia en mí, fue el de mi abuelo.

Al menos ya queda sólo medio día de esto, y a la vez entendí la curiosidad de mi abuelo, o al menos eso creo. Después de todo su "curiosidad" me ayudó a aclarar mi mente. Y lo único que queda es ver si la reacción química llega a ser posible.

- Ya no aguanto, ¿qué diablos te dijo tu padre?- vociferó molesto Boris en el momento en que nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación.

- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia.-

- Bueno al menos pareces más calmado- replicó Sergei.

- Tengo que aprender a estarlo, después de todo su presencia en la BBA es algo irremediable- suspiré luego de aceptar lo que venía.

- Que pase lo que tenga que pasar- comentó Yuri un poco más tranquilo de ver la actual situación.

- Agua y aceite… nunca se podrán juntar- susurré, pero fue lo suficientemente audible a los oídos de Yuri.

- De eso no estoy seguro, se podría decir que tú eres el aceite de los G-Revolutions, y aún así logras estar con ellos- concluyó Yuri con una risa irónica.

Era cierto… aunque no quiero llegar a pensar que le daré ese pase tan fácilmente a mi padre. Al igual que los G-Revolutions lo hicieron en su momento el tendrá que ganarse mi confianza. Lo que queda pensar ahora es si será capaz de hacerlo.

_Sábado 4 de __diciembre, regreso a la BBA._

Todos hemos regresado a la sede de la BBA, el fin de semana en la villa Hiwatari terminó, quizás de la mejor manera para mí. Mi papá no me persiguió más, creo que entendió el mensaje; el señor Dickenson no insistió en la absurda reunión familiar, y los NeoBorg y yo logramos despistarnos de todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor. Los demás muchachos tienen caras tan sonrientes que parecen que hayan quedado con alguna especie de deformidad que los dejó así. Bueno creo que son así y no se les puede cambiar.

Sin embargo algo capta mi atención y la del resto de los NeoBorg, Mao pregunta desesperada por Rei, llegó con nosotros, pero desapareció de pronto. Todos buscan por los alrededores de la BBA, incluidos nosotros, no hay señal de él. Esto no es bueno…

* * *

Recordé una de las aclaraciones o notas, el hecho o la situación de haberlos puesto en una villa surgió de un anime Special A... más que todo el manga, ahí todos tenían este tipo de centros vacacionales (?) Bueno eso salió de ahí. Y prometo anotar en algún lugar las aclaraciones que tenga que hacer... sino voy a durar toda la vida escribiéndolas XD, gracias por leer!


	8. Secuestro, Fanatismo Obsesivo Parte I

**Bueno aquí trayendo un nuevo capítulo de esta fic, muchas gracias por los reviews, me encanta leer las respuestas y me alegra que la historia vaya gustando, espero que esta no sea la excepción.**

* * *

_**Secuestro, Fanatismo Obsesivo**_

_**Parte I**_

**5: 45 p.m., sábado 4 de diciembre**

Finalmente hemos llegado a la BBA. Aunque debo admitir que este viaje fue menos agotador que el que tuvimos esta misma semana, en aquella cabaña. Cielos santos, ese fue un viaje loco, y eso que yo me perdí más de la mitad de la acción que hubo. No puedo esperar a ir al hotel con Rai y los demás tenemos mucho tiempo de no hablarnos, y bueno en la villa Hiwatari no hubo momento, había muchos bladers como para ignorarlos. Además había que admitir que fue bueno conversar con todos, pues a la vez me ayudaba a olvidar que Mao aún está molesta conmigo. Tan pronto como bajamos del autobús algunos se dirigieron al interior de la sede. La mayoría necesitando un baño, luego de un viaje de 2 horas y media es razonable, lo mejor del caso es pensar que la razón por la que tardamos tanto fue por el tránsito. Ahora entiendo el porqué siempre he preferido caminar, de manera inconsciente claro está.

- Rei, espéranos por favor- Rai me dice mientras entra con Mao, Kikki y Gao.

- Claro aquí estaré- me recosté al portón de entrada de la BBA.

- ¡Oh cielos santo!, tú eres Rei del equipo Baihuzu- una chica gritó desesperada al pasar por ahí.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?-

- ¡No puede ser, tienes razón!- otra chica idéntica a la primera sale de las sombras y grita con la misma intensidad, imagino que son gemelas- nos podrías dar un autógrafo.

- Claro- una de ellas saca una libreta de su bolso y me la da.

La tomo junto con el lapicero rosa que me da, sonrío me recuerdan a Mao, siempre todo lo que usa tiene que ser de ese color. Pero algo extraño pasa, de pronto siento como alguien cubre mi boca y tapa mi nariz con un pañuelo, todo se vuelve borroso, no sé qué me pasa.

**Noche del sábado, hora desconocida…**

Todo me da vueltas, y la cabeza me está matando, me imagino que así se siente despertar de una borrachera. Tendré que preguntarle eso a los que bebieron en la cabaña. Un momento, ¿en dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué es este lugar? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué no me puedo mover? Al tratar de levantarme, siento de inmediato como reboto contra la cama, mi vista no me ayuda, se encuentra borrosa. ¡Demonios! Nunca antes me había sentido así, y lo que más me enfada es no saber qué sucedió. Trato de hacer memoria, pero el dolor de cabeza no me deja pensar con tanta claridad como desearía. Recuerdo llegar con el resto a la BBA, a Rai diciéndome que los esperara y luego… luego…

Esas chicas, les estaba dando un autógrafo, pero antes de que pudiera terminar todo estaba borroso y ya no recuerdo nada.

- ¡Qué bien ya despertaste!- hay una voz en la habitación, pero no sé dónde está exactamente- ¡Hermana! Ya despertó, ven rápido.

Una puerta se abre, y escucho como rápidamente se cierra tras los apresurados pasos de una persona. Empiezo a escuchar risas, sea cual sea el chiste, no creo que nada me parezca divertido en este momento… ya deduzco que pasa, he sido secuestrado por un par de locas gemelas. La que se había acercado a mí primero en la sede de la BBA, tenía el cabello atado a una cola y dejaba caer dos flecos, usando una banda con una estrella en el medio. La otra me pareció un poco más tímida, sí claro una persona tímida experta en secuestros, usaba dos colas y vestía ropas chinas. Ahora estaban las dos juntas… y lo que pasa por mi cabeza es qué diantres quieren de mí.

**Sede de la BBA, sábado 4 de diciembre**.

- Chicos, por favor, traten de calmarse, no hay duda que se trata de un secuestro, las cámaras de seguridad lo demuestran- exclamó el señor Dickenson con un tono de voz más fuerte de lo normal para llamar la atención de todos.

- Ustedes tuvieron que haber visto algo- expresó Mao desesperada a los NeoBorg- Ustedes eran los únicos que estaban afuera en ese momento, ¡TIENEN QUE HABER VISTO ALGO!-

- ¡Espera un momento pantera rosa! El que estuviéramos afuera no significa que viéramos nada, estábamos concentrados en nuestros asuntos- espetó Boris molesto de ver la actitud de la neko.

- ¡CHICOS!- gritó Susumu- Por favor, mantenga la calma, no debemos alterarnos, ya llamamos a la policía y viene en camino.-

- Además la BBA ya está comenzando a tomar información de todos, por lo cual TODOS sin excepción alguna tendrán que ser entrevistados- especificó la señora Mizuhara.

Poco a poco todos fueron llamados a hablar con el oficial, teniendo como testigos a los adultos, quienes ya habían ofrecido su testimonio. Además, se había comenzado a buscar información acerca de las chicas que se reflejaban en las cámaras de seguridad. Sin embargo, con esto último no estaban teniendo mucha suerte, pues las chicas habían parecido darse cuenta de las cámaras y se habían asegurado de no mostrar sus facciones.

- Jefe, no puedes hacer alguna cuestión mágica con tu computadora para mejorar la imagen- cuestionó Takao un tanto ingenuo.

- Takao, mi computadora no es mágica, lo más que puedo hacer es tratar de mejorar los pixeles de la imagen y así ver un poco más las facciones de las chicas.-

- Aún no entiendo cómo dos chicas pudieron llevarse a Rei- decía Hiromi un tanto confundida.

- Tenían todo planeado- suscitó Hiwatari.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes Kai?- cuestionó Max.

- ¿No lo ven? La forma en la que lo llaman, cuidando cada detalle, teniendo el auto cerca para no causar mayor revuelo, y desapareciendo ágilmente.

- De haber sido de otra forma, quizás si nos hubiéramos percatado de algo- finalizó Yuri al acercarse al grupo con el resto de los NeoBorg.

Los chicos sabían que ese último comentario hacía referencia a lo que Mao les había gritado horas atrás en la sala de conferencias.

- No es culpa de nadie- expresó Takao- además estoy seguro de que Rei estará bien.

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Takao, mientras observaban a Kyo trabajando a toda velocidad en la laptop, tratando de lograr algo, lo que fuera que pudiera brindar ayuda. Los Baihuzu por otro lado trataban de mantenerse y más que todo mantener a Mao tranquila. Los PPB caminaban de un lugar a otro, los Majestics estaban sentados, pero en sus gestos se mostraba inquietud, no sabían porqué tardar tanto en protocolos estúpidos en lugar de buscar de inmediato alguna pista que les pudiera ayudar. Dinastía F y los miembros del antiguo Batallón Barthez se encontraban todos juntos, con una gran ausencia de conversación, al parecer esta situación no dejaba que las palabras fluyeran con facilidad.

De pronto los adultos salieron de la sala de conferencias, miraron a los jóvenes dándoles a entender que la investigación finalmente tomaría acción. Una mirada un tanto más tranquila se reflejó en el rostro de todos. Al parecer, sería un fin de semana más largo de lo que habían pensado, pues nadie se movería de la sede de la BBA hasta ver a Rei nuevamente en ese lugar.

**Sábado por la noche en algún lugar de Akenobo…**

- Él es el jugador más lindo de Beyblade, ¿cierto hermana?- la chica con las estrellas en la banda preguntó.

- Sí es cierto, es el más lindo- bueno no me molesta que me alaguen, pero me agrada cuando es de una forma normal- por cierto no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Angelika Catastrophe.

- Y yo soy Angelique Catastrophe- miré confundido a ambas- sí lo sabemos nuestros padres no fueron creativos, pero irónicamente mi madre inglesa amaba el nombre de Angelique.-

- Y mi padre francés amaba el nombre Angelika-

- Así que nos nombraron de la misma- dijeron al unísono y yo miraba aún confundido.

Se escucharon unos pasos en las cercanías de la habitación, ambas se callaron y pausaron la presentación por un momento. Angelique se levantó y salió. Escuchamos una corta conversación, risas en cierta manera traviesa, y al final la chica entró a la habitación.

- ¿Sospechó?- cuestionó preocupada la hermana, la otra negó con la cabeza.

- Le dije que habíamos encontrado un gatito y que estábamos jugando con él, me lo creyó todo- rió la otra de manera traviesa, y ahora resulta que yo soy un gato.

- Genial, verás Rei, pasamos por muchos problemas para traerte a casa, nuestros padres nos dejaron venir a Japón, pero todo lo tenemos que hacer en compañía de la servidumbre-

- Y obviamente ellos no nos dejarían adoptar a un blader como parte de la familia, especialmente porque estuvo en las prohibiciones de nuestros padres.-

- Ellos estarían muy molestos de saber que te trajimos a casa, tomamos el auto sin permiso y sin un adulto que supiera conducir, pero todo eso lo hicimos porque queríamos conocerte.-

- Además Angelika ha sido ágil manejando automóviles, así que por eso no te preocupes, no había peligro de accidentes- agregó la otra.

- Hemos estado en todas tus batallas, pero nunca hemos logrado hablar contigo, así que nuestra desesperación nos llevó a hacer esto.- finalizó la otra hermana.

La explicación que me dan me hace sentir intranquilo y tranquilo, irónicamente. A juzgar por sus miradas y su forma de vestir, han de tener al menos 13 años, son unas niñas… aunque me sorprende que me hayan logrado traer hasta aquí por sus propios medios. Y ese último pensamiento es lo que me hace sentir intranquilo, si lograron traerme, de qué más serán capaces. Además, era un poco incómodo que no quitaran sus miradas de mí ni por un segundo mientras me hablaban. Y yo que me molestaba de lo poco que Mao se comunica conmigo cuando algo le molesta, ahora siento que eso es mejor a estar en esta situación.

**Sede de la BBA, domingo 5 de diciembre, 1:03 a.m.**

Varios bey-luchadores se habían quedado dormidos en medio del pasillo. Otros se mantenían caminando, no querían perderse detalle alguno, después de todo Rei era uno de esos bladers que había ganado la amistad de todos. En medio del silencio, el grito del pequeño genio de la computadora hizo que todos despertaran de un salto.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa Kyo?- gritó Takao con su corazón prácticamente en la mano.

- Puse a rodar el sistema de reconocimiento facial con las pocas imágenes del rostro de las chicas y miren- mencionó con su voz más aguda de lo normal.

La laptop de Kyo mostraba una sucesión de imágenes de dos chicas, desde diferentes ángulos en varias bey-batallas. Sin embargo, lo que captaba la atención de todos, es que todas esas bey-batallas eran de Rei, en todas habían estado presentes las chicas, en todas las batallas estaban en las primeras filas del público.

- Parece que… son admiradoras- susurró Hiromi en medio de la sorpresa grupal.

- ¿Eso crees?- expresó irónicamente Takao.

- Es escalofriante- mencionó Max a lo que muchos asintieron.

- Lo importante es que ya tenemos algo- dijo positivamente Michael.

- ¡Exacto! Tenemos los rostros, ahora sabemos a quiénes tenemos que buscar- manifestó Rai.

El señor Dickenson acaba de salir de su oficina, los jóvenes le llamaron y le comunicaron acerca del descubrimiento. Ahora lo que faltaba era buscar la información o algún nombre que les facilitara aún más el dónde poder encontrar a esas chicas y obviamente el dónde encontrar a Rei.

* * *

**Respecto a los OC's utilizados... ellas fueron los primeros OC'S que cree... y los inventè por la fiebre que Beyblade me había causado para dibujar cada cinco minutos y cada cosa que se me ocurriera, tienen el mismo nombre nomás porque creo que adoro y amo mi nombre XD -cosa que no era así cuando tenía 4 años XDD- y bueno el apellido Catastrophe era un apellido que aparecía para un tipo que era el protagonistas de unos comics con los que el profesor nos daba clases de francés en el momento en que estuve en octavo año -que montón de tiempo ha pasado o.o- y bueno eso es todo, espero que disfruten y el siguiente cap vendrà pronto...chao!**


	9. Secuestro, Fanatismo Obsesivo Parte II

_Hola a todos! nuevamente antes de iniciar quiero agradecer por todos los reviews... sé que esta historia no tiene tanta opción para reírse un rato, pero bueno es un secuestro y ya me sentía fuera de lo tradicional conmigo misma... casi siempre escribo relatos tristes o de reflexión y bueno no me molesta escribir cosas alegres, no más que de vez en cuando es bueno variar, y bueno esta es la última parte... traté de que saliera en tres, pero ya eso era exigirle demasiado al cerebro y quizás hasta haber pasado a hacer más cruel con Rei, y eso no lo puedo hacer con el koneko de Beyblade =p. Mmmm aclaraciones para esta no hay y creo que eso es todo, que disfruten!_

* * *

**Secuestro, Fanatismo Obsesivo**

**Parte II**

** Domingo 5 de diciembre, amanecer…**

Creo que ya está amaneciendo, o al menos eso logro distinguir por los rayos de luz que están entrando a la habitación. Las hermanas cayeron dormidas poco después de narrarme la mitad de la vida familiar que manejan. Junto a otros tortuosos relatos acerca de las mascotas, primas, estudios y demás cosas relacionadas a la vida de ambas. Creo que esto que estoy pasando no sería tan doloroso de no ser por la cantidad de palabras que esas chicas pueden articular por minuto. Al menos logré dormir un poco. Aunque, no sé si piensan dejarme ir, ni sé cuándo ha de ser eso, en este momento en lo que pienso es en lo hambriento que me siento y en mis deseos de tener un baño para poder refrescarme. Alguien toca a la puerta, las gemelas no parecen reaccionar a eso, no hasta que el tercer toque es aún más fuerte y Angelika comenzó a despertar, me miró y dirigió una enorme sonrisa hacia a mí, lo admito en otras circunstancias sería una linda sonrisa. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió a medias.

- ¿Si?- dijo ella en medio de risillas.

- Señorita, ¿quieren que les traigamos el desayuno a su habitación?- logré escuchar la voz de un hombre.

- Sí por favor, y trae el doble de lo que acostumbramos comer, hoy es uno de esos días en los que estamos hambrienta, ya sabes el viaje nos abrió el apetito- dijo ella aún con más risas de por medio.

- Como ordene señorita- la chica cerró la puerta y regresó a la cama.

- La chica se abalanzó e hizo rebotar a su hermana lo cual causó que cayera al suelo.

- ¡AUCH! Oye qué diantres fue eso- era obvio que reaccionara molesta, parecía haber estado en un sueño profundo.

- El desayuno viene en camino- respondió la otra y volteó hacia a mí- no te preocupes Rei, tú también desayunarás con nosotras, por cierto disculpa que no te destapemos la boca, es sólo una forma de prevenir que no vayas a gritar.-

- De lo cual no habrá peligro mientras comas.- concluyó la otra con una sonrisa igual o mayor a la de su hermana.

Nuevamente tocaron la puerta, esta vez fue Angelique quien se levantó a abrir la puerta y entró con un carrito lleno de comida. La otra chica se acercó a mí, sacó una pequeña daga de la mesita de noche y con ella cortó la amarra que estaba alrededor de mi boca. No puede evitar el tensar mi cuerpo al imaginar que esa chica pasaba ese objeto punzocortante tan cerca de mí. De la misma forma desató mis manos para poder moverlas a mi antojo y comer algo.

- No te preocupes, el manejar dagas es una rara especialidad que tengo- especificó aún sonriente.

- La mía es manejar el arco y la flecha, pero no creo que sea necesario en esta situación-

Aunque ya no tenía la amarra alrededor de mi boca me veía imposibilitado a hablar, no sé si por la sorpresa o porque simplemente no tenía nada qué decir. Las chicas pusieron frente a mí todo tipo de alimentos, un vaso de leche, más té y una taza de café.

- No sabíamos que te gusta de bebida por eso fue que pedimos el desayuno grande.-

- Esperamos te guste, ya regresamos-

Ambas salieron de la habitación, no sé qué pretendían hacer, pues no habían tomado bocado alguno del desayuno. Por mi parte, aunque no quisiera aceptar nada de dos niñas locas, raras y obsesionadas… empecé a comer, no podía soportar el hambre que me había molestado, así que tenía que hacer algo. A los poco momentos me había llegado a sentir satisfecho, ellas regresaron, venían más risueñas que de costumbre y sin ninguna marca que las diferenciara. Yo por mi parte me quedé desilusionado de mi falta de rapidez y buen razonamiento, habiendo pensado de buena forma hubiera tratado de terminar de desatarme y huir de ese lugar, en lugar de tomar el desayuno con tanta tranquilidad.

- Te irás a dormir por un rato- dijo una de ellas.

- Y despertarás con un nuevo look- la otra manifestó, pero no entendí bien a lo que se refería porque en ese momento me comencé a desvanecer sin saber qué sucedería.

** Sede de la BBA, Domingo 5 de diciembre 11:30 a.m.**

Gente corría de un lugar a otro, habían dado con un apellido y con nombres, todo parecía estar tomando forma, pero había un inconveniente. Se había verificado que las chicas solían vivir en Inglaterra y Francia, pero la familia a la que pertenecían no tenía un domicilio fijo en Japón, lo que complicaría lo poco que habían logrado avanzar. A la vez, trataban de establecer algún tipo de contacto con los padres de las mellizas, pero nada parecía dar resultado. Hasta que…

- Stanley, tengo una dirección- Susumu anunció en media sala, haciendo que todos pararan sus acciones.

- ¿Cómo la obtuviste?- cuestionó Judy.

- Uno de mis clientes está relacionado con la familia, irónicamente parece ser que les prestó su mansión en Japón por toda esta semana.

- No sé diga más, vamos de inmediato- la orden del señor Dickenson se cumplió al pie de la letra.

No obstante, los adultos frenaron a los jóvenes que pretendían ir, era lógico, no podían causar tanto aspaviento y con la presencia de todos allí podrían llegar a alertar a las jóvenes. Les gustara o no, todos los equipos se quedaron luego de que el padre de Kinomiya les diera las razones a todos del porqué debían quedarse, especialmente a su propio hijo que bien sabía era bastante terco. Fue así que el señor Dickenson, Judy, Susumu y Tatsuya fueron en compañía de la policía a encontrar a Rei.

** Akenobo, domingo 5 de diciembre, 11: 49 a.m**.

Nuevamente siento que mi cabeza va a explotar, todo da vueltas y el mareo es enorme, me hace sentir que en cualquier momento voy a caer. Otra vez las escucho riendo, es increíble lo mucho que se puede reír este par de hermanas. Trato de abrir mis ojos, pero esta simple acción está siendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, sea lo que sea que me dieron me tiene atontado. Sin embargo algo capta mi atención, aparte de tener mi boca vendada nuevamente, veo a las chicas jugando con cabello, cabello idéntico al mío.

- ¡Ya despertó!-

- Gracias por el regalo Rei, tener tu cabello con nosotras para siempre, es el mejor regalo que nos has podido dar- Angelika mencionaba mientras pasaba mi cabello por su rostro, espeluznante.

- Ya no sabía qué pensar, estas chicas sin duda estaban dementes, jugaban con mi cabello, lo ponían en sus cabezas, lo trenzaban y desataban una y otra vez. Quería escapar, quería salir de inmediato de ese lugar, lo poco que hacían me escalofriaba y mi orgullo se veía golpeado cada vez que pensaba que un par de niñas me había logrado secuestrar. Si los demás me han de estar buscando, espero que se den prisa en encontrarme.

** Mansión Akenobo, Domingo 12: 37 p.m**.

El señor Dickenson y compañía se abrían paso por los portones de la mansión Tsuji, el cliente de Susumu que había confirmado el préstamo de la mansión. Sin embargo…

- Lo siento mucho Susumu, sé que te dije que les había prestado la mansión a la familia Catastrophe, pero en cuanto me informaste de lo que sucedió, vine de inmediato y no encontré a nadie de la familia aquí- comentó Jun Tsuji de manera preocupada.

- No tienes porqué disculparte, este tipo de situaciones tienden a ser complicadas- contestó Susumu.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- cuestionó alterada Judy- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, temo que algo malo le haya sucedido.

- Pensemos positivamente- fue lo único que el señor Kinomiya pudo articular.

- Señor Tsuji, aquí está lo que nos pidió- una mucama se acercaba con un papel que tenía escritas al menos tres direcciones.

- Bien esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, estos son los nombres y direcciones de tres de las familias japonesas que mantienen negocios con los Catastrophe- explicaba Tsuji entregándole el papel a Susumu- tal vez tengan suerte en uno de todos esos domicilios.

- Gracias Jun- replicó Susumu, quien ofreció a la vez un apretón de mano a su socio- te haré saber cuándo encontremos al muchacho.

- Gracias y suerte.-

Los adultos salieron de la propiedad Tsuji y se dirigieron a la primera de las tres direcciones. Acompañados de la policía viajaron sin éxito, pues a la llegada de la mansión Tsuruga fueron despachados inmediatamente por uno de los miembros de la servidumbre asegurando que los negocios con la familia Catastrophe habían terminado de manera permanente, por problemas entre las familias. Avanzaron de esta forma a la segunda dirección, la propiedad de la familia Hino. Judy mantenía una mirada tensa y se podía notar totalmente que estaba preocupada, pensaba en sus adentros que Max podría haber sido quien estuviera en esa situación y en ese caso estaría totalmente descontrolada. Por su parte Tatsuya Kinomiya pensaba de igual manera, a la vez no podía creer hasta los extremos que llegaban los fans del Beyblade para poder acercarse a sus ídolos. Susumu se mantenía confidente, pese a ser padre de uno de los bey-luchadores de la BBA, no pensaba en su hijo como un posible blanco de este tipo de actos, él conocía a Kai, sabía que era fuerte y que nada ni nadie podría tomarlo tan fácilmente, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Finalmente, Stanley Dickenson estaba más que preocupado, Rei era aquel muchacho al que le había puesto el ojo, al que él mismo le había ofrecido la oportunidad de la vida de pertenecer al equipo BBA, y ahora estaba secuestrado. Llegaron a la segunda mansión, en donde esperaban tener un poco más de suerte.

** Akenobo, Mansión Hino, domingo 3: 48p.m**.

Estoy cansado, no creo poder mantenerme despierto por más tiempo. Luego del acto espeluznante de este par de niñas, me he quedado sin expresión posible, ellas aún se encuentran en la habitación, juegan y ríen como si nada estuviera pasando.

De pronto escucho ruidos que vienen desde la parte baja de la mansión, autos deteniéndose al frente del lugar en el que estaba. ¿Será posible? ¿Me habrán logrado encontrar? Por la mirada de las chicas podría asegurar que así es… se ven asustadas, pero a la vez tristes.

- Al parecer ya nos vas a dejar- dice una de ellas mientras destrenzaba el cabello con el que jugaba.

- Siempre es igual, pero al menos te conocimos, y nos dejaste un hermoso recuerdo- señala la otra mientras peina el cabello con sus manos.

Al fondo se escucha como las puertas se van abriendo una a una, escucho la voz de los padres de Takao y Kai, y en ocasiones se escucha la voz de Judy. Uno de los sirvientes entra a la habitación y ve la escena dentro de esta, ambas chicas se encuentran cabizbajas, esperando por las órdenes del mayordomo.

- Suéltenlo- mencionó él, nuevamente Angelika se acerca a mí con una daga distinta y desata las amarras- señores, aquí está el joven.-

- ¡Rei!- Judy exclama emocionada y con lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

- Sí Judy, estoy bien- respondo un poco aturdido luego de que me quitara la amarra, muy posiblemente lo que me hayan dado aún tiene efecto en mí.

- Me alegra tanto ver que estás bien y que…- Judy para en seco, acaba de notar que mi cabello ya no está en donde se supone, y sus ojos se dirigen a los alrededores de la habitación, en donde se encuentra despilfarrado.

- Rei, muchacho aquí estás, ¿te encuentras bien?- el señor Dickenson entraba en compañía de Susumu y Tatsuya.

- Sí estoy bien- repliqué.

Aunque mi respuesta fuera positiva, la mirada de preocupación no abandonó el rostro de los adultos que habían entrado. Por su parte las mellizas ya habían sido detenidas de huir por uno de los mayordomos, quien solicitó al presidente de la BBA no revelar la identidad de las pequeñas, además aseguró llevarlas de inmediato a Alemania, el lugar en el que se encontraban actualmente sus padres. Pese a lo que habían hecho, conocía al señor Dickenson y tan pronto como el mayordomo hizo la petición, el señor Dickenson asentía, no era parte de su personalidad juzgar a los menores.

Luego, pese a que yo no lo creía necesario llamaron a una ambulancia para que me brindara la atención que pudiera necesitar. De camino al hospital Judy y el señor Dickenson no me dejaban de observar, no lo quería admitir, pero era obvio que el verme con el cabello corto era algo que les había impactado. Si esto era así para ellos, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería para el resto de los chicos. Suspiré agobiado por todo lo que había pasado y lo último que había descubierto cuando me sacaban en camilla de la mansión.

Escuché decir al mayordomo que una de las gemelas, Angelika, había desarrollado un ligero trastorno psicológico, y que su hermana para impedir el que ella se sintiera extraña y diferente había adquirido muchas de las características del desorden, para acompañarla en todas las situaciones de peligro en las que Angelika se pudiera llegar a meter. La unión que ambas habían demostrado era increíble e imagino que por eso sus ideas habían llegado a ser tan coordinadas en todo momento. Esto se sumó a la comprensible personalidad del señor Dickenson y sentimientos de compasión de parte de todos los adultos, incluidos los míos.

Cuando llegamos al hospital los Baihuzu y G-Revolutions ya se encontraban allí, me recibieron en medio de abrazos, apretones de mano y un emotivo abrazo mortal por parte de Mao, lamento haberla preocupado tanto, y tal como lo pensé el asombro de todos por no verme con mi usual cabellera. Claro eso lo hicieron en medio de bromas y sarcasmos para apaciguar la tensión del ambiente.

Sin embargo, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era un momento de soledad. No quería ser antipático, pero luego de todo lo que había sucedido y de todo lo que necesitaba procesar, lo mejor era estar solo para meditar.

- Disculpen chicos, pero necesitamos examinarlo- el médico indica y me llevan a una sala parte.

En menos de una hora, los doctores y enfermeras salen del lugar. Por fin tengo mi momento a solas, lo que me sucedió, no se lo deseo a nadie, pero tampoco me gustaría estar en el lugar de esas chicas. En cierta forma ninguna tiene libertad, una de ellas es esclavizada por su enfermedad y la otra decidió ser esclava del amor por su hermana. Y aunque fueron pocas horas las que estuve secuestrado, el haberme sentido sin libertad es una de las cosas que no deseo volver a pasar en mi vida, y que no deseo que nadie tenga que sufrir.

- Rei- Mao me saca de mis pensamientos- ¿Puedo entrar?

- Claro, pasa-

- Lamento haber sido tan ruda contigo, estuve muy preocupada, y me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí- me habla con su cabeza baja y las lágrimas se comienzan a deslizar por su rostro- Perdóname- lo último lo dice a la misma vez que me abraza.

- Mao, no te preocupes, te entiendo, tranquila no hay ningún problema.-

- ¿Rei?- otra voz se escucha desde la puerta de la habitación.

Me sorprende el ver a la persona que es… pues no sabía que el señor Dickenson también había invitado a Kane y sus amigos. La persona que había entrado a la habitación era Salima, no pude evitar emocionarme. Sin embargo a la vez sentí la tensión que emanaba de Mao y el repentino cambio en sus emociones… creo que Mao no se llevará muy bien con Salima…

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno con este capítulo doy las gracias a Missy Lan, que me ayudó a sacarle un poco la parte floja... igual siento que no quedó al 100% pero son gajes del oficio, empecé con la idea y luego aunque ya no tenía mucho material no la podía abandonar simplemente, así que gracias amiga hiciste que algo que estaba chueco tuviera una mejor cara n_n y pues bueno por otra parte tengo que hacer una pequeña edición en lo que era la edad mencionada de Kai en alguno de los caps de Agua y Aceite... por aquello que cuando mencione edades de los demás no lo sientan tan extraño en comparación a la edad de él... se me fue la pajarita cuando lo publiqué y olvidé hacerle la editada... Ahora otra cosa el "Continuará" escrito al final hace referencia al Mao vs Salima por así decirlo (LOL) no se tratara inmediatamente será más adelante... y ammm comentario fuera de lugar ESTOY FELIZ MAÑANA ME GRADUÓ jajajajaja tenía que decirlo, es como el cumpleaños tanto niego que me gusta que sé que es porque lo amo XDDD en fin gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo y leer el fic, espero siga siendo de su agrado, nos vemos!**


	10. Takao y Hitoshi, hermandad por arreglarI

Saludos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, esta vez los protagonistas serán Takao y Hitoshi, como dije el asunto entre Mao y Salima se dará a resolver o enredar más adelante =p, gracias a todos por los comentarios, y espero que les guste este capítulo y que comenten como lo han hecho hasta el momento =)

* * *

**Takao y Hitoshi, hermandad por arreglar**

**I Parte**

_Domingo 5 de diciembre, 10: 43 p.m._

Por fin regresamos a casa. Luego del secuestro de Rei creí que iba a tener que vivir en la sede de la BBA, digo pasé allí toda la semana, con la obvia excepción del viernes y la gran parte del sábado que estuvimos en la villa Hiwatari. Debo decirlo, pese a la emergencia presentada, fue un gran fin de semana, y me alegra saber que Rei está a salvo, aunque el médico le exigiera quedarse por al menos dos días internado. Además, es increíble el que mi familia esté reunida… bueno no se encuentra Hitoshi, pero no es alguien a quien extrañe, después de que se uniera a BEGA, le tengo un resentimiento que por más que intente no he logrado eliminar. Bueno por este fin de semana ha sido suficiente, afortunadamente Daichi ya tiene su propia habitación, así que no me molestará en lo absoluto y puedo ir a dormir tranquilamente.

_Lunes 6 de diciembre, 10: 50 a.m._

- ¡Las 10 de la mañana!- oh cielos santos, me quedé dormido, hoy tenía que llegar a la BBA a las 8 de la mañana.

Lo mejor que puedo hacer es darme prisa, tomo una ducha rápida. Salgo del baño luchando con mis pantalones que amenazan con hacerme caer en cualquier momento. La camiseta es menos tramposa y mientras me la pongo logro llegar a la cocina, tomo unas cuantas tostadas, una la mastico, la otra la sostengo, con una mano semi-libre tomo un vaso, con mi pie abro el refrigerador, trago la tostada que inicialmente tenía en mi boca y coloco la otra en mi boca para poder desocupar mis manos y servirme algo de refresco. Cierro la refrigeradora, trato de tomar otra tostada, una tercera nunca es mala y así termino de tragar todo mi desayuno. Corro a mi habitación nuevamente, me pongo calcetines, mis zapatos y… sí me pongo mi gorra, no me puede hacer falta, pese a que fuera Hitoshi quien me la diera tantos años atrás…

- ¡Abuelo! Ya me voy- grito mientras salgo del dojo.

- Apresúrate amiguito, tu padre y Daichi ya están en la sede- me responde desde el jardín, donde seguramente se estaba haciendo cargo de los bonsái.

Corrí a toda prisa, no tanto por hacerle caso al abuelo, sino porque sabía que todos los bladers iban a estar ahí, y ya bastante malo era mi fama de holgazán como para recalcarla. Al llegar a la sede, recientemente reconstruida gracias a la generosidad de algunos de los nuevos patrocinadores, me topé con los Euro Team, de todos los equipos que me podía topar… ¿me tenía que topar con los que más practicaban y predicaban las cosas del honor y todo ese discurso aristócrata que manejan?

- ¿Otra vez tarde, Takao?- ironizó Oliver.

- Mejor te quedaras a dormir en las instalaciones, al menos así nos aseguraríamos de que ya estás presente- continuó Giancarlo.

- Ja, ja que graciosos…- fue lo único que se me ocurrió para replicar.

- Será mejor que te des prisa, alguien te espera- eso sí llamó mi atención, Ralph no solía hacer ese tipo de comentarios sin una buena razón.

Pese a que ya estaba prácticamente en las instalaciones de la BBA, seguí corriendo como tonto, lo que provocó que chocara con… Hiromi.

- ¡Takao!- bueno al verle la cara de furia sólo puedo decir, tuve una buena vida- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Lo siento, vengo tarde por dos horas y media- me muestra su reloj- de acuerdo retraso de tres horas, pero entonces deberías entender porqué corría sin mirar hacia dónde iba.- de pronto la mirada de Hiromi cambia, eso me asusta, no sé qué debo esperar.

- De acuerdo, ve- me dice sin dar mayor pelea- reúnete con el resto de los chicos, ya están planeando las actividades, y no te preocupes iniciaron con un retraso.

- ¿Y eso?- pregunté tontamente sin aprovechar mi libertad condicional.

- Max, Daichi y Kyo visitaron a Rei en el hospital y Kai tuvo una junta de la empresa de su abuelo.-

- Ya veo- dije quedándome aún estático en el lugar.

- ¿Quieres jugar tu suerte?- esa maldad en la voz de Hiromi me asustó lo suficiente para emprender mi camino nuevamente.

Pero bueno, Hiromi había estado actuando extraña conmigo desde la estadía en aquella cabaña. ¡Cielos! Eso se puede decir que fue el punto máximo de la demencia de Hiromi, nunca en la vida la había llegado a ver de esa manera.

Mantuve mi caminar un poco más pausado hasta llegar a la sala en donde los chicos y yo nos reuniríamos. El señor Dickenson nos había dividido por "departamentos," cada equipo estaría encargado de una labor. La labor de los G-Revolutions, seleccionar qué tipo de actividades podrían ser llamativas para el evento de la Semana Beyblade, eso sí eligiéndolas de una larga lista de propuestas hechas por todos los bladers. Luego de eso, todos los equipos tendrían más participación, pues ahora los únicos equipos con funciones eran los Euro Team, encargados de patrocinios, y eh… como ya dije nosotros.

- Llegas tarde- sí, esa en efectiva es la bienvenida del principito de hielo.

- Según me contaron tú también- repliqué en una apuesta todo terreno a salir no golpeado, sino demolido, lo cual no es seguro.

- Lo sé, tenía un compromiso, pero si no me equivoco TÚ te quedaste dormido- sabía que iba a contraatacar y siendo Kai debí de saber que sería certero, pero escucho una risa en medio de la sala y…

- ¡Daichi! ¿Acaso tú le dijiste?-

- Aunque no lo hubiera hecho, lo hubieran adivinado, eres muy predecible Takao- y el pequeño enano demonio estalló en carcajadas, me proponía a perseguirlo por todas partes, pero…

- ¡Basta los dos! Tenemos trabajo que hacer.- la voz de Kai resonó por todo el recinto.

- ¡Hola chicos! Ya volví- Max entraba a la sala con algo de comida, de inmediato me sentí hambriento.

- Viejo, por favor dime que es para compartir.

- Claro, imaginé que aunque llegaras tarde tendrías hambre- Maxy me comentó en medio de risas.

Luego de un intercambio de comidas, una rápida plática acerca de la loca situación del fin de semana, una actualización del estado de Rei; que según Max, Mao y Salima no lo han dejado ni un momento a solas; además de que se encuentra perfectamente bien y estará con nosotros a más tardar mañana, nos pusimos a trabajar en la lista. Los acuerdos parecieron fluir con facilidad, Max y yo defendíamos nuestros puntos de vista acerca de las actividades, Daichi lanzaba preguntas al aire que en más de una ocasión ignorábamos y Kai simplemente se enfocaba en desechar o conservar la idea. A eso de las 11:30 el señor Dickenson llegó a ver cómo nos estaba yendo.

- Saludos jóvenes, ¿cómo va todo?-

- Perfecto Señor, ya tenemos casi todas las actividades de la semana- respondí de inmediato y señalando el borrador de cronograma que habíamos estado organizando.

- Genial, les agradecería que lo envíen a mi correo electrónico tan pronto como lo tengan.

- De acuerdo- la respuesta provino de Max, Daichi y de mí, Kai simplemente asintió mientras encendía su laptop.

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Kyo?- la pregunta me vino al ver que era Kai quien trabajaba en la computadora y no el común denominador de la tecnología, por la cara de Max pensé que había fallecido hasta que…

- Con mi padre trabajando en nuevos diseños de Beyblade- oh, oh creo que me metí en ese tema que habíamos vetado desde que vimos la actitud de Kai en la villa… bueno puedo justificar que lo hice sin culpa.

- Ya veo… y ¿a qué hora vendrá?- Max chocó mentalmente la mano con su cabeza, lo percibí por su mirada.

- Pasará trabajando con el padre de Kai por un tiempo, Takao- me comentó mi amigo a la vez que me hacía una seña de detener el tema. Lo entendí y no pregunté más.

Salimos a almorzar, pese al aperitivo de media mañana ya me sentía hambriento nuevamente. Y ahora que lo pensaba no había visto o vivido nada inusual en mi día, ya saben yendo de vuelta a lo que Ralph me había mencionado. Además, aún no había visto a papá, y se supone que él también tiene que trabajar toda la jornada en la BBA, aparentemente hará una presentación durante la semana Beyblade acerca del origen de las bestias bit junto con los Saint Shields. Curiosamente, había llamado la atención de la mayoría de los bey-luchadores. Cuando llegamos al comedor, Max se detuvo repentinamente choqué con él y me miró un tanto tenso, pero no me dijo nada. Daichi hizo lo mismo, no me miró con tensión, pero sí se detuvo y me miró por un momento. Me quedé un poco extrañado de la situación, pero no le di importancia y seguí caminando. La respuesta de las acciones de mis amigos la tuve de inmediato, en una mesa al fondo estaban Judy, Susumu, mi padre, el señor Dickenson y mi hermano, Hitoshi. Ahora fui yo quien detuvo el andar, me quedé mirando fijamente a mi hermano, estaba ahí sonriente, gozando de la compañía, riendo al lado del señor Dickenson, la persona a la que también había traicionado. Al lado de mi padre, al lado de personas a las que respetaba y parecía ser que Hitoshi no recordaba nada acerca de lo sucedido meses atrás. Estaba ahí tan tranquilamente, y yo tan furioso. Quería hacerle frente, pero sé que no era el momento, aunque desafortunadamente siempre me gana el coraje, y así fue en esta ocasión.

- ¡Takao!- Max sabía que algo malo se aproximaba puesto que me llamó, no le hice caso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- no saludé a ninguno de los adultos presentes en la mesa, no hice más que dirigir mi mirada a Hitoshi.

- Takao, yo… creo que debemos de hablar en otro lugar-

- No, yo no lo creo, dímelo aquí y ahora- repliqué.

- Takao, hijo, por favor, Hitoshi ven… Takao síguenos- papá intervino antes de que hiciera algo insensato tomándome del hombro para que de esa manera no huyera o me atreviera a hacer algo.

Caminamos hacia la oficina que le había sido asignada a papá en el edificio de la BBA, todo el andar lo pasamos en silencio. Sin embargo, internamente mi cabeza quería explotar tantos pensamientos, tantos reclamos, tanta ira contenida durante tanto tiempo y ahora simplemente quería salir a flote. Papá abrió la puerta y nos dejó entrar a ambos, Hitoshi entró con su cabeza baja, yo por mi parte entré con la frente muy en alto, listo para reclamar todo lo que había hecho y la decepción que me había causado.

- Takao, Hitoshi está aquí por invitación del señor Dickenson, sé que tienen asuntos que arreglar, y los dejaré solos para que lo hagan, sólo prométanme que no se mataran- trató de decir lo último a manera de burla, para calmar el ambiente, pero era una de esas ocasiones en donde esas técnicas no funcionarían.

Papá me dio una palmada en el hombro y repitió la acción con Hitoshi. Luego salió.

- Creo que papá ya respondió tu pregunta inicial- Hitoshi rompió el silencio.

- Sí, pero eso no te justifica, ¿qué quieres de la BBA? ¿Acaso no eres un seguidor más de Volkov?-

- Takao, por favor, permíteme explicar lo que sucedió- suspiró luego de decir esto para poder proseguir.

- No hay nada que explicar, nos traicionaste, a la BBA, al equipo, pero sobretodo me traicionaste a MÍ, fue por ti que me interesé en el Beyblade, tú fuiste mi maestro, mi guía y me decepcionaste- grité, la ira contenida estaba encontrando su camino.

- Takao, por favor, realmente tengo una explicación, que sé podrías entender si me lo permitieras.

- ¡NO!- dicho eso salí de la oficina, de la BBA.

Corrí al puerto, no que fuera la decisión más inteligente del momento, tomando en cuenta la época del año, pero bueno, era el lugar en el que me tranquilizaba más rápido. No creo que me necesiten más en la BBA, al menos no por el resto del día, y necesito una reserva de paz interna, el solo hecho de pensar que Hitoshi estará en casa me hace sentir ira. Es mi hermano, lo quiero, y ese es el problema, lo quiero tanto que me hirió demasiado el hecho de que me traicionara con BEGA, que tenía razones, tal vez, pero sé que no me interesa saberlas.

**¡No me interesa!**

No quiero darle una oportunidad, no después de ver lo que se sintió su traición… fue una traición que realmente perforó mi alma, aunque puedo perdonar a otros por desertarme, Hitoshi es un caso diferente, él es mi hermano, mi propia sangre, alguien a quien creía conocer. Son casi las seis de la tarde, el frío aumenta y mi estómago ruge… obvio no almorcé y nunca en mi vida me he saltado una comida… supongo que la presencia de Hitoshi me enloqueció.

La pregunta ahora es ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Debo escucharlo? ¿Darle una oportunidad? Después de todo, suelo darla a los demás. ¡Demonios! Detesto estar tan confundido, no es típico de mí sentirme así…

- Con que aquí estás…- esa voz, era obvia, era él. Mi hermano.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, ¿qué les pareció la amorosa reunión entre hermanos? XDD eso es todo , gracias por leer, nos vemos!


	11. Takao y Hitoshi,hermandad por arrelgarII

**Saludos, otro cap más, disculpen la tardanza, digamos que desde hace 22 días mi cabeza no ha estado en el lugar correcto y las ideas no han salido con facilidad. Pero bueno aquí vengo con uno nuevo que espero disfruten, gracias!**

* * *

**Takao y Hitoshi, hermandad por arreglar**

**II Parte**

_ Lunes 6 de diciembre, 5:45 p.m_.

Estamos a punto de cerrar las instalaciones de la BBA, Takao no ha regresado desde el medio día, tanto papá como yo estamos preocupados. Aunque, conozco a Takao nada malo le puede ocurrir, sabe cuidarse él solo, eso es un hecho. Sin embargo, sí me preocupó su reacción; nunca antes lo había visto tan molesto y tan determinado a… a no perdonar a una persona. Eso sí me dejó consternado.

- ¡Hitoshi!-

- Sí, papá-

- Quería ir a buscar a Takao, pero creo que es mejor que tú vayas-

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?- digo arqueando la ceja y con un tono de voz de desconcierto.

- Ustedes dos necesitan tiempo, y tu abuelo necesita saber qué sucede, yo iré con él y espero que tú regreses con Takao-

- De acuerdo, lo haré.

Ese es el tipo de conversaciones normales que tengo con papá, las cuales son más que todo negociaciones, aunque no recuerdo que haya sido diferente antes. Salí de las instalaciones, no iba a perder tiempo preguntándole a alguno de los amigos de Takao si él había vuelto, pues sé que eso era poco probable, y además ellos también parecían andar con cierta cautela hacia mí.

Traté de pensar en los viejos tiempos, cuando Takao era un niño y yo lo protegía de todo, siempre había tenido ese carácter explosivo y por eso había buscado algo que le hiciera entretenerse y enfocarse en algo más. El Beyblade fue la respuesta correcta, le gustaba, le hacía concentrarse y entrar en razón en muchas ocasiones. Sin duda su expresión cambiaba cada vez que conversábamos del juego, y no sólo eso… le ayudó a superar la muerte de mamá. Eso siempre le había afectado, y ahora estaba yo, haciéndole volver a caer en la misma situación. Sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para retenerlo en una conversación por más de cinco minutos.

Ya recorrí el parque y el centro de la ciudad, sólo falta un lugar que mirar, el puerto. Takao suele refugiarse ahí y si no ha cambiado tanto, allí estará.

- Con que aquí estás…- aún conozco a mi pequeño hermano, percibo que me mira de reojo, aún no quiere hablarme.

- Sí aquí estoy, felicidades-

- Takao, por favor, realmente tiene que ser así- ya me estoy cansando de esto, quiero que me escuche.

- Sí, sí tiene que ser así, ya no eres mi entrenador, no eres alguien en quien pueda confiar, no sé si quiera si te puedo llamar hermano- con eso nuevamente salió y se puso en marcha hacia el dojo… al menos conseguí que regresara a casa.

_ Lunes 6 de diciembre, 10: 45 p.m._

Cenamos en silencio sepulcral, lo cual no es común en la residencia Kinomiya, o al menos no es lo que recuerdo. Aunque claro, Daichi no estuvo presente, quiso quedarse a dormir en casa de Max, o creo que fue Max quien le pidió que fuera a su casa. Como sea, eso no debería de preocuparme ahora, Takao es mi preocupación principal, sino logro solucionar esto, creo que es mejor volver a la expedición que quedarme en la BBA. Tan pronto como terminamos de cenar Takao se encerró en su habitación y no quiso salir más. Yo por mi parte sigo trabajando por un rato en los archivos que el señor Dickenson me dio sobre nuevos equipos, parecen tener un perfil interesante, y se puede llegar a sacar gran provecho de cada uno de ellos, lastimosamente solo uno se hará presenta para la semana Beyblade. La ventaja es que conozco a la perfección a ese equipo… bueno si han logrado mantenerse trabajando sé que harán un buen papel en el evento. En el momento en que me dispongo a apagar el monitor de la computadora escucho que la puerta de mi habitación se abre ligeramente.

- Hitoshi, puedo pasar-

- Claro papá-

- No hubo cambios-

- No, no quiere dejar que le hable-

- Sabes, tu madre era la que tenía un toque mágico para estas circunstancias… aunque eran pequeños claro, y los problemas eran más fáciles de solucionar-

- No tienes que compararte con ella, papá- me da pena como papá siempre ha sentido que no nos conoce y que mamá era la única que podía solucionar todo- Takao y yo arreglaremos esto, quizás no de inmediato, pero lo haremos.

- Lo sé, que descanses hijo-

- Igual papá.-

_ Martes 7 de diciembre, 5:45 a.m._

Los primero rayos de sol dan directo a mis ojos, hacen que me despabile más rápido. Es mejor que me dé prisa, así podré llegar temprano a la BBA y en un ambiente menos estresante (que toda la familia esté pendiente de si hay o no hay una disculpa, no ayuda) podré idear algo… o al menos eso espero. Tomo una ducha y luego me dirijo a la cocina por una taza de té y algo de comer. A eso de las 6:35 ya estoy de camino. Creo que me fui demasiado temprano, así que tomo el camino largo, pasando por el parque central de la ciudad. Recuerdo cuando traía aquí a Takao a que practicara por la mañana y a eso de las 3 de la tarde lo acompañaba a buscar algún retador, al principio siempre perdía, pero eso no hizo que se rindiera. Seguía más y más concentrado en su meta, en ganar, en ser el mejor. Quería ser el mejor para derrotarme, pero creo que esa batalla no será necesaria, Takao y su espíritu de batalla me superaron hace mucho y con el Justice Five, yo sólo ayudé a asegurar ese criterio. Si tan sólo pudiera explicarle eso… todo sería mucho mejor en estos momentos.

_ Martes 7 de diciembre, 8: 05__ a.m_

- Buen día señor Dickenson-

- Hola Hitoshi, buen día para ti también, dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con Takao?- suspire ante la pregunta y el señor Dickenson cambia su gesto de sonriente a preocupado-

- Ya usted sabe, Takao es un muchacho difícil y pues ahora no es la excepción, no quiere escuchar razones-

- Ya lo hará, es terco, pero él también sabe cuando tiene que ceder… bueno nos veremos en el almuerzo, tengo que ver los avances que Ralph y los demás han tenido con los patrocinadores.-

- Claro que sí señor, que tenga un buen día.-

Puede que el señor Dickenson tenga razón, Takao siempre ha sabido cuándo es el momento para escuchar a las personas. Aunque claro está, a veces necesita un empujón para comprenderlo totalmente. Sólo espero que alguien le brinde ese empujón pronto. De todas formas estaba iniciando el día, había mucho tiempo para pensar por delante y sólo llevo un día de regreso, quizás me estoy precipitando con todo.

_ Martes 7 de diciembre, 12:15p.m._

Es la hora del almuerzo, pero no veo a Takao por ninguna parte, papá también lo ha buscado inútilmente con la mirada. Al parecer él ni sus compañeros de los G-Revolutions vendrán. Retiro lo dicho, Max, Daichi, Rei (ya recuperado) y Hiromi entran al comedor, dirigen la vista y saludan, al verme bajan sus cabezas, más que ignorarme, ellos demuestran cierta pena. Al parecer ha sido una mañana difícil escuchando los reclamos de Takao, o al menos esa es mi deducción. Es increíble que no se haya presentado un aparatoso accidente en donde Kai cerrara la boca de Takao de una forma no tradicional, pero bueno al parecer siempre hay lugar para cosas nuevas.

_ Martes 7 de diciembre, 1:05 p.m._

Estoy de vuelta a la oficina, pero antes tengo curiosidad de saber si Takao está en la sala que se les asignó especialmente a ellos. Al acercarme escuchó su voz y la de Kai.

- Ya regreso-

- Vas a ir a almorzar ahora que no está Hitoshi, ¿cierto?

- Sí, ¿y qué? Tú haces lo mismo con tu padre.-

- Hmmm, déjame darte un consejo, si realmente aprecias a tu hermano, deja de actuar como un niño malcriado.-

- Mira quien lo dice.-

- Por eso mismo deberías cambiar.-

Como dije anteriormente, siempre hay lugar para cosas nuevas. No estaba enloqueciendo, Kai realmente le daba el empujón a Takao que yo estaba necesitando. De pronto hubo silencio, escuché unos pasos y la puerta se abrió. Es obvio que estaba en una situación poco esperada y deseada, pero quien abrió la puerta fue Kai.

- Ustedes dos necesitan hablar, a ver si acaso logramos solucionar uno de los melodramas familiares de la BBA- me dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el comedor.

- Hitoshi…- escuché murmurar a Takao.

- ¿Ahora sí me quieres escuchar?- pregunto con deseos de que la respuesta sea positiva.

Vi un poco de molestia en su rostro, era obvio que no quería dar el brazo a torcer, pero tomó asiento y me miró como cediendo la palabra. Me senté a su lado, sentarme al frente hubiera dictado una posición de autoridad, y no era eso lo que quería, Takao era muy defensivo y agresivo cuando se le quería marcar cierta autoridad. Traté de hacerme lo más claro posible, explicándole que en esa ocasión quería mostrarle nuevamente lo que era el espíritu del Beyblade, a él y a sus compañeros, de lo difícil que hubiese sido lograrlo de la forma tradicional. Le hablé también acerca de lo que yo sentí en ese momento, pero igual le fui honesto diciéndole que no me arrepentía de haber entrenado a los BEGA-Bladers, sobre todo a Brooklyn, pues cada uno fue una experiencia nueva e interesante.

- Tienes que entenderme, de todos modos, tú nunca le huyes a las oportunidades de aprender nuevas cosas del Beyblade, y eso mismo fue lo que yo hice de esa manera.-

- Entiendo… pero… ¿por qué te fuiste?- murmuró levantando su mirada y dirigiéndola a la mía- eso me hizo sentir que realmente estabas con BEGA y que realmente habías querido traicionar a la BBA- ahora veo que estaba equivocado en lo que había provocado su enojo.

- Me fui para tener tiempo de prepararme para esto que acabamos de pasar… sentí que dándote el tiempo necesario, ibas a comprender la situación, pero al parecer no lo fue- respondí un poco avergonzado, quizás mi razonamiento inicial no había sido el mejor.

- Está bien, ahora todo está bien… aunque- volteó a verme con una sonrisa en su cara que no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que lo vi sonriendo así.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?- pregunté… por más que lo intentara no definía lo que quería.

- Cuando antes discutíamos y luego nos reconciliábamos, íbamos por un helado y después a visitar a mamá, ¿recuerdas? ¿Crees que podemos hacerlo?

Ver a Takao pidiéndome eso, me hacía sentir que realmente me había perdonado y que tenía a mi hermanito de vuelta.

- Claro que podemos- contesté sin titubeos.

_ Martes 7 de diciembre, 5:35 p.m_.

Fuimos por nuestro helado, pero antes de visitar a mamá pasamos a recoger a papá y al abuelo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que toda la familia pudo venir completa a visitarla, así que era más que necesario el hacer esta visitar, aunque ahora tenemos a un nuevo acompañante, Daichi se nos unió. Nos mantuvimos un rato allí, acompañados del olor de las rosas que le llevamos a mamá y del silencio.

- Ha de estar orgullosa de nuestra familia- el abuelo mencionó y todos volteamos a verle- Ya saben Yoshie, estamos unidos y nos cuidamos el uno al otro, eso te incluye Daichi.

- Gracias abuelo.- el pequeño pelirrojo dijo sonriente y abrazando al abuelo.

- Papá tiene razón, somos una buena familia.-

- Así es, gracias Hitoshi- Takao se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo que en instantes se transformó en un abrazo grupal.

La familia Kinomiya finalmente estaba reunida de nuevo y sin conflictos de por medio. Es bueno estar en casa y encontrar la paz. Ahora lo único que hay que esperar es que no se presenten más problemas en la BBA y que la Semana Beyblade resulte ser el éxito que promete ser hasta el momento.

* * *

**Desde ya gracias a todos por los reviews!**


	12. Daichi, el pequeñito hiperactivo

Buenas!, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic espero que lo disfruten, se puede decir que vuelve a tener un lado divertido, y el protagonista en esta ocasión es Daichi, espero que les guste!

* * *

_**Daichi, el pequeñito hiperactivo que todos ignoran, o al menos así era**_

_ Miércoles 8 de diciembre, 8:00 a.m._

No sé ni por qué me molesto en venir a la BBA, todos andan en los preparativos de esta mentada semana Beyblade. Se supone que yo también debería de trabajar en eso, pero cada vez que "estamos" discutiendo de los preparativos y tengo una idea, nadie me hace caso… dicen que los niños no se estresan, pero deberían de tener en cuenta mi caso, estoy a punto de que la vena de la cabeza me estalle de la desesperación. Siento incluso que a veces tengo más cosas que aportar, pero nadie me escucha y soy mejor que la mayoría de los que estamos trabajando en esto.

Es más veámoslo por partes… Takao, ese vago, irresponsable, dormilón y comelón, pasa todo el día quejándose, que ya hemos hecho mucho, que no entiende, que tiene hambre. Siempre llega tarde, nunca dice nada inteligente y lo poco que habla es para quejarse o hacer una bromita pesada, las cuales no digo que no me gusten, pero… volvamos al tema inicial ya me estoy desviando y perdiendo mi punto de vista.

Ahora está Max… ha estado cambiante, ni idea de qué es lo que le pasa. Un día puede llegar justo para ser el logotipo de la carita feliz, pero al otro su cara luce como actriz de telenovela en escena melodramática y pasa disperso todo el día. En serio que yo puedo hacer un mejor trabajo que este primer par descrito.

Luego está Hiromi, bueno la bruja loca, siempre será bruja y loca, pero ahora anda más loca que bruja o a veces es al revés. En ocasiones se queda embelesada viendo a Takao y de pronto le grita cuanta cosa se le viene a la cabeza. Sus chillidos se escuchan por todo el edificio de la BBA, eso puedo asegurarlo, un día estaba en el baño y logré escuchar el grito que dio en la sala de reunión hasta el baño de hombres. Eso realmente me asustó, creí que estaba haciendo uno de sus diabólicos hechizos. ¡Uyyy qué horror!

Después está Rei, salió del hospital, luce estresado, emocionado, nervioso… en serio que estos muchachos cambiaron, dejé de verlos por una semana y fue como toparse con clones físicamente perfectos, pero emocionalmente trastornados. Bueno el punto con Rei es que quiere que lo andemos rodeando todo el día, no por el trauma del secuestro, sino más bien para esquivar a Mao y a la otra chica cabeza roja que llegó. Aún no me aprendo su nombre… Sariva, Samima… algo así no lo sé.

Kyo ni siquiera trabaja con nosotros, está con el padre del señor "sonreír duele tanto que prefiero no agrietar mi cara y poner el rostro de chico duro que tengo", así es Kai. Lo que me recuerda que también ha estado extremadamente extraño, más serio, pero más tenso, más trabajador, pero más… ¿adormilado? No sé la verdad, pero como ven todos, absolutamente todos los miembros de mi equipo son otros.

¿Y qué hacen? Ignoran al único chico que posiblemente esté cuerdo para poder hacer las cosas bien. Y eso mismo es lo que sucede en este momento, todos discuten y yo simplemente observo, puedo apostar que si salgo, ninguno se dará cuenta. Me levanto sigilosamente de mi asiento y me dirijo a la puerta, abro y salgo. Lo dije, nadie lo notaría.

Camino por los pasillos de la BBA, es divertido ver las funciones de los demás. La sala que queda al lado de la nuestra es en la que se reúnen casi todas las chicas, bueno en realidad son todas, pero están en bandos divididos. De un lado están Mao, Mathilda y Emily, por otro lado Julia y una peli azul, y en la otra esquina están la pelirroja antes mencionada y Ming Ming – así es los BEGA se unieron a la BBA. A ellas ni siquiera sé qué les toca organizar, pasan todo el día en un parloteo constante sin hacer nada productivo. Hacen incluso que Takao no sea tan molesto.

Después paso por el lugar en el que los Euro Team se reúnen. Ese se podría decir que es Aburrilandia, cada vez que paso por allí hablan de cosas como: "ese presupuesto no será suficiente," o "ese patrocinio no nos servirá, pedirá algo a cambio" y siguen en eso durante todo el día. Luego sigue la sala de Egolandia, en donde están los PPB, ese tipo Michael es un presumido y su compañero Eddy no se queda atrás. Además que se trajeron a otro tipo creo que juega esa cosa en donde todos se empujan como animales… mmm me parece que se llama Steve, y también es bastante presumido. Creo que el único que me agrada un tantito es Rick, pero él se ganó mi respeto en batalla. Ah y estos tipos sólo hablan de cuál es el mejor bey-estadio, claro en los requisitos están una pantalla gigante y buena iluminación, obvio lo único que quieren es verse sus carotas de deportistas cada que la cámara los llegue a enfocar.

Acompáñenme ahora a Reflexiolandia con los Baihuzu, Rai, Kiki y Gao pasan el día o meditando en posiciones casi imposibles de imaginar o arrasando con la comida… claro ponen de pretexto estar a cargo de la comida que se deberá de preparar para la Semana Beyblade, y bien seguro estoy que en ningún momento se asignó ese cargo. De otra forma, Takao y yo lo hubiéramos peleado. Oh algo cambia en la rutina, Gao bosteza y Kiki estalla a reírse. Igual, no le encuentro nada de divertido a eso. A la par de ellos están los Saint Shields, aunque casi siempre quien está allí es el líder, el otro bajito de pelo verde casi nunca se ve por allí, igual que el grandote… mmm ahora que lo pienso no sé en donde se esconde ese par.

Seguimos nuestro camino pasando ahora por Nerdlandia, Kyo trabaja con el papá de Kai en nuevos diseños de Beyblade, ocasionalmente se les une Emily y Judy, pero la mayor parte del tiempo pasan ellos dos en el laboratorio durante horas. Como sabrán o se imaginarán esta es la segunda parte más aburrida del recorrido y por eso es mejor pasarla lo más rápido posible.

Llegamos a: "lugar donde la risa está prohibida" con los NeoBorg… oigan momento, sé que aquí es donde se ubican los NeoBorg, pero oigo risas. ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Acaso la BBA es un universo paralelo ahora? La curiosidad me mata, quiero saber si realmente se están riendo o yo estoy alucinando. Pego mi oreja a la puerta, porque afortunadamente para mí siempre tienen la puerta cerrada, y es cierto, es cierto, son risas las que escucho… ok eso sonó extraño.

- Ponlo de nuevo, ponlo de nuevo- creo que esa es la voz de Boris.

- Una última vez, copiamos los archivos y devolvemos la cámara- sin duda ese es Yuri.

Me pregunto qué es lo que están viendo que es tan divertido. Apenas y escucho un bullicio distorsionado, más carcajadas de Boris, Yuri e incluso Sergei. Oh, oh alguien viene, me voy a esconder detrás de esa planta, creo que es un poco más alta que yo, así que me servirá. Corro un poco las hojas de la planta para ver de quien se trata, es Kai, abre la puerta y entra a la sala, así que corro de nuevo para ver qué dicen.

- ¿Qué es tan urgente, Yuri?- Kai le preguntó.

- Tienes que ver esto- y otra vez suena el bullicio distorsionado, las carcajadas, pero…

- ¡¿De dónde demonios sacaron eso?- Wow nunca había escuchado a Kai tan molesto, y seamos claros, yo ya lo he visto molesto.-

- Hey, hey, cálmate hombre, encontramos la cámara en el comedor…- ese fue Sergei… si tuviera que apostar diría que lo tuvo que tomar porque estuvo a punto de golpear a alguien.

- ¿De quién es?- y sigue molesto.

- De una de las chicas, obviamente de alguna de las que fue a su viajecito de entretenimiento…- replicó Yuri.

- Borren todo y devuélvanla-

- ¿En serio quieres que borremos esto? Pero si es una mina de oro- mmm si me piden apostar de nuevo creo que eso fue ironía para molestar a Kai.

- Más les vale borrar eso, sino habrán deseado que sus insignificantes vidas terminen antes de que yo me encargue de eso.- oh, oh, oh Kai viene hacia afuera… fingiré que voy caminando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Daichi? Deberías de estar en la sala de reuniones- ahhh, Kai sigue luciendo demasiado molesto…

- Salí a caminar un rato… me sentí algo… inquieto.

- Hmmm- y salió… eso fue un alivio.

Respiro aliviado mientras lo último que veo es la punta de la bufanda de Kai desaparecer al doblar al otro lado del pasillo. Sin embargo, mis problemas aún no terminan, la puerta se vuelve a abrir y salen los tres NeoBorg… ya no parecen sonreír mucho, parecen un acto de mutismo o transformación, no sonríen en público pero lo hacen en las sombras de su escondite…

- Oye tú enano, ¿qué haces merodeando por aquí?- grrr Boris me dijo enano… eso lo detesto.

- A ti qué te importa-

- Ya me las pagarás engendro del demonio-

- Boris, espera- Yuri intervino antes de que el otro se acercara listo para acabar conmigo, pero pese a todo no mostré miedo- El enano nos puede servir de algo.

- Debo recordarte que yo te vencí en el campeonato para que me muestres respeto- hablé de más.

- Mira pequeñito, mejor cuida tu boca, podemos eliminar a alguien sin que las personas sepan quien fue- Yuri se acercó tanto que esta vez no pude fingir no estar asustado- necesitamos un favor.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Podrías dejar esta cámara en la sala en donde se encuentran las chicas, ha de ser de alguna de ellas- indica Yuri.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque es rosa tarado, no creo que ningún hombre tenga una cámara rosada– Boris me respondió en una forma no tan agradable.

- ¿Y qué gano a cambio?- no me gusta que me tomen de camello sino obtengo algo a cambio.

- Que no te matemos- suscita Boris ya molesto…

- Cállate, escucha… te invitamos a almorzar- dijo el grandote, eso me convence más.

- De acuerdo- dije y tomé la cámara y me fui corriendo… igual escuché a Boris quejándose de que se quedarían en la ruina si intentaban alimentarme.

Llegué a la sala de las chicas, ya no estaban tan divididas… todas buscaban algo como locas y gritaban de un lugar a otro; "aquí no", "aquí tampoco," "nada por acá," imagino que se refieren a la cámara. Bueno eso es lo único en lo que puedo pensar.

- Daichi… ¿qué quieres?-

- Ah vine a dejar esto Julia- contesté y le entregué la cámara.

- ¡Chicas apareció!- todas se detuvieron de la búsqueda y corrieron hacia Julia.

- Veamos esos videos entonces- la peli azul propuso… yo preferí irme escapando.

- ¡No puede ser!- oh, oh, ese grito de Julia no me simpatiza- Daichi, ¡regresa aquí ahora!

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Por qué borraste las fotos y videos?

- Yo no lo hice-

- Entonces quién, y más vale que me digas si no tú serás el único culpable, así que habla- esto no me gusta… sé que fueron Yuri y sus compañeros… pero- ¡HABLA AHORA O CALLA PARA SIEMPRE!

- Fueron los NeoBorg, ellos tenían la cámara y me pidieron traerla aquí-

- Chicas, creo que debemos de permanecer unidas para una pequeña venganza, ¿quién está conmigo?- todas gritaron a la misma vez, esto parece un aquelarre… tengo miedo así que mejor huyo.

- Y tú Daichi, tú nos ayudarás- no me sé el nombre de la peli azul pero ella se sabe el mío, me tomó del cuello de mi camiseta y me llevó con ellas.

Todas se sientan en círculo, están susurrando un montón de cosas sin sentido para mí, pues nunca entiendo qué es lo gracioso de lo que están parloteando. Voltean a verse, luego miran alrededor, niegan con la cabeza, otra propone otro sitio, todas asienten, corren hacia mí… que por cierto me tienen amarrado a una sillita con ruedas así que Julia la toma y comienza a llevarme al nuevo sitio de reunión. Van sin hacer mucho ruido, pues no quieren que nadie salga de las respectivas salas y el afamado plan se les arruine, y yo parezco tarado pues no grito ni hago nada. Llegamos al gimnasio… me vendan los ojos… no sé qué rayos pasa. Unas gritan, otras hablan entre sí, otras abren y cierran las puertas, otras parecen que cargan cosas de un lugar a otro, pero no estoy seguro de qué.

- Bien Daichi, lo que te pediremos es muy simple- esa es la voz de Julia.

- Irás con los NeoBorg y le dirás que los quieres desafiar a una batalla, para entrenarte un poco- la peli azul me dice.

- Si haces lo que te pedimos bien, te recompensaremos- eso ya suena mejor y es propuesto por Mathilda.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo?- esa es la voz de Ming Ming, yo sólo asiento con la cabeza.

- Bien te desataremos, pero la venda de tus ojos te la quitaremos hasta que te llevemos fuera del gimnasio.- Emily indica por último.

Y así fue, me desataron, y ya fuera del gimnasio me quitaron la venda, todas sonreían con esa sonrisa de bruja malvada que Hiromi muestra la mayor parte del tiempo. Corro hasta el pasillo en donde se encuentra la sala de reunión de los NeoBorg, están dentro de nuevo con la puerta cerrada y otra vez hay risas, creo que después de todo sí hicieron la copia. Tengo pavor de hacer esto, pero esas chicas dijeron que me recompensarían, así que quizás valga la pena, toco la puerta y espero.

- Oigan es el enano- ese es el amable recibimiento de Boris.- ¿Hiciste lo que te pedimos?

- Sí, pero cambio el almuerzo por una bey-batalla, eso si sus patéticos traseros rusos logran alcanzarme hasta el gimnasio- no sé de dónde saqué las agallas para decir eso en cuanto los tuve a los tres enfrente.

Y comienza la carrera, nunca había visto a estos tipos correr, pero debo de decirlo, no son nada lentos, siento como me pisan los talones. Un pasillo más y llego, antes de llegar sólo grito, esas locas nunca me dijeron que tenía que hacer exactamente, pero es como si entendieran porque abren la puerta de inmediato, entro y cierran. Julia y la peli azul se encuentran frente a la puerta, Mao y Emily al lado izquierdo, Mathilda y Ming al lado derecho. La puerta se abre, entran los NeoBorg, todas las chicas coordinan un solo lanzamiento, pero Yuri y los otros no son lentos, también lanzan sus blades y rompen la red que les iba a caer encima, pero las chicas no se ven desanimadas.

- Thunder Pegasus, ¡ataca!-

- Sharkrash, ¡ve por ellos!-

No entiendo porqué se dirigen a atacar a tres con sólo dos Beyblade, eso es suicida. Bueno lo digo porque ellas son chicas y han de ser más débiles.

- ¡Wolborg!-

- ¡Falborg!-

- ¡Seaborg!-

- Ahora chicas- ese fue un grito de Julia hacia las otras 4.

Vuelvo a ver el porqué Julia dice eso, las otras se encontraban ahora desde las mallas que dividían el área de práctica con la gradería sosteniendo una manta que habían mantenido oculta en el borde superior de la entrada. Mao y Emily se dejaron caer desde el lado izquierdo, mientras que las otras dos cayeron desde la derecha, haciendo que la manta sepultara de cierta forma a los NeoBorg. Al parecer el ataque de Julia y la otra chica fue meramente una distracción. Igual no le hayo mucho sentido a lo que hicieron, en cualquier momento Yuri y los otros dos se pueden salir sin ninguna complicación. Y así lo estaban haciendo.

- ¡Qué gran cosa! ¿Con que esa es su venganza?- Boris dijo mientras salía por el agujero que había hecho con una navaja.

- No, esta es nuestra venganza.- señaló la pelirroja que salía desde otro lugar del gimnasio con la cámara mostrando un video que contenía todo lo que acababa de pasar.- Podemos modificar el video a nuestro gusto y bueno hacerlos quedar en ridículo…

- Ahora bien, ¿quién les dio permiso de tomar mi cámara y borrar todo?- Julia preguntó sin mantener la calma.

Los rusos no le respondieron de inmediato, en lugar de eso conversaron en un idioma raro, que por las caras de las chicas apuesto a que fue ruso, y si hoy hubiera hecho reales todas mis apuestas ya sería millonario. En fin, Yuri se volvió y encaró a Julia.

- Bien si les decimos eso, al menos tendremos un nombre que darle a Kai, digamos que se molestó un poco al ver las fotos y los videos- oh cielos, eso se llama negociar y chantajear.

- ¿Kai vio los videos y las fotos?- Julia ya cedió, los rusos la atraparon.

- Así es, y no estaba muy contento de ellos, pero al menos al decirle que fue Julia Fernández, ya tendrá una persona de quién vengarse-

Ahora que lo pienso, no sé porqué sigo observando, pero bueno es la primera vez que ser observador tiene ventajas. Y por lo que veo a Julia es a la que no le gusta estar implicada en el asunto.

- No les hagas caso, lo están haciendo para asustarte.- la peli azul le dice a Julia para que no ceda.

- Si quieren testigos, Daichi vio salir molesto a Kai luego de que vio los videos, ¿cierto, enano?- Sergei se dirige a mí.

- ¿Eh? Yo… yo vi a Kai- la mirada de los 3 NeoBorg combinada me aterra así que sí confieso- sí, sí vi a Kai molesto por los videos.

- Lo ves españolita, será mejor que retrocedas- es la sentencia que da Boris.

- De acuerdo, borraremos lo que acaba de pasar y ustedes no le dirán nada a Kai, pero más les vale que cumplan su palabra.- Julia da las condiciones del trato.

- Los NeoBorg siempre mantenemos nuestras promesas, esperamos que ustedes también cumplan.- Yuri lo cierra y al parecer el asunto muere aquí.

Julia y las chicas miran fijamente a los NeoBorg y ellos hacen lo mismo. Luego de un rato el duelo de miradas se rompe y voltean a verme a mí.

- Más vale que tú también cumplas Daichi, si nos llegamos a dar cuenta de que alguien supo lo que acaba de suceder, sabremos a quién culpar.- Boris me dice mirándome fijamente.

- Nuestra recompensa queda pendiente hasta que demuestres tu lealtad.-

- ¿Qué?-

- Ya oíste- dicen todos a la misma vez y no me queda más que asentir.

Los NeoBorg se retiran, mirando una última vez al gimnasio en donde todas las chicas están unidas. Aquí vuelvo a insistir en una cosa, estas chicas comparten algo, a todas les falta un tornillo, primero están como perros y gatos, luego pasan a estar coordinadas en todo lo que piensan y planean y ahora hasta sufren la derrota de una de ellas, como si fuera propia. Ahora tengo una pregunta.

- ¿Hasta cuándo sabrán si soy leal en mantener el secreto?- es una buena pregunta, ¿no creen?

- ¿Eh?- Julia se me queda viendo- Oh es cierto, hagamos un trato, si hoy para el final de la tarde nadie se ha dado cuenta, te damos tu recompensa.-

- De acuerdo.-

Salgo del gimnasio entusiasmado, va a ser muy fácil mantener ese secreto, digo es medio día, sólo queda el almuerzo y pasar a estar en la reunión de la tarde, en la cual casi siempre me duermo. Así que eso será pan comido.

_ Miércoles 8 de diciembre, 12: 25 p.m._

Estamos almorzando todos los G-Revolutions, es como siempre, ellos se concentran en sus cosas y yo en las mías. Takao está junto a Hitoshi, Hiromi observándolo – eso es escalofriante-. Max juega con su comida, Rei mira a su alrededor y de vez en cuando intercambia palabras con Max y Kai ha de venir a almorzar hasta la 1:00p.m., cuando su papá ya se haya ido. Sin embargo, algo cambia.

- Hey Daichi, ¿en dónde estuviste toda la mañana?- por qué diantres a Max se le tiene que ocurrir hacer esa pregunta.

- Es cierto, no te habíamos visto desde las 8 ó 9 creo- y Rei le sigue el jueguito.

- Eh, yo… pues bueno… yo estuve caminando por ahí-

- Sólo caminando, pero si eres el monito hiperactivo del equipo- ahora Hiromi ataca, ¿qué rayos les pasa?

- Sí sólo caminando, además no les tiene que importar lo que haga o no haga- me levanto y me voy de la mesa.

Esa estuvo difícil, pero bueno, no importa en la reunión será diferente, con señor seriedad nadie puede bromear. Igual puedo respirar y tener un poco de paz porque nos reuniremos hasta la 1:35, así que por el momento iré un rato al jardín. Aquí sí hay tranquilidad, nadie que haga preguntas ni llegue a hablar de nada molesto.

- Hola Daichi- retiro lo dicho.

- ¿Brooklyn? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Salí a respirar un poco de aire, estar encerrado me es molesto, y por el momento no hay nada útil que hacer-

- Ya veo-

- Te ves tenso, estás escondiendo algo, ¿cierto?- me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- ¡¿QUÉ? No, no es así, no escondo nada- y me fui corriendo, ese tipo Brooklyn es extraño.

No fui a la reunión, sé que me van a preguntar de nuevo. No sé porqué de pronto parezco tan interesante para las personas que me habían estado ignorando. Son casi las 5 de la tarde, casi la hora en la que todos comienzan a irse de la BBA, incluidas las chicas, así que podré tener mi recompensa.

_Miércoles 8 de diciembre, 4:59p.m._

Al fin, lo logré, me costó esconderme en el comedor, en el jardín –luego de que Brooklyn se había ido- , en el gimnasio y en muchos otros lugares de la BBA, pero lo logré. Faltan 30 segundos para las cinco de la tarde, lo logré, lo logré. Me dirijo a la sala en donde las chicas se quedan durante todo el día y al llegar la encuentro vacía. ¡Qué rayos! De pronto al ver a la puerta veo que tiene una nota pegada que dice: "Nos dimos cuenta que tu trato con los NeoBorg era un almuerzo, así que ese será nuestro trato contigo, un almuerzo, espera a mañana, pero ya sabes, más te vale no revelar nada."

No, no puede ser, vivir más horas guardando ese secreto para tener una recompensa, ha de ser una broma. ¿Por qué me metí en este embrollo? Era mejor pasar desapercibido a quedar en medio de esta guerra fría.

- Ya que a esperar hasta mañana, pero si no cumplen… ¡lo diré todo!- grito al vacío de la sala, pero al menos es una forma de desahogarse.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, en mi opinión yo me divertí mucho haciéndolo, Daichi es genial de prota y para ponerlo en esas situaciones, una aclaración nada más cuando Daichi menciona que no quiere que lo tomen de camello es haciendo referencia a que no le gusta ser usado sin nada cambio y sin siquiera escuchar un simple por favor, es una expresión usada en mi país, no sé si en otros lugares funcionará de la misma manera, en fin, gracias por leer la historia y por comentar, gracias!


	13. Divorcio, toda una vida presente, pero

Hola! primero que nada, disculpas por haber dejado el asunto por acá abandonado, han pasado ciertas cosas que bueno me desubicaron la cabeza y me han hecho divagar con el resto de ideas que tengo y pues no quería actualizar hasta poder reubicarme, pero al parecer mejor publico antes de dejarlo más abandonado =p. En fin, este de hoy es un poco triste (?) así que no esperen ver mucha comedia XD, espero les agrade.

* * *

**Divorcio, toda una vida presente, pero real hasta ahora**

** Jueves 9 de diciembre, 10:45 a.m.**

Desearía estar en la BBA, discutir con los chicos acerca de las actividades de la semana Beyblade es más divertido que estar aquí… en un aburrido despacho de abogados, viendo como mis padres deciden quién se queda con qué. Incluso yo estoy en la rifa, el que dé más se quedará conmigo… como si eso me interesara. He vivido desde mis cinco años en esta posición, pasando épocas del año con mamá, otras con papá, y a fin de año nos reunimos para poder "estar juntos," pero algo siempre se interpone, ese algo casi siempre termina siendo el trabajo de mamá. Al parecer papá ya no lo soportó más, y luego de una discusión en unas improvisadas vacaciones que organizamos tras el asunto de BEGA, todo volvió a explotar.

Mamá fue llamada de emergencia desde la sede de Nueva York, un proyecto se salió de control y por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquellos días mamá debía de solucionarlo tan pronto como le fuera posible. Lo malo de todo esto, ni siquiera nos avisó, la llamaron a la media noche, partió del hotel sola y tomó el primer vuelo que encontró, al día siguiente nos llamó, y ahí fue lo curioso, papá le dijo que él iría a Nueva York… en cuanto a mí… bueno a mí me tocó irme a quedar a la casa de Takao mientras mis padres solucionaban sus problemas. Así que aquí estamos mes y medio después de que eso sucedió, mis padres arreglan los últimos detalles de su divorcio… aclarando esos detalles, en realidad yo soy el detalle que hace falta aclarar.

- Por décima vez, no te daré la custodia completa de Max- mamá realmente está dejando en claro eso por décima vez en la reunión de hoy que ya lleva casi las tres horas de haber comenzado.

- De acuerdo, pero qué quieres que hagamos, tú nunca cambiaras tu trabajo y yo no me mudaré a Nueva York para que a ti te quede fácil el poder tener la custodia compartida- sí el punto de papá es válido.

- Señores por favor, necesitamos que se tranquilicen, el proceso de divorcio se ha complicado por la custodia del niño- oh vaya ahora resulta ser que soy un niño… por favor tengo 15 años, recién cumplidos - Así que por favor, intentemos llegar a un acuerdo con esto.

- Podemos hacerlo como siempre, una parte del año él la pasará contigo y la otra mitad conmigo- mamá trató de seguir el consejo del abogado.

- ¿Y qué hay de los campeonatos, sus estudios, crees que pueda con todo eso y estar viajando aún por las cuestiones de la custodia?- aunque papá no lo hizo de la manera razonable, tenía razón.

- ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? Siempre ha viajado y competido al mismo tiempo, Max es un chico capaz, lo podrá manejar.

Bien esto ya ha sido demasiado para mí…

- Mamá, papá, saldré un momento, con permiso-

No miro sus reacciones, simplemente quiero salir. Además, siempre creí que el divorcio de ellos sería algo difícil para mí, pero ahora que lo pienso es como si siempre hubiésemos vivido de esa manera.

Recuerdo que cuando tenía cinco años intentaron divorciarse, pero… en ese momento comencé con ciertos problemas, según la psicóloga que me atendió en aquel entonces todo se debía al estrés de la separación de papá y mamá. Por ello de manera milagrosa todo pareció arreglarse y volvieron a estar juntos. Creo que esa es la razón de que ya ni siquiera me interese si están juntos, separados, casados, divorciados, es decir nunca hemos sido realmente una familia, no sé si lo vea así por la situación actual, pero lo he pensado tanto, que ya no creo poder cambiar de opinión.

- Max… Max, cariño ¿estás bien?-

- Sí mamá… lo estoy-

- Sé que esto es difícil-

- No, no lo es, pero me disgusta que discutan de mí como si fuera un tipo de premio.

- Lo entiendo y…

- Creo que ya no me necesitan más, quiero ir a la BBA-

- Claro… ve, nosotros terminaremos las cosas por acá-

- Gracias-

Al menos no fue me difícil convencerla, aparte de que nunca he entendido por qué tengo que asistir a estas reuniones. Abogados, pertenencias siendo disputadas, razones de divorcio que ni siquiera quiero saber, recordar o tener en mi cabeza. La ventaja, el lugar queda cerca de la BBA, así que no tardé mucho en llegar. Llego en el momento preciso, se está discutiendo lo que los G-Revolutions harán para la semana Beyblade.

- Yo digo que una batalla múltiple, eso es lo que a la gente le gusta, una poderosa batalla- el eufórico de Takao hablaba.

- Yo no lo creo, deberíamos de pensar en algo más elaborado, mira a los otros equipos, F-Sangre un demostración en parejas, Baihuzu una exhibición de velocidad con sus beyblades, PPB exposición de la combinación del Beyblade con otros deporte y los NeoBorg… Kai, ¿qué harán los NeoBorg?- Hiromi se había apresurado a hablar sin tener todo en su cabeza.

- Aún lo están discutiendo- replicó Kai colocando sus manos en la cabeza… creo que trataba de darse un masaje, ha estado totalmente estresado con todo esto.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hiromi, Takao es una semana en la que debemos de convencer a las personas de que el Beyblade es el mejor deporte del mundo, no podemos hacer cualquier cosa- Rei continuó.

- Ash de acuerdo, piénselo ustedes, por cierto ¿dónde está el niño mono?-

- Dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente con las chicas, que le perdonáramos si no venía en la mañana.-

- Max … creímos que estarías, bueno ya sabes-

- Quise venir a ayudarles, los abogados y los divorcios son aburridos- dije y traté de sonreír, han estado preocupados últimamente por todo lo que ha pasado con mis padres.

Conversamos un rato más tratando de pensar qué podría hacer el G-Revolution en su presentación, no sería nada fácil venir con una idea. A diferencia de los otros equipos no teníamos un "sello" o algo que identificara a todos los miembros del equipo como uno. Como lo había mencionado Rei la ventaja de los otros era poseer un algo en común, la velocidad, los deportes, el conocimiento de las bestias bit, el ser hermanos y poder combinar habilidades… algo tenían que los hacía únicos en sus estilos de batallas. Nosotros nunca habíamos pensando en ese "algo" y era lo que nos dificultaba las cosas.

** Jueves 9 de diciembre, 12:35 p.m.**

La hora del almuerzo, el único momento en el que la guerra del "qué haremos" se aleja. Es divertido ver el comedor llenarse de todos los bladers que hemos conocido, pero claro tratándose del señor D era de esperarse que consiguiera el que todos se hicieran presentes. Incluso ha habido rumores de que aún faltan bey-luchadores, pero yo lo que más agradezco es que el señor D organizara todo esto en el momento en el que más necesitaba una distracción. Por lo general luego de los torneos y demás me suelo reunirme con Takao, Kyo, Hiromi y Daichi, pero suele ser un tanto monótono, practicamos Beyblade, salimos a comer algo, charlamos, y de vez en cuando se nos une Rei y bueno en el caso de Kai le vemos "every blue moon", por eso esta actividad ha resultado ser excelente.

- Hey, esto es raro, ¿dónde están las chicas?- Hiromi sale diciendo de la nada.

- Han de estar con Daichi, él aún no se aparece- Kyo le contesta mientras mantiene su atención en la computadora y en su almuerzo a la misma vez.

- Eso es extraño- contesta Rei- por cierto Kyo, y aprovechando que no está Kai, ¿cómo es trabajar con el señor Susumu?- la pregunta logra sacar al jefe de su computadora.

- ¡Oh es increíble! Sabe tanto sobre la ingeniería del Beyblade y tiene ideas increíbles, me ha enseñado tanto en tan poco tiempo, y es una persona simpática, tiene un gran sentido del humor y…

- ¿De quién hablan?- pobre Kyo se congeló en el momento en que escuchó la voz de Kai justo detrás de él.

- De nadie en especial, Kai- replicó y se enfocó en su computadora nuevamente.

Los demás rieron y continuaron con el almuerzo. Luego veo entrar a mamá, venía conversando con el señor Susumu… acto seguido Kai se retiró sin terminar de almorzar, al parecer calculó mal la hora. En fin regresamos al salón a la 1:25 p.m. sin novedad ni decisión alguna para nuestra presentación y al parecer así iba a hacer, al regresar había una nota de Kai, su abuelo lo llamó y se tuvo que ir. Teníamos el resto de la tarde libre, todos hasta que…

- Max, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- mamá apareció y no pude ir a entrenar con el resto de los muchachos.

- Claro, well see ya guys!- me despedí de los chicos, no era usual hacerlo en inglés, pero siempre que tenía a mamá cerca, me gustaba expresarme en ese idioma.

Creí en un principio que hablaríamos dentro de la misma sede, pero no fue así. Salimos y caminamos por las calles de Akenobo, lo curioso fue que hicimos aquel recorrido en el que me contaba cómo se habían conocido ella y papá. Además de ser la misma ruta que hacíamos de paseo familiar. Recuerdo cuando tenía 6 años solíamos venir por acá y yo solía pasear a Lucky…

- Ya… bueno tu padre y yo ya hemos arreglado los detalles de la custodia.- nunca había visto a mamá tan seria y nostálgica a la vez.

- ¿Y…?-

- Bueno será como siempre, lo convencí de que así fuera- suspiró y continuó- estarás con él para lo que es la época de estudio, y obviamente estarás conmigo durante los torneos de Beyblade.

- Just the same-

- Yes… the same- voltée a ver a mamá, siempre la había visto tan fuerte, como si nada la pudiera derrumbar, pero ahora parecía otra.

- ¿Mamá?-

- Max, quiero que sepas que esto no fue fácil, intenté que esto funcionará-

- Mom… it's ok!- la interrumpí y sonreí al verla, no quería que estuviera triste, no por mí, no por ella, ni por nada de lo ocurrido- Todo pasa por algo, y todos estaremos bien, I promise!

Nos miramos por un momento, creo que fue la primera vez que lograba conversar con ella sin esquivar su mirada. Desde que me dijeron del divorcio me ha sido difícil hablar con ambos… pero hoy parece que eso puede cambiar.

- Maxy, me alegra oír eso, y tienes razón, todos vamos a estar bien- en ese momento simplemente sentí el abrazo de mamá, lleno de cariño, de perdón…

- Sí mamá- correspondí de la misma manera.

- Max, ven este sábado al apartamento, alquilaremos alguna película o algo, creo que extraño los viejos tiempos contigo, digamos que el divorcio me abrió los ojos y…-

- Claro mamá, iré este sábado.- no necesitaba más explicaciones, ya todo estaba bien.

Parecía ser cierto, las cosas no cambiarían, lo único distinto sería estar en el mismo país, pero mamá y papá viviendo en diferentes lugares. Después de todo, papá también estaba tomando las cosas con calma y mamá era la única que me había estado preocupando, pero hablando con ella pude ver que todo está bien. La vida siempre trae sorpresas, buenas o malas las trae…

**Jueves 9 de diciembre, 5:45 p.m.**

- Papá, ya llegué-

- Hola, campeón, ¿cómo va todo?-

- Je bien, papá… por favor, no necesitas hacer esto-

- ¿Eh? Je, supongo que no- respondió bajando la mirada- Imagino que tu madre ya te dijo del arreglo.

- Sí, así es-

- Max yo…-

No hay nada que explicar, en serio papá, todo estará bien, ya yo lo he entendido y mamá también, así que- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando me llamó la atención la sonrisa en el rostro de papá- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Me sorprende y alegra lo mucho que has madurado Max, estoy orgulloso de ser tu padre- y al igual que lo hizo mamá, papá se acercó a darme un abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

En el momento en que me liberó del abrazo, no pude contener las ganas de sonreírle y así comprobarle que todo estaría bien. Aún la idea del divorcio no me agrada del todo, pero imagino que el verlo como si nada cambiara me ayuda en todo esto. Además, realmente no tengo la potestad de bloquearles la libertad a ninguno de los dos. Creo que lo logré, y esta etapa finalmente tiene un cierre agradable. Ahora espero que todo con la semana Beyblade marche a la perfección y no haya ningún tipo de problemas…

* * *

Bueno trataré de actualizar al finalizar de esta semana nuevamente, y sino lo logro ahí me perdonan ñ_ñ... bye!


	14. Unas cuantas nuevas reglas, o peticiones

Saludos, por fin logro regresar con el siguiente capítulo, ya siento más confianza de publicar porque la chispa regresó *o* jejeje sí la inspiración se me había marchado desde hacía dos meses, pero al parecer ya va regresando poco a poco, espero disfruten de este capítulo y nos estamos leyendo, ah y antes de que se me olvide gracias por todos los comentarios!

* * *

**Unas cuantas nuevas reglas… ¿o peticiones?**

** Viernes 10 de diciembre, 9:46 a.m.**

_Perspectiva de Raplh…_

Hemos estado trabajando al máximo para no tener que recurrir a pedirles a los demás este tipo de ayuda, pero finalmente estamos en un callejón sin salida. Justo ahora nos tenemos que encontrar con el señor Dickenson, aún desconozco si Olivier, Giancarlo y sobretodo Johnny se estarán tomando esto con la misma seriedad. Aunque tengamos años de conocernos e incluso de haber logrado conformar un equipo, aún no logro definir muy bien la manera de pensar de cada uno.

Ralph, ¿estás bien?- la voz de Olivier me saca de mis pensamientos por un momento.

- Sí, descuida-

- El señor D está por llegar, espero hayas encontrado la mejor forma de darle la noticia-

- Johnny, hombre, trata de ser más positivo, el señor Dickenson tendrá que entender que en estos momentos no todo el mundo quiere ayudar en el patrocinio de un evento de Beyblade- el punto que Giancarlo daba era cierto, pero aún así sentía que habíamos fallado.

Esperamos por un rato más, el señor Dickenson nos había avisando con antelación que muy posiblemente no podría llegar a la hora propuesta. Él, como nosotros los Euro Team hemos estado luchando arduamente por conseguir el dinero necesario para la semana Beyblade, pero habiendo pasado ya la primera semana del mes de diciembre y analizándolo con el cronograma planeado, estamos algo fuera de tiempo. Los donativos han sido limitados, las grandes empresas no quieren invertir en algo que hace unos meses terminó destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad y el capital extranjero parece no querer invertir en algo en donde Japón parece ser dominante. Tanto nosotros como el señor Dickenson esperábamos no tener que recurrir a esto, pero viéndolo con claridad, ya es la única opción.

**Viernes, 9: 53 a.m.**

_Perspectiva de Olivier…_

Entiendo la preocupación de Ralph, se supone que el evento que se está organizando es para el disfrute de todos, especialmente de los bladers. No puedo creer que todo lo ocurrido en los meses pasados le esté quitando la gracia y elegancia al deporte del Beyblade, simplemente no es justo. Al menos podemos estar seguros de que ese tipo Volkov no podrá volver a hacer de las suyas en mucho tiempo. Por otra parte no puedo creer la tranquilidad que se refleja en el rostro de Johnny, no puedo comprender como una persona que se dice ser amante del deporte del Beyblade ha hecho lo mínimo para ayudar en este momento.

- ¿Qué me ves?- sí, el gruñón e irrespetuoso Johnny no tiene otra mejor forma de hablar.

- Creo que nada, porque el descaro no es visible-

¿Qué dijiste muchachito?-

- Vamos cálmense el señor D estará aquí en cualquier momento- Giancarlo trataba de hacer el negociante en la discusión.

- No te metas a defender a Olivier ricitos de oro- esto nos va a llevar a peores problemas.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?-

La discusión inicial de dos personas era ahora de tres, percibí la mirada penetrante que nos estaba dando Ralph desde el otro lado del salón. Aunque quisiera detenerme no podía, cuando inicio algo debo de terminarlo.

**Viernes, 9:54 a.m.**

_Perspectiva de Giancarlo…_

Creo que he debido de aprender con experiencias pasadas que no me debo de meter mi nariz en asuntos ajenos, pero heme aquí nuevamente en una batalla sin sentido. Por querer traer la paz, algo totalmente inexistente en los terrenos de los Euro Team, estoy envuelto en una discusión con Johnny, a lo que se suman las defensas poco contundentes de Olivier. Como equipo somos un caso perdido y al parecer también lo estamos resultando ser en el mundo de los negocios, cosa que resulta aún más decepcionante cuando pensamos que en un futuro la empresa familiar de cada uno estará bajo nuestra responsabilidad.

- ¡Ya basta!- la voz de Ralph resuena por todo el lugar.- Si lo que quieren hacer es discutir salgan de aquí y háganlo, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que pelear como niñitas.-

- Lo sentimos Ralph- me disculpo por todos al ver que Johnny y Olivier también parecen estar apenados de lo ocurrido.

Todos volvemos a una posición de silencio y espera, el señor D ha tardado bastante en llegar, pero es entendible, ha estado muy ocupado en todo. Aunque haya gran cantidad de personas ayudando, no sólo los adultos han ayudado, los bladers también lo han hecho; el señor D aún tiene que cargar con responsabilidades que sólo el presidente de la BBA puede lidiar.

**Viernes, 9: 58 a.m.**

_Perspectiva de Johnny_

Ahora la situación me pone a mí como el villano del Beyblade. Según la opinión de Olivier no he trabajo lo suficiente, ese muchachito cree que porque no pongo la cara de preocupado y angustiado que todos tienen, no me preocupo por lo que sucede. En realidad me preocupo, y mucho, pero aquí viene mi ideología, si todos nos preocupamos y nadie hace nada por cambiar la situación, entonces ¿qué va a pasar finalmente? Nuevamente escuchó a Ralph suspirar, creo que es el vigésimo quinto suspiro que realiza en esta mañana. Y aquí sigo con mis pensamientos o quejas mejor dicho, Olivier parece sólo culparme a mí, pero ¿qué hay de Giancarlo? Lo único que le he visto hacer durante días es estar con su celular enviando mensajes, y no creo que sean mensajes de negocios, ha de ser a alguna chica que conoció en estos días, y si no ha de ser a su familia. Por otro lado está el mismo Olivier, ha leído al menos unos 20 libros de recetas internacionales en estos días, ¿qué planea? Invitar a todos los bladers a una linda cena de perdón por lo que se viene.

Pfff, patrañas, ¿yo soy el que no me preocupo? Primero que vea sus defectos y que luego señale los míos. Antes de que pueda iniciar con otra de mis discusiones mentales, el señor Dickenson hace su entrada en la sala de juntas.

**Viernes, 10:03 a.m.**

_Perspectiva general…_

El señor Dickenson llegaba para dar inicio a su reunión con los Euro Team, había puesto grandes esperanzas en el grupo de futuros empresarios para manejar parte del presupuesto que se necesitaría para la semana Beyblade. Sin embargo, el rostro de desilusión de dos de los integrantes, la indiferencia de uno y la desconcentración del otro, le demostraba que sus esperanzas no habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes.

- Buenos días señor Dickenson- Ralph saludó por todos.

- Muy buenos días muchachos, iré directo al grano- puntualizó el presidente- ¿qué lograron?-

Los jóvenes, quienes ya estaban acostumbrados en cierta forma a dar este tipo de reportes no dieron ningún rodeo y contestaron sin titubeo.

- Desgraciadamente, no mucho señor Dickenson, al parecer el comercio no quiere cooperar, tanto el nacional como el internacional se muestran indiferentes ante la situación- comentó el capitán del equipo.

- Bien, entiendo- replicó Dickenson- tenemos lo suficiente para lo básico, ¿cierto?-

- Sí señor, aquí están las gráficas- contestó Olivier entregando una carpeta de datos al presidente.

- Entonces, creo que todo depende del resto de los muchachos.

- ¿Está seguro que no les importará trabajar para la BBA sin goce de paga?- contestó desconfiado Johnny al ver la tranquilidad en el señor D.

- Bueno es eso o decirles que el evento en su totalidad será cancelado. Además, cada blader fue dotado de una suma de dinero al venir hasta aquí y ahora más que nunca necesitamos el apoyo de ellos, Ralph podrían encargarse de decirles a todos que se dirijan al auditorio a las 11:00 a.m.-

- Claro señor, vamos muchachos.

Acto seguido todos salían de la sala de juntas y se separaban para ir e informar a todos los bladers de la junto. Claro está, los cuatro muchachos de los Euro Team no darían mayor cantidad de detalles acerca de la junta.

** Viernes, 10: 14 a.m.**

_Perspectiva de Ralph_

Ya he informado a los NeoBorg y a los ex –BEGA de la junta, aún sigo pensando si se pudo haber hecho algo más, pero el poco tiempo para iniciar con los preparativos del evento parece no permitirlo. La semana Beyblade se llevará a cabo la tercera semana de enero, pero el hecho de tener que organizar las actividades, de tener que coordinar alojamientos y alimentación de tantos bey-luchadores hace que los fondos se acaben rápido y que nos vayamos a medidas de este tipo. En mi opinión **extremas**, no dudo que Takao y compañía se nieguen a cooperar, han estado ayudando enérgicamente desde el principio a la BBA, quienes me preocupan son el resto de jugadores…

**Viernes, 10: 20 a.m.**

_Perspectiva de Olivier_

Las cosas con el señor Dickenson salieron mejor de lo esperado, al menos desde mi punto de vista. Me alegra ver que se mantenga tan optimista y entusiasta ante la situación. Creo que el tener a todos los deportistas del Beyblade en la sede de la BBA hace que el señor Dickenson tenga más ánimo que cualquiera de nosotros. Ya me he encargado de avisar a los Baihuzu, Saint Shields y ex – Batallón Barthez, junto con Raúl del F-Sangre; y si Giancarlo no llega a la junta a las 10:50 lo iré a buscar, descaradamente se ofreció a buscar a las chicas y todos sabemos cómo se comporta con las mujeres a su alrededor.

**Viernes, 10: 24 a.m.**

_Perspectiva de Johnny_

No puedo creer que Dickenson confié tanto en este puñado de niños, es eso o realmente está desesperado por tener de vuelta a la BBA. De igual manera creo que sería muy decepcionante si estos muchachitos en los que Dickenson ha confiado lo dejaran plantado. Ahora que lo pienso es difícil que eso suceda, la mayoría vino aquí en cuanto los llamó y todos han disfrutado del beneficio de la "beca," por llamarle de alguna forma que él les brindó con los primeros fondos que la BBA obtuvo. Avisados los Psykicks –que nombre tan patético- voy con los PPB… detesto a esos ególatras deportista y a la enana chillona espero ni encontrármela.

**Viernes, 10: 42 a.m.**

_Perspectiva de Giancarlo_

Siempre dejo lo mejor para el final, luego de haber saludado a los G-Revolutions y decirles de la junta me dirijo al salón de las bellezas… las chicas del Beyblade. Luego de varios torneos europeos en donde sólo había chicos nunca creí que vería a jovencitas tan hermosas jugando al Beyblade.

- ¿Qué tal señoritas?- todas voltean a ver… es inevitable.

¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?- la española pregunta arqueando una ceja y viéndome directo a los ojos.

- Oh a mí en mucho, pero por el momento el señor Dickenson quiere que les informe de una reunión en el auditorio a las 11:00, así que porqué no vamos todos juntos, y…

- ¡Tú vienes conmigo!- el jalón de oreja y la voz de Olivier en mi oído hace que mi plan se venga abajo- Disculpen la molestia chicas.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, el enojo de Olivier es justificado, pero qué hago yo si me sumo a la angustia grupal, nada. Así que por eso prefiero divertirme un rato y volver a mis andanzas, además ando algo fuera de práctica. Pero eso ya no importa, ya llegamos al auditorio y los chicos ya están con el resto de adultos.

**Viernes, 10: 56 a.m.**

- ¿Ya todos están enterados?- preguntó el señor Dickenson al ver entrar a Olivier y Giancarlo.

- Sí señor, los equipos han de llegar en cualquier momento.

- Stanley, piensa una última vez en mi oferta- interviene Susumu.

- Puede que eso evite que los chicos tengan que trabajar- apoyaba Judy la idea, mientras que Tatsuya, Hitoshi y el recién llegado Romero asentían.

- Lo sé, y agradezco la oferta de otro donativo Susumu, pero también creo que es importante que los muchachos se sientan realmente comprometidos con este proyecto.

Tras esas palabras todos entendieron, quizás el señor Dickenson desde un principio buscaba que las cosas fueran así. Quizás esa fue la razón por la que no se paralizó al ver que no había patrocinio. A las 11:00 a.m. los equipos comenzaron a llegar, las primeras en hacerse presente fueron todas las chicas, a las que Giancarlo no paraba de coquetear. Luego llegaron los Baihuzu y los Saint Shields, al parecer en el poco tiempo de estar ahí se habían hecho muy cercanos, pasaron después los PPB, los ex BEGA, los chicos del Batallón junto con Raúl, los Psykicks llegaban con los G-Revolutions. Y después de unos 10 minutos de retraso entraban los NeoBorg junto con Kai. Estando todos en el auditorio el señor Dickenson tomó la palabra.

- Tengan todos un muy buen día- saludó animadamente, esperando que sus esperanzas fueran correspondidas por todos los chicos- Como todos saben el evento que estamos planeando es de grandes proporciones y por ello los hemos traído a todos aquí, pero antes de poder proseguir hay algo que deben saber, Ralph, ¿te importaría?

**Viernes, 11: 13 a.m.**

_Perspectiva de Ralph…_

El señor Dickenson acaba de iniciar la reunión y justo en ese momento, me pedía que tomara la palabra. He de suponer que esta es la manera en la que quiere en que nosotros nos veamos envueltos en la semana Beyblade. Me levanto de mi asiento y asiento amablemente dándole a entender que me encargaré de esa parte.

- Como todos saben el Euro Team está a cargo de buscar el patrocinio para la semana Beyblade- las caras de todos no parecen captar hacia dónde se dirige el asunto- Sin embargo el periodo del que disponíamos para encontrar la suma de dinero necesaria para arrancar con las primeras labores no se pudo alcanzar- ahora todos captan la seriedad del asunto.

- Gracias Ralph- parece ser que el señor Dickenson tomará la palabra desde aquí.

**Viernes 11: 17 a.m.**

_Perspectiva General…_

Tras la confusión que emergió entre los jugadores de Beyblade que observaban todo desde sus asientos, siguió un silencio, era la forma en la que el presidente pedía silencio. Acatada la orden el señor tomó la palabra de nuevo.

- Lastimosamente, como lo mencionó Ralph no contamos con el dinero, tenemos un plan B que depende de ustedes, de otra forma la actividad no podrá ser realizada.- especificó el hombre, y buscando la aprobación de proseguir de parte de los adultos que estaban detrás de él continuó- Las actividades que comenzamos poner a funcionar desde ya son las tiendas de Beyblade, los centros de inscripción y la publicidad.

Nada podía ser lo suficientemente bueno y de pronto una voz interrumpió.

- Pero, ¿qué es específicamente lo que tenemos que hacer?- Takao como siempre no podía esperar a que todas las indicaciones fuesen dadas, su padre y hermano reaccionaron un poco avergonzados, pero sabían que ese era Takao, precipitado como siempre.

- Buena pregunta Takao- el señor Dickenson no podía ser descortés con el muchacho que había iniciado la revuelta para traer a la BBA de vuelta- Lo que les pedimos, pero especialmente se los pido yo, es que sean ustedes quienes lleven a cabo esas funciones, sin goce de salario, por el momento.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar en la mayoría de los equipos, algunos susurraban un "qué," otros razonaban entre sí que era lo correcto, mientras que otros mantenían una cara que decía a simple vista, ni crean que haré algo así de gratis. La desesperación se hizo notar en el señor Dickenson y nadie decía nada, parecía que después de todo había puesto muchas esperanzas en los chicos.

- Oigan todos- la voz de Johnny calmó el bullicio que se había formado- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso no vinieron aquí con todos los gastos pagos para el transporte, el hospedaje, la alimentación y además un fondo de dinero extra para lo que les dé la gana hacer?- el escocés parecía haber perdido la paciencia, mientras que el resto de muchachos lo miraban sorprendido- Y si es así, que imagino que lo es, ¿por qué no pueden simplemente cooperar con lo que se les pide?- el chico espetó su última frase, bajó de la tarima y se dirigió a la salida.

El resto quedó en silencio, hasta que nuevamente la voz de Takao captó la atención de todos.

- Señor Dickenson, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que aceptamos trabajar para la BBA- un "sí" coreado siguió las palabras de Takao.

- Gracias muchacho, lo agradezco, las labores de cada uno serán especificadas esta tarde junto con otras actividades que darán inicio, todos pueden retirarse.

**Viernes, 2: 35 p.m.**

_G-Revolutions…_

- ¿Qué les toca?- preguntaba animado Max tras ver que él estaría en el centro de llamadas.

- Yo estoy en el área de publicidad- contestó Hiromi.

- Ingeniería, creo que sigo en el mismo lugar- replicó Kyo.

- Tienda de Beyblade número 3- contestaba Rei- según lo que me dijo Rai el también estará en esa.

- A mí en la tienda de Beyblade número 5- contestó Daichi- ¿quién más está allí?- un desanimado Takao levantaba su mano.

- De todas las personas me tenía que tocar con el niño mono, bueno al menos queda el consuelo de la sesión de fotos…-

En un rincón aparte Kai abría nervioso su sobre, el estar en la BBA, más la empresa y haber comenzado a cursar las materias atrasadas de la secundaria, y el tener un deber extra, no le ayudaría mucho. Respiró aliviado al ver la nota del señor Dickenson: "No te pediré más, sé que ya tienes mucho que hacer." Esas palabras le sacaron una sonrisa y le dieron la paz que necesitaba.

**Viernes, 2: 41 p.m.**

_Baihuzu…_

- Estoy con Rei en la tienda de Beyblade número 3-

- Nosotros estamos en la número 2- replicó Kiki.

- Las chicas en general estamos a cargo de la publicidad- continuó Mao.

**Viernes, 2: 46 p.m.**

_Saint Shields…_

Publicidad- mencionaba Mariam un tanto seria.

Centro de llamadas- siguió Ozuma,

Dunga y yo estaremos en la tienda de Beyblade número 2.-

Suerte a todos- concluyó el capitán y todos asintieron.

**Viernes, 2: 47p.m**

_F-Sangre…_

- Tienda de Beyblade número 4- Raúl mencionó desanimado.

- ¿Y?- replicó Julia.

- Según escuché, ahí estarán los NeoBorg.-

- No seas llorón.-

- ¡No lo soy!-

**Viernes, 2: 49 p.m.**

_NeoBorg…_

- Centro de llamas- el capitán del equipo mostraba su papel a los demás.

- Tienda de Beyblade número 4- replicaban los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

- Hmmm, bueno no tenemos opción- Yuri se encogió de hombros y viró su atención a la computadora.

**Viernes, 2: 52 p.m.**

_PPB…_

- Estoy en el área de ingeniería- Emily comentaba a los demás.

- Steve y yo en la tienda de Beyblade número 1- replicó Eddy.

- Rick y yo estaremos en el centro de llamadas- Michael contestaba no muy complacido.

**Viernes, 2:53 p.m.**

_Psykicks…_

- Publicidad, a todas las chicas nos toca ahí- Salima decía un tanto desanimada.

- Ingeniería de Beyblade- comentó Kane.

- Nosotros estaremos en la tienda de Beyblade número 5- Gouki mencionó mostrando los papeles.

- Genial- Kane dijo entusiasmado mientras Salima parecía maldecir su suerte.

**Viernes, 2: 56 p.m.**

_Ex - BEGA…_

- Publicidad, ¡sí!- gritaba la morena.

- Ming Ming, todas las chicas están en esa área- decía Garland- ¿qué les tocó?

- Tienda número 4- contestó Brooklyn.

- Tienda número 1- la respuesta de Moses.

- La número 3- respondió Mystel.

- Bien, yo estoy en el centro de llamadas- concluyó Garland.

**Viernes, 2: 57 p.m.**

_Batallón Barthez…_

- Mathilda está en publicidad, Claude y Aaron en el centro de llamas y yo en el área de ingeniería.- puntualizaba Miguel.

- Así es- afirmó Aaron.

- Suerte a todos-

**Viernes, 3: 00 p.m.**

_Sala del Euro Team…_

- Entregaron ya todos los sobres- cuestionó Ralph dejando su libro a un lado.

- Así es, ya todos saben qué tienen qué hacer- replicó Olivier.

- Mientras nosotros seguiremos con los patrocinio, ¿cierto?- cuestionó Giancarlo.

- Correcto-

Olivier de pronto dirigió su vista a Johnny que actuaba como desesperado con su laptop por algún juego bélico, lo cual se deducía por los sonidos producidos.

- Lamento lo que dije de ti esta mañana, es obvio que también estabas preocupado por la situación- el francés comentó dirigiéndose a McGregor.

- Disculpa aceptada, espero que ahora sepan que aunque no reaccione histérico, los asuntos del equipo **sí** me preocupan- replicó Johnny a la vez que seguía en su juego.

**Viernes, 4: 55 p.m.**

_Perspectiva de Ralph…_

Al principio creí que todo iba a resultar en un caos, pero al parecer no fue así. Las cosas con el resto de bey-luchadores parecieron salirse de control por un momento y para sorpresa de todos fue Johnny quien trajo la calma después de la tormenta. A la vez, creo que me hizo comprender algo, no seremos un equipo ideal, pero poco a poco nos podemos conocer.

Nos dirigimos ahora a la mansión de Giancarlo en las afueras de la ciudad a tomar un descanso de fin de semana y luego seguir con la búsqueda del patrocinio, tarde o temprano algo tendrá que aparecer…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy,nunca antes había trabajado con los Majestics/Euro Team por aquello de que se no te demasiado el desconocimiento del equipo =p, gracias por seguir leyendo y nos vemos en el próximo cap! Arigato!


	15. De paseo por las calles de Akenobo

Saludus, nuevo cap, gracias por el apoyo dado al proyecto, y bueno el de hoy es un cap que fue fácil de hacer por lo divertido, pero no por la cantidad de personas en él XD, espero que los disfruten y un pequeño disclaimer,** LAS PELÍCULAS MENCIONADAS EN EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY NO ME PERTENECEN**, gracias n_n

* * *

**De paseo por las calles de Akenobo**

_ Sábado 11 de diciembre, 9:30 a.m._

- Vamos Takao, acompáñame por favor- la castaña suplicaba.

- ¿Por qué te tengo que acompañar? Es tu pijamada, no la mía-

- Pero todas las cosas se guardaran aquí, será más fácil si vas conmigo-

- Jovencito, o acompañas a Hiromi o limpias la entrada del dojo- el abuelo Kinomiya aparecía dictando sentencia.

- Está bien, ya voy-

- Lleva a Daichi, el pequeño tiene que comprar unas cosas-

- ¿Qué?- gritó Takao desesperado al ver su situación.

- ¡Sí vamos!- el pelirrojo gritó poniéndose en marcha.

Así era como Takao, Hiromi y Daichi daban inicio al sábado, el día de descanso de las labores de la BBA, pero no por eso debían de quedarse en casa. El día apenas comenzaba y podía haber sorpresas.

_ Sábado 11 de diciembre, 9: 38 a.m._

- "Una piedra… dos piedras… a la tercera sonará la alarma"- pensaba el joven bicolor acostado en su cama mientras leía un libro-

- Hiwatari, sabemos que estás allí- Boris ya desesperaba.

- Al fin pensaste, siempre lanzas la tercera piedra- ironizaba Kai a su compañero de equipo.

- En realidad lo tuvimos que detener- Sergei mostraba la tercera piedra que hubiese golpeado la ventana.

- ¿Vas a venir?- Yuri pregunta.

- Tengo estudio atrasado-

- Lo terminas luego, siempre lo haces, vamos- replica nuevamente el pelirrojo.

El bicolor miró hacia dentro de su habitación, entró por un momento y habiéndose colocado su bufanda salió por la ventana para unirse al resto de su equipo. Era el primer fin de semana en el que realmente podrían hacer algo sin la molestia de los demás equipos.

_ Sábado 11 de diciembre, 9: 47 a.m._

- Mao, date prisa, ya es tarde- Rai reclamaba a su hermana que aún no salía.

- Dale tiempo- decía comprensivamente Rei.

- Gracias Rei, ya estoy lista Rai, además cuál es la prisa, tenemos libre.- reclamó la chica saliendo de primero.

- Vamos al centro, quiero comprar historietas nuevas- Kiki decía entusiasmado.

- Yo quiero comer algo delicioso-

- Acabas de terminar de desayunar Gao…-

- Ou… pero quiero más-

El Baihuzu lograba salir de la habitación de hotel que la BBA les había dado y se dirigían al centro de la ciudad de Akenobo para pasar un día libre. Eran quienes menos presión tenían, la elección de su demostración para la semana Beyblade había sido fácil, ahora ayudar con lo demás no sería tan complicado.

_ Sábado 11 de diciembre, 10: 05 a.m._

- ¡Takao!- el rubio llamaba alegre a su compañero de equipo.

- Hey Max, qué bueno verte… ¡sálvame por favor!-

- ¿Qué pasa?- contestó risueño.

- Hiromi me secuestró y el abuelo me encargó cuidar de Daichi también- contestaba dramático el chico.

- Bueno yo estoy con los PPB, les prometí mostrarles bien la ciudad, ya sabes la última vez que vinieron no hubo tiempo de vacacionar.-

- Cierto, y ¿dónde están?-

- Hello, Takao- el capitán de los PPB saludaba.

- Ah, hola chicos- el resto de los PPB se hacían presentes.

- Cielos, sabía que comías mucho Takao, pero eso ya es exagerado- Eddy comentó al ver las bolsas que cargaba el muchacho.

- Oh no, él tiene terminantemente prohibido comer algo de eso, es para la pijamada- interrumpió Hiromi.

- Ya veo- replicó Eddy.

- Estoy ansiosa por mañana- continuó Emily.

- Nos quieren acompañar, ya casi terminamos y luego iremos a ver una película- propuso la castaña.

- Los PPB asintieron y se dirigieron al centro comercial de la ciudad de Akenobo.

_ Sábado 11 de diciembre, 11: 00 a.m._

- Es bueno que hayamos venido juntos- comentaba Miguel.

- Es cierto, de haber venido sólo con Julia ya hubiera enloquecido- contestaba Raúl.

- ¿Qué dijiste hermanito?- la chica no se quedó callada e hizo frente al pobre Raúl que ya estaba apenado de su comentario.

- ¡Ahh, mira ese vestido Julia!- Mathilda suspiraba como loca frente a una de las ventanas del centro.

- ¡Es hermoso! Vamos a verlo-

- Es la décima tienda a la que entran a ver- reclamaba Claude.

- Será un largo día- suspiró resignado Aaron.

_ Sábado 11 de diciembre, 11: 13 a.m._

- ¿Y exactamente qué venimos a hacer? ¡Ah es cierto! Comprar más comida, pues Dunga nos dejó sin los alimentos de una semana en un día- mencionaba molesta Mariam.

- ¡No sabía que era la comida de una semana!- reprochaba Dunga al haberse sentido ofendido.

- Tranquilo, debimos de saber que tendrías un hambre voraz y haberte apartado parte de las provisiones sólo para ti.- Yusuf dijo en tono vacilón- por cierto, ¿Por qué Ozuma no vino?

- Hoy se reúne con el señor Kinomiya- aclara la hermana del peli verde.- bueno, creo que este es el centro, ¿no?

- Sí, vamos a hacer las comprar y regresamos al hotel.-

_Sábado 11 de diciembre, 11: 26 a.m._

- ¿Qué vinimos a hacer al centro?- reclamaba el bicolor.

- Boris quiere hacer explosivos caseros de nuevo y necesita los materiales- contestaba calmadamente Sergei.

- Tranquilo Kai, es algo de momento, ni que nos fuéramos a topar con los demás equipos por acá- replicaba Yuri al ver el malhumor del más joven.

- Hmmm.-

_Sábado 11 de diciembre, 11: 36 a.m._

Equipos de la BBA todos coincidiendo en el mismo lugar. A la hora del almuerzo en el kiosco de comidas del centro. Obviamente, se topan todas las miradas curiosas, incrédulas, molestas y alegres.

- ¿Qué decías, que no nos toparíamos a todos los equipos?- siseaba Kai a Yuri quien aunque estaba molesto se muestra más incrédulo ante la situación.

- Hey, esto sí es una sorpresa- Max y su entusiasta personalidad hacía que todos salieran del trance.

- Es cierto, si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo no hubiera salido tan bien- replicaba Rei.

- Obvio, nosotros no hubiéramos venido- susurraba Sergei para su equipo.

- ¿Qué piensan hacer luego de comer?- Takao preguntaba.

- Nosotros no tenemos nada planeado- contestaba Miguel por parte de los ex –Barthez y F-Sangre, además de buscar la salvación de la rutina de Julia y Mathilda.

- Igual nosotros, bueno no tenemos nada planeado mejor dicho- respondía Rai.

- Pues, creo que nosotros también tenemos el resto del día libre, ya compramos lo que necesitábamos- comentaba Mariam por parte de los Saint Shields y seguidamente las miradas recayeron en los NeoBorg.

- Yo ya compré mis cosas- contestaba tontamente Boris mirando a sus compañeros de equipo y dejándolos libres de compromisos, los NeoBorg quedaban al borde del colapso nervioso.

- Genial, vamos todos a ver una película- Hiromi propuso entusiasta y todos asintieron.

Terminaron sus almuerzos, y para ser 28 personas diferentes las que comían y habían pedido almuerzos en diferentes lugares coordinaron muy bien sus tiempos. Tanto así, que ni los NeoBorg tuvieron el más mínimo chance de escape, ya Boris tendría que pagar por su estupidez. Ahora todos caminaban hacia las salas de cine y venía la parte difícil, escoger una película para 28 personas con gustos distintos. La cartelera por suerte se mostraba variada, comedia, suspenso, animación, terror, ficción, ahora tenían que escoger una que calzara con todos.

- Veamos "Ice Age 3"- expresaba Mathilda ilusionada de ver la cinta animada.

- Mejor "Fast and Furious" la más nueva- los hombres del PPB proponían enérgicamente.

- Yo quiero ver "The Hangover," me han dicho que es buena y muy cómica- comentaba Takao.

- Sí y para mayores de 15, Daichi no podría entrar- reclamaba Hiromi.

- Y que tal esta, "Drag me to Hell"- proponía Boris y los NeoBorg sonreían por la inteligente oferta.

- ¡No!- gritaron Mathilda, Mao, Emily y… Max.

- Yo… ya la vi- respondió el rubio apenado de lo ocurrido.

- Vamos, tiene que haber algo que todos podamos ver- dijo Rei mientras trataba de calmar los ánimos- ¿qué les parece esta? "El Sanatorio," es para mayores de 12, es de suspenso, terror y dice que tiene algo de comedia.

Todos pasaron a ver el afiche de la película propuesta por Rei. No era una película que se viera con grandes efectos, pero parecía reunir lo que habían estado buscando por áreas separadas, a excepción de la parte animada. Al final todos aceptaron y compraron sus entradas para poder ir a la función de 2:30 p.m.

Al entrar a la sala, otra misión imposible se presentaba, buscar una buena posición, en un principio los rusos se fueron al fondo de la sala y se sentaron en los asiento de atrás. Fueron seguidos por el resto, pero luego de una queja femenina cambiaron a estar más cerca de la salida en caso de necesitar el baño. Sin embargo, unos asientos ya habían sido ocupados en ese lado de la sala y hacía que no todos quedaran juntos, así que decidieron cambiarse al centro de la sala, pero los más pequeños no lograban ver con claridad. A fin de cuentas terminaron en donde empezaron, en los asientos que se agrupaban al final de la sala. Los miembros del BBA al frente junto con Julia y Raúl, atrás de ellos Miguel y compañía, en la siguiente fila PPB, más atrás se encontraban los Baihuzu y al final los Saint Shields y NeoBorg.

La función empezó sin demora, con los tan odiados, pero a la misma vez apreciados prólogos de próximos estrenos. Al final de un avance de una película romántica se pudo escuchar el suspiro colectivo de las chicas que se encontraban en la sala, incluyendo a las bladers. Luego, un prólogo de acción hizo que todos los chicos liberaran exclamaciones de emoción a la espera de la película. Y para sorpresas de todos, el avance de la película de una curiosa ave azul, hizo que todos estallaran en carcajadas… bueno una carcajada es algo exagerada para los NeoBorg. Al final luego de anuncios y avances cinematográficos la película comenzaba.

Parecía una producción bastante sencilla y con una trama simple. Se trataba de un lugar llamado El Sanatorio, ubicado en un área rural que en un pasado se había encargado de atender enfermos cuyos padecimientos no tenían cura.

- Esto es aburrido parece un documental- reprochó Takao.

- Shhh, qué no ves que es el formato que le dieron- silenció Hiromi.

- Hey Takao, deja que los demás pongamos atención- reclamó Rai.

Lograron que el tricampeón cerrara su boca y continuaron con su atención en la película. Conforme avanzaba, se explicaba que el lugar se había cerrado hacía muchos años atrás, pero que las personas que lo visitaban solían sentir presencias extrañas en el sitio. Además de que personas a las que se entrevistaban dentro de la misma simulación de documental juraban haber visto al doctor y a la monja que cuidaban el sitio observándolos desde la que solía ser la casa de ellos, entre otros espectros.

- ¡Patrañas! ¿Quién podría creer algo así?- comentó Rick a la nada.

- Es 100% imposible que algo como eso sea cierto, científicamente hablando- apoyó Emily.

- Je, sí es cierto- Max no tan seguro de lo que decía pues la película lo convencía bastante.

La película continuaba, ahora un grupo de los protagonistas organizaba una gira para poder investigar el lugar. Investigadores, camarógrafos, médiums y productores conformaban el equipo y se encaminaban al tan aclamado lugar. A la llegada lo presentaban como un lugar hermoso, claro está desgastado por el tiempo, rodeado de árboles y montañas, haciendo alusión a lo que se había mencionado de que en aquellas épocas se creía que el clima frío de montaña podía aliviar cualquiera de esas enfermedades.

- ¡Ah!- Mathilda dejaba escapar un gritillo al ver a uno de los personajes caer electrocutado.

- Tranquila Mathi, es sólo una película- Miguel le decía y daba unas palmadas en sus hombros.

- Pero por prevención tápate los ojos, así evitarás las pesadillas.- bromeó Aaron cerrándole un ojo.

- Raúl, ¿también estás asustado?- cuestionó Julia al ver a su hermano.

- No, no es así, algo se me cayó- dijo levantándose para dirigir nuevamente su mirada a la pantalla.

Las escenas se habían hecho más oscuras, ahora enfocaban toda la atención a las instalaciones del Sanatorio. En una de las tantas mostraban un cuarto al que se prohibía pasar, pues se había llevado a cabo un exorcismo y se resguardaban espíritus malvados. Ahora mostraban la noche que recibía a quienes se refugiaban en el Sanatorio por sus propósitos investigativos.

- ¿Por qué se tienen que quedar allí?- preguntaba nervioso Kiki.

- Porque si no, no habría película- reprochaba Mao que se había adherido al brazo izquierdo de Rei.

- Shhhh, se pone interesante- reclamaba Gao comiendo las palomitas.

Ahora mostraban a los actores más desesperados, una fuerza extraña había comenzado a perseguirlos por todo el Sanatorio, ese era el clímax de la película. Los jóvenes corrían por todo el lugar, y pasaron por el cuarto del exorcismo al que les habían prohibido entrar y se veía que alguien no había cumplido la indicación. De pronto, algo toma al productor del mentado documental y comienza a caminar por sus entrañas.

- Esto resultó ser exagerado- comentaba Mariam viendo las últimas escenas.

- Sí creo que tienes razón,- replicaba su hermano- pero al parecer Dunga lo creyó todo.

- Yo… yo… no, no creo nada- contestaba tartamudo.

La siguiente toma mostraba como unos cuantos de los protagonistas trataban de huir del sanatorio, siendo imposible pues el fantasma de la monja aparecía y los asesinaba en el lugar. En ese momento el tricampeón perdió toda su gloria al saltar por el susto ocasionado de la imagen de la monja saliendo de pronto. Ya para finalizar mostraban escenas del lugar, la policía y ambulancias recogiendo los cadáveres de las personas.

- ¿Quieren que esto llegue a valer la pena?- susurraba Boris que se levanta sigiloso de su asiento, los demás NeoBorg sonreían maliciosamente.

El ruso se escabullía entre los asientos que quedaban al lado de la pared y de ésta, su meta: Takao, quien estaba en las primeras filas. Quienes notaban al chico que se deslizaba con la delicadeza de un gato y la rapidez de un ratón, no podían hacer más que contener las risas. El peli azul que aún estaba ensimismado esperando a que terminaran los créditos de la película y encendieran las luces de la sala, no se podía imaginar lo que le esperaba.

- ¡TAKAO SOY LA MONJA Y VENGO POR TU ALMA!- gritó el ruso con una voz ronca y grave haciendo que Takao diera un brinco que lo hizo caer en los asientos del frente, que para su suerte estaban vacíos.

- Todos los demás estallaron a reírse y a disfrutar del momento, mientras que Yuri sostenía un celular con cámara en su mano y grababa el resultado de todo.

- Sin duda esto hay que subirlo a internet- el pelirrojo enfatizó.

- ¿QUÉ? Hey, eso no es justo, estaba desprevenido- reclamó Takao.

- Sí claro, como si nadie hubiera notado que casi mojas tus pantalones- burló Daichi que al ver las luces encendidas de inmediato salió corriendo y Takao muy cerca de él.

El resto, siguieron a Takao y Daichi, algunos comentaban entre sí la película y los efectos exagerados con los que terminaron la filmación. Por otro lado había quienes proponían ir a visitar el lugar, claro está cuando no fuera invierno, pues el clima frío natural de la montaña más el frío del invierno no era buena combinación. Llegaron a la salida del centro y se despidieron, las chicas ansiosas de la reunión del día siguiente y los chicos simplemente se marcharon.

_ Sábado 11 de diciembre, 4: 57 p.m._

- Quiero reiterar que YO NO estaba asustado- comentaba Takao por enésima vez.

- Sí, sí lo entendemos Takao, como tu digas- ya Hiromi se había resignado a que el chico no aceptaría su desventaja.

- Bueno nos vemos luego, tengo que ir con mi mamá- decía Max despidiéndose tanto de Takao, Hiromi y Daichi como de los PPB.

- Bien, nos vemos Max, hasta pronto- Steven se despedía por parte de todos del rubio.

- Esto fue divertido, podríamos repetirlo mientras todos estemos aquí.- proponía Michael con una respuesta más que positiva de los demás.

_ Sábado 11 de diciembre, 5: 03 p.m._

- Vamos juntos, de todos modos vamos al mismo hotel- Mao proponía y tanto su equipo como los Saint Shields, el F-Sangre y los ex –Barthez la seguían.

- ¿Quién diría que todos nos terminaríamos encontrando por acá?- Mathilda comentaba de manera divertida.

- Y que incluso los NeoBorg se quedaran a ver la película- continuó comentando Rai.

- No parecen ser unos chicos tan anti-sociales como todos los hacen ver- prosiguió Mariam llamando la atención de todos.

- Es cierto, ese Boris está loco, su broma fue excelente- Yusuf apoyaba la opinión de su hermana y los demás asentían.

_ Sábado 11 de diciembre, 5: 09 p.m_.

- ¡Y listo! Ya lo subí al blog del equipo- anunció Yuri justo cuando terminaba la acción por medio del celular de Kai.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- Boris cuestionaba por la siguiente actividad.

- Bueno haz uno de tus explosivos caseros y con eso nos podemos divertir- proponía Sergei.

- Paso, tengo que terminar unos deberes- contestó Kai.

- Nos vemos mañana, entonces- el ruso pelirrojo continuó.

- Tengo que ir al dojo de Takao… será el lunes- y con eso el bicolor se marchaba.

Ahora todos regresaban tranquilos a sus hogares o bien al hotel en el que se quedaban por la actividad de la semana Beyblade. Eso dejaba claro que a veces es cierto lo que dicen, "no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable." Pese a que todos ellos no pensaban encontrarse un sábado, lo hicieron y al parecer lo disfrutaron, y aunque algunos no les agradara la situación, les agradó el provecho que lograron sacar de esto. El Beyblade era algo que todos tenían en común y que los unía de cierta forma, pero ahora todos pensaban que salir de vez en cuando no sería tan malo y les daría algo más de qué hablar que no fuera sólo el Beyblade.


	16. Pijamada

Primer día de setiembre y por eso vengo con cap, setiembre se supone que tiene que pertenecer a Beyblade *digo se supone porque ando con una fiebre de FullMetal Alchemist que ahorita estoy diciendo que puedo hacer alquimia XDDD* en fin sigo agradeciendo a las personas que leen las historias que salen de mi mente ociosa y que dejan sus comentarios, arigato de verdad =)

* * *

_**Pijamada…**_

_Viernes 10 de diciembre, 7:45 a.m. (Flash Back)_

La BBA se encuentra planeando lo que será el gran evento para el regreso triunfal del deporte del Beyblade a nivel internacional, la "Semana Beyblade." La cual sería una semana en donde todos los bladers del mundo se reunirían para una serie de mini retos, promociones, entre otras actividades. Sin embargo, en la mente de Hiromi, eso no era algo que la cautivara mucho. Sabía bien que era parte de los G-Revolutions y conocía a todos los bey-luchadores, pero eso no la hacía totalmente parte del grupo de chicas que se dedicaban al Beyblade e igual sentía que necesitaba recuperar puntos luego de todo lo sucedido en la cabaña.

- Takao, por favor- rogaba nuevamente la chica.

- ¿Para qué necesitas el dojo? ¿Por qué no lo haces en tú casa?- replicaba el muchacho.

- No tengo suficiente espacio en mi casa y el dojo es el lugar perfecto- la castaña no se daría por vencida fácilmente, quería encajar en el grupo de "bey-girls," como ella misma las había llegado a denominar.

- Pero Max, Rei, Kyo, Daichi y Kai se quedarán este domingo en el dojo. Y tú ya sabías eso, necesitamos planea lo que haremos en la semana Beyblade- reprochó el chico.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó el abuelo al haberlos escuchado discutir.

- Hiromi quiere el dojo para hacer una tonta pijamada- contestó Takao malhumorado.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?- contradijo a su nieto el abuelo Ryuu- Creo que la chica tiene derecho, este es como su segundo hogar, así que ¿por qué no prestarle el dojo?

- ¡PERO ABUELO!- reprochó el peli azul.

- ¡Muchas gracias abuelo!- Hiromi dijo contenta abrazando al anciano que acababa de favorecerle en la discusión contra Takao.

La chica salió de la residencia Kinomiya a la sede de la BBA para poder confirmarles a las chicas que la pijamada era todo un hecho. Hiromi estaba decidida que en esta ocasión se iba a dar un lugar, no que no lo tuviera, pero ella se sentía aparte por no ser una bey-luchadora en su totalidad. Entre las invitadas estaban: Mao, Emily, Mathilda, Julia y Mariam. Las otras chicas no habían querido ser descortés, pero sus equipos tenían compromisos previamente planeados en la noche de la pijamada, así que no les quedó otra más que rechazar la invitación.

_Domingo 12 de diciembre, 6: 00p.m._

Así llegó el día. Todas las chicas se hicieron presentes en el dojo Kinomiya el domingo a las seis de la tarde. Hiromi, había llegado antes para preparar los bocadillos, las bebidas, entre otras cosa. Además de seguir discutiendo con Takao, pues el chico aún se mantenía molesto de la invasión de chicas que se aproximaba.

- Hola y bienvenidas- saludaba la castaña a las demás chicas.

- Hola Hiromi, gracias por invitarnos- contestó Mao por todas.

- ¡Por acá no estamos muy agradecidos!- gritó Takao desde su habitación.

- Vamos Takao, no seas así con Hiromi, esto es importante para ella- le dijo Max mientras intentaba calmar a Takao.

- No seas tan considerado, nos quitaron el dojo, y ahora todos tendremos que dormir en mi habitación porque curiosamente toda mi familia está aquí.-

- Ya cálmate, sólo tú estás renegando- dijo Kai secamente.

- Ahora hasta tú apoyas a las chicas- dijo indignado Takao.

- Apoyo el hecho de que tú pierdas, ahora cierra la boca.-

Luego de una pequeña disculpa por parte de Hiromi por el comportamiento de Takao, la pijamada parecía iniciar finalmente. La castaña les ofreció bocadillos y bebidas, mientras acomodaban las bolsas de dormir en el suelo del dojo. Y justo después todas se sentaron en un círculo a charlar, lo cual en un principio disgustó a Hiromi, pues todo estaba tratando de Beyblade, ataques, combinaciones, velocidad, y todas esas cosas de las que Hiromi aún no tenía conocimiento alguno. Hubiera preferido mil veces escuchar charla acerca de la película del día anterior.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Mathilda a la castaña.

- Sí … es sólo que… pues bueno… yo… no entiendo nada cuando hablan de Beyblade, no soy una blader… sólo apoyo a los chicos es todo.-

- En ese caso, hagamos algo que cualquier chica pueda hacer- todas miraron a Mariam en ese momento- Juguemos a los retos.-

- Te apoyo hermana, pero ya que le propusiste, demostrémosle a las demás como se juega- la española contestó emocionada.

- Bien, ¿cuál es tu reto?- continuó la peli azul, mientras las demás observaban en silencio e intrigadas.

- Bien, he notado que los chicos pasan al frente del dojo de vez en vez- comentó Julia.

- Es porque van a la cocina o al baño, la puerta más cercana a esta sala es la habitación de Takao, pero el resto de la casa se conecta a través de este pasillo- explicó la castaña.

- Ya veo… pues bueno Mariam te reto a que beses al próximo G-Revolution que pase- propuso Julia sin titubeos.

- Reto aceptado, pero mientras esperamos… dinos Hiromi tú pasas mucho tiempo con los G-Revolutions, ¿no?- comentó Mariam.

- Eh pues sí, tú ya sabes- contestó sonrojada- ¿por qué lo dices?-

- Porque entonces tú conoces mucho sobre ellos…-

Pero antes de que Mariam pudiera continuar escucharon unos pasos en el corredor, Julia se asomó sigilosamente y vio que quien salió del cuarto de Takao era Rei. Se volteó hacia las demás y rió con malicia mientras veía a Mao y a Mariam.

- Bien será un verdadero reto- dijo finalmente- Rei es tu prueba Mariam, eso si es que Mao lo permite-

- Mmmmm… lo permito claro, pero si a Rei le gusta tendremos una larga y no muy placentera conversación, aún tenemos que arreglar ciertas cosas- dijo la felina mientras apretaba su puño.

- De acuerdo aquí voy, les diría deséenme suerte, pero lo cierto es que no la necesito- Mariam salió del dojo, mientras todas las demás tomaban un lugar en el que no se perdieran la acción.

La peli azul se recostó al muro mientras esperaba que Rei emprendiera su pasada de vuelta al cuarto de Takao. Escuchó que una puerta se cerraba y logró distinguir que Rei se acercaba. Miró a las demás y les guiñó el ojo.

- Rei…- dijo ella para llamar su atención.

- Ah, hola Mariam- dijo él- ¿cómo la están pasando?-

- ¿Quieres que te responda?- replicó ella abalanzándose hacia él y plantándole un beso, Rei sin saber lo que pasaba la apartó sutilmente- la estamos pasando bien, -nos vemos- finalizó mientras entraba al dojo y dejaba a un Rei en extremo confundido.

- ¡Sí! Bien hecho chica- Julia recibió a Mariam chocando las manos.

- Mao no tienes de qué preocuparte, Rei es todo tuyo- mencionó la peli azul guiñando el ojo a la neko quien sonreía- Ahora yo te reto a ti Julia, cuando veamos al próximo chico salir, tendrás que hacer tu mejor jugada de seducción- propuso la chica de los Saint Shields.

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos…

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Rei?- dijo Max- íbamos a continuar el juego sin ti.

- ¿Rei?- inquirió Kyo al ver que el neko no articulaba palabra.

- Tierra llamando a Rei- Takao bufó.

- Mariam me besó- suscitó finalmente el neko con gran confusión dejando a todos boquiabiertos, eso hasta que el celular de Kai timbró.

- ¿Aló? Ya te he dicho que…- el resto de la oración fue inaudible para los demás al momento en que el bicolor salió de la habitación.

**Volviendo con las chicas…

- No hay problema con eso- dijo firmemente la española.

- A no ser que el próximo en salir sea Kai- dijo Mathilda que se había asomado al escuchar la voz de alguien.

- ¿QUÉ?- gritaron todas al unísono.

- ¿Tomas el reto?- cuestionó Emily al imaginar el desafío que le esperaba a Julia.

- Cuanto más grandes son, peor es la caída- expresó la chica saliendo del dojo.

Julia tomó la misma posición que Mariam había adquirido al salir del dojo. Se mantuvo allí escuchando partes de la conversación de Kai, cosa que hubiera preferido no hacer, pues la mayoría no eran palabras agradables que ella quisiera escuchar. De pronto escuchó un gruñido y al fin silencio, en otras palabras momento de entrar en acción, al igual que Mariam les guiñó el ojo y se dirigió hacia Kai.

- Hiwatari, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo ella mientras se encaminaba hacia él.

- Hmm- fue toda la respuesta que recibió de Kai.

- Sabes… siempre me he preguntado por qué eres tan serio- se le acercó un poco más y puso su mano sobre el pecho de Kai, la española sonrió por lo bajo al sentir como el cuerpo de Kai se tensaba- y siempre me he preguntado qué hay debajo de esa seriedad tuya- le susurró al oído haciendo que el sonrojo fuera ya evidente ante los ojos de la chica, ella no perdió la oportunidad y al sentir a un Kai estático lo rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos acercándose cada vez más y más al chico- dime Kai… me darías la oportunidad de conocerte más a fondo- le dijo mientras cerraba un ojo de manera coqueta y se mordía el labio inferior, Kai simplemente la tomó de los hombros y la apartó, logrando así retomar su camino con la cabeza gacha.

***En el dojo con las chicas…

- Así se hace amiga- gritó animadamente Mao- su cara estaba más roja que su Dranzer.

- Es cierto, nunca antes me había divertido tanto con Kai- continuó Mathilda.

- Y ustedes que no lo vieron a los ojos, estaba al 100% incómodo en esa situación- agregó Julia estañando en carcajadas.

- Ahora Hiromi, es tu turno de ser retada- continuó Mariam.

***En la habitación de Takao:

El bicolor entraba a la habitación, mientras escuchaba las burlas de Takao, Daichi y Max hacia Rei, quienes le aseguraban que Mao se iba a molestar en cuanto se diera cuenta de lo que pasó. Esa era la atracción hasta que las miradas se dirigieron al bicolor.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Kai?- preguntó Kyo al verlo enrojecido.

- Sí- contestó con titubeo.

- ¿En serio? Y nos podrías decir por qué tu cara está tan roja como un tomate- comentó Takao y el bicolor guardó silencio- ¡Grrr! esas chicas están haciéndonos perder el control.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tú crees?- dijo ingenuo Max.

- ¡Oh sí, sí lo creo y me van a escuchar!-

****Nuevamente con las chicas…

- Tu reto será dar una "nalgadita" al siguiente chico- propuso Emily cerrando un ojo de manera traviesa, ya que tras una rifa, ella proponía el reto.

- ¿Eh?- reaccionó confundida la castaña.

- Oh vamos, siempre pasas con ellos, la confianza debe de sobrar entre ustedes- expresó Mathilda quien no parecía ser la inocente niñita de siempre.

- De acuerdo lo haré- justo terminaba de decir su frase cuando Takao entraba al dojo.

- ¿Qué diantres pretenden?- reclamó molesto Kinomiya.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó con un semblante inocente Julia, mientras Hiromi aprovechaba y se colocaba detrás de Takao.

Las demás chicas trataban de contener las tentadoras risas que se querían escapar de ellas. Observaban como Takao gruñía furioso y trataba de encontrar las palabras para reclamarles el desastre que ocasionaban con sus "actos". Sin embargo, Takao nunca pudo prevenir lo que se le acercaba, Hiromi preparaba su mano, al igual que las demás conteniendo su risa, fijaba el blanco con su vista y espero a que Takao se distrajera un poco más…

- No entiendo porqué el abuelo permitió a la bruja loca de Hiromi hacer esta pijamada aquí- renegó y esa fue su última oración, el joven sintió como una mano golpeaba –con poca sutilidad- su retaguardia… haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito- ¡Ah! ¿Qué… qué te pasa?

- Oh nada, sólo que la bruja loca salió en su totalidad- Hiromi se lograba burlar de Takao y ganar el respeto de las chicas, confirmando esto en el momento en que las escuchó gritando y chiflando a Takao, quien salió corriendo del lugar.

- Bien hecho hermana- Julia chocaba su mano con la de Hiromi, quien se sentía finalmente unida a las "bey-girls".

- Gracias, ahora dudo que los chicos se atrevan a salir nuevamente- mencionó desmotivada la castaña.

- Cierto, pero aún hay mucho de qué hablar- continuó Mariam y todas rieron.

****En la habitación de Takao:

- Esas chicas son el demonio- gritó Takao al entrar al cuarto.

- ¿También te jugaron una broma?- inquirió Rei.

- Hiromi me shshshshshs- Takao susurró la última parte.

- ¿Te qué?- preguntó de nuevo Kyo.

- Me… pegóporeltrasero- dijo rápidamente.

- ¿Qué?- Max y Daichi gritaron en conjunto.

- Me pegó por el trasero- gritó ya desesperado y sonrojado.

- Jajajajajaja- Max no pudo contener su risa- ¡viejo eso suena irreal!-

- Pero sucedió, y a Rei ya lo besaron, y a Kai quien sabe que le hicieron - lo dice señalando al bicolor que se encuentra en una esquina de la habitación pretendiendo estar ocupado con su celular.

- Bien pero qué propones que hagamos, Takao- cuestionó Kyo.

- Vamos a espiarlas, así sabremos qué es lo que pretenden- propone el peli azul.

- Yo no me uniré a eso- contestó Kai.

- Ni yo- apoyó el neko.

- Oh genial, quieren que se sigan burlando de nosotros, ¿acaso no tienen orgullo?- punto clave para Takao, aunque avergonzados, todos aceptaron ir.

Al ser el dojo de Takao, éste conocía muy bien el lugar perfecto para escabullirse y poder tener acceso a todo lo que pasaba en ese lugar. Todos iban con un suéter y guantes, pues el lugar era bajo las bases del dojo lo que era equivalente a estar a la intemperie.

- Esta es tu gran idea- reprochaba Hiwatari.

- Si tienes una mejor idea la escucho- Kai se mantuvo callado- eso imaginé.

- Shhh, están hablando- indicó el neko y todos guardaron silencio.

- En efectiva entre risa y risa las chicas compartían una conversación, que tarde o temprano los chicos sabrían que no era apta para ellos, pese a que estuvieran en edades similares…

- Hiromi, realmente hay que envidiarte- decía Julia- pasas la mayor parte del tiempo con los "galanes" del Beyblade.

- Es cierto, en el resto de equipos no hay chicos tan lindos- suspiraba Mathilda.

- ¿No que tú y Miguel?- cuestionaba Emily.

- Sí, pero eso no significa que no pueda observar- replicaba de manera pícara.

- Apoyo ese pensamiento- Mao coincidía con Mathilda y chocaban manos.

- Bueno yo no lo veo como la gran cosa, los veo todos los días, estoy acostumbrada a eso- replicó Hiromi.

- Ay, pero como así, les seré sincera a todas- dijo Julia llamando la atención de más de una- mi reto no fue tan reto… yo realmente deseaba seducir a Kai, es decir no han visto ese abdomen definido, sus pectorales… mmmm es un galanazo- exclamaba la española mordiendo sus labios en lo que parecía estarse imaginando a Kai frente a ella.

- ¿Te sedujo?- preguntó Takao incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba, pero Kai no le respondió.

- Shh- Rei callaba a Takao, pues lo que menos deseaba era ser descubierto.

- Y con el perdón de Mao, pero Rei no se queda atrás- agregaba Mathilda a la conversación.

- Ah no, para mí quien está como para comérselo es el pelirrojo de los Neoborg, Yuri- respondía Mariam- ayer que lo vi mejor me di cuenta que ese chico tiene en qué caer sentado- ante ese comentario todas estallaron en risas.

- En realidad todos los Neoborg tienen en qué caer- replicó pícaramente Emily.

- No pensé que ustedes se fijaran en eso- comentaba Hiromi un poco sorprendida ante los comentarios.

- Pues no creas que sólo nos dedicamos a bey-batallar y ya- contestó Julia- si no les molesta me cambiaré aquí, no creo que tenga algo de malo, después de todo somos chicas.

- Sí es cierto- Mao dijo manifestando el acuerdo a la vez que todas comenzaban a cambiarse.

- ¡Daichi tápate los ojos!- Max ordenó a Daichi, pero él mismo ya le tapaba los ojos al pequeño.

- ¡Oh cielos no puedo ver esto!- Kyo expresaba muy apenado y totalmente sonrojado.

- Están… están en ropa interior- decía tontamente Takao mientras su cara se ponía roja y no hacía ningún esfuerzo en cubrir sus ojos, por su parte Rei desvió la mirada y Kai simplemente cerró sus ojos en una señal de discreción.

- Escucharon algo chicas…- Mariam preguntó al sentir como algo se "movía" en algún lugar.

- No, no escuché nada- contestó Emily.

- Ni yo-

- Ah, he de estar algo paranoica- concluyó la peli azul- y tú Hiromi, estás muy callada, pero sé que has de tener que decir algo, sobre todo de Takao.

- ¿Eh? De Takao- dijo la chica.

- Sí vamos no lo escondas, se nota a kilómetros que él te encanta, la apuesta de la cabaña no fue tan apuesta, por algo estabas tan molesta.- agregó Julia ante la incredulidad de la castaña.

- Ah bien… ok como estamos sólo nosotras lo diré- la chica expresó y respiró profundamente- es cierto Takao es lindo, no tendrá el mejor cuerpo, pero sí tiene una sonrisa perfecta, y su personalidad – cuando es una persona normal- es linda.-

- Así que él puede pedirte lo que quiera- Julia preguntó maliciosamente, pero Hiromi pareció no haber entendido- ya sabes puertas abiertas a todo lo que él quiera o bueno caso contrario el que tú sepas todas las cosas que deseas hacerle al chico- la castaña se sonrojó y todas rieron.

- ¡Oh cielos!- Takao ya no se sentía tan valiente, sobre todo al pensar que la chica que decía eso era Hiromi y recordar lo que pasó en la cabaña días atrás- me largo.

- Oh no, tú nos metiste en esto, y aquí te quedaras hasta que todos nos vayamos- dijo Max tomando a Takao de la chaqueta.

- Mmmm…- luego de un rato Hiromi parecía pensar su respuesta- Creo que sí- todas rieron a carcajadas- pero nunca se lo diría, eso sólo inflaría más su ego.-

- Sí, él no es como Maxy, tan tierno con esos ojos de cachorro y su sonrisita, igual no tiene el mejor cuerpo, pero es tan lindo- Mathilda exclamaba como perdiéndose en un sueño.

- Le diré a Miguel- burlaba Emily sacando a la peli rosa de su sueño.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti Emily? ¿Michael, Max o Kyo? Chica andas con tantos que se podría interpretar otra cosa de ti- bufó Mariam de la pelirroja.

- Ah cómo te atreves… pero es cierto- sonrió pícaramente- la verdad si me pudiera quedar con todos lo haría, Michael es sexy de naturaleza, Max como dijo Mathi es tierno y Kyo… ah el hombre inteligente que toda mujer sueña.

- ¿Qué les pasa a estas chicas?- cuestionaba más para sí Kyo que para los demás.

- Es extraño, los chicos no volvieron a pasar más- decía Mao.

- Mmm, sí cierto, qué tal si variamos el reto- dijo Julia captando nuevamente las miradas- vamos a ver… Mathilda, que tal si vas por una prenda de ropa interior de cada uno de los G-Revolutions.

- ¿Yo sola?- expresó confundida- ese reto es un tanto más difícil, que me acompañe Emily y Mao, además necesitaré una distracción.

- Es cierto, que vayan las tres- apoyó Mariam.

- Las miradas de los chicos no podían demostrar más asombro y en cierta forma pánico. En primer lugar, ellos no estaban en la habitación y en el segundo obvio lugar, -no querían que las chicas vieran su ropa interior. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran levantarse o correr o hacer algo para impedir tal atrocidad, Mathilda, Mao y Emily ya iban en camino, mientras que las otras tres chicas seguían conversando en medio de risas en el dojo. Cosa que no llamó la atención de los chicos, pues sólo pensaban en las otras hurtando sus ropas.

****Diez minutos después…

- Ya regresamos- dijo Mathilda y los chicos volvieron a la "vida".

- Fue fácil, ninguno de ellos estaba, lo más probable es que salieran porque ni la familia de Takao se ve por ninguna parte- comentó Mao.

- ¿Y los tienen?- preguntó curiosa Hiromi.

- Reto cumplido- alardeó Emily, cada una de ellas sostenía dos prendas de las seis.

- ¡Oh por Dios! No puedo creerlo- se rió Julia.

- Nosotros tampoco- susurró Takao.

- Estos son de Takao, y estos de Max- decía Mathilda levantando primero su mano izquierda y luego la derecha. Los mencionados sólo tapaban sus caras en señal de vergüenza.

- Este de Kyo y el otro de Kai- Emily señaló primero la derecha y luego la izquierda.

- Y obviamente yo tengo los de Rei- levantando la mano derecha- y de este lado tengo los de Daichi.- dijo Mao al mostrarlos a las demás chicas, por un lado el pobre neko no pudo haber enrojecido más y a la vez sentir su cuerpo arder en vergüenza.

¿Y qué hay de las tallas?- preguntó curiosa Mariam.

- Chica, tú sí que lees mis pensamientos- replicó Julia.

- Sólo diremos que hay un empate entre Kai y Rei por el primer lugar y en el último un empate entre Kyo y Daichi- contestó risueña Emily.

Pero la fiesta de las chicas terminó justo ahí, una silueta alta y que emanaba ira estaba junto a Emily. Era Kai que sin siquiera avisarles a los demás se había salido del tan aclamado "escondite" y reclamaba lo que era suyo. Sin decir una palabra tomó sus bóxers de la mano de Emily y salió del dojo.

- ¿Kai?- dijeron todos los chicos a la vez mientras intentaban salir aprisa del lugar que les había funcionado como escondite.

Las chicas se quedaron perplejas, nunca imaginaron que algo así sucediera, sin embargo, esto fue como una victoria para ellas.

- ¿Vieron su cara?- bufó Mariam interrumpiendo las risas.

- Esa expresión no tiene precio- continuó Mao.

- Esta ha sido la mejor noche.- exclamó Julia.

- ¿En serio?- cuestionó incrédula, pero emocionada Hiromi, sintiendo que había cumplido con lo que quería.

- Por supuesto- contestaron todas al unísono.

- ¡Gracias chicas!- replicó ella satisfecha.

Claro era justo hacer notar que el alma de la fiesta habían sido los chicos a través de las bromas de que ellas habían ideado. Pero eso no importaba mucho para ninguna de ellas, mucho menos para Hiromi, claro que desde ya pensaba cómo sería la mejor forma de disculparse con ellos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo LOL... sin comentarios, bye!


	17. Mírame a los Ojos

Saludos, nuevamente vengo con un nuevo cap de este fic, gracias a quienes se unen cada día y gracias por los reviews enviados se aprecian enormemente!

* * *

**¡****Mírame a los Ojos!**

_Lunes 13 de diciembre, 9__: 30 a.m._

_ Mariam__'s POV_

Hemos estado en la sede de la BBA por aproximadamente una hora y media y la mañana ha resultado ser sumamente aburrida. Todos los equipos fuimos convocados a una sesión fotográfica para poder hacer la promoción del evento de la Semana Beyblade. Los G-Revolutions fueron los primeros y tras las constantes quejas de Takao y el pequeño de Daichi terminaron luego de 15 fotografías. Siguió más calmadamente los PPB, aunque claro a excepción de Emily y Max, los demás se muestran totalmente egocéntricos ante la cámara. Luego fue el Baihuzu, ese sí fue aún más calmado y ahora están con los NeoBorg… ¿qué más se puede decir? Mi equipo y yo esperamos a que nos llamen, Yusuf habla con Kiki, Ozuma mira cada cinco minutos el reloj de la pared y Dunga no hace más que mirar a los equipos mientras llega nuestro turno. Al parecer será un día aburrido.

_Lunes 13 de diciembre, 10: 23 a.m._

_ Yuri's POV_

De una actividad sin sentido a otra, no que hayamos participado en muchas, pero una sesión de fotos es el colmo. ¿Qué relación tienen las poses y… "las caras bonitas" con el Beyblade? Esto es un deporte no una pista de modelaje, lo peor de todo, ver a todas las mujeres correr de un lado a otro con los maquillistas que trajeron, bueno casi todas.

- ¿A qué hora terminamos acá?- le doy la razón a Boris de preguntar eso lleno de aburrimiento.

- No lo sé- replico igual de aburrido y Sergei piensa en algo mejor, preguntarle a alguien…

- Kai…- este tipo a veces me desespera, se acerca con toda la paciencia del mundo, como si no fuéramos merecedores de su tiempo- ¿sabes a qué hora termina esto?

- Harán una o dos rondas más- responde secamente sin mucha explicación.

- ¡Genial!- no puedo contener la ironía.

- Y se pondrá mejor para ti- dice con una de esas diminutas sonrisas que se reflejan en su rostro cuando algo va a pasar para su provecho personal.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- no contesta.

_ Lunes 13 de diciembre, 10: 36 a.m._

_ Mariam__'s POV_

Por fin el equipo cumplió, tantas luces casi nos dejan ciegos, Ozuma salió de inmediato, mientras que el resto de nosotros nos tuvimos que quedar, pues cerraron las puertas para que no hubiera más "fugas."

- Hey, ¿por qué la cara larga?- Julia se acerca a hablarme, ella tenía una ventaja, su equipo era de sólo dos personas.

- Por esto, ¿no crees que es aburrido?-

- Un poco, pero es rara la ocasión que tenemos de comportarnos como estrellas de cine- ella sonríe y me da una palmada en la espalda.

- Hola, ¿por qué tan calmadas? No parecen las mismas de anoche- Mathilda comenta al acercarse con Emily.

- Pues a Mariam no le gusta sentirse como una estrella.-

- Ya veo- replica Emily- Bueno creo que no a todos nos gusta y no a todos se nos da bien, yo detesto las fotografías nunca salgo como me gustaría.-

- A mí también me pasa- concuerda Mathilda y todas ríen, al menos así se siente un poco mejor esta silenciosa tortura.

_L__unes 13 de diciembre, 10:47 a.m._

_ Y__uri's POV _

- Kai…-

- Hmmm-

- Kai…-

- Hmmmm- suena su celular y se marcha a contestarlo.

- Al menos ese fue un sonido diferente- expresa Boris aliviado.

- Nuevo récord, esperaste veinte minutos sin respuesta.- comenta Sergei de manera sarcástica y ambos ríen.

- ¡Cállense!-

De pronto el tipo este que se encargó de jugar a ser fotógrafo con nosotros nos llama la atención para darnos las próximas indicaciones. Aunque lo cierto es que nosotros no podemos prestar mucha atención porque Boris se encuentra imitando cada ademán y gesto del tipo.

- Por último Yuri y Mariam. El resto puede irse, de acuerdo entonces… ¡Comencemos!-

Boris, Sergei y yo nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, ¿qué acaba de decir ese sujeto? ¿Yo y quien? ¿Y ellos realmente pretenden irse?

- ¿A eso te referías?- Sergei le pregunta a Kai en cuanto se acerca, él maldito sólo sonríe y cierra los ojos.

- ¿Y por qué no te quedas tú?- pregunto queriendo poder salirme de este lío.

- Porque no soy el capitán de los NeoBorg, además ya pasé tres veces por esa tortura - antes de que yo pudiera hablar continuó- y mi abuelo me acaba de llamar- bueno eso esfumó toda esperanza, estoy condenado.

- ¡Vete al diablo!- digo tratando de apaciguar la ira que tengo.

- Algún día…- contesta sarcástico, Boris y Sergei se ríen y a mí me hace enfurecer más.

- Bueno entonces dime, ¿quién es ella? Ya sabes Mariam, creo que me toca con ella-

- Es de los Saint Shields, es buena con el Beyblade- sí, Kai nunca ha sido bueno para dar respuestas.

- ¿Qué más?- y creo que me he equivocado, acabo de despertar la curiosidad de Kai…

- Si no te conociera bien, diría que en cierta forma estás interesado en ella- clava su mirada en la mía, eso lo hace siempre que busca respuesta, Boris y Sergei le siguen el juego y siento la presión de la batalla de miradas.

- Eso no tiene ningún sentido, ustedes lo saben-

- Como sea, do svidaniya- Kai se marcha, pero los otros dos me siguen mirando.

_ Lunes 13 de diciembre, 12:00 mediodía_

_Mariam's POV_

Bueno al menos el fotógrafo nos dio la hora de almuerzo antes de comenzar con la siguiente ronda de fotografías. Igual seguía envidiando a los hombres que ya estaban libres de volver a la sesión, ellos podrían iniciar labores en los departamentos asignados y comenzar a hacer algo más entretenido.

- No pareces muy feliz, Mariam- Julia que estaba a mi lado quiso señalar nuevamente mi estado de ánimo.

- ¿Acaso no estás viendo lo afortunada que eres?- Hiromi salta y trata de resaltar la importancia de su frase.

- ¿Eh?-

- Es cierto, ¿qué no lo ves?- replica Mathilda.

- Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo que ustedes ya saben- digo con la mayor sinceridad que puede salir de mi sarcástica boca.

- ¡Amiga no hagas que pierda el respeto que siento hacia ti!- dice Julia de manera escandalosa- eres la chica que posará al lado de Yuri, ¡mira tus posibilidades!-

- Eh… de acuerdo, pero un par de fotos no significa que nos vayamos a enamorar perdidamente el uno del otro- ironice a los comentarios de las chicas.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- esta niña, Mathilda es algo espeluznante cuando se emociona…- Dicen que si miras a una persona a los ojos por diez segundos, esa persona quedará enamorada de ti, así que sólo imagina.-

- Una foto en donde lo mires directamente a los ojos y todo sucederá mágicamente- Hiromi parece haber ingerido algún alucinógeno por la manera en la que lo dice y todas se ponen a reír de manera divertida.

Igual ya no respondo más nada y simplemente me concentro en comer. Seamos honestos, hasta el momento me he logrado llevar bien con las chicas, pues trato de contener mis ironías o comentarios "crueles pero ciertos." Mientras yo me concentro en mi almuerzo, ellas siguen alucinando cosas, no tanto con mi situación, sino con situaciones idóneas para ellas. Aún no puedo creer que les emocione tanto una sesión de fotos, incluyendo a Hiromi que ni siquiera apareció en una sola de los G-Revolutions, después de todo es casi parte del equipo… ¿o no?

_Lunes __13 de diciembre, 1:05 p.m._

_ Yuri' POV_

¡Genial! He vuelto al "País de las Torturas" y aún peor… Boris y Sergei ya no están, se supone que tenían que ir la tienda de Beyblade, pero dijeron que en lugar de ir se quedarían trabajando en la actividad que los NeoBorg realizarán… cosa que dudo. Ahora me encuentro rodeado de "Bobo y Tonto," multiplicado por tres. Takao, Rei, Raúl, Michael, Miguel y Giancarlo fueron los hombres seleccionados para esta segunda parte.

Entre ellos comparten conversación, pero digamos que no soy del tipo hablador, si tan sólo tuviera el celular de Kai me estaría divirtiendo subiendo fotos ridículas del momento en el blog del equipo. Debo recordar ahorrar dinero y poder comprarme un mejor celular, aunque sea similar al de Kai. Estoy perdiendo material que vale oro, la "pantera rosa" –denominada de esa manera por Boris- está peleando que ella debe de ser la pareja de Rei para la fotografía…

- No, no, no y no, necesito ver rivalidad en los ojos de ambos, tú y él no expresan ningún tipo de rivalidad- esa es la respuesta del fotógrafo y la deja sentada mientras toma las fotos de Rei y Salima.

- Pobre gato, se ve sumamente avergonzado de la escena que le formó su noviecita, esa es la razón de que yo esté solo. No me quiero complicar la vida con una persona que me diga qué hacer todo el tiempo. Por otro lado las mujeres ni se acercan a Mao, está cambiando de verse rosa a escarlata.

- ¡Cómo necesito ese celular! Igual Rei y Salima terminan sus fotos y el gato va con su gata fiera para consolarla y hacerle ver que todo está bien. Le hubiera resultado si Salima no se hubiera despedido de él. Lástima, el gato es salvado por el hecho de que Mao es llamada a su parte, aunque ahora que lo pienso tenía un poquito de derecho de quejarse, su pareja es Takao. ¡Chierti! Esto es aburrido…

_ Lunes 13 de diciembre, __1: 25 p.m._

_ Mariam's POV_

Bueno Mao definitivamente se lleva el premio, es más que obvio que Rei no tiene ojos para otra chica que no sea ella, y ella sigue siendo terca de que no lo quiere ver con nadie más. Realmente es una chica celosa, en este momento ninguna se atreve a hablarle por el miedo de que de pronto nos dé un zarpazo. Aunque eso no importa mucho, en este momento es Takao el que puede sufrir las consecuencias de su enojo y si el fotógrafo quería rivalidad ahí la tiene. La mirada de Mao no refleja más que odio y ansias de patear el primer trasero que se le presente, Takao trata de igualar su mirada, pero está muy lejos de lograrlo. Suerte para el pobre chico que el fotógrafo queda complacido en la tercera foto.

- ¡Vaya Mao relájate un poco! Casi haces que Takao mojara sus pantalones- Julia le dice y hace que Mao se marche molesta del recinto.

- ¡Qué carácter!- replica Emily.

- Ya se le pasara, o al menos eso espero- Mathilda trata de encontrar algo positivo en el caos.

- Y ahí va el gato siguiéndole la cola a su gata- un momento, si yo pensé en eso, ¿por qué sonó como otra voz de fondo?

- ¡Kyaaaa!- las chicas trataron de gritar pero se contuvieron, ¿qué fue eso? Las miro confundidas.

- ¿No lo viste?- pregunta Mathilda.

- ¿Ver qué?-

- Tú y Yuri dijeron la misma frase al mismo tiempo- dicen todas al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y eso qué? Era un sarcasmo obvio…- trato de disimular mi sonrojo, y volteo a ver a otra dirección.

_Lunes 13 de diciembre, 1: 45 p.m._

_ Yuri's POV_

Eso fue extraño, a excepción de los NeoBorg es difícil que alguien más sepa con qué tipo de sarcasmo o grosería uno de nosotros pueda salir. ¡Nah! Le estoy dando demasiada importancia eso no es nada. De pronto mi celular me da cosquillas, había olvidado que lo tenía en vibración para no llamar la atención con el tono… es un mensaje de Boris.

"Pelea en la jaula de los gatos salvajes"

De inmediato le contesto y pongo un "BLOG." Con eso será más que suficiente. Recibo la respuesta rápidamente, algo decepcionante.

"No tengo cámara!"

¡Rayos! O le robamos el celular a Kai, compramos una cámara o mejor aún le robamos el dinero a Kai y logramos comprar las dos cosas para el equipo. Raúl y Emily acaban de terminar con sus fotos y ahora llaman a Michael y Julia, pero antes yo recibo otro mensaje…

"Ya le pegaste los besos a la azulada?"

¿Qué rayos? Contesto lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza "No, pero mi puño quiere besar tu boca." Espero que con eso se quede calmado, aunque siendo Boris debí saber que me equivocaría.

"Ay dime cuando y nos vemos"

Tarado, prefiero dejar las cosas hasta ahí y seguir luego de frente a ver qué tan valiente se muestra.

_Lunes 13 de diciembre, 1:55 p.m._

_ Mariam's POV_

Pobre Julia, de seguro hubiera preferido cualquier otro chico que no fuera Michael. El tipo este, prototipo de beisbolista profesional, se concentraba más en él que en dar la foto que el camarógrafo quería. 8 fotografías y no lo conseguían, hasta que Julia le dijo "remedo de deportista" el tipo logró expresar la ira y la mirada profunda que se quería.

- ¡Grrr! Ese tipo es un tarado- gruñe Julia al acercarse nuevamente a nosotras.

- Suele preocuparse más por él que por cualquier otra cosa- replica Emily- pero a fin de cuentas también tiene sus cosas buenas.

- Lo dices porque eres amiga de él- contesta Julia molesta.

- Ahora llaman a Mathilda y a Miguel… me pregunto por qué pusieron a este par juntos, se supone que el fotógrafo quería rivalidad, pero estos dos no la expresan. Ahora lo entiendo, estos dos van más por el lado de la amistad en el Beyblade, eso me deja la pregunta de qué quiere captar con Ming y Enrique…

- Ya veo quería diferentes expresiones- Ming dice expresando lo que acabo de descubrir.

- ¡Wow! ¿qué querrá que tú y Yuri expresen?- la forma en la que Julia preguntó eso no me gusta.

- Lo que sea, yo sólo sé que soy una blader, no una modelo, no deberíamos de estar aquí- digo haciendo notar nuevamente mi enfado por esta situación.

- Como digas…- ¿acaso Julia acaba de utilizar sarcasmo conmigo en su tono de voz?

_ Lunes 13 de diciembre, 2: 10 p.m._

_ Yuri's POV_

Enrique y Ming están casi terminando con su participación en la sesión de fotos, y yo he recibido alrededor de 8 mensajes de Boris que ni siquiera me he molestado en revisar. Me pregunto por qué si ya todos pasaron no se largan…

_ Lunes 13 de diciembre, 2: 13p.m._

_ POV Combinado…_

- Yuri, Mariam, pasen por favor- el fotógrafo solicita y ambos caminan hacia el set.

"_Demonios, no suelo ponerme nerviosa, no suelo sentir que el corazón se me acelera, pero estar escuchando la loca plática de mis queridas amigas me está haciendo pensar en muchas cosas. Lo que más pasa por mi cabeza es la tonta información de Mathilda, la frase se repite en mi cabeza "dicen que si miras a una persona a los ojos por diez segundos, esa persona quedará enamorada de ti." ¿Por qué esa niña tenía que mencionar eso?"_

"_¡Boris es un idiota! Mi mente me está jugando trampas por su estúpido mensaje, "ya le pegaste los besos a la azulada," ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? En cuanto salga de aquí lo voy a degollar, no mejor lo torturaré por un rato, algo lento y doloroso para desquitarme lo que me está haciendo pasar. Ahora ya basta, necesito concentrarme… ¡CHIERTI! ¿Por qué cuando se necesita el maldito entrenamiento de esa maldita abadía no tiene ninguna eficacia?"_

- Muy bien chicos, tenemos un poco de todo, así que lo que quiero es que me trasmitan lo primero que puedan- solicita el tipo y ninguno de los chicos sabe qué hacer- ¡Ah cielos santos! ¡Mírense a los ojos!- grita desesperado.

Yuri y Mariam se quedan allí por un minuto aún sin mirarse y sin saber qué hacer. Una piensa en la mención de su amiga -"10 segundos a los ojos"- es todo lo que recorre su mente. Al otro le pasa lo mismo, pero con el mensaje de su amigo y la presión de tener todas las miradas encima no está dando un buen resultado.

- ¡Por favor no tenemos todo el día!- grita el camarógrafo.

Ambos se giran para quedar viéndose el uno al otro, pero ambos tienen sus miradas a lugares distintos, el fotógrafo comienza a mover su pie, de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba, el movimiento incrementa junto con su desesperación.

"_¿Y este quién se cree? ¿Por qué no se atreve a mirarme? ¿Acaso piensa que me puede ignorar todo el día? No que yo esté dando el mejor ejemplo, pero no quiero darle gusto a las chicas y terminar siendo yo quien ceda."_

"_Si ella me viera primero todo sería más fácil, sería como concentrarse en un rival, como en aquellos tiempos en la batalla en donde no importaba quién reaccionara primero, lo que importaba era tener la resistencia para ir hasta el final. ¡Maldito Boris me las pagarás! ¡Sólo mírame!"_

- Oye linterna roja, mírame a los ojos y terminemos esto- sí yo y mi sarcasmo teníamos que aparecer en el momento menos esperado.

- De acuerdo cabeza de pitufo- aunque hubiera preferido decir otra primera frase, ella comenzó.

- Ambos jóvenes se miran intensamente, el insulto que el uno dirigió al otro y el deseo de ser el ganador en el duelo de miradas trasmite más de una sensación.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

- ¡Perfecto!- grita el fotógrafo y parecía que todo iba bien hasta que…- ¡Oh no puede ser! ¡Olvidaron sostener sus lanzadores!… Tendremos que repetirlo…-

- ¡¿QUÉ?- gritan ambos jóvenes al unísono, pues ya se habían relajado y ahora trataban de acomodar sus emociones y confundidas mentes.

- Será poco, sólo repitan lo que acaban de hacer- dice en un tono risueño el tipo que no simpatiza para nada a los jóvenes.

- En sus sueños- exclama Yuri dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Ni crea que puede contar conmigo- reniega la peli azul abriéndose espacio entre sus amigas y poder salir del sitio.

Ninguno de los que quedaba en el lugar se atrevió a decir nada. Ni tampoco se atrevieron a preguntar del asunto. Los chicos estaban totalmente perdidos, y tratándose de uno de los miembros de los NeoBorg no querrían arriesgarse a preguntar. Las chicas por su parte tenían una semi-idea de lo que podía suceder entre ese par. Lo cierto es que a ninguno de los dos se les vio por el resto del lunes en la BBA. Ambos se fueron al hotel, a pensar en sus respectivas habitaciones. Uno pensando si el comentario de su amigo había engañado tanto a su mente que le ocasionara delirar en plena sesión y la otra tratando de descifrar si lo que una de sus amigas era cierto y diez segundos eran suficientes para enamorarse de alguien.

La respuesta… pues bueno, ella llegaría con el tiempo.

* * *

Bueno lo sé a mucha gente le parece rara la pareja de Yuri por Mariam ,pero yo la amo y me parece de lo más linda que puede haber *o* y bueno muy posiblemente para el martes puedan encontrar otro cap, nos vemos hasta entonces!


	18. A Trabajar

Saludos, me da demasiada pena que he dejado tanto tiempo sin una actualización a este fic, pero todo este tiempo me he estado acomodando con nuevas cosas en mi horario a.k.a trabajo LOL, así que por ahora les dejo este capítulo si todo me sale bien trataré de seguir actualizando cada semana =), gracias a todos los que se han mantenido al pendiente del fic y que envían sus comentarios, muchas gracias!

* * *

**¡A trabajar!**

_ Martes 14 de diciembre, 8:00 a.m._

Desde muy niño siempre he desarrollado el hábito de ser puntual en todo lo que hago y las ocasiones en las que no lo logro es o porque estoy enfermo o mi reloj se descompuso. De otra forma es imperdonable para mí la impuntualidad. Ahora un nuevo hábito es el de llegar a los laboratorios de la nueva sede de la BBA y ponerme a trabajar con gran ímpetu en el desarrollo del nuevo sistema de Beyblade. He tenido por ello el honor de trabajar con Susumu Hiwatari, antes había escuchado de él y había llegado a tenerle gran admiración por todo su trabajo en la ingeniería del Beyblade, pero creo que nunca me pasó por la cabeza que estuviera tan relacionado con Kai, creía que el apellido era mera coincidencia. Pero bueno eso me ayudó a entender el cómo Kai logró que su Engine Gear girará en reversa en la final del campeonato mundial, ha de ser de familia el conocer de la ingeniería del Beyblade.

De todas formas mejor dejo de divagar y enciendo las computadoras, el señor Susumu aún no ha llegado, pero prefiero no perder tiempo. Actualmente estamos tratando de combinar el sistema del HMS con el Engine Gear, lo cual nos ha costado un poco, la ingeniería sencilla del HMS ha hecho un tanto complicada la inserción del mecanismo del Gear, pero simplemente no nos podemos rendir, si logramos combinar ambos sistemas estaríamos ante el más grandioso avance del Beyblade.

_ Martes 14 de diciembre, 8: 23 a.m._

Es extraño, ya es algo tarde y el señor Susumu no ha llegado, al menos he encontrado qué hacer, pues me propuse el ir trabajando en la revisión de los anillos de ataque de cada uno de los nuevos Beyblade. Me siento tan emocionado de ver cada prototipo y cada pieza cobrar vida teniendo el equipo necesario y no estar bajo la presión de un torneo acercándose, sobretodo un torneo en el que el futuro del Beyblade se decidirá.

- ¡Buenos días Kyouju!- ya aparece el señor Susumu, siempre optimista y con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos días señor!- respondo con mucho ánimo.

- Kyouju por favor, ya te lo he dicho, llámame Susumu- replica- y disculpa la tardanza, espero que recuerdes que a partir de hoy tendremos más compañía de lo usual.-

No quiero mostrarme sorprendido, pero en un principio no creí que fueran a asignar a nadie a este departamento, ni creo haberlo pensado pues a ninguno de mis amigos lo asignaron aquí, pero qué hago pensando, debería de contestar algo.

- Cierto, señor… perdón Susumu- contesté algo atolondrado, el señor Susumu sonríe ante mi comportamiento.

- Esa fue la razón de mi atraso, lo primero que les pedí a los nuevos ayudantes es que se encargaran de recibir las nuevas piezas, las traen desde la sede de los PPB- contestó colocando su saco en el perchero y encendiendo su computadora- En fin creo que unas mentes más nos serán de provecho a ver si logramos solucionar el dilema de la unión del HMS y el Engine Gear- dijo aún más sonriente… y esta es la parte en donde es un tanto espeluznante que él sea el padre de Kai.

- Claro que sí- contesté y me mantuve en la revisión de los anillos de ataque.

_ Martes 14 de diciembre, 8:34 a.m._

El ambiente había estado demasiado calmado, hasta llegué a sentir que nadie se iba a presentar. Claro no podía ser de esa manera, siempre que encontraba el lugar, el momento y la persona indicada para trabajar tenía que suceder algo así. Comencé a escuchar los pasos y las risas, una voz femenina, esa era Judy dando las indicaciones, otra voz femenina responde sería imperdonable fallar, esa era Emily; al final dos voces masculinas creo que de Kane y Miguel.

- ¿Susumu?- Judy se asoma a la puerta y llama al señor Susumu, se había inclinado un poco para trabajar con el Engine Gear que estaba diseñando.

- Por acá Judy, pasen todos con confianza- indica y todos siguen la instrucción.

- Vaya esto es grandioso- Miguel dice en cuanto entra y observa las computadoras y los planos alrededor del laboratorio.

- Tienes razón- Kane concuerda mientras miraba todo- Hola Kyo, no te había visto.

- Hola chicos- repliqué y cada uno de los recién llegados tomó un lugar en la mesa principal de trabajo.

El señor Susumu comenzó a explicar los detalles de la combinación de sistemas y el problema principal. Cada uno tomó un momento los planes y los estudió detenidamente. La cuestión era más que obvia, el HMS era un sistema poderoso ya por su cuenta propia, pero si se le podía añadir la fuerza que el engranaje le podía dar, no habría ningún otro Beyblade en el mundo como ese. Entre las primeras mejoras fue aumentar el tamaño, de esa forma estaría dentro del estándar de Beyblade que se conocía alrededor del mundo y los anillos de ataque serían compatibles con otros Beyblades. Luego el señor Susumu explicó el cómo hemos tratado de ver la forma de mantener la estructura del HMS, pero a la vez haciéndolo accesible a los otros formatos, no sólo al Engine Gear. Las ideas que comenzaron a surgir por parte de Kane y Miguel eran ideas que ya habíamos discutido en un principio el señor Susumu y yo, a lo que él les decía las desventajas que habíamos encontrado.

No fue hasta que Emily habló que se consideró una nueva opción, crear una división en el centro del "running core" el cual de esa manera diera acceso tanto a un Engine Gear como a lo que en un pasado había sido el Magnacore. No pude evitar ponerme celoso al ver la mirada de ilusión de todos, era una cosa tan sencilla y ninguno de los dos la había pensado… ¿por qué ni el señor Susumu ni yo habíamos pensado en eso? Era tan lógico, la división permitiría el acceso a cualquier sistema que pudiera potenciar el Beyblade. En ese momento el señor Susumu pidió a Emily que tomara la palabra y que mostrara a través de la computadora el lugar en donde se podía hacer la división. A la vez le pidió que se encargara de los cálculos para lo que sería el Engine Gear e incluso el Magnacore, así cada bey-luchador escogería el sistema que le fuera más funcional.

Emily no tardó mucho en demostrar cada uno de los cálculos, se basó en el diseño previo que los blades habían tenido en el campeonato mundial, pero albergando cada uno de los sistemas un poco más cerca de la parte del bit en el caso de Gear y más cerca de la base en el caso del Magnacore. Defendió el porqué la colocación de cada uno y la facilidad que cada uno daría a los bladers al tenerlos de esa manera.

- Suena genial, pero siento que…- el señor Susumu no terminó su frase, hizo un esto cortés a Emily para que le cediera la computadora y él prosiguió- no creo que se deban de tener dos posiciones, es mejor sólo una.

- ¿Por qué?- Emily no lo quería admitir, pero detestaba ser corregida y yo no podía creer sentirme alegre de que no todos sus cálculos estuvieran correctos.

- Es bueno la variedad, pero en estos momento necesitamos hacer los sistemas lo más compatibles posibles.-

- Cuestión de presupuestos- agregó Judy- si diseñamos cada blade con una posición diferente para el Gear o el Magnaore, e incluso cualquier otro sistema que se llegue a diseñar, será demasiado costoso para la BBA.

- Entiendo- Emily replicó aún un tanto molesta.

- Igual tu idea fue increíble- halagó Miguel y ella sonrió con esa superioridad que la hacía distinguirse.

- Es cierto, has de ser un genio, lo pensaste tan rápido- exclamó Kane.

- Cuestión de observación- contestó ella.

Mientras ellos tres conversaban yo seguía mirando a Susumu y a Judy, estaban llegando a las conclusiones en cuestión de minutos. ¿Sería posible que yo estuviera atrasando el proceso de la investigación? Ellos apenas han estado una hora con nosotros y ya hicieron un gran avance. ¡Oh cielos! ¿Estoy perdiendo mis capacidades en la ingeniería del Beyblade?

- ¡Está listo!- exclama Susumu abrazando a Judy de manera eufórica.

- ¡Luce perfecto!- replica ella liberándose del abrazo, creo que no soy el único que mira asombrado lo que pasó.

- ¿Podemos verlo?- Emily pregunta y el señor Susumu conecta el video beam nuevamente para que todos podamos observar.

La división se hacía en un punto intermedio, de esa forma el poder del Gear no sobrecargaría los anillos de ataque o dejaría sin potencia la base del blade y en el caso del Magnacore trabajaría de manera simultánea con todo el blade y no perjudicaría su giro. El nuevo HMS se veía genial, el tamaño perfecto, la estructura perfecta y las piezas justas para la función que se le necesitara.

- ¡Ajustemos esas piezas! Ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos. – expresa el señor Susumu y todos asienten.

Judy y él se encargarían de desarrollar el Engine Gear y Magnacore para los blades, Miguel y Kane trabajarían en la base de los blades y por último Emily y yo nos encargaríamos de trabajar en los anillos de ataque, la labor que hacía desde la mañana. Por más que me costara admitirlo, me sentía incómodo trabajando con Emily, le tenía celos, ella lo había logrado sino hubiera sido por ella, la idea nunca hubiera surgido.

_ Martes 14 de diciembre, 12:13 p.m._

Estamos en el almuerzo, los chicos me ven preocupados, es obvio estoy desanimado, no creí que algo así pudiera suceder. Nuevamente Emily me pateaba el trasero, con una ingeniería que yo mismo había inventado, claro sé que ella y Miguel me ayudaron a construir cada uno de los HMS, pero yo había hecho los planos.

- Oye Kyo, dile a todos que yo tengo la razón, una batalla múltiple sería la exhibición perfecta para los G-Revolutions- Takao dice mientras me rodea con su brazo.

- Takao, ya lo discutimos, si hacemos la batalla múltiple, hay que desarrollarla en un formato llamativo, no simplemente lanzar nuestros blades y ya- reprochó Max, es cierto, ya eso lo habían mencionado muchas veces.

- Pero a la vez es lo más fácil de hacer- al parecer ya Takao logró convencer a Daichi.

- ¡Ya le lavaste el cerebro a Daichi!- exclama Max molesto.

- No te enfades Max sólo digo lo que es mejor…-dice Takao y evita hacer contacto visual con Max.

- Kyo… ¿te encuentras bien?- me extrañaba que no hubieran hecho la pregunta… bueno de cierta forma.

- Sí… no es nada importante-

- Si no es nada importante, entonces ¿por qué no tienes tu laptop contigo? – es cierto, comúnmente tengo mi computadora conmigo y trabajando en algo.

- Emily logró saber cómo solucionar el problema en el diseño de los nuevos Beyblades- contesto y ya con eso es suficiente.

- ¿Quieres decir que te pateó el trasero?- Takao pregunta y luego de que yo asiento él estalla a reírse.

Y pensar que este chico que se burla de mí y mi sufrimiento es mi mejor amigo y por eso mismo prefiero levantarme e ir al laboratorio. Por lo que veo a mí alrededor todos están almorzando y se tardarán al menos una hora por acá.

- Kyo, no le hagas caso- Max dice antes de que me marche.

- No, no te preocupes, no es eso, recordé que dejé algo pendiente, nos vemos-

_ Martes 14 de diciembre, 12: 48 p.m._

Bueno al menos trabajar en los anillos de ataque restantes me hacen liberar presiones. De cierta manera hubiera preferido que Emily trabajara con el resto de las chicas en la publicidad, pero a la vez sé que eso no hubiera sido justo. Esto es espantoso, no puedo creer lo competitivo que soy… pero claro ya me había acostumbrado a hacer el único aprendiz del señor Susumu.

- ¿Kyo? ¿Por qué no estás almorzando con todos?- el señor Susumu ha regresado.

- No tenía mucho apetito y preferí terminar mi trabajo- contesto señalando los anillos de los que ya me he encargado.

- Ya veo… ¿qué te pareció la idea de Emily?- era necesario que habláramos de eso.

- Genial, es una suerte que estuviera con nosotros, de otra forma aún estaríamos estancados en la misma situación- mientras contestaba el señor Susumu sacaba unos planos de su escritorio.

- De acuerdo, quiero que veas cada detalle de este plano.-

- Seguí su indicación, era el diseño del nuevo Beyblade HMS, con los sistemas del Gear y el Magnacore instalados. Miré cada rincón del plano hasta la esquina inferior derecha en donde se escribía la fecha del 24 de noviembre del 2010 y estaban firmados por el señor Susumu.

- No puede ser, entonces quiere decir que…-

- Nunca hubo una traba, ya sabía cómo hacer funcionar a los Beyblade con todos los sistemas- me dice con su acostumbrada sonrisa, pero yo no puedo creer lo que escucho.

- Pero, ¿por qué tardar tanto tiempo en una solución que nos costaba tiempo si usted ya tenía la respuesta?-

- El HMS es tu sistema Kyo, tú lo diseñaste, es como un hijo tuyo, pero como tal no puedes comprender todo lo que hay en él- explica y me mira- la solución era tan simple que no podías verla y forzabas a tu mente a ver más allá de todo el sistema.-

- Ya entiendo…- mi voz sonó un tanto desmotivada, pero no por la razón de que Emily me hubiera ganado en algo tan sencillo, sino por no haber conocido mi creación de la manera que se debía.

- Son cosas que pasan en la vida, no tienes por qué darte reprimendas tan fuertes- menciona y me da una palmada en el hombro- Ahora si quieres te propongo algo, piensa en un nuevo sistema para los Beyblade, no tienes necesidad de apresurarte ni es algo que te impongo, pero si lo logras dejarás atrás este pequeño tropiezo-

- ¿Un nuevo sistema?- cuestiono y de inmediato una idea pasa por mi mente, tomo los papeles y comienzo a trabajar en un diseño ya bastante familiar, pero a la vez novedoso.

_Martes 14 de diciembre, 3: 45 p.m_.

No podía creerlo, frente a mí tenía el nuevo sistema, "SS" o por su nombre completo el "SuspensionSpin". En cuanto terminé mi charla con el señor Susumu pensé en lo que me había dado un estilo particular en batalla y ese era Hoper, mi blade que rebotaba alrededor de todo el estadio. Había diseñado la manera en que esos resortes se encargaran de darle una suspensión especial al Beyblade que amortiguara la caída a la hora del lanzamiento y también de cada impacto en la batalla.

- Veo que lo lograste- suscita el señor Susumu que observaba el plano a mí lado y ni siquiera me había percatado.

- Sí… bueno eso creo…-

- Entonces compruébalo, empieza a diseñarlo, tenemos las partes y el tiempo para crearlo.-

- ¡De acuerdo!-

_ Martes 14 de diciembre, 4: 58 p.m_.

Creo que cuando se trabaja con pasión en algo las cosas simplemente se dan y se tienen los resultados que se querían, acabo de terminar cada una de las partes del nuevo Beyblade, mañana será cuestión de ensamblarlas. Como siempre los últimos en salir del laboratorio somos el señor Susumu y yo, no me quiero ir sin antes agradecerle la ayuda y la inspiración, pero…

- ¡Kyo!- Takao interrumpe mi impulso- Oye viejo, quería disculparme no te quería hacer sentir mal, fue un error…-

- No te preocupes Takao, de verdad no hay problema, y por cierto, ¿qué decidieron?- pregunto refiriéndome a la batalla múltiple de exhibición.

- Haremos la batalla, la desarrollaremos en parejas, pero uno de nosotros quedará en banca- explica mi amigo.

- ¿Por qué en banca?- el señor Susumu cuestiona haciendo una pequeña y curiosa interrupción.

- Bueno… somos 5 integrantes, habría uno que quedaría sin compañero de batalla- razona Takao sintiendo que la respuesta era obvia.

- ¿Y qué hay de Kyo?- interroga el señor Susumu.

Takao y yo intercambiamos miradas curiosas y yo en mis adentros grito por la sorpresa y el terror que me ocasiona batallar bajo ese tipo de presión. Creo que está de más el recordar mi experiencia previa en el campeonato mundial.

- ¿Por qué no? Él también es parte del equipo, y de esa manera podría poner a probar el desempeño del sistema que diseñó hoy.- es la propuesta del padre de Kai.

- ¿Diseñaste un nuevo sistema? ¡Eso es genial! Creo que apoyo al señor Hiwatari, deberías de jugar con nosotros, iré a decírselo a los demás- Takao no me da tiempo de contestar, pues en cuanto alcanzo a abrir mi boca mi amigo ya se ha marchado.

Quedo allí en silencio, con la palabra en la boca y el agujero enorme en mi estómago de imaginarme en medio de una batalla que posiblemente será mirada por muchas personas a la vez. Creo que este es uno de esos momentos en los que los dibujos animados tendrían una nube negra a su alrededor…

- Lo harás bien- me dice el señor Susumu, me da una palmada en mi hombro nuevamente, levanta su mano y al final agrega- Nos vemos mañana, que descanses.

Asentí y volteé para revisar que las luces y computadoras del laboratorio hayan quedado apagadas. Cierro la puerta y sonrió, es cierto lo haré bien, si logré superar un obstáculo el día de hoy, podré solucionar lo que sea… un momento Takao habló de un desafió en pares, ¿cómo se definirán los pares?

* * *

Como dije anteriormente gracias por mantenerse al pendiente del fic, trataré de que la actualización semanal sea una realidad y gracias!


	19. A Trabajar, II

Bueno saludos a todos los lectores de este fic, sinceramente les agradezco el tiempo que invierten en leer y enviar sus comentarios, muchas gracias =). Acerca de eso , la línea de tiempo la mantengo porque soy medio obsesiva con el tiempo XD... me gusta recordar los eventos en las fechas que suceden si puedo hora y tipo de clima me encanta, por eso últimamente me frustro, se me olvidan las cosas con facilidad... imagino que el que el fan fic lo haga así es porque sería una manera de desahogar esa resiente frustración... cosas mías diría yo. En fin gracias por los comentarios y espero que este cap lo disfruten también. n_n

* * *

**¡A Trabajar!**

**Raúl y su campo de batalla**

_ Miércoles 15 de diciembre, 7: 45 a.m._

Espero que mi hermana no me vea, de otra forma estaré condenado a escuchar su sermón de "sé más hombre y pon un poco de orden" de nuevo. No es mi culpa que haya sido llevado a una guerra sin siquiera saberlo. Bueno al menor lo he logrado, ya llegué a la oficina del Sr. Dickenson y ni rastro de Julia.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

- ¡¿Julia? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Te conozco hermanito y sabía que no ibas a desistir de tu plan de pedir un cambio de labores-

- Julia, por favor entiende… ese tipo Boris está loco y su compañero Sergei no hace nada por detener sus instintos asesinos y… y Brooklyn sólo ríe como maníaco o no sé como describirlo, pero lo hace como si no le importara que lo quisieran matar y…-

- ¡RAÚL FERNÁNDEZ!- vaya Julia sólo grita mi nombre completo cuando está atarantada con mis palabras, creo que lo acabo de hacer- Primero cálmate un poco, segundo… ¿qué ganas si dejas abandonado el puesto?-

- Paz, tranquilidad, y además me evitaría un trauma psicológico- digo desesperado al ver que ella aún no me entiende.

- Sé que es difícil para ti, pero piensa un poco, ¿qué sucedería si quedaran ellos 3? Recuerda que hacemos esto por la BBA y no por nuestro beneficio.- no puedo discutir ni buscar algo que pueda contradecir sus palabras.

- De acuerdo, iré- digo aún no muy convencido.

- ¡Ese es mi hermanito!- es lo que grita Julia y me da una palmada en la espalda que me hace perder el equilibrio, ella como siempre sólo sonríe y se despide de mí.

_ Miércoles 15 de diciembre, 8:18 a.m._

Bueno ya no tengo marcha atrás, estoy en frente del local… este queda un poco alejado del centro de Akenobo, creo que esa ha sido la ventaja, pues si alguien hubiera llegado ayer, hubiera visto caos. La tienda aún está cerrada y yo no lo puedo creer, ya son las 8:23 a.m., creí que alguien estaría presente para este momento, la ventaja es que cada uno tiene llaves del lugar. Al abrir la puerta, los recuerdos del día anterior cobran vida… hay manchas por todas partes de lo que sea contenían los mini-explosivos que Boris lanzaba en contra de Brooklyn. También hay cajas por todas partes con mercadería que necesita ser acomodada y que aún no puede ser acomodada, pues los estantes y vitrinas están totalmente sucios. Es lógico que lo primero que tengo que hacer es limpiar el sitio. Tomo escobas, trapeadores y todo artículo de limpieza para hacer lucir mejor el lugar. Luego de un rato escucho la puerta abrirse, es Brooklyn.

- Buen día- saluda él.

- Hola, buen día- le contesto entusiasmado, quizás hoy las cosas puedan ser diferentes.

Brooklyn tomó otra de las escobas y comenzó a barrer en las afueras de la tienda, mientras tanto yo fui a acomodar las cajas desocupadas en la parte trasera. Claro pensé demasiado pronto que sería un buen día, pues justo cuando iba a regresar escuché el sonido de una nueva explosión. Era lógico que Boris y Sergei habían llegado en ese momento. Me iba a molestar en correr, pero… ¿qué sentido tendría? No me iba a animar a reclamarle a Boris por lo que hace, ni a defender a Brooklyn o a exigirle que se defendiera, era un caso perdido.

Al fijarme por la ventana, veo que hay un duelo de miradas entre Boris y Brooklyn, el primero parece que está listo para degollar al pelirrojo que tiene al frente y el otro sonríe como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pierdo la concentración de lo que veo, pues la puerta es abierta por Sergei, no saluda ni me mira, simplemente se dirige a tomar unos trapos húmedos para limpiar la ventanas. ¿Acaso le molesta también lo que Boris ha hecho? Y si es así, ¿por qué no le hace entrar en razón?, es ilógico que le permita ese tipo de comportamiento.

_ Miércoles 15 de diciembre, 10: 45 a.m._

Al menos se ha logrado mantener el orden por las últimas dos horas, los clientes han comenzado a llegar y eso me alegra. Muchos han mostrado su apoyo a la BBA y el gusto que les dio ver que esta fuera quien liderara el Beyblade. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? En el momento en que sucedió todo el Justice Five creí que todas las personas apoyaban a BEGA, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no fue así.

- ¿Eres parte de la BBA?- un niño le pregunta sorprendido a Brooklyn.

- Sí, así es- le contesta calmadamente.

- Wow, quien hubiera creído que el más grande rival de la BBA se uniría a la asociación- es lo último que el pequeño menciona luego de recoger su paquete.

La cara de Brooklyn se mostró triste por primera vez… fue algo extraño de ver, pero en cierta forma el niño tenía razón, Brooklyn fue el oponente más difícil para los G-Revolutions, que lo lograran derrotar no cambiaba eso. Ahora que lo pienso las cosas tienen un poco más de sentido, digo esa ha de ser la razón por la cual Boris se comporta así con Brooklyn. Pero de todos modos, ¿por qué hacerlo? El desafío había acabado, el verdadero culpable de todo estaba en prisión, ¿por qué no podíamos tratar a los BEGA Bladers como cualquier otro camarada?

_Miércoles 15 de diciembre, 11: 38 a.m_.

Es casi medio día y nos toca tomar los turnos para almorzar, en mi caso tengo que decir que extraño el poder ir a la cafetería de la BBA, la comida no sabe tan bien cuando se calienta en un microondas, pero bueno esa es mi suerte. Hablando de mi suerte, no sé quién vendrá a comer a esta hora, prefiero que sea Brooklyn, así sabré que Boris no lo intentará matar durante este momento. Y aquí viene mi compañero de almuerzo… ¿Sergei? Oh cielos, espero que la tienda sobreviva.

- Provecho- dice él mientras me dispongo a tomar bocado.

- Gracias- digamos que logré contestar, y a la vez evitar quemarme la boca.

Sergei toma asiento, cielos este tipo sí que come, pero bueno es gigantesco es lógico que sea así. Un momento, y si le trato de preguntar por el comportamiento de su compañero de equipo, tiene que saber algo, es decir son compañeros de equipo. Aunque bueno tengo que iniciar primero algo de conversación, no quiero ser muy obvio.

- ¿Y Boris?- qué dije sobre no ser obvio.

- ¿Eh? Salió a comprar su almuerzo- responde luego de haber arqueado la ceja ante la pregunta.

- ¿Brooklyn quedó solo?- oh diantres, no quería sonar alarmado al preguntar eso.

- Dijo que se las arreglaría- replicó el ruso.

- Te puedo preguntar algo- Sergei sólo mueve un hombro, me arriesgaré y tomaré eso como un sí- ¿Por qué Boris trata a Brooklyn… bueno por qué lo trata como lo trata?-

- No eres muy elocuente sabes, cuestiones de principios- me dice y luego da un sorbo a su bebida.

- ¿Principios?- digo aún más intrigado, no se supone que los principios morales nos hagan hacer cosas buenas y no querer matar a las personas que se encuentran a nuestro alrededor.

- Del equipo- concluye Sergei nuevamente- no te puedo decir más, si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo a él.

- Ah, sí- contesté sin pensarlo, aunque igual tengo un sano juicio y no me lanzaré a la cueva del león por una simple curiosidad.

_Miércoles 15 de diciembre, 12: 35 p.m._

Brooklyn está almorzando, no me gusta que esté haciendo todo solo, no sé si es por lo de Boris o por lo que el niño le dijo o porque simplemente así lo quiere. Lo cierto es que no me gusta, y ahora Sergei salió porque el señor Dickenson llamó para dar una información acerca del viernes y yo estoy solo con Boris. Es un pensamiento suicida el sólo hecho de considerar enfrentarlo y preguntarle.

- Oye cabeza de tomate, ¿qué me ves?-

- Ah, yo… yo… nada… no te veo nada- ¿por qué dejé que me intimidara? Y aún más ¿por qué dejé que me ofendiera?

- Hmmm, como digas, la zanahoria psicópata está almorzando, ¿cierto?-

- ¿Brooklyn?- replico.

- Obvio, quién más tiene cabeza de zanahoria y es psicópata- contesta Boris un tanto irritado.

- Mira quien lo dice-

- ¿Qué dijiste?- oh diantres, pudo escuchar eso.

- Bueno… tú… tú le estás diciendo psicópata a Brooklyn, pero tú eres quién le ha estado tratando de hacer daño- ¿yo dije eso?

- Y, ¿cuál es tu punto?-

- Que si él es un psicópata para ti, tú lo eres para mí-

- Raúl, por favor, no sigas- la voz de Brooklyn se escuchó desde el fondo del pasillo y en ese momento Boris salió de la tienda.

_Miércoles 15 de diciembre, 2:46p.m._

Estoy algo confundido, ¿acaso hice algo malo? Sólo quería defender a Brooklyn o tratar que nos lleváramos un poco mejor. Es la primera vez que intento hacer algo por mi cuenta y todo sale mal. No lo entiendo, aunque ya noté que después de eso y que cada uno regresó de su respectivo lugar empezaron a trabajar con muchas más ganas. Brooklyn se hace cargo de la caja, Boris acomoda la mercadería cada que llega algo nuevo, mientras Sergei y yo nos encargamos de atender a los clientes.

- Raúl- de pronto Brooklyn me volvía a llamar en un momento en que la tienda estaba totalmente sola.

- ¿Qué sucede Brooklyn?-

- Gracias por lo de antes- dice él pausadamente y por su mirada sé que realmente siente lo que dice.

- No fue nada, no me gusta ver que traten mal a las personas-

- Lo sé, y también sé que Boris lo hace porque yo lastimé a sus amigos, no sólo a Kai, a la BBA, estuve al lado de Volkov y por poco hago que la BBA desapareciera por completo- lo que dice es cierto, pero aún así no veo una razón.

- Pero Brooklyn, no fue tu culpa-

- Lo sé, y sé que Kuznetsov lo entenderá con el tiempo, en especial si tenemos que trabajar todos los días juntos- al finalizar la frase sonríe- tenemos clientes, volvamos al trabajo- y en cuanto terminó de decir eso tres niños entraban a la tienda.

_ Miércoles 15 de diciembre, 4: 40 p.m_.

Ahora entiendo un poco más el porqué Brooklyn se dejaba atacar, igual no entiendo las razones de Boris, digo él también obedeció las órdenes de Volkov en un momento… ahora lo entiendo, bueno eso creo. Puede que Kuznetsov sienta ira en contra de toda BEGA, pues ninguno de esos bladers escuchó a los NeoBorg cuando ellos irrumpieron en la sede de BEGA. Claro, ahora lo entiendo, bueno de nuevo digo supongo que entiendo.

- Cabeza de tomate-

- Si, ¡hey! ¿Qué te pasa?- reprochó luego de darme cuenta de la ofensa.

- Sergei quería que les dijera a ti y a la zanahoria psicópata que el viernes abrimos tarde, tenemos que ir a la sede de la BBA por una reunión-

- Entendido-

- Y si te hace sentir mejor dejaré mis bombas caseras para atacar al psicópata en horas no laborales-

- Bueno… no es algo que me haga sentir mejor, pero al menos sé que la tienda ya no se verá perjudicada- replico tranquilamente.

- Sí como sea, no lo hago por ninguno de ustedes, lo hago por la BBA y el Beyblade, que eso te quede claro cabeza de tomate- menciona mientras se dirige a la puerta.

- Hey, aún no cerramos- vuelvo a hacer el reclamo en vano.

- Tú no, pero yo sí, ya trabajé de más, si quieres ver, ve a la parte trasera- dijo por último y salió de la tienda.

Hice lo que me dijo y fui a la parte de atrás, toda la mercadería estaba acomodada en piezas desde anillos de ataques, hasta Engine Gears, todo tenía un estante. Ni qué decir de los volantes informativos de la BBA, incluso se encontraban por orden de tamaño. Supongo que Boris estuvo trabajando aquí todo el resto de la tarde, ya que hubo un momento en el que no se le vio más. Me alegra saber que al menos su devoción por el deporte es tanta como la de cualquier otro blader y que por eso no permitiría que esto fracasara.

- Supongo que esta es su forma de decir que lo siente- miro a mis espaldas y era Sergei.

- ¿Disculpa?-

- Nunca verás a Boris mencionar nada parecido ni cercano a una disculpa, pero siempre hará algo que te dejará sorprendido- explica- bueno, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana- contesto, ya era el último en la tienda y el responsable de cerrarla.

_Miércoles 15 de diciembre, 6: 34 p.m._

Bueno al menos puedo decir que el trauma del día de ayer se ha desvanecido, ya sé que podremos trabajar en paz, aunque siempre con un poco de tensión, pero qué sería de la vida sin una pequeña gota de adrenalina. Aun espero a Julia y Romero, preparé la cena desde que llegué, pero ninguno de los dos se ha hecho presente. Escucho la puerta, al parecer tenía que hablar para que llegaran.

- Ciao, estamos en casa- esa es la inconfundible voz de Romero.

- Bienvenidos, la cena está lista- replico desde la cocina.

- ¡Al fin algo bueno en el día!- exclama Julia y por su voz, parece que tuvo un día aún más largo que cualquiera de nosotros.

- Dos nombres, Mao y Salima, si mañana están igual, no me hago responsable de lo que les suceda - contesta ella y se sienta exhausta en la silla- Y qué tal tú día-

- Bueno al parecer tu frase era cierta, hacemos esto por la BBA no por nosotros, ya todo está mejor.-

¡- Ja! Espero que esas dos entendieran esa frase- menciona mientras empieza a comer de su plato.

Aunque me gusta ser un buen hermano, sé que hay algo que no me gustan, los problemas ajenos. Sirvo la cena y tan pronto termino le pido a Romero que me ayude con los platos, sea cual sea el problema no quiero tener nada que ver con eso. Chicas son chicas y nunca sabré como piensan, bueno después de estos dos días sé que es mejor decir: "cada cabeza es un mundo," y no creo que haya nadie que pueda entender todos los mundos, igual espero que esa situación se resuelva pronto, no quiero tener que lidiar con una Julia molesta. ¡Es aterradora!

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo por esta semana, espero que les haya gustado estoy trabajando en los caps que vienen para que puedan tener más de esta historia espero que sigan leyéndola y disfrutándola y que les siga gustando, gracias a todos!


	20. A Trabajar, III

****Hello nuevamente! y para comenzar agradecer a todos quienes siguen comentando y siguen leyendo este fic. También agradecerles por apreciar la idea de que esta historia se desarrolle con diferentes personajes, eso es lo mejor y a la vez lo más difícil de poder hacer, pues tratar con tantos personajes a la vez es bastante difícil. Sin embargo, era algo que quería hacer porque es poco común el poder encontrar fics con personajes que no son muy comunes. El capítulo de hoy es algo simple, pero igual espero que lo disfruten, gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

**¡A Trabajar!**

**Mao la celosa gatita, Salima la presa inocente**

**Jueves 16 de diciembre, 8: 00 a.m.**

- De acuerdo chicas, tenemos montado y trabajando la página web y la publicidad de afiches ya ha sido encargada- anuncia Julia, fue escogida por todas nosotras para ser la encargada del grupo- ¿Alguna otra idea?-

- ¿Qué hay de las fotos? Aún no les hemos dado un buen uso- Mathilda menciona y se viene el silencio incómodo.

Ninguna había querido proponer nada con las fotos nuevamente, pues Mao estalla cada vez que se recuerda el evento. Aún no ha podido superar el hecho de que a mí me pusieran con Rei. Y lo que es aún peor, yo no entiendo cuál es su problema.

- Las pondremos en páginas web, debemos de darle un uso- Julia valientemente rompe el silencio y da su opinión final.

- Y yo digo que debemos votar sólo por las mejores, no creo que todas las fotos merezcan tener lugar en la publicidad- Mao refuta e inmediatamente todas deciden acceder a tener que soportar otra discusión.

Esto está llegando a exceder los límites, esta chica no sabe controlar su ira, se está desquitando con todas y no sólo conmigo, no es justo perjudicar de esta manera a la BBA.

**Jueves 16 de diciembre, 8: 36 a.m.**

Las fotos han sido escogidas y para no ser tan evidentes dejaron fuera tanto las mías con Rei como las de Mao con Takao. Se me hace que cierto campeón mundial no se sentirá muy complacido de saber la decisión, pero bueno Mao no se está dando por vencida fácilmente. Desearía poder hablarle y decirle que no tengo ningún interés en Rei, porque sé que ese es el mero problema. Desde el día en que la encontré a ella con Rei en el hospital sentí las malas vibras venir hacia mí. Aquel día lo único que hice fue saludar a Rei, pues luego de un pequeño e incómodo silencio ella dijo que Rei no me podía atender ya que tenía que descansar. El pobre ni siquiera pudo hablar y simplemente asintió diciéndome un poco apenado que luego hablaríamos, y cada vez que intentamos hablar, ahí está ella.

- De acuerdo, el material ya está listo, Ming Ming se encargará de editarlo- indica Julia y las demás asienten.

- Bien lo llevaré a la sala de computación, nos vemos después- señala Ming Ming a la vez que deja el salón.

Es afortunada, ha logrado salir del ambiente de tensión, imagino que por eso salió con tanta prisa. Las demás por acá lo que hacemos es mirarnos las caras y esperar a que Julia dé nuevas indicaciones, la verdad que no pudimos haber hecho mejor elección. Teniendo a Julia como líder hemos conseguido hasta el momento lograr que todas participen.

- Bien, ayer por la tarde hablé con el señor Dickenson, está de acuerdo con la circulación web del evento, pero necesitamos más- nos dice a todas, pero sin despegar su mirada del monitor de la computadora- ¿Ideas?-

No sé si proponer lo que le dije ayer a Kane sea arriesgado para que cierta gatita por ahí me ataque, pero creo que sería una actividad que nos podría ayudar. Tomo un poco de aire y llamo la atención.

- Bueno no es un secreto que la publicidad boca a boca es la mejor- sugiero y todas me miran a excepción de Mao.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- pregunta Mariam, quien sí se ve totalmente perdida con la sugerencia.

- Pues bueno, todos estamos trabajando fuertemente aquí, en la sede de la BBA, pero ninguno de nosotros ha buscado la forma de publicitar el evento en las afueras- explico un poco más la idea.

- Ya veo hablas de ir de un lugar a otro hablando de ello- Mathilda ha captado la idea.

- Así es, organizar una gira, un evento exclusivo en donde se pueda hablar con emisoras de radio, televisoras y otros medios publicitarios para que sepan lo que se avecina, el más grande regreso del Beyblade al mundo deportivo- no pude evitar emocionarme al ver las caras de alegría de algunas.

- Me opongo- y hasta ahí llegó mi emoción.

- Tus motivos, Mao- Julia continua, ese era su rol.

- Olvidaron el viernes anterior, el motivo del porqué estamos trabajando para la BBA, no hay fondos para nada de eso, mucho menos para una gira publicitaria.- detesto admitir que su argumento era fuerte y sin posibles rupturas.

- Igual lo podemos intentar- Hiromi replicó intentando suavizar el ambiente.

- Lo hablaré con el señor Dickenson, ya regreso- Julia anunció y salió del salón.

**Jueves 16 de diciembre, 9: 41 a.m**.

Julia no ha regresado de la oficina del señor Dickenson, desconozco si han estado hablando con él todo este tiempo o si le ha tenido que esperar… o si no quiere regresar porque ya sabe a qué regresaría. Mao habla secretamente con Hiromi, Mathilda y Mariam, pero pareced que Mariam no sigue mucho la conversación. Igual lo único que quiero saber es si hay esperanza de que mi idea se pueda llegar a realizar, no quiero pensar así, pero siento que si no se puede realizar, Mao tendrá razón y será como una derrota.

- Ya regresé- Ming Ming anuncia- Tardé más de la cuenta, pues quise quedarme a ver la reacción de los fans, a todos les fascinaba y les emocionaba la idea de ver a los equipos mezclándose… así que quise utilizar también las que descartamos- avisa tranquilamente, pero ya las demás sabemos que eso no es bueno.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Las votaciones se hacen para respetarse, y eso no es respetar la democracia- Mao grita, a ninguna le sorprende, pero Ming Ming se ve ciertamente aterrada.

- Mao deja de ser tan dramática, Ming Ming lo hizo porque le pareció bien es todo y si ayuda a la publicidad pues la decisión es la correcta- Mariam intercede y calma un poco la furia de la chica.

- Gracias Mariam- Ming Ming agradece casi en susurro, esperando no provocar el enojo de la chica nuevamente.

Insisto, esto ya llega a un punto exagerado, aunque a la vez admito que me gustó que Ming Ming utilizara todas las fotos. Debo recordar agradecerle por eso luego, ahora no sería un buen momento. Como dirían por ahí, aprecio mi vida.

**Jueves 16 de diciembre, 10: 16 a.m**.

Aún esperamos a que aparezca Julia, al menos ya no estoy tan sola, Ming Ming se me ha unido, me ha hablado de varias experiencias que ha tenido con su equipo y de conciertos que ha dado. Incluso me ha invitado a su próxima presentación, me dio pena admitirle que nunca había escuchado una canción de ella, aún así no se molestó y yo sólo me limité a sonreír.

- Hablé con el señor Dickenson, le fascinó la idea- comentó Julia al entrar de manera sorpresiva, pero por la pausa que hizo se sabía que no había algo bueno- Sin embargo, me confirmó que la única manera de hacerlo es con algo de presupuesto extra.

- Entonces desechemos la idea, no podemos perder tiempo en proyectos que no se puedan realizar- Mao fue la primera en tomar la palabra y arrebatar con ese argumento.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?- oh, oh, eso salió de mi boca y voy a continuar- Todas tenemos ideas que aportar, algunas buenas, otras malas, pero estamos aquí para ayudar a la BBA no para satisfacer nuestros egos lastimados ofendiendo a otras que tratamos de trabajar y ayudar- sin más que decir doy media vuelta y me retiro de esa sala que ahora parece cementerio.

**Jueves 16 de diciembre, 11: 53 a.m.**

Es casi la hora del almuerzo, lo único que quiero es poder reunirme con los chicos, pero es obvio que no se podrá… bueno tal vez con Kane, ya que Gouki y Jim atienden la tienda a estas horas. Por otro lado les agradezco al resto de las chicas que no me hayan seguido, lo mejor para mí en este tipo de situaciones es estar sola. Es raro que incluso ahora preferiría estar lidiando con una decisión como utilizar una bestia bit cibernética, en lugar de estos problemas. Las ironías de la vida.

- Eres Salima, ¿cierto?- el chico francés de los Euro Team me pregunta.

- Sí soy yo, Olivier, ¿verdad?- replico, lo cierto es que aún no memorizo tantos nombres nuevos.

- Así es- replica con una sonrisa- escucha, el señor Dickenson nos habló de tu propuesta poco después de que Julia salió de la oficina- explica él.

- ¿En serio?- no puedo ocultar mi sorpresa.

- Sí, y bueno al parecer puede haber un cierto porcentaje de posibilidad de conseguir un patrocinio que podría servir para ello-

- ¿Es en serio? ¿No me estás engañando?- pregunto de manera tonta por la creciente ilusión dentro de mí.

- Completamente cierto, pero quiero preguntarte, ¿crees poder calcular los gastos? De esa forma podríamos garantizar si se puede realizar o no.-

- Claro que sí- contesto entusiasmada.

- Bien, entonces creo que trabajarás con nosotros el resto de la tarde, aunque ya vi que tienes toda seguridad de lograrlo, Ralph te puede ayudar con cualquier duda que tengas.-

- Por supuesto, será un placer trabajar con ustedes- replico con más ánimo que antes.

**Jueves 16 de diciembre, 3: 15 p.m**.

Luego del almuerzo he estado con el equipo Euro Team, debo de admitirlo, el sólo hecho de cambiar de atmósfera hizo que todo valiera la pena. Además no puedo discutir que trabajar con ellos es cierta forma el poder trabajar a un nivel más profesional. Ralph ha sido un gran compañero de trabajo, me ha ayudado con las llamadas, los cálculos, en fin con todo. Para estos momentos tenemos casi todas las cifras listas y estamos a punto de mostrar el documento al señor Dickenson.

- Tengo que reconocerlo, esto de publicitar el evento con una gira es bastante original, y creo que ni siquiera el señor Dickenson lo había pensado- comenta Ralph mientras damos los últimos detalles.

- No, creo que tarde o temprano alguien lo hubiera pensado.- contesto de manera humilde.

- Agradezcamos que la idea llegó temprano y no tarde entonces- replica Olivier

- ¿Están listos? El señor Dickenson y el resto nos espera en la sala de juntas- pregunta Giancarlo que recién llegaba con Johnny.

- ¿El resto?- inquiero curiosa.

- Los otros adultos, ya sabes el señor Hiwatari, los Kimoniya, la señora Mizuhara y el entrenador de F-Sangre, Romero… creo que ese es su nombre- Olivier me especifica.

- Ya veo…- suscito un tanto nerviosa, no sabía que todos se tenían que dar cuenta de esta idea.

- Tranquila, si el patrocinio aceptó el negocio, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.- concluye Ralph y eso me hace sentir un poco más aliviada.

**Jueves 16 de diciembre, 3: 32 p.m.**

Estamos en la sala de juntas, tal y como lo mencionó Olivier, todos los demás adultos se encuentran presentes y también lo están las chicas. Por lo visto el humor de Mao no se ha tranquilizado y aún parece dispararme dardos con su mirada… como dicen si las miradas mataran no estaría aquí para contar el cuento.

- Bien Salima, preséntanos tu proyecto- el señor Dickenson me dice, siento nervios, pero al ver el apoyo de los Euro Team inicio.

Wow, nunca creí que fuera del tipo de persona que le gustara liderar una reunión… bueno la verdad sí lo sabía, cuando Gouki y yo partimos a dar lecciones de Beyblade por lo general me gustaba tener la palabra. Todos se encuentran ahora analizando la propuesta, pero lo que más deseo saber es si el presupuesto o patrocinio ha sido aprobado.

- Y bien, ¿qué opinan?- cuestiona Dickenson a los adultos.

- Lo veo muy viable, especificaron a perfección cada uno de los gastos- contesta el hermano de Takao.

- Concuerdo con Hitoshi, todo se ve sumamente claro- el padre de él contesta.

- Opino de igual manera, además será genial para los bey-luchadores que se escojan el representar a la BBA- responde el señor Hiwatari.

- No tengo quejas, todo parece bien- la madre de Max.

- Lo mismo- el entrenador del F-Sangre habla por último.

- Miro con ansias al señor Dickenson, él es quien tiene la última palabra y de quien depende el que todo esto valiera la pena.

- ¿Qué hay del patrocinio, Ralph?- cuestiona el presidente de la BBA al capitán del Euro Team.

- Acabo de recibir el mensaje de que ha sido aprobado.- sonrío al escuchar eso.

- Pues no se diga más, el Bey-Tour será nuestra pauta publicitaria de mayor poder para la Semana Beyblade- concluye el señor, los adultos y las chicas me miran con rostros en los que expresan una sincera felicitación, todos, menos Mao.

**Jueves 16 de diciembre, 4: 41 p.m.**

Kane siempre me ha dicho que soy terca, necia y obstinada cuando a arreglar problemas se trata, y que eso es tanto una maldición como una bendición. En este momento lo veo como una maldición, aquí estoy esperando a la tigresa que me puede comer viva, pero con quien necesito aclarar muchas cosas.

- Mao…- le llamo al verla salir, ella me mira por encima del hombro, quizás queriendo de esa manera el poder ignorarme y seguir caminando.

- ¿Qué quieres? Creí que ya te habías desquitado…- replica ella demostrando enojo.

- No, no he buscado desquitarme, quiero saber… ¿por qué diantres te comportas así conmigo?- he atado la soga a mi cuello por la mirada que ella me lanzar.

- …- un momento de silencio y suspira- Escucha, te tengo celos, Rei una vez nos habló de ti, de lo increíble que eras y por un momento sentí miedo de tener que verte de frente… ya sabía que iba a reaccionar de esta manera… te tengo celos y por eso busco acabar contigo de cualquier forma- Mao dice entrecerrando sus ojos y luego me lanza una mirada.

- ¿Celos?- no puedo evitar hacer la pregunta.

- Sí… la razón es obvia, pero quiero que sepas que intentaré cambiar- menciona ella mirándome fijamente- igual, quiero que sepas que lo hago por la BBA, no porque esté completamente satisfecha contigo.- sentencia y da media vuelta para seguir con su camino- Nos vemos Salima- dice finalmente.

Bueno, no es el tipo de reunión que esperaba, pero viendo el lado positivo de las cosas que sucedieron el día de hoy, no está nada mal. Conseguí que el Bey-Tour se hiciera realidad, intenté despejar un poco la rivalidad salida de la nada por parte de Mao – lo siento sigo considerando que no hay motivo para esa forma de ser de ella- y pues el día terminó siendo bastante bueno. Lo mejor, para mañana ya no tenemos mucho que hacer… más que iniciar la promoción de la gira.

**Jueves 16 de diciembre, 6: 14 p.m.**

- Y, ¿qué tal estuvo su día?- pregunta Kane esperando tener una respuesta más positiva.

- Genial, si aún no lo saben, el Bey Tour es un hecho- contesto más que alegre.

- Genial Salima, sabíamos que lo lograrías- responde Jim.

- Gracias-

- Por cierto, supieron que quien atienda menos llamadas en el call center será responsable de ofrecer una fiesta este fin de semana, bueno él y todo el equipo- comenta Gouki despertando el interés general.

- Y… ¿ quién va perdiendo?- pregunta Kane.

- Se dice que Rick, pero aún no es nada fijo-

- Gouki nos informa y todos quedamos intrigados con el asunto.

* * *

Bueno y ese fue el cap... espero que les guste y comenten! Nos vemos!


	21. A Trabajar IV

****Saludos! les traigo un cap más, he recuperado como que la energía de escribir jajajaja, eso sí voy escribiendo en cuaderno *como en los vieeeejos tiempos* y me da un tantito de pereza pasarlos rápido, pero lo bueno es que ya hay algo en elaboración nuevamente =p. Otra vez ante todo agradezco los comments y el apoyo al fic, gracias!

* * *

**¡A trabajar!**

**¿Nadie te puede vencer? Veamos ahora…**

_ Jueves 16 de diciembre, 4: 56 p.m_.

- Ya lo saben, si están de acuerdo, no se pueden arrepentir-

- No puedo creer que me haya metido en esto- Garland susurra.

- Si no estás seguro, lárgate, pero más te vale no decir nada.- lo amenazo para conseguir cerrar su boca.

- No hay necesidad de ser agresivos, si ya aceptamos no hay marcha atrás- Claude menciona y hace que todos asientan.

- De acuerdo, ya manipulé su línea-

- Y a quién se le dará el triunfo- ese ruso pelirrojo pregunta.

- A Max- replico con tranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué a mí?- pregunta horrorizado.

- Cálmate, Michael no sospechara, y te escogí porque eres el más neutral- señalo de inmediato.

- Sí claro…- ese es el argumento de cierre de Yuri.

- Bien nos vemos mañana, ya saben, NADIE DICE NADA- sentencio una última vez para garantizar su lealtad.

_Viernes 17 de diciembre, 8:00 a.m._

Bueno es el gran día, en el cual veremos caer a la estrella del beisbol norteamericano, pero en esta ocasión, le veremos derrotado en las líneas telefónicas. Espero que nadie sepa de este pequeño complot, pero si lo hacen que sepan que fue por una buena razón. Desde el martes cuando iniciamos el trabajo en el Call Center de la BBA, Michael nos llevó una buena ventaja a la hora de atender las llamadas. No nos hubiera importado si no se nos hubiera ocurrido esa estúpida apuesta en la cual quien atendiera menos llamadas debía de invitar a todos los bladers a una fiesta el sábado por la noche. Claro, nadie querría tomar ese riesgo, en primer lugar todo el resto del equipo tendría ganas de asesinar al perdedor, por esa obvia razón nadie querría cargar con ese peso. Luego está el hecho de que solamente alguien demente desearía tener alrededor de 40 personas como invitados y alimentarlos a todos. Por esa razón fue que modifiqué la línea de Michael, cada vez que él atienda una llamada contara para uno de nosotros, en un orden específico, a Max se le darán dos por ronda, luego está Yuri, Claude, Aaron, Ozuma y por último a mí. Ya todos estamos en el salón listos para iniciar con nuestro trabajo y cruzando los dedos de que el plan marche a la perfección.

- Buenos días, ¿listos para reconocer al rey del servicio al cliente?- ahí está ese desgraciado ególatra de Michael de nuevo, está completamente seguro de que va a ganar.

- Mmm pareces muy confiado- replica Yuri sin siquiera mirarlo.

- ¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? Tengo 380 llamadas, y Max que es el segundo lugar lleva 290, no creo que pueda alcanzarme-

- Como sea, creo que deberías de pensar en un viejo dicho que dice "Ajústate la armadura después de la victoria"- agr ese fue Garland y su lección de cultura, todos volteamos a mirarlo y en nuestras mentes expresamos un "no tiene remedio" en coro.

Ahora cada quien toma su respectivo cubículo y empieza su trabajo, todos intentamos desviar la mirada de la pantalla que cuenta el número de llamadas atendidas. De hacerlo despertaríamos muchas sospechas. Igual, yo la observo cada 10 minutos de manera disimulada para comprobar que el plan esté dando resultado, en tan sólo media hora Max ya está con 305 llamadas y los números de Michael han dejado de moverse.

_ Viernes 17 de diciembre, 8: 54 a.m._

- Chicos, recuerden dentro de 5 minutos es la presentación de los nuevos sistemas de Beyblade, así que podrán ir y dejar las llamadas con el sistema automático, quienes llamen tendrán que hacerlo más tarde- Hitoshi, el hermano de Takao entra y nos informa.

Como algunos estábamos en medio de una llamada apenas y logramos escuchar la información, los otros que estaban libres asintieron. Todo iba bien hasta que vi a Max preparándose para salir muy campante, eso de fijo nos traería muchos problemas. No quería hacer esto, pero Max no me iba a dejar otra opción, estiré un poco mi pie izquierdo haciéndole una zancadilla. Lógicamente el pobre cayó sin previo aviso y me miró molesto, pero era eso o dejarlo libre.

Con tan sólo señalarle a Michael entendió. Si él se iba a la presentación de los nuevos sistemas, todo nuestro complot se vendría al suelo, pues sería simplemente ilógico que alguien que perdió una hora de llamadas lograra empatar a aquel que iba ganando y que tampoco fue a la presentación de sistemas. Así es Michael no iría a la presentación de los nuevos Beyblade, pues Emily se había encargado de darle todo un adelanto de ellos para que no perdiera ni un minuto de las llamadas, todo como parte de la estrategia PPB de ganar a toda costa. Con eso queda más que claro que los PPB no querían perder, y llevaban las de ganar, con Michael, así es yo estaba en el último lugar. Ni siquiera Ozuma o Yuri, que son los más serios, iban tan mal como yo, pero claro a través del teléfono las miradas no cuenta, así que los "clientes" no tenían razón para colgar. Es por esa misma razón que yo tampoco iría a la presentación de los nuevos Beyblade, y cielos, moría por ir a ver que tanto habían avanzado y producido los muchachos, pero sino ponía de mi parte el complot se iría abajo.

_ Viernes 17 de diciembre, 10: 11 a.m._

Los chicos comienzan a regresar, no dejan de hablar de lo nuevo que han visto y de lo intrigados que quedaron por querer probar todos y cada uno de los sistemas. Simplemente injusto.

- No te preocupes, tenemos una parte en video-

Miguel murmura cuando pasa por detrás de mí, no puedo evitarlo me emociono. Además hay motivo para celebrar, Max ahora tiene 325 llamadas, eso lo deja a tan sólo a 65 llamadas y con el suficiente tiempo de sacar aún más. Aunque creo que no pensé en algo… darle un poco de números a Michael, desde ayer tiene muy pendiente la cantidad de llamadas que ha atendido y es lógico que notará algo sospechoso en el momento en que vea que no ha avanzado. Pienso en una solución… la tengo.

"_Hay que sacar a Michael del salón"_

Envío por medio del chat que tenemos a todos, menos a Michael, obviamente.

"_¿ x q?"_

Ese es el expresivo de Max, siempre reduciendo las palabras.

"_¿Cuál es el problema, acaso ya te sentiste culpable?"_

Garland es el siguiente en responder.

"_Números"_

Les contesto para que entiendan y digitar lo menos posible y no levantar sospechas.

"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"_

Pregunta Miguel aún confundido.

"_Michael no se mueve, todos lo hacemos= sospechoso глупый"_

Sin lugar a dudas Yuri, y de dónde rayos sacó los grafemas del ruso, bueno eso es lo que menos importa, él tiene razón.

"_So true, tenemos que hacer algo"_

"_Yo lo distraigo"_

Max se ofrece voluntariamente, y todos nos desconcentramos de lo que estamos haciendo para ver qué se le ocurre a Max.

- ¡Michael! Por poco lo olvido, Emily y mamá me pidieron que fueras de inmediato al laboratorio quieren hacer pruebas en el nuevo Trygle-.

- ¿En serio? Lo hubieras dicho antes, termino la llamada y voy-

"_¿Salvados?" _

Aaron es el primero en reenviar un mensaje por el chat.

"_Aún no, hay que darle al menos 10 llamadas"_

Contesto a ver qué pasa… silencio…

"_Alguna idea"_

Pregunto, en ese momento sale Michael del salón y debemos de darnos prisa.

- Tenemos que pensar en algo, no me dejen todo el trabajo a mí- digo casi al borde del infarto.

- ¿Se pueden transferir en este momento?- pregunta Ozuma.

- Eso creo, ¿por qué?-

- Dos llamadas de cada uno, menos Max, de esa forma se hará más obvio el desempeño de Max- propone Claude y todos asentimos.

Me pongo a trabajar de inmediato, dos de cada uno del resto era un total de 10 llamadas y quedamos de acuerdo de que haríamos lo mismo una vez en la tarde. Quizás seguiría existiendo una gran y notoria diferencia para el amo y señor del servicio al cliente, como se había autodenominado, pero el sistema hablaría y nos defendería a nosotros. ¡Bah! Doy asco, estoy hablando con tecnicismos, este en definitiva no soy yo, el cerebro se te pudre si andas con tanto científico o al menos con científicos "wanna-be". Termino de dar los últimos detalles al sistema y en ese momento las puertas se abren, era Michael.

- Max tu madre me dijo que el sistema aún no estaba listo, ¿acaso estás mal de la cabeza?

- ¡Oh! Disculpa viejo, he de haberlo soñado o algo así, sorry man- no puedo creer que Max sea tan ágil mintiendo.

- Whatever- el beisbolista contesta y vuelve a tomar asiento en su cubículo.

- Los demás suspiramos con alivio y seguimos en nuestro trabajo.

_ Viernes 17 de diciembre, 11: 45 a.m._

Estoy en mi hora de almuerzo, que francamente me hubiera gustado pasarla dentro del salón, en estos momentos no sé que está sucediendo y temo que todo se venga abajo, pero ya estamos tan cerca, en el momento que Michael venga a almorzar le daremos 10 llamadas más y quedará con ese número, 400. Estamos esperando que Max logre pasarle al menos por una llamada y si fuera posible que alguno de nosotros se acercara también a esos números, para que todo sea menos obvio.

- Hey Rick- volteó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Miguel.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sucedió algo?-

- Relájate, sólo queremos que mires el video.

- Oh claro, gracias.

En mis últimos 10 minutos de almuerzo me entretuve viendo los nuevos sistemas, cielos están que arden, muero por usar alguno de ellos, sé que son viejos conocidos, pero con el HMS todo luce mucho mejor y como nuevo.

- Muchachos- esa era la voz de Ozuma.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Claude de manera relajada.

- Max tiene 400 llamadas, y Michael sólo tiene 390. Creo que hay que darle más- razona Ozuma y es como que a todos nos cayera un balde de agua fría.

- De acuerdo, lo haré en la hora libre que tiene Michael.- respondo pensando en cómo solucionar esto, a este paso Max podría llegar a las 450 para la media tarde.

- Te ayudaremos- Aaron manifiesta de inmediato y los tres volvemos al salón.

Dado que Michael ha estado fanfarroneando de su victoria durante todo el día no se ha dado cuenta de que Max ya le ha pasado y tampoco se percata de ello al momento que sale a almorzar. Cielos este tipo tiene la confianza para tener un toro al frente de él y no salir corriendo por sentir que el toro no lo atacará por simplemente ser él.

_ Viernes 17 de diciembre, 1: 13 p.m._

Luego de discutir cuántas llamadas le daríamos cada uno a Michael – al final lo hicimos de manera pareja, 5 de cada uno, eso le dio 25, en estos momentos está en ventaja- Volvimos a intentar trabajar, Michael y Max estaban en la hora de almuerzo y el resto seguía trabajando, al ritmo en que lo hacíamos en ese momento, era muy probable que alguno de todos lo alcanzara.

- ¡Chicos!- Max entra gritando y hace que más de uno se equivoque colgando la llamada en lugar de contestarla- Pónganse en espera, tengo noticias.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Yuri bastante molesto, creo que hizo que colgara una que ya estaba atendiendo.

- Michael va a pasar el resto de la tarde o al menos unas tres horas en el laboratorio con mamá-

- ¿Podría ser este un mejor día?- pregunta Aaron y todos sonreímos, pues era cierto, no había una mejor noticia.

_ Viernes 17 de diciembre, 1: 26 p.m_.

Íbamos trabajando muy atentamente hasta que Hitoshi entró y nos dio una noticia que podría arruinar nuestra felicidad tan esporádica.

- Chicos, a las dos en punto no recibirán más llamadas, esa fue la hora publicada en el sitio web, así que a esa hora se cerrarán las inscripciones para los eventos-

Esa fue nuestra sentencia de muerte, no teníamos un último lugar definido, nadie quería perder, y…

- Miren la pantalla- Garland dijo de pronto y todos volteamos.

Max estaba a la delantera como todos lo queríamos, le seguía Aaron, Garland, Ozuma, Claude, Yuri y Michael y yo estábamos empatados en el último lugar. Eso era lo mejor que podíamos ver en ese momento.

- Un milagro-

- Había dejado de creer en esos, pero parece que sí- contestó Yuri al comentario de Aaron.

- ¿Y qué hacemos?- nadie entendió la pregunta de Max- me refiero, los número ya están perfecto, pero aún tenemos que trabajar media hora más.

R- etiro lo dicho de los milagros- se bufa Yuri.

- Yo no contestaré más- digo de pronto- eso nos convierte a ambos PPB en los perdedores y Michael no podrá decir nada, ustedes tienen que seguir.

- De acuerdo- Ozuma es el único que contesta y con la mirada hace que todos vuelvan a sus lugares.

Es extraño, pero para ser chicos con los que tengo rivalidad, he logrado trabajar bastante bien con ellos. Coordinar ideas y movimientos para lograr una meta en común, destrozar a Michael –lo sé algo un tanto negativo, pero una meta a fin de cuentas-. En fin sin este evento, nunca hubiera imaginado esto, y ha resultado ser hasta divertido – de cierta manera.-

_ Viernes 17 de diciembre, 2: 02 p.m._

Las líneas se han cerrado, y justo en el momento en el que Hitoshi, quien aceptó dar los resultados oficiales de nuestra pequeña apuesta, entra Michael también lo hace.

- Listos para morder el polvo- es su frase de entrada, realmente este tipo merecía caer con todas las de la ley.

- Bien, hay un empate en el último lugar- es la primera frase que Hitoshi menciona.

- Ja, son tan losers que perdieron en grupo, genial, algo nunca antes visto- se burla el beisbolista y puedo ver la tensión en todos por el deseo de ahorcarlo cuanto antes.

- El primer lugar es para…- no puedo creer que Hitoshi sea el tipo que le gusta crear este tipo de suspenso- Max Mizuhara.

- ¡¿QUÉ?- expresa Michael- bueno no importa, ha de ser por el rato que dejé el salón, he de tener el segundo lugar- expresa y sigue mostrando confianza.

- Para ahorrarnos molestias iré directamente al empate del último lugar- la mayoría ya sabíamos el resultado, pero no sabíamos cómo reaccionaría cierto individuo.

- Podrías decirlo de una vez- reclama Ozuma.

- De acuerdo, un empate entre los miembros de los PPB, Rick y Michael, lo siento chicos suerte con la fiesta-

Todos coordinamos las miradas. La boca abierta, la ceja arqueada, la pupila contrayéndose cada vez más y más, las manos tratando de buscar una explicación. Hasta que las palabras llegaron…

- ¿Cómo es posible?- expresó casi en un chillido inaudible.

- Mmm, diría que te confiaste- las palabras de Aaron.

- No pusiste atención a tus rivales- el reclamo de Ozuma.

- Te garantizaste una victoria invisible- la observación de Garland.

- Bueno compañero, será mejor que organicemos una buena fiesta, díganles a todos que mañana a las 6:00p.m. en el apartamento de los PPB.

Los chicos asienten y se marchan a estar con sus respectivos equipos y a mí me toca cargar con un Michael que está tan sorprendido que aún no ha caído ni en la más mínima sospecha del complot. Venganza, dulce venganza, esperemos que ya todo quede así y que Parker haya aprendido su lección.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, la verdad este salió del ambiente de trabajo =p... aunque no hay ese tipo de competencias... gracias a Dios, en fin nos leemos, bye!


	22. PPB on the House, Time 4 Revelations

****Hallo! Bueno traigo un capítulo más de este fic, les agradezco por el apoyo y los comentarios, gracias a Dios nuevamente la inspiración va volviendo para lo que es esta historia y ahora espero poder seguir así hasta llegar al capítulo final =). En fin sé que también es un poco tarde, pero Felices Fiestas a todos, y como puede que no me pase por acá, Feliz año nuevo, que el 2012 sea un año lleno de éxitos para todos!

* * *

**PPB ON THE HOUSE, TIME 4 REVELATIONS**

_ Sábado 18 de diciembre, 8:35 a.m. _

** Guarida de los PPB…**

No puede ser, aún no lo quiero creer… ¿Acaso es un sueño? ¿Estoy en un reality show? ¿Es acaso una broma de mal gusto? No, no lo es, ya hoy es sábado y aún recuerdo claramente que ayer perdí la apuesta…

Me siento como si cayera lentamente desde la cima, o peor como si fuera absorbido por un agujero negro en medio de la enorme galaxia y me llevará hasta una dimensión desconocida para mí… la derrota.

Ya percibo que varios de los muchachos están levantados… después de todo, gracias a mío y a Rick debemos de organizar una fiesta. Alrededor de 50 personas están invitados, pero desearía que NINGUNO viniera.

- ¡Michaael levántate! ¡Ya es tarde!- soporto la voz chillona de Emily, pero no cuando me da órdenes.

- ¡Cállate! No eres mi madre- ese es mi malhumor actuando por mí.

De pronto la puerta de mi habitación se abre bruscamente, Emily, Eddy, Steve y muy al fondo Rick, se encuentran frente a mis ojos.

- Más vale que saques tu trasero de la cama o ellos se encargarán de hacer el trabajo- Emily amenaza mientras señala a los chicos.

- Lo siento viejo, ella está al mando- dice burlonamente Eddy.

- Ya voy, no tienen que fastidiar tanto- respondo y antes de poner un pie en el piso.

- ¿Qué no te tenemos que fastidiar? ¿Quién fue el que dijo "No se preocupen tengo esta apuesta ganada"? Ah no me contestes creo que fue el mismo que ayer dijo "Chicos lo siento, perdí" y lloró como una niñita y…

- Emily… ya Michael entendió el punto- Steve la interrumpió antes de que siguiera.

- Además, ¿cuál es la gran diferencia? Yo también perdí- Rick mencionó y eso ocasionó que Emily no pudiera reclamar más- Michael sólo levántate y no le des gusto a Emily- dijo eso y se marchó de la habitación.

- ¿Y a ese qué bicho le picó?- Eddy es el primero en hablar y hacernos salir de la sorpresa.

A los pocos segundos todos los demás salen de la habitación y finalmente opto por ducharme antes de desayunar. Bueno un poco de agua fría me haría bien y me calmaría un poco.

Soy un poco necio, lo admito, pero aún sigo pensando cómo algo que tenía asegurado se me escapó tan fácilmente de las manos. Me confié tanto que no vi el esfuerzo de los demás. Pues bueno, en todo el día ni siquiera miré la pantalla, y durante la reunión de la presentación de los nuevos sistemas me puse varias veces en el estado de "off line" algo que ni loco le diría al resto del equipo… ¡Grrr! Me siento tan tarado, dejé que todos los demás se pudieran reír de mí. Oh cielos, es increíble, todos me arrebataron MI puesto. Ozuma con su poco conocimiento tecnológico, Yuri con su nada carismática personalidad perceptible hasta por teléfono, Aaron y Claude con trabadas lenguas a la hora de cambiar de un idioma a otro, Garland y su explicación de diez minutos por persona que llamara y Max… ¡Max fue quien me venció totalmente! Iba a un paso más lento que cualquiera de los demás, me mataba ver la paciencia con la que hacía todo, pero aún así… aún así ganó.

¡Nah! De nada me sirve seguir pensando en lo mismo. Es mejor aceptar la derrota con la poca dignidad que me queda y recuperarla de alguna manera… haciendo una fiesta genial… ¡THAT'S IT!

_ Sábado 18 de diciembre, 9:15 a.m._

- De acuerdo gente, seré claro, debemos de hacer lo que les diré, THE BEST PARTY EVER- exclamo y todos se me quedan mirando extrañados.

- ¿Qué mosco te picó?- pregunta Emily sin dejar de clavarme su mirada.

- Viejo… pareces bipolar- continúa Eddy.

- Antes estabas totalmente depresivo… y ahora eres la cajita feliz…- Steve se burla.

- ¡Argrrr! ¡Quieren callarse! Hay que demostrarle al resto de equipos que somos los mejores para esto, ¿me entienden?

- No suena mal, y si eso ayuda a que tu trastorno psicológico desaparezca, pues lo haremos.-

- Gracias Eddy… siempre me haces sentir mejor- sarcasmo, como siempre la mejor arma de burla de Eddy.

Luego de eso me senté a desayunar con eso y a planear el cómo dividiríamos nuestras funciones de ese día. Eddy y Steve harían las compras, todo lo referente a bebidas, comidas y demás cosas que sean necesarias para que la fiesta se pueda ver genial. Emily siendo el cerebrito del grupo, se encargaría de la instalación de sonido y la descarga de la mejor música. Rick por otro lado, se ofreció muy amablemente a cocinar, lo cual me espanta montones, pero no me opuse a nada de lo que dijeron que harían, después de todo, el equipo entero no tiene problemas en cooperar. Y bueno, yo por mi parte, me guste o no la idea pondría en la mejor ubicación de nuestra sala toda mi colección de video juegos, desde el WII, lo necesario para el Rock Band, el PlayStation y demás, me duele en el alma pensar que algo les ocurra. Espero que no sea así.

_ Sábado 18 de diciembre, 11:51 a.m._

Por el momento todo ha ido bien, bueno luego de la casi III Guerra Mundial que se estaba comenzando a formar por el asunto de quién debía dar más dinero. Vaya compañeros que somos en ese aspecto, a mí me tocó dar 100 dólares más que el resto.

- Ya llegamos- ese es Steven.

- ¿Creen que nos puedan ayudar con esto? Tenemos muchos paquetes más en el taxi- y ese Eddy rogando por ayuda.

- Ya voy- grito de inmediato.

- ¿Acaso dejaron comida disponible en Akenobo?- Emily y su exagerada expresión.

- Oh vamos Emi, no seas tan aguafiestas- Eddy le dice mientras la abraza.

- Además todo esto lo compramos en un sitio de buenas ofertas, incluso sobró dinero-

- ¿En serio?- no pude disimular mi alegría.

- Sí, toma viejo- Steven dice y me da el dinero en la mano.

- ¿$1,35 centavos?-

- Podrías agradecer que sobró algo- la actitud burlista de Eddy me saca de quicio.

- Vamos muchachos, ya cálmense hay una fiesta que preparar- esa es la intervención de Rick que hace que todos volvamos a tierra.

**Sábado 18 de diciembre, 12: 33 p.m.**

Bueno desde hace media hora estamos en una pausa, pues lógicamente tenemos que almorzar. Me encantan estos almuerzos sin supervisión adulta, pues en los fines de semana comemos lo que sea, esta vez tocó hamburguesas, bueno todos menos Emily, ella prefiere un almuerzo "normal."

- ¿Y a qué hora llegan los non-invited?- pregunta Emily al momento en que termina su ensalada.

- Eh buena pregunta… no lo sé-

- A las 6:00 p.m., Claude acaba de enviarme un mensaje- Rick es quien da la respuesta del millón.

- Aún tenemos mucho tiempo replica Steven.

- No importa, es mejor que sigamos trabajando, así que vamos- indica Emily y así es como se asesina la paz y tranquilidad de las personas.

**Sábado 18 de diciembre, 2: 36 p.m.**

Hoy en parte he recordado varias cosas curiosas, como el hecho del porqué en los PPB en un principio sólo había deportistas. Todos tienen una disciplina qué seguir, y esa disciplina es la que nos hace poder organizarnos y conseguir el objetivo. Claro los egos combinados, y otros detalles más hacen que a veces eso no sea muy visible para los demás, y luego también está Rick… lo que me recuerda es extraño que Rick esté tan calmado él también perdió y sé que es un mal perdedor. Ahora o bueno en relación a este reto es como si él mismo hubiera decidido perder. Se ha recluido en la cocina a preparar todo lo que se le ha pedido, es extraño…

- Rick, ¿está todo bien?- sí vine a preguntarle si no tenía nada malo en él.

- Sí, ya casi todo está listo- responde.

- No me refiero a eso- me mira sin entender lo que digo- bueno es que tú también perdiste, pero estás muy calmado y…

- Escucha, perdí y punto, desde un principio tuve que haber visto que no tenía oportunidad, es todo.

- ¡Vaya! Eso es muy maduro de tu parte, no digo esto a ninguno de los chicos, pero me alegra que seamos compañeros de equipo.

- Viejo… esta derrota realmente te ha afectado las neuronas- me dice en un tono sarcástico y sin dirigirme la mirada.

- Tal vez, quién sabe.-

**Sábado 18 de diciembre, 5: 57 p.m**

Ya estamos relajados, cumplimos con la meta, el lugar se ve espectacular y ahora lo que faltan son los invitados…

- Yo abro- ese es Eddy gritando al escuchar el timbre.

- What's up guys?- Max saluda acompañado de toda la gente de G-Revolutions y Baihuzu, bueno casi todo los G-Revolutions, Kai no está con ellos.

- Hi Max, hola chicos- responde Steven que se había acercado.

- Tranquilo grandote entendemos inglés- Hiromi contesta molesta al ver la distinción entre Max y el resto por parte de Steven.

- Hiromi, Mao, vengan conmigo- Emily interviene y se las lleva.

Todos, honestamente nos quedamos sorprendidos por la acción y estamos en neutro hasta que…

- ¿Y la comida?- Takao y Daichi preguntan en coro, yo simplemente señalo hacia donde deben de ir.

Antes de que podamos ir a impedir que Takao y Daichi acaben con todo aparecen los Saint Shields, el antiguo Batallón y los F-Sangre. Nuevamente intercambiamos la ronda de saludos y Mariam, Mathilda y Julia se can con las otras chicas. El resto de muchachos y yo nos apoderamos de los juegos, bocadillos, bebidas y juegos. Debo de admitirlo, si BEGA, NeoBorg, Psykicks y Euro Team no se aparecen pronto, no probarán nada de esto.

Nos dedicamos a intercalar video juegos con charla. La anécdota que nos dejó a todos en estado de perplejidad, fue la de Raúl. Sabía que Kuznetsov era loco, pero llevar explosivos caseros de poca magnitud y lanzarlos a Brooklyn… wow eso ya es algo que no me esperaba.

- Aviso el Euro Team no se hará presente- anuncia Max al momento en que recibió el mensaje de Olivier.

- Salima me acaba de decir que ellos y los BEGA vienen en camino- comenta Emily por otro lado.

- De acuerdo, traeré el resto de bocadillos.

**Sábado 18 de diciembre, 6:48 p.m.**

Ahora sí todos los equipos están presentes, los ausentes son el Euro Team y Kai, al parecer con él ni siquiera los explosivos de Boris son amenaza. Aún nos mantenemos divididos hombres por un lado mujeres por el otro. Camino a la cocina para ir por más bebidas y de pronto me llama la atención que todos los chicos que trabajamos juntos están conversando.

- ¿Así que funcionó?- Garland decía algo asombrado.

- Bueno al menos por hoy ha sido víctima de una transformación brutal- responde Rick, ¿acaso están hablando de mí?

- Pero… ¿cómo?- Max parecía no creer lo que escuchaba.

- Ha sido… ¿humilde?- responde dudoso.

- Hablas en serio, Michael ¿humilde?- ahora lo he comprobado tras las palabras de Aaron.

- ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué funcionó? ¿Y qué tiene que sea humilde?- Max, Garland y Claude casi mueren al verme detrás de ellos.

- ¿Michael?- Rick enmarca sorprendido.

- Respondan- digo con un tono exigente y el resto voltea a ver a Rick.

- Bien… nosotros… nah yo saboteé la competencia para que perdieras- al oír eso siento como la sangre me hierve.

- Rick fue el de la idea, pero todos estuvimos de acuerdo- Ozuma menciona.

- Fuiste tú… por eso estabas tan tranquilo…-

- Michael- Max suscita- tómalo con calma.

- TE RETO A UN JUEGO DE GUITAER HEROE, SI TE GANO ME PAGARÁS TODO MI DINERO- grito y todo el lugar quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

- Sí eso es lo que quieres, acepto tu reto-

- ¡Rick!- Aaron, Claude, Garland y Max exclaman, ahora todos nos movemos hacia la parte de los juegos.

**Sábado 18 de diciembre, 7:00 p.m.**

Estamos frente a la pantalla, ambos sostenemos una guitarra, por votación la canción que tocaremos es "Rewrite" de Asian Kung Fu Generation. El conteo inicia en la pantalla, y ambos iniciamos. ¡Oh yeah baby! Voy a barrer el suelo con este tipo, nadie me roba una victoria, y eso lo dejaré en claro hoy. La introducción fue pan comido, he jugado con esta canción tantas veces que la puedo hacer con los ojos cerrados. En cambio Rick ha tenido dificultades. Me encanta esto, barrer el piso, dejar en claro que soy el mejor, nadie me puede vencer. Se viene la parte final ese cierre lo haré como nunca e incluso romperé mi propio record con esta melodía.

- ¡Sí! Toma eso Rick, creo que ahora sabemos quién es el mejor, acabo de barrer el suelo contigo y sin trampas de nada, espero que aprendas quién es el mejor…- no puedo terminar mi frase todos alrededor se encuentran en silencio y mirándome.

- Sí, y ahora espero que sepas el porqué lo hicimos, me agradaba más el Michael de esta tarde, quizás cuando tengas humildad real lo podamos ver.-

Con eso Rick se retiró del salón y el resto de los chicos trataron de buscar qué hacer. Sobra decir que luego de mi papelón muchos buscaron la puerta, haciendo que antes de las ocho de la noche no hubiera más personas que los 5 miembros del equipo. Cielos ahora sí me siento como basura, y eso es poco decir.

** Sábado 18 de diciembre, 9:33 p.m.**

Salgo a buscar algún bocadillo, debo de admitirlo el remordimiento de conciencia me causa apetito. Lo malo es ver que me topo con Rick en la cocina.

- Hey…- digo y él ni me mira, es obvio que esté molesto.

- No lamento haber saboteado la competencia, quería darte una lección y lo logré, pero tampoco me siento honrado de la forma en que lo hice.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto extrañado.

- Porque diré esto sólo una vez, lo siento, pero igual espero que realmente aprendas a ser humilde.- dice eso mientras se retira y se va a su habitación.

Creo que es cierto, no lo hicieron de la mejor manera, pero si hubiera sido de otra forma creo que no hubiera tenido el mismo resultado. Puede que el día de hoy no haya terminado de la mejor forma, pero en el transcurso del día recordé muchas cosas buenas que podría tratar de traer de vuelta y eso lo logré al ser el Michael que inició en los PPB… demonios detesto decirlo, pero debo de darle las gracias a Rick, realmente me alegro que sea parte del equipo.

* * *

Bueno espero que les gustara, muchas gracias desde ya por los comentarios.


	23. El Regreso del Miembro Pródigo

Hallo! me disculpo por la tardanza en la actualización del fic, muchas cosas en poco tiempo y pues me emocioné dibujando en estos días y haciendo los borradores de los caps de la forma tradicional =p. El de hoy es un cap bastante corto, pero igual espero que sea del agrado de todos los que han estado siguiendo este fic, nuevamente gracias por todos los comentarios.

* * *

_**Regreso del miembro pródigo**_

_ Domingo 19 de diciembre, 11: 37 a.m._

Un grupo de chicos algo ruidosos, bueno en realidad sólo un chico es el que está haciendo todo el ruido alrededor de ellos, mientras tratan de almorzar en una zona bastante tranquila de Akenobo. Con el otro hablando el resto aprovecha para terminar rápido y levantarse de la mesa tan pronto acaben sus alimentos.

- ¿Listos?- pregunta el pelirrojo.

- ¡Hey! Yo no he terminado mi comida- reclama Boris viendo como sus compañeros de equipo se levantan.

- Eso es porque llevas todo el rato contándole a Kai del ridículo que hizo Michael, y él ni siquiera te ha puesto atención- expresa Sergei a su compañero.

- Es cierto- confirma el bicolor al ver la interrogante facción de Kuznetsov.

- Oh demonios, y yo que me molesto- dice mientras recoge su _hot dog_ y bebida.

- ¿Boris?- cuestiona Yuri.

- Comeré en el auto- replica y los demás le siguen resignados.

Domingo 19 de diciembre, 12: 11 p.m.

El auto que abordaron los cuatro jóvenes había tomado un rumbo que había asombrado a tres de los chicos. El conductor parece simplemente seguir órdenes, pues entre este y el joven propietario no se ha intercambiado palabra alguna.

- ¿Qué venimos a hacer al aeropuerto? Que yo sepa los papeles de todos están al día- reclama Boris al ver el destino.

- Por más que quiera deportarte no puedo, pero alguien está esperando.-

Las palabras con las que respondió Kai dejaron intrigados a los tres que intercambiaron miradas y prefirieron esperar a ver de qué se trataba. Era un hecho, si esa fue la primera respuesta de Hiwatari, serían la única que conseguirían. El chofer parqueó el auto al frente de una de las entradas del aeropuerto, los cuatro bajaron y tres de ellos siguieron avanzando. El cuarto se retrasó pues tenía que recoger su maleta y dar las siguientes indicaciones al chofer.

Domingo 19 de diciembre, 12: 41p.m.

- Ahora sí nos puedes decir qué venimos a hacer aquí- reclama Yuri al mirar el reloj y ver todo lo que han esperado.

Kai no hace esfuerzo alguno por decir palabra, de pronto levanta su rostro y sonríe maliciosamente.

- Allí está, veníamos por la mascota del equipo- menciona y Sergei, Iván y Yuri miran a la misma dirección que el bicolor.

- ¡¿Iván?- exclaman los tres.

- ¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Me extrañaron?- el más chico de todos saluda.

- ¡Volvemos a tener mascota!- dice burlonamente Boris mientras alborota el cabello de Iván.

- Es bueno verte, al parecer las bromas hacia Kai por ser el más pequeño terminan hoy, la pulga Papov ha vuelto- Sergei dice y le da un fuerte apretón de manos.

- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Iván, pero ¿cómo? Creí que tu nueva familia no quería volver a verte en torneos- Yuri cuestiona entre la felicidad y la sorpresa.

- El señor Dickenson los convenció- responde el pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

No era algo que se pudiera pasar desapercibido, pero había cambiado en cierta forma. Su melena ya no lucía tan desacomodada como en aquellos días de abadía, sus ropas ya no hacían alusión a nada militar y sobretodo la expresión que tenía plantada. Ya no era enojo ni nada así, y aunque no estuviera sonriente, se sabía que había felicidad en el chico.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabías de esto Kai?- pregunta Yuri al bicolor.

- No tengo por qué responderte, espero que el cerebro extra les ayude a pensar en algo- menciona Hiwatari mientras se levanta.

- ¿Te vas?- cuestiona Sergei.

- Viaje de negocios- replica el bicolor.

- ¿Regresas?- continua Yuri.

- En una semana, nos vemos- es lo último que dicen, los demás levantan sus manos en señal de despedida y el pequeño Iván miraba curioso.

Domingo 19 de diciembre, 1: 14 p.m.

Los cuatro rusos salían del aeropuerto, la forma de ser de Hiwatari les decía que tendrían que regresar caminando, pero para su sorpresa el auto aún permanecía allí.

- Esto es raro…- suscita Sergei.

- Lo sé, me hace sentir que se quiere deshacer de todos sin dejar evidencia- continua Boris.

- Ya cállense y suban- ordena Yuri y todos hacen caso.

Abordaron el auto, el chofer no hizo pregunta de destino ni nada por el estilo, lo que les hacía sentir que su paradero era más que obvio. Luego de unos quince minutos de viaje se dieron cuenta que su presentimiento era cierto y su lugar de destino no era otro que el sitio en el que se estaban hospedando. Bajaron del auto y seguidamente el vehículo siguió su rumbo. Los cuatro chicos uno más desanimado que los demás, se dispusieron a regresar a lo que llamaban su hogar en ese momento.

- Y bueno Iván, ¿qué has hecho?- pregunta Sergei al ver que los demás continuaban como si nada nuevo estuviera pasando.

- Pues no mucho, estos años he estado en San Petersburgo, ya sabes con mi… familia… y pues he estado estudiando- responde el pequeño.

- ¿Estudiando? ¿Tú? Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?- Kuznetsov replica ante el comentario de Papov.

- ¿Por qué sería algo extraño como para cuestionarlo?-

- No lo sé, es simplemente extraño- responde Boris y se marcha a su habitación.

- Creo que aún no lo supera…- concluye Yuri.

No era un secreto que al que más le había dolido en su momento la decisión de Iván de aceptar estar en un hogar adoptivo había sido a Boris. Yuri y Sergei lo habían comprendido rápidamente, él sólo tenía 10 años y el deseo de saber lo que era una familia, no iba a perder la oportunidad que la BBA le ofrecía en aquel entonces. Mientras que Iván había tomado esa decisión, los otros habían seguido entrenando en el Beyblade bajo la tutela de los directivos rusos, además de haber iniciado sus estudios de esa manera.

- Eso veo… es difícil reincorporarse cuando las cosas siguen así- suscita el chico con una mirada perdida.

- Ya se acostumbrará- contesta Sergei.

- Como ustedes a Kai…-

- ¿Eh?- fue la reacción compartida por parte de Sergei y Yuri.

- Bueno cuando me avisaron que él sería parte del equipo creí que sería un caos, pero habiéndolos visto ahora en el aeropuerto… entendí porqué el equipo logró el segundo lugar.-

- Nuevamente digo, ¿eh?- dice Yuri un poco aturdido por el comentario.

- Jejeje no lo tomen mal, sólo me llamó la atención ver que él no es tan ogro como antes y que ustedes han aprendido a comprenderlo- replica el más chico y agranda el rostro de duda que Sergei y Yuri mantenían- como sea, me iré a duchar, ya regreso- indica y se retira de la sala.

Aunque nadie le había dicho dónde estaban las cosas, dónde iba a dormir, Iván ya se sentía como en casa, podían haber pasado casi tres años en los que había dejado de ver a esos tres locos, pero las relaciones no cambiaban. Si calculaba bien, a él le tocaría dormir en la misma habitación con Yuri, porque el pelirrojo no soportaba los ronquidos de Boris, en cambio Sergei tenía un sueño tan profundo que no escuchaba nada. El baño estaría desocupado a cualquier hora de la tarde, porque ninguno era de asearse demasiado, no que fueran personas despreocupadas por el aseo, pero tampoco eran de exagerarlo. Y si calculaba todo tan bien como lo había hecho hasta el momento, sabría que a eso de las cinco de la tarde estarían haciendo una gran cantidad de comida pues no soportaban estar más de 7 horas sin comer nada.

Y así fue, a las cinco de la tarde Sergei comenzaba a sacar las cosas necesarias para la cena, Yuri comenzaba a ver en qué le ayudaba, y Boris como siempre perdido. Para tratar de reincorporarse un poco más, Iván se sentó junto a Yuri para ayudarle a picar las verduras del estofado, mientras que Sergei preparaba el resto de cosas.

** Domingo 19 de diciembre, 5:35 p.m.**

- Es raro que no esté por acá- decía Yuri.

- Ya es de que hubiera olfateado el estofado desde su habitación- comentaba Sergei.

- ¿Será por mí?- dijo Iván algo incómodo.

- Cállate nariz de papa, andaba buscando esto- menciona bruscamente al momento en que entraba Boris y tiraba un paquete de chocolate blanco- Espero que aún te gusten, y puedas comerlos luego de la cena.

- Claro que sí, gracias maníaco.

- Algunas cosas nunca cambian- menciona el líder del equipo y Sergei asiente.

Luego de varios años los NeoBorg que pasaron tantas aventuras como desventuras siendo miembros de aquella abadía estaban juntos, revivían memorias y pasatiempos. Juntos ya sabían algo sin tener que decirlo, la Semana Beyblade sería genial.

* * *

Gracias por la lectura, nos vemos!


	24. Una blader sin Bladfe

**Una blader sin blade…**

Lunes 20 de diciembre, 8:00 a.m.

Estoy tan emocionada, todos los preparativos de la semana Beyblade han marchado a perfección. Todos los equipos han colaborado enormemente y la BBA poco a poco ha vuelto a tener la influencia del emporio deportivo que solía ser. Además, al parecer hoy se anunciarán a los equipos que serán partícipes de la gira que Salima propuso para poder hacer más publicidad al evento. A lo que escuché se estará promocionando principalmente en Japón, pero si las cosas salen bien puede que haya una visita breve a Estados Unidos, más específicamente New York.

- Hola Hiromi-

- ¿Qué tal Max? ¿Ya comenzó la reunión?- le pregunto de inmediato, no puedo esperar a saber los detalles.

- Creo que sí, justo me dirijo al auditorio- responde con una sonrisa.

- Bien, entonces vamos.-

- Por cierto, ¿has visto a Takao?-

- No, acabo de llegar, pero lo más seguro es que se ha quedado dormido-

- ¡No me quedé dormido!- escuchamos una voz detrás de nosotros, Takao venía llegando acompañado de Kyo y de Daichi.

- No, no te quedaste dormido, pero sí tragando todo lo que había en la mesa- replica Daichi.

- ¡Enano del demonio! ¡Vuelve acá! ¡Te daré tu merecido!- y así desaparecieron de nuestra vista Takao y Daichi.

Lunes 20 de diciembre, 8: 25 a.m.

De esta manera viajarán 4 equipos en total, BBA-Revolution, NeoBorg, F-Sangre y los G-Revolutions, como sabemos hay 3 miembros de este último que pertenecen al BBA- especificaba el señor D- así que para aclarar la situación esta es la lista de los miembros de cada equipo que viajarán: Takao Kinomiya, Daichi Sumeragi, Kyo…, Yuri Ivanov, Boris Kuznetsov, Iván Papov, Sergei Ivancovich, Kai Hiwatari, Julia Fernández, Raúl Fernández, Rei Kon y Max Mizuhara. Al resto de bladers y colaboradores les pedimos por favor mantener sus labores en la sede de la BBA. Con esto damos por terminado la reunión.

Desearía poder estar equivocada, pero no lo creo, no escuché mi nombre entre las personas que participarán de la gira, pero ¿por qué? Se supone que también soy parte del equipo, y aunque quisiera no me atrevo a preguntarle al señor Dickenson si simplemente olvidó decir mi nombre o si en definitiva no se me permitirá participar de la actividad.

Lunes 20 de diciembre, 9: 34 a.m.

- Qué afortunada Julia, conseguiste ir a la gira- decía Mathilda.

- Bueno eso es gracias a que el equipo terminó en tercer lugar el año pasado- replica ella.

- Es cierto, escogieron a los tres mejores lugares del año anterior- señala Mariam.

- Más los G-Revolutions que restablecieron la BBA- continua Salima- Esa fue la mejor decisión, de cualquier forma no se necesita que todos vayamos aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer por acá.

- Es cierto- menciona Emily mientras revisa unos papeles- Hiromi, ¿te encuentras bien?-

- Ah, sí claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- contesto atolondrada.

- Porque no estás en la gira…- menciona Mao- yo también estoy decepcionada, pero en mi caso, mi equipo ni siquiera está incluido-

Era cierto, estaba decepcionada, pero no me podía poner a reclamar el porqué de la decisión, a fin de cuentas no soy realmente un miembro del equipo. Es decir no bey-batallo, ni sé mucho sobre la ingeniería de los Beyblades, así que porqué me debo de quejar.

Lunes 20 de diciembre, 12: 20 p.m.

Era la hora del almuerzo, y creo que ya había olvidado un poco el tema… si claro si lo estoy mencionando en mi cabeza es porque no lo he olvidado, además la gente alrededor no ayuda en nada a superarlo.

- ¿Cuáles lugares visitaran?- preguntaba Mathilda a Salima.

- Tokio, Hokkaido, Moscú, y si las cosas pudieran salir bien visitarían USA; pero bueno me dijeron que la publicidad del evento se ha -logrado difundir de manera bastante aceptable en ese país, así que en otros planes podrían visitar Londres- contestaba Salima.

- Y regresando a América, qué hay del resto del continente, ya sabemos que USA lo sabe, pero hay más países además de USA en América- reclama Julia al haber escuchado lo anterior.

- Según me dijeron hace 3 meses y medio se realizó un torneo con los países de Sur América, América Central y México para formar un nuevo equipo- replicó Emily.

- ¿Un nuevo equipo?- Mariam preguntó curiosa.

- Así es, al parecer es de Colombia- contestó Salima.

- Pero yo escuché que era de Costa Rica, sí eso- contradice Ming Ming.

- Y quién te lo dijo-

- Hitoshi, me mantuve en contacto con él por un tiempo- y eso es mejor que Takao ni lo escuche sino se vuelve a armar una discusión entre ellos.

- Ahora que lo dicen supongo que por eso el presupuesto fue tan recortado para la gira- agrega Salima y todas la miramos curiosas- bueno sin importar que sean de Costa Rica o Colombia el traer a 4 o 3 bladers más desde el otro lado del mundo es bastante costoso-

- Cierto- afirman todas al mismo tiempo.

Genial, ahora un grupo de extraños bey-luchadores me quitaron mi lugar en la gira, pero que estoy pensando, ellos han de ser bladers talentosos que merecen venir a participar de la semana Beyblade. Por otro lado yo simplemente he sido la porrista del equipo, eso no tiene gran peso.

Lunes 20 de diciembre, 3: 24 p.m.

Estar con las chicas de nada sirve, no dejan de hablar de la gira y pues es obvio nos toca elegir el tipo de propaganda que se dará en la gira, primero la escogemos y luego la presentamos a los equipos para que puedan hacer buen uso de ella. Si yo fuera parte de esta gira no hay duda que podría ser de utilidad en esta parte.

- Hola chicos- saludo de manera casual al entrar al salón y sin duda alguna lo primero que pienso es cómo es notoria la ausencia de Kai.

En lugar de estar trabajando o haciendo algo productivo trajeron un televisor al salón y Takao y Max están pegados de sus videojuegos, Daichi está comiendo y Rei no está. Me imagino que prefirió estar con los Baihuzu en lugar de ver esta vergüenza pública.

- Hola Hiromi- saluda Max tan rápido como puede para seguir en la pelea.

- Creí que deberían de estar más ocupados.-

- Ya hicimos una pequeña parte de lo que el señor amargado nos dejó asignado- contesta Takao.

- Sí, y si seguimos así, de fijo terminaremos con el trabajo antes de que regrese.-

- Ya veo…- contesto y me siento a verlos jugar.

- ¡Takao! Eso es trampa- se queja Max al ver que perdió.

- Acepta la derrota, te gané en buena ley-

- Eso no tiene nada de buena ley- gruñe Max de vuelta.

- ¿No deberían de estarse preparando para la gira?- interrumpo la discusión que parecía iría para largo y sin resultado para ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos? Es hasta la próxima semana- responde Takao- además a última hora nos puedes ayudar a preparar todo como de costumbre.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta señor "gané en buena ley" yo no iré a la gira- respondo con mi voz un poco alterada.

- ¿A no?- replica Takao tontamente.

- No Takao, el señor Dickenson no mencionó a Hiromi…- dice Max por lo bajo como queriendo que no le escuchara.

- ¿En serio no vas?- repite Takao tontamente su pregunta.

- No Takao, no iré, nos vemos chicos debo de irme a casa.

Ya no quiero estar más en la BBA, no es justo. He pasado trabajando en la BBA desde que supe de la actividad, y aunque no he sido partícipe de todo, me he sentido bien porque me sentía un complemento importante del todo. Pero… pero el que me saquen del equipo así como así… no creo que sea justo.

Lunes 20 de diciembre, 4:03 p.m.

Sede de la BBA

- En serio Hiromi no va a la gira- pregunto a Max nuevamente.

- No Takao, ¿por qué te sorprende que no vaya?-

- No lo sé… después de un tiempo… creo que la veo como un miembro del equipo- contesto.

- Sí, pero eso no la hace una bey-luchadora, al público le interesa saber de los bladers, no de las porristas- responde Daichi mientras se atraganta con un chocolate.

- Creo que si Daichi hubiese sido un poco más gentil con su comentario estaría de acuerdo- finaliza Max.

- Entiendo, ya regreso- les digo saliendo del salón de reuniones.

Realmente entiendo lo que los chicos me están diciendo en este momento, pero tampoco miento a la hora en la que digo que ya la considero parte del equipo. Es cierto, para lo único que está allí es para gritarme, exigirme, recalcarme mis errores y fastidiarme, pero eso ya se ha hecho parte de un todo.

- No sé en qué momento, pero ya llegué a la oficina del señor Dickenson, ni siquiera sé qué le quiero decir, pero sé que quiero tratar que ella vaya. Toco la puerta y escucho el "pase" que me dice el señor Dickenson.

- Takao, pasa muchacho, ¿qué sucede? ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?- me dice de inmediato.

- Quería saber… por qué Hiromi no es parte de la gira- no sé cómo las palabras salieron con tanta facilidad.

- Oh… Takao, lo siento tanto, pero sólo podemos enviar a los bey-luchadores, ya sabes los miembros oficiales del equipo- la misma respuesta de Max y Daichi, pero con diferentes palabras.

- Y… si Hiromi fuera una blader, ¿podría ir a la gira?- y ahora no sé por qué pregunté eso.

- Eh… supongo que sería posible, aunque no tenga récord de bey-batallas, creo que sí sería posible.

- Gracias señor, nos vemos- contesto y salgo sin esperar la respuesta.

Bien… tengo una respuesta para tratar que Hiromi vaya a la gira, pero ¿valdrá la pena intentarlo? Gracias a que el Rey del Hielo no se encuentra dejo las instalaciones de la BBA. Camino un rato por las calles de Akenobo. Necesito pensar cómo convencer a Hiromi de aprender a jugar Beyblade, siempre ha dicho que es un juego tonto, o bueno eso fue antes de que se involucrara tanto. Es cierto, lo más seguro es que ha cambiado de opinión. Miro a mí alrededor y perfecto ahí está la tienda que el Jefe siempre menciona.

Y el Jefe tiene toda la razón este es el paraíso del Beyblade, hay repuestos, piezas de toda gama y variedad, lanzadores, mini platos de Beyblade y todo tipo de equipo que se necesite para practicar el deporte. Doy un vistazo alrededor, los clientes y vendedores no me dejan de mirar, han de estarse preguntando el porqué estoy comprando allí y no en una de las sub-divisiones de la BBA… creo que no quiero que ninguno de los demás me vea comprando un blade que no es para mí. Mmmm este parece el ideal… lo observo detenidamente, hace tiempo que no compro un blade de esta forma, ya me he acostumbrado a reparar y repotenciar a Dragoon. Sí este podría ser perfecto. Ahora necesito un lanzador, pero eso será más fácil… dicho y hecho miro a lo mucho tres modelos distintos y me quedo con uno de ellos. Al llegar a la caja las miradas no han parado… por primera vez en mi reinado de Campeón Mundial de Beyblade me incomodan las miradas. Agradezco al cajero y salgo de inmediato.

Aunque sé hacia donde quiero ir, no sé si seré bien recibido… creo que mejor iré al parque primero, la tarde hoy no está muy fría así que podré pensar allí con claridad. Oh, oh… esto sí es una sorpresa…

- Hiromi…-

- ¿Eh? Takao… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- reaccionó asustada y pasó su mano derecha por sus ojos.

- ¿Estás bien?-

- Claro que lo estoy, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?- dice ella con su típico enojo defensivo.

- Porque parece que estás llorando-

- No seas idio…-

- Toma- le digo antes de que siga con su explosión temperamental.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es?- pregunta ella.

- Ábrelo- sigue mi instrucción y me devuelve una mirada dudosa tan divertida que tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírme- Es un Beyblade.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero no entiendo por qué me lo estás dando.-

- Si eres una bey-luchadora puedes ir a la gira, eso me lo dijo el señor Dickenson.- contesto.

- Pero… yo no sé jugar al Beyblade- ingenuamente contesta.

- Pues… será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, mañana no iremos a la BBA, será mejor que llegues al dojo y practiquemos.

- ¿Eh?-

- Quieres ir a la gira, ¿sí o no?- le digo en un tono amenazante

- Claro que sí-

- Entonces sólo hazme caso- digo y me alejo para irme al dojo.

No sé por qué demonios estoy actuando de esta manera, no sé ni siquiera porqué sentí ese vació en el estómago cuando ella misma me dijo que no iría. Y aún más, no sé cómo o qué exactamente pienso decirle al señor Dickenson para que permita que Hiromi vaya.

Martes 21 de diciembre, 9:06 a.m.

Estoy esperando a que llegue, siendo tan puntual como es me extraña que aún no se haya presentado, ¿será posible que se haya arrepentido?

- Disculpa la tardanza- no, no se arrepintió.

- Descuida, vamos a empezar con lo básico- sí sorprendente, pero cierto ya tenía todo colocado.- Iniciaremos con lo básico, movimiento recto y luego tendrás que pasar tu blade por esos obstáculos… ya sabes esquivándolos.

- De acuerdo- dice ella y me mira- Tengo miedo de lanzar…

- ¿Eh?-

- Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que lancé un Beyblade- dice ella entre dientes.

- Si no te animas, no vamos a avanzar, además estamos en espacio abierto, aunque si bien quieres puedo buscar equipo de seguridad- digo con tono de burla al final.

- Cállate si no quieres que esta cosa vaya directo a tu cara- amenaza ella.

- Eso lo lograrás sólo si puedes hacer la trayectoria recta-

- Yo te mostraré tu trayectoria… LET IT RIP!- grita ella y… sí desastre total… sabía que no sería fácil y que hago yo…

- Jajajajajajajajajaja- me reí…

- Oye… sabía que esto no sería una buena idea.-

- No seas pesimista, déjame mostrarte-

Me acerco a ella y tomo sus dos brazos, cielos no sabía que estuviera tan estresada, se siente totalmente tensa. Al ver que se distrae y voltea verme le giro la cabeza con amabilidad hacia el frente. Le coloco el brazo izquierdo en un término recto y el brazo derecho lo flexiono un poco para que deje de estar tan tieso, después de todo es el que tiene que ser más fuerte, pero más relajado. Luego paso a mirar la posición de sus piernas… completo fracaso, las tiene totalmente rectas…

- Emm… Hiromi, trata de flexionar un poco las piernas.-

- ¿Eh?… A… ¿así?- dice ella dudosa.

- Mmm sí, prueba de esa manera, 3… 2… 1… Let it rip!- le indico y automáticamente lanza el blade.

- Esta vez le fue mucho mejor, el blade logró ir en movimiento rectilíneo por más tiempo, pero al final hizo un rebote extraño que no ayudó de mucho.

- Admitámoslo, no sirvo para esto-

- Vuelve a lanzar- digo creyendo saber la causa del error.

- De acuerdo… 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!- sí… ya sé que pasó.

- Hiromi… no estamos jugando tennis…- digo a ver si me entiende.

- Lo sé, por qué me dices eso- no, no lo entendió.

- Cuando lanzas tu blade le estás dando un impulso como si fuera una pelota de tennis, eso es lo que está haciendo que la trayectoria no sea buena- parece que por un momento hace un recuento mental de su acción y entiende lo que le estoy diciendo y sin decirme nada…

- LET IT RIP!- grita y finalmente no hizo ese lanzamiento tan extraño logrando así la trayectoria rectilínea.- ¡Lo hice!

- Así es, ahora vamos con los obstáculos, ¿cómo crees que tengas que lanzar?-

- Ah, ya lo tengo- no mentía al lanzar hacia los obstáculos supo mover su brazo izquierdo un poco más al lado opuesto y así hacer que la guía al estar más doblada indicara una trayectoria en zigzag a su blade.

- Lo ves, jugar al Beyblade es fácil-

- Sí- dice aún más emocionada.

Martes 21 de diciembre, 2: 24 p.m.

Sabía que Hiromi es terca, perfeccionista, necia y atarantada, pero hoy ha exagerado todas esas características. Desde que por fin aprendió "el secreto y la estrategia" del lanzamiento no ha dejado de practicar. Ya me he resignado a simplemente observarla y darle recomendaciones cada vez que se "equivoca"… sinceramente no creo que se equivoque, lo que pienso es que ha lanzado tantas veces ya que sus brazos están acalambrados.

- Takao…- me llama justo en el primer instante que me distraía con uno de mis mangas.

- ¿Qué pasa? Te estoy poniendo atención- sí claro ni yo mismo me lo creo.

- Tengamos una batalla- me dice ella de repente.

- ¿Eh?- no podía reaccionar de otra manera.

- Bueno un bey-luchador tiene batallas, no solamente hace lanzamientos al vacío, así que… tengamos una batalla.- lo que dice es cierto, pero no sabría cómo enfrentarme a ella.

- Está bien- sí mis pensamientos y mi boca nunca se han coordinado de buena manera.

- Te molesta si lo grabo, quiero que el señor Dickenson lo vea- dice ella sacando su celular del bolsillo.

- No, creo que estará bien- respondo y cuando ella se coloca inicio el conteo- 3… 2… 1… LET IT TIP!-

Para ser la primera vez que está en una bey-batalla ha tenido una buena coordinación de lanzamiento. Además de una buena cantidad de fuerza, no parece estar titubeante y eso es bueno. Al momento en el que dirijo a Dragoon a un ataque directo, ella lo logra esquivar de una manera tosca, pero a la vez algo agraciada. La veo sonreír, es como si hubiera sabido que yo haría esa maniobra. Dejo que Dragoon retroceda un poco para reacomodarnos en el juego y justo en ese instante ella aprovecha y me rodea con su blade. La verdad justo en ese momento estoy confundido, no entiendo cómo ha hecho para atraparme en ese espacio tan abierto y que se me ha hecho tan pequeño en ese momento. Sin embargo, creo que se olvido de cuál es la técnica de Dragoon. Así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Dragoon está haciendo de las suyas con un torbellino y sacando el blade de Hiromi del plato.

- Creo que me confíe- dice ella y eso me deja sorprendido, creí que haría todo un berrinche por haber perdido.

- Eh… sí posiblemente- le replico- pero la verdad estuvo bastante bien para ser tu primer juego.

- Gracias, podemos ir a la BBA, le quiero mostrar esto al señor Dickenson- me pide entusiasmada, y yo espero que con eso el Sr. D le permita ir a la gira.

- Claro, vamos-

Martes 21 de diciembre, 3: 53.

Llegamos a la sede de la BBA, para ser un día entre semana se veía bastante tranquila. Pasamos sin ver a nadie hasta la oficina del señor Dickenson. Tocamos la puerta y le escuchamos decir desde adentro que pasáramos.

- Hola señor Dickenson- saludo primero.

- Hola chicos, nos extrañó que no se presentaran a sus labores el día de hoy- responde él.

- Estábamos algo ocupados, entrenando a la nueva jugadora del equipo- contesto y le hago señales a Hiromi de que le muestre el video.

- Podría ver esto… señor…- dice ella con pena y le entrega el celular.

- El señor D se coloca sus anteojos, Hiromi da reproducir al video. Con sólo ver el rostro del señor D sé que algo positivo tiene que pasar, es casi que una ley universal o algo así.

- Hiromi, estoy sorprendido, estos es realmente algo que nunca antes había visto- dice él admirado.

- Gracias señor- responde ella con alegría.

- Y… ¿qué me dice? ¿Hay lugar para ella en la gira?- después de todo, por eso fue que iniciamos todo esto.

- Según me informaron el equipo latino consiguió que un patrocinador, lo que quiere decir que la BBA no tiene que pagar al menos un 25% de los gastos originales- reflexiona el señor Dickenson en voz alta y Hiromi parece más ansiosa que nunca- creo que ese es el suficiente dinero para que puedas acompañarnos en la gira.

- ¿En serio?- dice de manera incrédula, pero emocionada.

- Sí, es en serio- confirma el Sr. D.

- Muchas gracias señor Dickenson- siendo impulsiva en momentos de felicidad Hiromi abraza al señor Dickenson- Gracias también a ti Takao- creo que nadie en ese lugar se esperaba lo que pasó… Hiromi me terminó abrazando a mí también…

- De… de… de nada- digo finalmente- Bueno me voy… estoy algo ocupado, nos vemos mañana – digo y me retiro de la oficina.

No sé porqué me dio tanta pena que Hiromi me abrazara. Nunca antes había sentido eso por un abraza, incluso sentí el corazón en la garganta, qué cosa tan estúpida. En fin ya me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que no se quedó por fuera de la gira, y ciertamente no me importa si alguien se queja de esa situación… mejor por hoy trataré de ya no pensar en nada relacionado a eso. Llegaré a casa, jugaré algún video juego, o leeré algún manga (única forma de que practique lectura) o veré algún programa nuevo, cualquier cosa con tal de ya no pensar en esto Kinomiya serio… fuera y desconectado…

* * *

Bueno primero gomen por no haber publicado en un mes, me volvía secar de ideas y se me olvidaba consecuentemente actualizar por este lado, gracias a todos por sus reviews, por leer, comentar, por seguir pendientes de esta historia tributo con todos ls personajes, espero que algún día en este año la pueda terminar jajajajaja, y entre tanto gracias!


	25. Quiero fiesta de Navidad

_**Quiero fiesta de navidad…**_

** Miércoles 22 de diciembre, 5: 44 p.m.**

No es justo, me encantan estas épocas del año. El ambiente de festividad, la alegría de las personas, ver las calles atestadas de personas y al final del día… prepararse para el show.

Sí algo muy distinto a este año, mi hermano, Romero y yo hemos estado en la BBA desde principios de mes. Al ser un equipo oficial de la asociación era justo que les ayudáramos en el momento en que buscaba restablecerse como organización. Sin embargo, no me gusta el hecho de ver que aparentemente nadie recuerda la fecha que se va a celebrar dentro de poco, Navidad.

- Otra vez escribiendo en tu diario, hermana- ése es Raúl que ya viene a perturbar mi momento de paz.

- No te importa si lo hago o no- respondo algo enojada.

- Sabes que no tiene nada de malo el que lo hagas, y además sé que estás enfadada porque no hemos preparado nada para navidad- sí, se puede decir que sí es mi hermano gemelo.

- Sí… en el circo estas fechas solían ser muy especiales- suspiro con nostalgia.

- Pero agotadoras- replica él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Así que quieres una fiesta de navidad- esa voz es Romero entrando a la habitación.

- Algo sencillo, no quiero pedirle tanto a la vida- respondo con pena.

- Hmm… ¿qué tal decirle al resto de bladers?- propone nuestro entrenador.

- Ninguno de ellos parece entender lo que esta fecha significa, ¿no los has visto?- cuestiono molesta- todos piensan en la semana Beyblade, pero ninguno se preocupa por demostrar el valor de esta época.

- Eres muy tradicionalista- se mofa Raúl de mí.

- Mañana le diré al señor Dickenson, pero si aceptara, tengan en cuenta que debemos de organizar el mejor show de todos- aunque lo hiciera de manera tan melodramática, no pude evitar emocionarme e incluso soltar un abrazo para él.

- ¡Cielos niña! Realmente deseas esto, rara vez sueltas un abrazo así como así- expresa Romero confundido.

- Jajajaja, Julia sigue siendo una niña en ese sentido.

Miro a mi hermano de manera molesta, ¿y qué si sigo siendo una niña? En el circo aprendí que esta fecha era para disfrutarla en familia, para recordar los buenos valores de la vida y para dar todo lo mejor de nosotros a los demás. Además de que también en mi caso es el recordar el nacimiento de niño Jesús. Sé que por las diferencias de credos y culturas no todos recuerdan esa parte, pero si tan sólo lográramos una pequeña fiesta para celebrar la fecha, quedaría más que satisfecha. Al menos hoy puedo dormir contenta, esperando lo mejor para mañana.

**Jueves 23 de diciembre, 1: 27p.m**.

He esperado todo el día a que Romeo llegue y nos avise que el señor Dickenson ha aceptado la propuesta, pero nada. Estoy comenzando a creer lo peor. Durante el día no les he querido comentar nada a las chicas porque no quiero que me vean como una chica que sigue siendo una niñita en ese sentido. Lo malo es que ya no tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer por acá y de igual manera por el día de hoy hemos agotado todo tema de conversación, así que el ambiente está bastante aburrido…

- Chicas, reunión de última hora- el rubio del Euro Team nos avisa, me pregunto por qué siempre viene él.

- Bueno al menos podremos hacer algo más por hoy- menciona Mariam y todas asienten.

Salimos del salón y caminamos juntas al auditorio para saber de qué era la reunión, muy en mis adentros tengo la seguridad de que es para anunciar la fiesta de navidad. Sólo espero tener la razón. Al parecer ya todos estaban listos para la reunión y nosotras éramos las únicas que faltábamos. El señor Dickenson tomó el micrófono y pidió silencio.

- Gracias por reunirse tan rápido muchachos- agradece y sonríe a todos- como sabrán mañana es 24 de diciembre y se acaba de proponer algo muy interesante.-

La emoción creció en el salón en general, al parecer estaba equivocada, todos recordaban la fecha, pero a la vez estaban muy concentrados en organizar de la mejor manera los eventos de la semana Beyblade.

- La propuesta es la siguiente, una fiesta de navidad- anuncia el señor Dickenson y mi sonrisa aumenta y mi corazón late más rápidamente.

Es genial ver que todos parecen estar igual de emocionado, bueno a excepción del sector de los NeoBorg, los Euro Team y a mi parecer Emily también va incluida. No importa el ver a la mayoría ilusionados me hace sentir mejor.

- Bueno el ver la respuesta positiva me hace dar luz verde al proyecto, y como el departamento de publicidad ya está libre, les pediré que vayan a mi oficina para poderles dar las instrucciones- indica mirando a todas las chicas que estábamos juntas en ese momento- de acuerdo muchachos es todo, se pueden retirar.

**Jueves 23 de diciembre, 1:47 p.m.**

Las chicas y yo nos dirigimos en este momento a la oficina del señor Dickenson. Entramos y lo primero que vemos es a todos los adultos allí.

- No sean tímidas chicas, pasen- menciona el señor Dickenson al vernos a todas esperando al lado de la puerta.

- Claro- contesto de forma entusiasta.

- Hemos realizado la lista de las cosas que necesitaremos de acuerdo con el presupuesto que les podemos dar- informa Judy y emociono cada vez más.

- El señor Susumu se ofreció a prestar una de las casas de verano que tiene cerca de la costa de Akenobo- Hitoshi continuó la explicación.

- Así que por eso las acompañaré a realizar las compras, para luego poder llevarlas a la casa- el señor Hiwatari decía mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Y quién estará a cargo de preparar todo?- pregunta Salima de manera repentina,

- Bueno ya avisé a la servidumbre del lugar para que estén preparados, pero la ayuda siempre es bienvenida.

Ming Ming, Hilary, Mathilda, Mao y yo nos emocionamos al escuchar esto. Presiento que Emily y Mariam pueden estar emocionadas a su propia manera, pues se me haría imposible que alguien no se emocione por la navidad.

- Esfuérzate chica, recuerda que es tu idea- Romero me dice al acercarse a mí, supongo que es su forma de darme ánimos y de hacerme sentir con más energía.

- Ya verás, será la mejor fiesta de navidad-

- ¡Lo sé!- replica sonriente.

Salimos de la oficina del señor Dickenson en compañía del señor Susumu, para así dirigirnos al estacionamiento de la BBA. Se me es extraño que tenga un auto tan espacioso si siempre viaja solo… pero bueno eso no es de mi incumbencia. Cada una toma asiento en la parte trasera del vehículo. Al ver que todas estamos listas, el señor Hiwatari arranca el automóvil e inmediatamente nos sorprende el que su radio se encienda reproduciendo música navideña. Ahora comprendo con más razón el criterio general de que era imposible que fuera el padre de Kai.

- Disculpen, ¿acaso la música está muy alta?- nos pregunta al notar que las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia él.

- No señor, no se preocupe- Ming Ming contesta apresurada.

- De acuerdo, y por favor llámenme Susumu, olvidémonos de las formalidades- eso nos deja aún más atónitas.

Fuimos al centro de Akenobo y pasamos por todos los lugares habidos y por haber. Lo cierto es que no queríamos comprar lo primero que viéramos y luego ver que lo hubiéramos podido conseguir a un mejor precio. Tras caminar por tres horas ya habíamos conseguido todo lo que necesitábamos para la cena de navidad.

- ¿Listas?- pregunta el señor Hiwatari al vernos llegar.

- Sí- la mayoría de nosotras contestamos entusiastas.

Durante el recorrido, Mariam se dejó contagiar un poco más de nuestro espíritu navideño al contagiarle también la curiosidad por saber más de la festividad y ya entre lo poco aprendido cantaba con nosotras uno que otro villancico. La única que seguía aparte de todo era Emily, bueno igual nos ayudó en todo, pero simplemente no parecía estar allí del todo.

El recorrido desde el centro de la ciudad hasta la casa del señor Susumu fue alrededor de 15 minutos, era perfecto, pues la mayoría de nosotras hacia el cálculo para poder llegar caminando el día siguiente con nuestros compañeros de equipo. El señor Hiwatari abrió los portones de la propiedad, ingresó con el vehículo hasta la entrada principal de la casa en donde ya dos mucamas esperaban afuera.

- Saludos, por favor ayuden a las chicas a llevar todo adentro- indicó Susumu.

- Sí señor.-

Todas nos dirigimos hacia la cocina con ambas mucamas y pese a que ya eran las 5:30 p.m. comenzamos a trabajar un poco en la cena y otro tanto en la decoración. Al principio todas quisimos aportar algo que fuera representativo de la navidad en nuestro país y lo logramos, pero luego dejamos a Salima, Ming Ming y Mathilda como las encargadas de la decoración. Algo positivo de trabajar juntas en la publicidad de la semana Beyblade era eso, ya sabíamos cómo dividirnos a la hora de trabajar. Así que el resto nos dividimos, entre Mao y Hilary prepararon galletas y otros dulces que podían quedar preparados desde ese día, mientras que Mariam, Emily y yo en compañía de las mucamas preparábamos las cosas que precisaban adelantar trabajo para la cena.

Entre tanto que hacer perdimos la noción del tiempo; si no fuera por el hecho de que el señor Susumu llegó por nosotras hubiésemos seguido allí.

- Chicas, creo que ya es hora de que regresen a los apartamentos o a sus hogares, yo me encargaré de llevarlas- el señor Hiwatari nos dijo cuando entró a la cocina.

Subimos nuevamente al vehículo, a la primera que dejamos en casa fue a Hiromi, ella era la única que vivía un poco más a las afueras de la ciudad. Claro está las demás íbamos hacia el mismo destino, el centro de Akenobo. El señor Susumu esperó afuera hasta que todas entráramos y todas nos despedimos desde la puerta agitando nuestras manos. Después de eso nos despedimos entre nosotras, ya no podía aguantar más el hecho de irles a contar todo a Raúl y a Romero.

- ¿Cómo te fue chica?- me pregunta Romero en cuanto entro.

- Fantástico, hicimos muchas compras, fuimos a la casa, decoramos, cocinamos, en fin todo está listo y luce perfecto- contesto entusiasmada.

- Suena genial hermana- replica Raúl desde la cocina.

- Y no creas que será todo, ahora más tarde practicaremos un pequeño espectáculo de lo que solíamos hacer en el circo, para así agradecerle a todos por esta oportunidad-

- Ya temía que dijeras eso- mi hermanito se queja haciendo pucheros.

Entre risas y comentarios cenamos juntos. Nosotros tres ya éramos toda una familia, pero de igual manera en ocasiones nos hacía falta el escuchar el bullicio, gritos y risas de una cena al mejor estilo circense. De igual forma espero que aunque sea para la fecha de año nuevo el circo decida venir a dar su show por estos rumbos. Sería genial tener a toda la familia reunida nuevamente. Aún así, por ahora lo que único en lo que deseo pensar es en la fiesta de navidad de mañana.

* * *

Bueno un cap más que todo de relleno, pero igual espero que les agrade n_n, algo atrasado con la época XD


	26. I'm the female Grinch

_****Saludos! Lamento no actualizar con más frecuencia y gracias a quien siga leyendo!_

* * *

_**I'm the Female Grinch**_

**Viernes 24 de diciembre, 6:55 a.m**.

Genial, 6:55 a.m. y ya no puedo dormir más… hoy que era uno de esos pocos días en los que se puede descansar de más y no lo logro, pero sé la respuesta a ese acertijo. Sé que desafortunadamente mi atormentada mente no deja de pensar en el acontecimiento de hoy, y por ello se rehúsa a seguir los caminos de Morfeo. Creí que este año me libraría de todas esas estupideces y payasadas que se relacionan a la navidad, sin embargo la misma BBA, me someterá a una de estas patéticas celebraciones.

Resignada a no poder dormir más, busco mis lentes y me dirijo a tomar una ducha. Ninguno de los chicos se ha levantado aún y ni siquiera muestran señales de vida. Esta es una de las pocas cosas buenas del día, pues desde el 7 de diciembre cada mañana han puesto esos molestos villancicos, el único día que tuve un descanso de ellos, fue el día de la fiesta por la pérdida de Michael/Rick en el desafío del call center. En fin, trataré de hacer todo lo más rápido posible para poder huir de esa fiesta… la navidad y yo sinceramente no nos llevamos bien…

¡Oh por Dios! Ya empezó, en cuanto cerré la llave del agua, pude percibir el "I wanna wish you a Merry Chirstmas" ¿Qué diablos tienen estas canciones que se me quedan pegadas en lo más profundo de mi cerebro durante todo el día? Me visto calmadamente, después de todo ya no logré escapar de esta primera tortura.

- Buenos días Grinch, ¿cómo dormiste?- Eddy… le encanta recordarnos las torturas y defectos de cada uno.

- No muy buen considerando los eventos que se estarán presentando durante el día- replico seriamente.

- Vamos Emi, ya es hora de que te agrade aunque sea un poco la navidad, ¿no crees?- Steve quien usa un suéter navideño, que da la posibilidad de confundirlo con un árbol de navidad, menciona tratando de contagiarme de su espíritu festivo.

- No creo que eso suceda en un futuro cercano-contesto mirándole de arriba abajo.

- ¡Nah! La Grinch no va a cambiar la conocemos desde hace 5 años y siempre ha sido igual, una opositora de la navidad- Michael se une a la confirmación y en lugar de su típica gorra de béisbol lleva puesto un gorro rojo en señal representativa de Santa Claus.

- Y al ver que aquí siguen estando engañados por el comercio capitalista que nos engaña con una supuesta tradición para comprar y malgastar nuestro dinero, creo que prefiero desayunar en otro lugar- comento y me alejo del desayunador.

- Al menos promete que llegarás a la fiesta- Rick dice al entrar al último momento a la conversación.

- Trataré- replico y me retiro del apartamento que se encuentra exageradamente decorado.

**Viernes 24 de diciembre, 8:35 a.m**.

Es cierto, se supone que las personas en estas épocas han de tener un espíritu de entusiasmo, diversión, paz y amor. Sin embargo, para mí nunca ha sido de esa manera. Mis padres solían discutir cada navidad por la situación más estúpida, hasta que finalmente en una navidad decidieron que lo mejor para ellos era el divorcio. Desde ese año fui un tipo de pelota que se rebotaban entre sí para decidir con quién pasaría la navidad. Por eso en un principio me sentí aliviada de poder estar en Japón, planeando la actividad de la semana Beyblade, pues pasaría los festejos lejos de casa, sin la necesidad de recordar o hacer nada alusivo a estos días.

Ahora me encuentro en medio de Akenobo, buscando la excusa perfecta para no asistir y pasar la noche frente al monitor de mi laptop. Suena patético, pero prefiero eso a soportar la fiesta de navidad, y ver las sonrisas, lágrimas, abrazos y demás muestras de afecto que no me simpatizan. Al pasar frente a una cafetería recuerdo algo importante… no he desayunado, entro a ver entonces a ver si hay algo que me satisfaga el apetito y así comer y luego volver a mi caminata reflexiva de cómo escapar de esta navidad.

Un emparedado y un chocolate caliente, creo que serán suficientes para mí y gracias al dinero que nos da la BBA, tengo lo suficiente para un almuerzo y en dado caso una cena. Miro por la ventana a las personas, hay algunas sumamente apresuradas que van de tienda a tienda. Otras en compañía de los más pequeños caminan observando las decoraciones y haciendo una que otra pausa de por medio. No sé por qué de pronto siento la curiosidad por saber qué se sentiría disfrutar de esa forma con algún familiar o amigo cercano estas fechas… creo que será mejor que termine mi desayuno y busque algo qué hacer para no poner a divagar mi mente en este tipo de asuntos tan banales.

Luego de terminar de comer, doy un último vistazo a la ventana, lo cual me lleva a toparme con un rubio de ojos azules… Max, me saluda emocionado y sin titubear entra a la cafetería.

- ¡Hola Emily! ¿Haciendo compras de último momento?- pregunta como si se hubiera tragado cinco kilogramos de azúcar.

- No realmente, sólo desayunaba- respondo tranquilamente.

- Ya veo… - por un momento pareciera que tenemos uno de esos silencios incómodos- ¡Nee! ¿Por qué no me acompañas en el resto de las compras? Ya hice la primera parte A.K.A PPB y G-Revolutions, son a los únicos dos equipos que les daré regalos, de otra forma quedaría en quiebra, o mejor dicho dejaría a papá y a mamá, así que por qué no vienes conmigo y me ayudas con el regalo de mamá y papá- con tantas palabras que mencionó en menos de un minuto casi me mareó.

- No soy muy buena escogiendo regalos- la verdad es esa, no lo soy.

- ¡Vamos! Sólo necesito que digas que sí o no, te prometo que estaremos a tiempo para la fiesta-

- Si lo pienso de una forma y salgo con Max en esta odisea pueda que tenga la excusa perfecta. Demasiado cansada como para una fiesta.

- De acuerdo, iré- contesto ahora que he trazado mi plan.

- Great! Let's go!-

Salimos de la cafetería, ahora que el día había avanzado un poco más, había mucha más gente en las calles. Igual, Max no parecía verse impedido a moverse entre la multitud y en ocasiones me tomaba de la mano para que no me extraviara de su ruta. Finalmente llegamos al centro comercial y nos dirigimos a una tienda de ropa para adultos.

- No me gusta complicarme mucho con los gustos de papá y mamá, por eso prefiero regalarles ropa… siempre buscando prendas que se asemejen a las que usan jejejeje- explica cuando vio mi cara de duda.

- Entiendo, es una buena decisión- le contesto.

- Thanks…-

Comenzó a buscar en el departamento masculino y tal como me dijo me pedía decir solamente "sí" o "no". Luego de mirar en los suéteres, camisas, camisetas, pantalones y demás; tomó la decisión de llevarle al señor Mizuhara un suéter y una camiseta.

- Para el siguiente sí necesitaré más ayuda- dice apenado.

- ¿Para Judy?- cuestiono.

- Sí, quiero que sea algo especial- me dice sonriente.

- De acuerdo, te ayudaré en lo que pueda-

- Arigato- Max mare un poco con su constante cambio de idioma, pero bueno creo que eso es lo que pasa cuando se crece en medio de dos culturas.

Nos movimos entonces al departamento de damas y ahora entendía el porqué estaba tan incómodo. En ese lugar sólo había damas.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué le quieres dar?- le pregunto.

- Lo cierto es que no… siempre me resultad complicado escoger el regalo de mamá- contesta con una cara en la que se le notaba la vergüenza.

- Bien… veamos qué encontramos-

No sé porqué de pronto siento el entusiasmo de "buscar" y simplemente hacer eso. Recorrimos todo el departamento de damas sin resultado alguno. De pronto miré a uno de los stands que había en medio de la tienda y tuve una idea.

- ¿Qué piensas de una gargantilla? Una vez recuerdo que cuando Judy y yo fuimos a una tienda ella se había quedado observando las gargantillas, pero simplemente no la compró en aquel momento.-

- ¿Crees que le guste?- pregunta ingenuo.

- Claro que sí-

- De acuerdo entonces vamos a comprarla.-

La señorita del stand le empezó a mostrar los diferentes diseños, él por su parte puso un poco más de atención a los que se adaptaban a su presupuesto. Yo por otro lado me distraje mirando los pendientes. Solía usar de niña, pero pese a que me gustaba usarlos, simplemente perdí la costumbre.

- ¡Listo!- grita Max y hace que dé un brinco del susto.

- ¡Max!- le reclamo sin pensarlo.

- Lo siento, ¿qué mirabas?- pregunta.

- Nada en especial, será mejor que nos vayamos.-

- De acuerdo- contestó con su típica sonrisa.

Iniciamos nuestro camino de rumbo a las afueras de la tienda hasta que…

- Espérame aquí Emily, olvidé algo- Max expresó de la nada y corrió hacia la tienda nuevamente.

- No pasó mucho tiempo para que regresara, y sin mostrar paquete alguno a simple vista.

- Creí que habías olvidado algo-

- Jejeje, me confundí de tienda, sorry-

- ¿Cuántas tiendas has visitado hoy?-

- Créeme no querrás saberlo…-

**Viernes 24 de diciembre, 12:55 p.m**.

Sin más que agregar retomamos el camino hacia la salida del centro comercial. Cuando miramos el reloj, nos dimos cuenta que ya había pasado la hora de almorzar, y al ver que a pesar de eso la cantidad de personas en los restaurantes era abrumadora, preferimos buscar algo más "callejero". Así que al más típico estilo de New York, compramos dos hot dogs y bebidas e hicimos nuestro almuerzo en una de las bancas del parque.

- Gracias Emi, fue todo un alivio que me ayudaras-

- No es nada- le digo sin mirarlo de frente- Bien creo que nos veremos en la fiesta-

- Claro, bye see'ya later!- replica él tomando todos sus paquetes y marchándose hacia el oeste.

No sé por qué diantres le dije que nos veríamos en la fiesta. Son casi las 5:30, los chicos dijeron que se irían del apartamento a las 5:20, eso quiere decir que probablemente ya se han ido y lo último que quiero hacer es llegar sola. Cuando llego al apartamento lo confirmo, ninguno de ellos sigue allí. Camino hasta el desayunador en donde veo una nota "PLEASE GO!" y firmada por todos. Me dirijo a mi habitación, miro mi laptop y miro hacia el closet. Era ridículo el ver que esto se había vuelto una decisión tan difícil. A fin de cuentas el impulso de sensatez ganó, tomé la laptop y comencé a trabajar en la nueva información de los sistemas nuevos que había estado guardando.

**Viernes 24 de diciembre, 7:29 p.m**.

Son las 7:30p.m. y mi concentración se vio interrumpida por un mensaje de Hiromi, "Emily ven, el señor Susumu está en camino para recogerte." Supongo que eso era un "ven o ven." Extrañada de que no renegara a la imposición o debatiera con al menos un mensaje, cambié mi falda y me puse un suéter distinto. El mensaje de Hiromi era cierto, tan pronto como terminé de hacer esto Susumu estaba tocando a la puerta del departamento. Salí y me disculpé por el hecho de haberle hecho venir, él simplemente me sonrió y me invitó a acompañarle al lugar de la fiesta.

**Viernes 24 de diciembre, 8: 03 p.m**.

Llegamos a la casa, inmediatamente al ver el ambiente en el lugar cambié de opinión, la decoración, los gestos de todos, en fin ese "paisaje general" de lo que también era la navidad me pareció magnífico. Todos mis amigos y personas a las que aprecio reunidas en un mismo sitio. Además de ver a aquellos que tuvieron a sus familiares cerca, las risas, ver a algunos cantando villancicos en lo que parecía un nuevo idioma al mezclar tantos en una sola canción, hizo que la navidad fuera algo agradable. Posiblemente me había encadenado tanto al pasado que envolvían estas fechas que no había podido ver el presente de ellas.

- Grinch! It's good to see you here!- Michael grita y el resto se acerca con él para abrazarme.

- Te perdiste el espectáculo de los hermanos Fernández, pero es bueno ver que llegaste- Steven me dice mientras me sirve un vaso de ponche.

- Cierto- digo ahora de mejor humor y animada a participar de la festividad.

- ¡Emily! Max grita al verme y el resto hace señas de que irán a tomar algo de comida.

- Hi Max!-

- Toma… sólo me faltaba entregar tu regalo- menciona y extiende su mano derecha con un pequeña cajita.

- Emm… ah… thanks- no pude evitar tartamudear, tomé la cajita y la abrí.

Mis ojos se abrieron aún más de lo normal por la sorpresa recibida. Aquello que por lo que Max había vuelto a la tienda, era por los pendientes que yo había visto.

- Max… no tenías porqué… gracias- sin pensarlo e impulsivamente le di un abrazo.

- No es nada Emily, espero que te haya gustado-

- Claro, claro que sí, gracias- reitero mientras los coloco en mis orejas.

Ciertamente estaba agradecida con Max, no sólo por el regalo. Max me había llevado con él ese día, mostrándome algo diferente. Navidad puede llegar a ser como cualquier otro día o puede ser un día especial estando con personas especiales para compartir, teniendo el tiempo necesario para pensar en aquellos a quienes apreciamos y mostrarles nuestro aprecio de una forma u otra. Esta experiencia ciertamente había cambiado mi perspectiva de la navidad… además el ver a todos los equipos estando allí jugando, platicando, o simplemente comiendo y bebiendo fue algo que le dio a esta Grinch la oportunidad de disfrutar la Navidad.


	27. Código Bratja

****Saludos! Primero mis más grandes disculpas por no haber actualizado, en los últimos meses me he ido por el lado cosplay... primero un gender bender de Kai y luego un cosplay de Winry Rockbell que absorbieron todo mi tiempo, así que me disculpo! Espero que el capítulo que les dejo el día de hoy les guste y nuevamente 1000000 de gracias a quienes siguen leyendo y comentando!

* * *

**Código Bratja**

**Sábado 25 de diciembre, 9: 35 a.m.**

En un principio pensamos que venir a esta fiesta navideña sería un gran error. Claro cambiamos de opinión con la comida, los regalos y demás… algo me dice que estamos a punto de perjudicar nuestra imagen de los chicos rudos del Beyblade. En fin al recibir un MP4 y un lanzador último modelo cualquiera puede cambiar. Justo ahora estamos levantándonos luego de tal festejo y casi listos para regresar al apartamento.

- Chicos, me dijeron que bajemos para el desayuno- Iván nos dice desde la puerta.

- ¿Desayuno? Creí que ya nos podíamos ir- Sergei comenta confundido.

- ¿Y eso qué? Es mejor aprovechar, así no tendrás que cocinar para tres hambrientos vagabundos- la afirmación de Boris hizo que Sergei cambiara rápidamente de parecer.

- Bien vamos, tenemos que regresar y ver si como milagro de navidad se nos ocurre algo para nuestra presentación en la semana Beyblade-

Bajamos al comedor de la casa en donde Takao, Daichi, Gao, Aaron, Steve y Rick ya se encontraban arrasando con toda la comida que estuviera a su paso. Tomamos asiento en la parte intermedia. Traducción, donde se encuentran los callados de cada equipo y donde comienzan a sentarse los adultos. La verdad lo único que queríamos era comer e irnos del lugar. Sin embargo, hubo unos pequeños movimientos que captaron mi atención. Susumu, alias padre pródigo y el señor Dickenson se dirigieron hacia Takao para invocar el apocalipsis.

- Mañana es el cumpleaños de Kai, ¿creen que sería posible que varios de ustedes vinieran para hacer una pequeña celebración por su cumpleaños?- Susumu ha iniciado el Raganarok.

- ¿En serio? ¡Nunca habría imaginado que el cumpleaños de Kai era un día después a la navidad, y tendremos una fiesta! ¡Tiene que ser broma!- y Takao con su altavoz de última tecnología acaba de sellar el fin del mundo.

- Todos miran hacia Takao, Susumu y el señor Dickenson, es obvio que ahora todos querrán formar parte de ese show por simple curiosidad. Nosotros sólo miramos en silencio y casi que por código de miradas tratamos de idear un plan.

La situación es la siguiente, a nosotros cuatro nos gusta recordar nuestro cumpleaños y se podría decir entonces que nos agrada el celebrarlo. Sin embargo, un año intentamos celebrarle a Kai, aprendimos que es un acto prohibido por las leyes de la naturaleza y el orden del mundo tal y como lo conocemos. Por otro lado, es cierto que sería algo curioso el poder ver la hoguera humana que Kai podría hacer con todos aquellos que atenten a festejar dicho día, pero bueno por la salud mental de todos es que debemos evitar que esto suceda. Mientras tanto, la mayoría ya ha planeado desde la comida, el lugar –misma casa en la que celebramos la navidad-, y han decido incluso quién lo recogerá en el aeropuerto. Luego de haber logrado recopilar la mayor parte de la información, los cuatro nos retiramos y nos marchamos a nuestro apartamento. La operación Bratja debe de ser planeada.

**Domingo 26 de diciembre, 7: 02 a.m**.

- ¡DESPIERTEN!- ayer decidimos todo, debíamos de estar en el aeropuerto desde las ocho en punto y esperar allí.

- ¡Vayan ustedes! Con sólo tres de nosotros la misión saldrá bien- Boris y su ataque de pereza matutina.

- Iván has los honores- Sergei indica y el más enano de nosotros ensaliva su dedo índice y lo introduce en la oreja de Kuznetsov.

- ¡DERMO!- se levanta con uno que otro escalofrío, pero finalmente está despierto.

- Será mejor que te prepares, nos tenemos que ir ya- le digo tirándole un suéter y sus pantalones.

Luego de quince minutos de quejas y reniegos por de Boris logramos llegar a la avenida principal y tomamos un taxi al aeropuerto. Según sabíamos el vuelo de Kai aterrizaría en el mismo aeropuerto en el que recogimos a Iván. Lo cual logramos confirmar al momento en que vimos a Takao, Rei, Max y Daichi esperando en la entrada principal de este.

- ¿Y ahora?- pregunta Boris.

- Todos entramos y salimos por el costado oeste- Sergei indica.

- ¿Y entramos?- nuevamente Kuznetsov.

- Te hizo falta dormir más, ¿cierto?- Iván dice en medio de pequeñas risas.

- Tú sólo síguenos- digo y caminamos al costado oeste.

El vuelo de no tener retrasos, y siendo un vuelo de Souchiro Hiwatari no tendría ningún retraso, llegará a las 9:15. De acuerdo a lo que escuchamos ayer, el plan de los 4 chiflados de la otra puerta, era distraer a Kai hasta las 4:00p.m. para llevarle a la casa y atacarlo con la fiesta sorpresa. Por otro lado, nuestro plan es entrar antes y sacarlo del aeropuerto sin dejar rastros.

- ¿Por qué llegamos media hora antes?- Boris pregunta en medio de bostezos por cuarta vez.

- Porque apreciamos nuestras vidas- Sergei ofrece como respuesta.

- Además ya son las 9:14 ha de llegar en cualquier momento- Iván continua y como si fuera adivino se anuncia la llegada de un vuelo.

- Sigue presagiándonos un buen día nariz de papa- le digo y alboroto un poco su cabello.

Nos amontamos por el lugar que salen los pasajeros que llegan. Mala suerte para nosotros, primero viene la escolta de guardaespaldas. Gracias al cielo Sergei piensa rápido y pone a Iván en sus hombros, él inmediatamente agita sus brazos.

- Ya me vio… hey ¿por qué tiene el brazo enyesado?-tras decir eso Sergei lo tira y nos ponemos más atentos de su aparición.

La escolta se detiene momentáneamente, hay siseos en inglés, ruso, alemán y finalmente japonés. Sin duda una discusión multilingüe de los Hiwatari. Repentinamente la escolta se separa un poco y detrás de ella sale Kai, con el bulto de su laptop, una valija pequeña y como dijo Iván un brazo enyesado. Como lo habíamos planeado, les indico que salgamos por el oeste. Nos sigue a la distancia y justo antes de llegar a la puerta nos alcanza.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No podían estar más sin su niñera?- pregunta molesto.

- Digamos que por la otra puerta esperan al cumpleañero del día para darle la celebración de su vida- le digo y eso lo hace reaccionar.

- Díganme que tienen un plan- continúa y su voz ha cambiado.

- Sólo síguenos- Iván contesta y nos movemos con rapidez.

Justo cuando salimos tomamos un taxi, no podemos ir a nuestro apartamento, pues el resto de equipos lo verán allí.

- ¿Hacia dónde?- pregunta el chofer.

- Bien… exactamente adónde vamos…- Iván que se acomodó en el regazo de Boris pregunta-

- Planeamos el ayudarte a escapar del aeropuerto, pero el lugar de fuga queda en tus manos- le digo a Kai quien piensa y contesta.

- Bulevar Takarabe, apartamentos Akiko.-

Nos ponemos en marcha, como prueba de suerte, el chofer hace su partida pasando pr el frente del aeropuerto, vemos a esos 4 discutiendo entre ellos. Posiblemente, hay una breve casualidad de que Souchiro no les dijera nada. Al pasar el momento de tensión, seguimos el recorrido en silencio y llegamos al lugar que Kai había pedido. Como era de suponer nos tocó pagar a nosotros, pues Kai no traía más que lo que vimos. Entramos a los apartamentos y subimos a la tercera planta, Kai sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta 62m entramos y nos instalamos allí.

- Viejo… ¿qué te sucedió?- Boris hace la pregunta del millón.

- Un accidente en Canadá- contesta mientras hace un intento fallido de sacar su laptop del maletín, así que prefiero acercarme y ayudarle.

- No creí que fueras adicto a la computadora- Sergei le dice en forma de burla.

- No lo soy, debo de terminar un ensayo para mañana- y es en este momento que noto que la cara de Kai luce algo "demacrada."

- ¿Cuánto has dormido esta semana?- le pregunto mientras enciendo la laptop y él toma unas pastillas.

- Tres horas, no sé- contesta.

- ¿Por día?- Boris sigue el interrogatorio.

- Semana- contesta- si no les importa continuaré con esto- nos indica y se pone a digitar con la mano derecha.

Estando allí ya no se corre ningún peligro de que lo encuentre. Quizás exageramos un poco las cosas, pero eso pasa cuando se tiene una niñez como la nuestra. Al poco rato les indico a los muchachos que es mejor irnos. Como estábamos un poco lejos de nuestro apartamento decidimos almorzar en algún sitio cercano. Obviamente con Boris terminaríamos comiendo algo de comida chatarra, pero comida a fin de cuentas.

- Deberíamos llevarle comida, ¿no creen?- Iván dice tan pronto como termina su hamburguesa.

- Nah, ha de estar ocupado con ese ensayo- Boris contesta.

- No creo que acepte comida chatarra, pero creo que vi una cocina en el apartamento- Sergei continua.

- Bien, vamos a comprar algo- propongo y nos levantamos de la mesa.

Habíamos visto un supermercado a una cuadra del apartamento, así que fuimos allí. Luego de buscar algo comestible, buscamos también uno que otro aperitivo, pues se nos hacía que pasaríamos allí el resto de la tarde. Regresamos al apartamento y antes de tocar a la puerta y no tener ningún tipo de respuesta, le llamamos al celular, nos abrió con la misma casa de amargura con la que le dejamos.

- Alégrate viejo, vinimos a alimentarte- Boris le dice en tono irónico.

- Veo que tienes el ensayo escrito en un cuaderno-

- Sí… ¿por qué?-

- Dame, con dos o una mano soy más rápido que tú digitando- le propongo.

- Iván y yo prepararemos la comida, Boris, trata de no fastidiar, ¿de acuerdo?- Sergei le advierte y hace una mueca de disgusto.

Como lo dije me puse a pasar su trabajo, iba por la tercera página de veinte, en cierta forma me alegro que hayamos regresado. Al momento en que Iván y Sergei terminaron la comida ya iba por la página número once… además de contar una que otra cosa que a Kai le daba por agregar de último momento. Como él era el único que no había comido nada, los demás se pusieron a ver televisión, mientras yo seguía con el ensayo. Luego de una hora y media más todo estaba terminado.

- ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? Mañana tienes que volver a la BBA…

- Hmmm… lo intentaré… danke- responde con los ojos entreabiertos.

- Naa, ve y descansa, después te cobramos por servicios profesionales- le replico y medio sonríe.

Hubiera querido que el día terminara allí, pero no. A eso de las 4:10 p.m. comenzamos a recibir mensajes, los cuales ignoramos. Lo malo fue cuando el señor Susumu llamó… no sé porqué a él no lo pude ignorar.

- ¿Hola?-

- Hola Yuri, Kai está con ustedes, ¿cierto?-

- Sí…- lo chicos me ven incrédulos, no pueden creer que haya contestado a eso tan honestamente.

- ¿Crees que puedan venir?-

- Señor, en este momento está descansando…

- ¡Yuri!- ese es Kai que acaba de salir del cuarto.

- De acuerdo, entiendo, de ser posible, pídele que venga, los chicos estarán aquí- creo que escuchó la voz de Kai de fondo y por eso colgó.

- Vamos- Kai dice de la nada y nos deja sorprendidos.

- Creí que odiabas los cumpleaños- creo que la profesión ideal de Boris sería desactivar bombas… no le teme a la muerte inesperada.

- Sólo cállate y vamos- ordena… bueno ya volvió a ser más él.

No sé cuál sea la razón del porqué Kai desea tan de repente ir a ese lugar. De todas formas iremos y de ser necesario estaremos con él, es el código Bratja de los NeoBorg.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo, cierre del ciclo entre Susumu y Kai (?) no sé si eso lo describe bien, gracias nuevamente XD


	28. OMEDETTO

****Saludos! mil disculpas con todos lo que aún siguen este fic muchas gracias por su apoyo y comments, sin más preámbulo el nuevo capítulo =)

* * *

**Omedeto!**

Realmente aprecio que Yuri y los otros me estuvieran ayudando a escapar de la fiesta de cumpleaños y que además se tomaran la molestia de ayudarme. En un principio creí que había sido idea de Takao, pero al ver que papá llamó algo me hizo querer ir. No sé qué rayos me está pasando, si el cansancio me está afectando o si simplemente perdí la razón, cual sea el motivo, ya estamos en marcha y no hay regreso.

- ¿Seguro de esto?- Yuri pregunta cuando el taxista se estaciona al frente de la casa.

- Hai-

Bajamos todos y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Esta es otra de las propiedades que pertenecen a los Hiwatari y que no había visitado en años. Sergei toca el timbre y una de las mucamas abre, es extraño, no se escucha ruido de ningún tipo…

- ¡SORPRESA!- vergonzoso, pero cierto, todos nos sorprendemos y damos un salto ante el repentino grito de los que estaban en la casa.

- Jajajajajaja, viejo, debiste de ver tu cara- Takao es el primero en burlarse de la situación- bueno en realidad la cara de todos.

- Estábamos comenzando a creer que no vendrían- Mao comenta estando al lado de Rei.

- Es bueno ver que decidiste aparecer, ¿cómo estás Kai?-

- Bien gracias, señor Dickenson- le contesto… no quiero parecer obvio, pero trato de buscar a papá con mi mirada.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras del brazo?- pregunta el señor Dickenson.

- Eh… bien, el yeso es sólo por prevención- contesto, el resto de los chicos se han dispersado ya sea en la sala de juegos o alrededor de la mesa de bocadillos.

- ¿Buscas a Susumu?- detesto que logren adivinar lo que hago.

- Ven, está en la azotea, le pidió a Max que grabara un poco de la fiesta, no quería molestarte-

- Entiendo- contesto algo confundido.

La última vez que pasé un cumpleaños con papá apenas tenía 6 años y recuerdo que abuelo por su parte estuvo bastante molesto. Nunca le gustó que papá organizara esas fiestas de cumpleaños, incluso mi madre se las pasaba mal en esas actividades. Así que, luego de que él se marchó la navidad, mi cumpleaños e incluso el año nuevo, fueron como cualquier otro día. Creí que este año sería igual, pero esto comenzaba a marcar la excepción de la regla.

- Susumu…-

- Sí, Stanley- contesta él.

- Alguien quiere verte- menciona el señor Dickenson y luego de eso me llama-

- Kai… ¡¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?- nunca imaginé que ese fuera su saludo.

- Un accidente en Canadá- replico con seriedad.

- ¿Cómo?- me dice y se acerca para mirar que todo esté bien, justo como cuando era pequeño.

- Resbalé en unas gradas, no es nada-

- Me alegro de que no sea nada serio- menciona con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Los dejo para que conversen- interrumpe el señor Dickenson y se marcha.

Fue curioso, pero justo en el momento en que él se retiró, terminó el momento de magia. Tanto papá como yo quedamos en silencio. Estuvimos mirando el atardecer por un rato, no tenía idea de qué le quería decir, si es que realmente tenía algo que decir.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, espera un momento aquí- me dice y sale a prisa hacia al cuarto y vuelve a aparecer con dos paquetes en mano- bueno merry Kurimasu y otanjōbi omedetō, por favor acéptalos-

- Susumu, no …-

- Kai, por favor, ayer fue navidad, hoy es tu cumpleaños, acéptalos- insiste y me resigno a tomarlos- Ábrelos-

Para no pasar nuevamente por otra tonta conversación accedo a abrirlos. Fue en parte absurdo y en parte un detalle que nunca habría imaginado ver. Uno era la consola de videojuegos que había pedido en una navidad, pero el abuelo nunca permitió uno de esos monstruosos aparatos en la mansión; en lugar de consentir eso me hizo tomar lecciones de piano. El otro obsequio era una guitarra, de niño siempre le dije a papá lo mucho que odiaba el piano y que lo que realmente quería era una guitarra.

- Geez- no quería decir eso en voz alta, simplemente salió…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- papá pregunta apresurado.

- Tú- no puedo contestar más y pongo mi mano izquierda en mi rostro tratando de contener cualquier lágrima que haga el intento de salir.

- No entiendo, es bueno, malo- continua él.

- Realmente lo intentas… no eres como ella… ella simplemente se fue…-le respondo- por eso detesto todo esto, me haces sentir confundido… en el buen sentido supongo-

- Tu madre… ella siempre fue diferente, con una mentalidad algo frívola diría yo- comenta él con una sonrisa nostálgica y rascando su cabeza.

- Lo sé…- replico mirando ambos regalos- Danke Vater.

**Perspectiva de un padre…**

Esa fue la primera vez en todos estos años que Kai me volvía a llamar papá. Aunque, aún no estoy seguro si el hecho que lo haya dicho en alemán es positivo o negativo, supongo que él sigue siendo el enigma que aún no logro resolver.

- Con gusto hijo- no quisiera estropear el avance que hemos tenido, pero tengo que intentar algo- ¿puedo darte un abrazo?- le pregunto extendiendo un poco los brazos hacia él, levantó un poco la mirada y miró dubitativo por un momento.

- Da- contesta, es curioso como suele mezclar los idiomas.

Tuvimos así un pequeño abrazo de padre a hijo, lo sentí bastante distinto a aquella vez cuando recién había regresado. Sin importar el por qué de su cambio, estoy contento, esto puede ser el inicio de nuestro nuevo comienzo.

- Será mejor que bajemos, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños después de todo… ¿Kai?- al no escuchar respuesta me preocupé, pero al mirar su rostro me di cuenta que estaba completamente dormido.

Tendré que hablar con papá de alguna forma para que no lo sobre esfuerce tanto. Con un poco de dificultad logré llevarlo hasta dentro de la habitación y recostarlo en la cama. Esto me trae muchos recuerdos y no puedo evitar sonreír.

**Perspectiva de un hijo**…

Despierto confundido, miro a papá que está sentado en el sillón frente a la cama completamente dormido. Lo último que recuerdo es haberlo abrazado. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, reviso mi celular sin hacer mucho ruido. Veo que casi todos me enviaron un mensaje de feliz cumpleaños, algunos con su sarcasmo incluido otros más sencillos y mejores para mi gusto. De igual forma decidí lo más práctico para todos los mensajes "gracias" en el idioma respectivo de cada uno. Miré a papá una vez más, recordé el abrazo al que accedí en medio de la duda y sonreí. Ahora que lo pienso, él realmente merece que le dé una segunda oportunidad, no importa el pasado, sólo el presente, creo que olvidé eso al estar cegado por el resentimiento de aquel abandono. Espero que ahora sea él quien disculpe mi irracional conducta. Claro nunca escuchará eso de mi boca, por ahora prefiero dormir y dejar que las cosas avancen como deban de ser.


	29. Ha Llegado la Fusión

Saludos, lamento mucho las demoras, las faltas de actualización, etc. Ha sido un momento extraño en mi vida jejejeje en el buen sentido , he hecho cosplay y muchos dibujo y bueno se me olvidó que también escribía/escribo fan fics XDD, acá les dejo este cap, espero en las próximas semanas poder estar más al pendiente del fic , y pues si se quieren hacer una perspectiva de los personajes que aparecerán, por acá les dejo el link de una imagen de ellas gallery/29180720?offset=24#/d3i8104 en mi galería podrán encontrar más, gracias!

* * *

**Ha llegado la Fusión**

**Día: 27 de diciembre.**

**Primera perspectiva…**

Cielos santos, estos días han sido sumamente ajetreados; pasamos hasta el 24 de diciembre en nuestros respectivos países y de ahí comenzamos con este loco viaje. Partimos a las 11 y 12 de la noche de Costa Rica y Colombia, nos encontramos el 25 de diciembre a las 3 de la mañana en España, quedándonos allí hasta el 26. Luego el día 26 de diciembre, partimos a las 3 de la mañana y finalmente llegamos ese día a las 8 de la noche a Japón. Tanto mis compañeras como yo lo {único que hicimos desde la llegada fue dormir, pese a que podíamos descansar en los vuelos, no hay nada como dormir en una verdadera y cómoda cama. Ahora 27 de diciembre, tenemos que ir a la BBA a hacer nuestra presentación oficial con el resto de equipos, pero gracias a dos de nuestros miembros, parece que no lo lograremos.

- Jenny… no reaccionan- Jopa me repite con su voz tímida y con un gesto de preocupación.

- No te preocupes, las haré reaccionar- tomo la laptop y conecto los parlantes, busco la canción de casos de emergencias como esta- Tápate los oídos- le indico a Jopa y sigue la instrucción.

De pronto inicia a sonar Life Burns de Apocalyptica a todo volumen. En ese momento tanto Marcela como Angélica saltan de la cama. Misión cumplida, sonrió maliciosamente, no lo puedo evitar; ahora solo queda que se preparen.

- ¿Por qué ponen esa música a estas horas? Ya sabes que me gusta, pero no para que me despierten- Angélica es la primera en reclamar.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella- Marce aún adormilada replica.

- Ustedes dos se lo buscaron, Jopa ha tratado de despertarlas durante 15 minutos, así que era esto o llegar tarde…- les contesto de inmediato.

- Bien…- contestan ambas al unísono y aún un tanto molestas.

Por suerte esas dormilonas no tardaron mucho en prepararse y a las 7:40 a.m., justo cuando el entrenador Kinomiya llegó, todas estábamos listas para irnos.

- Bien muchachas, ¿preparadas?- el entrenador nos pregunta y todas asentimos.

Abordamos una buseta que tenía el logo de la BBA. El entrenador Kinomiya se encargó de conducir y nosotras simplemente observamos el camino. Para todas era un sueño hecho realidad estar en tierras niponas y sobre todo ser parte de un evento de la BBA. Luego de un rato me di cuenta que mis compañeras y yo habíamos llevado un "algo" extra. Tanto Marcela como Angélica llevaban sus libretas de dibujo, Jopa jugaba con un yo-yo y a su lado llevaba también un libro que había estado leyendo, por mi parte yo llevaba mi laptop, pues desde este que sería nuestro primer día, quería guardar tantos datos como me fueran posibles.

- Bien ya llegamos- Hitoshi nos indicó y todas bajamos de la buseta.

- Creí que la nueva sede era pequeño por lo que había leído en internet- Jopa comenta al ver las instalaciones.

- Lo era, pero se tuvo un patrocinio exclusivo para la construcción de la sede y este fue el resultado- contestó el entrenador y un "ahhh" en forma de coro se escuchó de nuestra parte- bien vamos el Señor Dickenson espera.

- Sí- contestamos todas juntas.

Hitoshi nos había informado que el señor Dickenson tenía muchas ganas de conocernos, pues éramos el primer equipo de Beyblade en el que había sólo chicas y el primero en mucho tiempo de ser Latinoamericano. En otras palabras, le resultábamos bastante curiosas. Al entrar a la sede, vimos que no había tanto movimiento, lo cual me pareció extraño, creí que desde que entráramos veríamos a varios balders caminando por allí. Llegamos a un pasillo en donde Hitoshi se detuvo, tocó la puerta y luego de un rato se escucho a alguien que nos indicaba que podíamos pasar.

- Buenos días, he de imaginar que ustedes son Fusión Latina- esas fueron las primeras palabras que el señor Dickenson nos dirigió, y pues bueno a la vez pudimos ver que varias personas le acompañaban.

- Así es señor, es un placer conocerlos, watashi wa Jennifer Céspedes desu- menciono y mis compañeras me siguen.

- Johanna Patricia Sierra, mucho gusto- dice y hace una reverencia.

- Hi, Angélica Monge- saluda agitando su mano.

- Ohayo! Marcela García- indica levantando su mano derecha.

- Es un placer Stanley Dickenson, y nos acompaña también Judy Tate, Susumu Hiwatari, Tatsuya Kinomiya y Romero Fernández- sin querer todas reaccionamos curiosas al oír los apellidos del señor Susumu y el señor Tatsuya, volteamos a Hitoshi quien con una sonrisa nos confirmó lo que asumimos.

- ¿Y de qué país son?- pregunta el señor Kinomiya.

- Colombia- Angélica responde señalando a Marcela y a Johanna- Costa Rica- indica señalándonos a mí y a ella misma.

- De ahí viene lo de Fusión Latina- asume Romero chocando sus manos.

- ¡Les dije que se entendería fácilmente!- Marcela quien había bautizado al equipo exclama en ese instante y todos sueltan la risa.

- De acuerdo, entonces Hitoshi por favor llévalas a que conozcan la sede y luego a las 9: 00 las puedes llevar al auditorio.

- Sí señor-

**Segunda perspectiva…**

Bah… no me gustó mucho que se rieran cuando mencioné lo del nombre del equipo, pero bueno no importa, esas cosas pasan. Hitoshi le pidió a su padre que le ayudara con nosotras, así que Jopa y Jenny se fueron con Hitoshi y Angélica y yo vamos con Tatsuya. Creo que el hecho de mandarnos con el más adulto es para que nos quedemos calmadas, pero nos encargaremos de que no sea así.

- Psssss- no puedo creer que no me haya escuchado- Pssss…

- ¿Etto?- ya reaccionó por lo menos.

- Ven con-mi-go- digo en susurro y ella sonríe.

Desaceleramos el paso y Tatsuya sigue caminando y hablando acerca de la sede sin darse cuenta que nos quedamos atrás. Cuando dobla a mano derecha, nosotras comenzamos a correr en la dirección opuesta a la que veníamos para buscar algo más emocionante que hacer.

- ¿Y adónde vamos?- Angélica pregunta, me da risa como se mueven sus coletas.

- Mmmm, no lo sé, tratemos de buscarle el lado divertido a la BBA- le propongo y chocamos las manos.

- ¡Mira! Gimnasio… ¿Crees que algún blader…?- menciona ella y bajamos el ritmo para detenernos y entrar allí.

- Puede ser, pero recuerda, prometimos que no nos comportaríamos como esas locas fan-girls- le recuerdo antes de entrar.

- Okidoki, vamos- contesta ella y entre las dos abrimos las puertas del gimnasio.

- ¡WAAAAA! ¡SUGOI!- juro que si alguien hubiera estado a nuestro lado en ese momento, hubiera quedado sordo de por vida.

- ¡Mira! ¡Es enorme! – Angélica expresa mirando a todos lados.

- Lo sé, es sensacional- respondo emocionada.

- ¿Hola? ¿Está todo bien? Escuché gritos y decidí ver qué pasaba.-

La persona que decía eso era nada más y nada menos que Takao Kinomiya, el tri-campeón mundial de Beyblade. Inmediatamente nuestra promesa se fue a la basura. Corrimos hacia él y cada una tomó una de sus manos y la agitó de arriba abajo, como si se tratara de una especie de muñeco de trapo.

- Waaaaa, eres Takao Kinomiya, mucho gusto mi nombre es Marcela, te admiro muchísimo- exclamé primero y Angélica me siguió tan pronto como pudo.

- Angélica nombre mío… encantada… ¡Sugoi!-

- Ehh… de acuerdo… ¿creen que podrían soltar mis brazos?- susurra confundido o asustado no sé, pero esto es emocionante.

- Takao, ¿pasa algo?-

Se escuchan varios pasos que se acercan poco a poco y el primero en asomar su rostro es Max, quien viene con todos los miembros del G-Revolution. Creo que lo más seguro es que Angélica y yo habíamos muerto y llegado al cielo.

- KYAAAA!- ok con esto si nos metimos en problemas y lo diré antes de que sea tarde, valió la pena.

**Tercera perspectiva…**

Quisiera ignorar el hecho de que he escuchado alrededor de tres gritos casi seguidos de Marcela y Angélica, pero al ver las miradas de Hitoshi y Jennifer, sé que están en problemas. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo habrán estado con Tatsuya y qué tan difícil les habrá sido zafarse de él.

- Esos gritos parecen venir del gimnasio- indica Hitoshi y nos pone en marcha hacia ese lugar.

- No puedo creer que se hayan metido en problemas tan pronto- Jennifer se queja y una venita se salta en su frente, realmente está molesta.

- Bueno… ya sabemos que son inquitas por separado, debimos haber predicho que juntas serían peor- les digo tratando de calmarlos, pero sólo les recalco el pequeño error que cometieron y corren más rápido.

Llegamos al lugar y de inmediato supimos la razón de tanta conmoción por parte de ellas, estaban justo en frente de los G-Revolutions. Sobra decir que en el momento en que vieron a Jennifer y al entrenador Kinomiya en la puerta del gimnasio sus rostros cambiaron. Por mi parte, simplemente preferí saludarles con una sonrisa que les presagiaba y sellaba el tsunami que se les acercaba.

- Creí que no iban a ser las típicas fan-girls que tanto critican- Jennifer las sentenció de inmediato.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen, "never say never"- replica Angélica con una sonrisita y ojitos de cachorro tratando de suavizar el enojo de la capitana, pero eso no funciona.

- Bien no hay por qué seguir discutiendo, todos nos debemos de dirigir al auditorio- el entrenador entra en acción para detener lo que parecía la detonación de una bomba de tiempo.

Ahora que lo pienso, me concentré tanto en la situación de mis amigas, que olvidé poner atención a los G-Revolutions. No soy una persona que se ponga a dar gritos como Marcela y Angélica, pero sí me emociono bastante al verlos, incluso sentí el cambio en el ritmo de mis latidos. Fue bastante gracioso el verles las caras de confusión que tenían en ese momento. Creo que incluso cuando nos encaminábamos al gimnasio Takao le preguntó a su hermano mayor sobre nosotras, pero Hitoshi no respondió nada en especial, o al menos ya de eso no me di cuenta. Ahora nos dirigimos al auditorio, se supone que el entrenador quiere que hagamos una presentación cultural y parece que aunque Marcela no tenía muchas ganas nos tocará hacerlo. Lo malo es que ella y Angélica se ven más apagadas que de costumbre.

- Anímense chicas, ya conocieron a los G-Revolution- les digo a ver si eso les da un poco más de vida y energía.

- ¡ES CIERTO!- ambas reaccionan con los ojos ilusionados.

- Espero que tengan ese mismo entusiasmo para el castigo, pues les tocará preparar la cena- Jennifer dicta la sentencia final.

- Nah, no problema a mí me gusta cocinar- Angélica replica como si hubiera ganado la batalla.

- Entonces tú lavarás los platos y Marcela cocinará- es el cambio que la capitana hace para que haya un verdadero castigo.

- Buuuuuuu- jejeje es curioso como este par se conoce desde hace sólo dos meses y ya tienen acciones en común.

Llegamos al auditorio y nos cambiamos por los vestuarios típicos de nuestros países. Al parecer el ambiente ya se había calmado un poco, pues Angélica ya molestaba como de costumbre a Jennifer y ella respondía dándole pequeños "poke" en las costillas. Eso ya era un inicio de que las cosas irían por buen camino.

**Cuarta perspectiva…**

Bueno se podría decir que Marce y yo la volamos*, pero también pienso "who cares?" Como dijo Jopa conocimos a los G-Revolutions. Ahora estamos a punto de entrar bailando dos tonadas diferentes, pero parecidas, típicas de nuestros países. Ventaja me gusta bailar, desventaja me da pena frente a tanta gente. Las chicas y yo miramos ansiosas y al escuchar la música salimos a escena. Lo bueno de todo es que los nervios desaparecen cuando uno se concentra en lo que hace y al terminar la melodía hacemos nuestra presentación.

- Gracias, arigato, thank you, spasiva, mercie, gracie, danke, somos Fusión Latina- la verdad nos vimos un poco raras diciendo todo eso al miso tiempo, pero bueno… ya que.

- Como ellas lo mencionaron, son un nuevo equipo de Beyblade, Fusión Latina, sus integrantes son de Costa Rica y Colombia y también estarán participando en las actividades de la semana Beyblade- el señor Dickenson se encarga de cerrar nuestra presentación y los bladers aplauden.

Kawaii, nos aplaudieron. Lo cierto es que no estuvo tan mal. A decir verdad y ahora que lo pienso, me dio un poco de pena que hicieran ir a todos sólo para vernos. Ahora Hitoshi ha vuelto a ser nuestro guía, ya no nos separaron, creo que eso lo hicieron así para vigilarnos a Marcela y a mí. Lo que me llama la atención es que ahora que caminamos por los pasillos sí vemos a varios de los bladers, todos dirigiéndose hacia la misma dirección.

- No se preocupen, ya tendrán tiempo de conocerles a todos- Hitoshi nos indica a las cuatro- Ahora vengan conmigo al gimnasio.

Buaha… no quisiera regresar allí, me recuerda la pequeña metida de patas que tuvimos más temprano Marcela y yo. De igual forma lo hacemos… ¡y oh sorpresa! Los G-Revolutions están allí.

- Preparé un pequeño juego de bienvenida para ustedes, si se sienten preparadas para el reto, adelante- awww el entrenador es tan genial.

- Claro que lo estamos- respondemos todas.

Jugarían cuatro miembros de equipo a la vez, lo que significaba, todas nosotras contra Takao, Max, Rei y Daichi, pues ahora que lo noto, me doy cuenta que Kai tienen un brazo lesionado. Nos ponemos alrededor del plato y Hiromi, según creo se llama realiza el conteo.

- 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!-

**Perspectiva de Hitoshi…**

Bien con las muchachas acá tenemos a todos los equipos para la semana Beyblade. Al ver la batalla sé que no me equivoqué con haberlas convertido en parte de la actividad. Son novatas, pero saben cómo manejar la presión del juego y cómo utilizar las ventajas de sus rivales a su favor. Eso se demuestra cuando quedan dos bladers en cada equipo, Johanna, Angélica, Rei y Daichi han salido de la batalla. Luego de una jugada sorpresa de ataque por parte de Max, Marcela sale y decido es que ese es el final del juego.

- Bien, creo que por hoy es suficiente-

- ¡Hermano! ¿Por qué detienes la batalla?- a veces me cuestiono el porqué Takao pregunta todo.

- Las chicas necesitan regresar a descansar, han pasado en aviones desde el 24, hoy venían a conocer la sede y a familiarizarse con el ambiente- les explico y los susurros desaparecen.

- Oh está bien… supongo que nos veremos después- me hermano menor les dice y ellas asienten con sonrisas en sus rostros.

- Bien vamos-

Me encargo de llevarlas hasta el apartamento, siendo el primer día oficial en la ciudad no creo que se sientan cómodas caminando solas por las calles. Estando en el apartamento sé que podrán conversar y entablar amistad con el resto de bladers que se están quedando allí.

**Perspectiva de Fusión Latina…**

- Waaaa, fue genial, no importa si salí primero, fue genial- Angélica entra dando brincos al apartamento y gritando casi a todo pulmón sus pensamientos.

- Sí, tienes razón, al principio estaba nerviosa, pero todo eso cambió al entrar a la batalla- Johanna continua, de manera más calmada, pero señalando en rostro la total satisfacción con el día que había tenido.

- Yo estoy ansiosa por volver mañana, no puedo esperar- expresa Marcela lanzando puñetazos al aire y con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- Yo también lo estoy, pero por ahora a cocinar y lavar platos, tenemos que prepararnos para mañana y descansar- la capitana Jennifer, indicaba son la voz más estricta que podía tener, pero de igual forma el brillo en sus ojos enmarcaba la satisfacción con el día.

- Bah… sí que sabes quitarle la emoción al momento- Angélica le reclama haciendo pucheros.

- No digas mucho o te pondrá otro castigo- Jopa se acerca y le susurra a la chica de las coletas en el oído.

- No sé en qué momento la nombramos capitana- Marcela exclamaba con todo el dramatismo posible y hace que Jennifer le dé de inmediato una mirada asesina especialmente para ella.

Y así el primer día de acción en tierras niponas concluía para las cuatro nuevas bladers de la BBA ¿Qué tanto podrán las chicas aportar al mundo del Beyblade? Sólo el tiempo podrá decirlo.


	30. La Gira

Saludos, lamento mucho la poca actualización del fic y agradezco a quien siga leyendo este fic pese a la poca continuidad, actualmente me han llegado otras pasiones y otras obligaciones, pero lo que siempre digo es que mi amor por Beyblade nunca se irá,así que aunque sea el año 2025, pero esta fan fic tendrá final XDD, espero que lo que les vengo a dejar les guste y quien tenga el gusto deje un comentario, gracias, nos vemos!.

* * *

**La Gira I Parte **

**Día, Martes 28 de diciembre, 7:00a.m.**

Me alegra ver que el ánimo de los chicos aumenta cada vez más. Sé que fue algo de muy mal gusto haberle dado la oportunidad a unos cuantos, pero era la única manera de realizar este proyecto. Estamos a punto de llegar a Tokio y los espíritus de los chicos se emocionan cada vez más.

- ¿Cuántas personas creen que asistan?- Daichi es el que pregunta.

- No lo sé, pero espero que vayan muchas personas, después de todo el campeón mundial está presente- ese comentario de Takao hace que varios le miren de manera no muy amistosa.

- Señor Dickenson, ¿cuánto tiempo tardará la conferencia de prensa?-

- Será alrededor de una hora Julia, luego pasarán a una pequeña firma de autógrafos y pasaremos al viaje a Hokkaido- le contesto.

- ¡Genial! Los muchachos del PPB me pidieron tomar fotografías de todo- Max prácticamente dice en gritos y moviendo sus brazos de una forma un tanto exagerada.

Llegamos a la primera parada del día, el centro de Tokio, Takao, Max y Daichi toman la delantera, Kyo, Hiromi, Julia y Raúl son los siguientes con un poco más de paciencia al bajar y los últimos como era de esperarse son los NeoBorg. Al llegar ya había varios periodistas en el lugar, es bueno saber que pese a la época vamos a tener la cobertura necesaria. Siguiendo las indicaciones que Susumu y yo les habíamos dado, así que entraron si detenerse por preguntas o autógrafos. Avanzamos entonces hasta el salón de conferencias del hotel en donde todo estaba listo. Tal y como había acordado dimos inicio a las 8:00 a.m. Las preguntas giraron en torno a la semana Beyblade, actividades, competencias y posibles sorpresas.

- Pregunta para los miembros de los G-Revolution, la mayoría de fans quiere se pregunta, ¿cuáles son sus planes para el próximo campeonato mundial?-

- Ahhh… ¿competir?- Daichi responde ingenuamente, pero el resto sabe a qué viene tal pregunta.

- Aún no hemos conversado del tema- Rei replica rápidamente.

- ¿Cuándo informarán su decisión a los seguidores?- otro periodista ataca fugazmente.

- Emmm… aún no lo sabemos- responde Max.

- Con todo respeto, no contestaremos más preguntas relacionadas a ese tema- Kai pone fin a lo que parecía un círculo vicioso que se comenzaba a desarrollar.

A la vez el tiempo nos ayudó al faltar tan sólo tres minutos para las nueve decidimos finalizar la conferencia y así llevar a los muchachos al sitio en donde se haría la exhibición. Aunque querían disimular o evitar la situación, todos ellos sabían que era cierto, era hora que decidieran qué hacer con el equipo e informarles a sus respectivos equipos. Al llegar al salón y ver los platos de Beyblade, sumando a los fans que rodeaban el lugar, confíe en que los chicos recuperarían el ánimo y podrían salir airosos del incómodo momento.

Afortunadamente, Julia y Raúl se encargaron de dar una asombrosa demostración de las habilidades de Beyblade en pareja. Impresionaron por completo a la audiencia con todos los trucos y acrobacias que realizaron. Luego Rei y Max se enfrentaron en un encuentro simultáneo con Takao y Daichi el cual de la manera más justa terminó en empate. Por su parte, los NeoBorg firmaban autógrafos supervisados por Susumu para que no hicieran algo inesperado. Alrededor de las 10:30 dejamos esa locación y partimos rumbo a Hokkaido para la siguiente rueda de prensa.

**Sede de la BBA.**

**Situación en los PPB.**

- Judy… Max te ha dicho algo relacionado para este próximo campeonato- Emily es la primera en romper el silencio luego de ver el final de la conferencia de prensa.

- No, creo que con todo lo que ha pasado, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conversar del próximo torneo- le contesto y ella asiente.

- Ustedes creen que Max quiera competir con los G-Revolutions- Rick pregunta un tanto enfadado por la desconfianza del ambiente.

- Por si lo olvidas, ELLOS son el equipo al que Max originalmente pertenece- el capitán del equipo hace la mención.

- Chicos, este no es el momento de discutir sobre las decisiones de un solo miembro del equipo- prefiero intervenir antes de que la discusión se haga más fuerte entre ellos.

Todos me miran, Emily nostálgica, Rick molesto, Michael resignado, el calmado de Eddy luce preocupado y Steve confundido. Creo que esa pregunta causará ciertas tensiones que también son algo evidentes en el equipo Baihuzu.

**Baihuzu…**

- No, no nos dejará de nuevo, ¿cierto?- Kiki pregunta con su mirada baja, nadie se atreve a contestar.

- No, no nos dejará, él no lo hará- Mao siempre teniendo plena confianza en él- ¿Cierto, Lai?-

- Yo… no lo sé, es una decisión de equipo, no sólo depende de él- le contesto dejando notar la duda en mi voz.

- Entonces… ¿Rei va a dejarnos?- Gao pareciera preguntar, pero a la misma vez concluir.

- Tendremos que esperar- es lo último que prefiero decir.

Detesto admitirlo, pero en este momento Rei es la persona más impredecible en el mundo para mí. Me encontraría poder responder con firmeza que se quedará con nosotros, pero no lo siento tan posible en este momento. Ni siquiera sé si será buena idea preguntarle qué piensa hacer cuando regrese. Supongo que lo que queda es esperar.

**Exhibición en Hokkaido…**

Es bueno ver que esta conferencia marchó de mejor manera y no hubo ninguna pregunta que expusiera las confusiones de los muchachos. Me es extraño ver a un chico como Takao, tan confuso o bueno sumido en sus pensamientos, al menos luego de que la atención se centró un poco más en sus tres campeonatos y batallas contra BEGA recobró los ánimos. En estos momentos la exhibición está terminando y de aquí debemos de dirigirnos al aeropuerto y tomar el vuelo a Moscú.

- Sr. Susumu, ya estamos listos.- Max llama mi atención para que los guíe a las afueras del recinto.

Como vimos que en esta ciudad había un poco más de personas y quizás eso podría complicar la salida, decidimos que era mejor que Stanley tuviera el transporte listo para poder partir en cualquier momento. Salimos hacia el estacionamiento en la parte trasera del lugar, todo salió a la perfección gracias a que logramos despistar a los aficionados. Al abordar la buseta Stanley le pide al chofer que nos lleve al aeropuerto. No quisiera tener que admitirlo, pero la nube de pensamiento-frustración de los chicos ha invadido nuevamente el ambiente.

**Rusia, Moscú, 29 de diciembre.**

**Dinastía F…**

- ¿Cómo crees que esté hoy el ambiente?-

- No creo que haya mejorado, ayer durante la cena nadie habló absolutamente nada, o ya se te olvidó.

- Cierto- responde mi hermano.

Prefiero ser honesta con Raúl, a tener que darle falsas esperanzas de que todo estará mejor para hoy. Fue increíble como tres periodistas lograron volcar los ánimos de todos. Aunque el asunto involucra por ahora únicamente a los G-Revolutions, nosotros también nos vemos afectados al tener que ver las reacciones de cada uno de ellos, ni que pensar en cómo la estarán pasando los equipos de Rei y Max.

**Perspectiva de Max…**

En cuanto llegué al hotel en Moscú llamé a papá, sabía que hablar con él primero sería menos estresante, me preguntaría por el viaje y si estaba resultando ser muy cansado, nada que estuviera directamente relacionado a las conferencias de prensa. Luego llamé a mamá, pero de igual forma la pregunta llegó, creo que el orden de los factores no altera el producto, "¿con cuál equipo piensas competir?" No quise tartamudear, pero lo hice, y sé que eso le hirió en cierta forma. Hubiera deseado que ese periodista no iniciara con todo esto. No he tenido el valor de sacar el tema con los chicos, y ellos tampoco lo han hecho. Creo que debimos sospechar que esto iba a suceder o al menos debimos de prepararnos mejor.

**Perspectiva de Rei**…

Tal y como lo imaginé, en cuanto me comuniqué con los muchachos sus voces y reacciones eran distintas hacia mí. Durante las conversaciones que tuve con cada uno no hablamos del tema, pero usaban esas expresiones de "si fueras a estar con nosotros," o "si compitieras con nosotros." Eso me hace pensar que creen que los voy a volver a decepcionar o que los cambiaría por estar con los chicos nuevamente, y lo cierto es que no deseo hacerlo. Sin embargo tampoco quiero decepcionar a Takao y a los demás… lo peor es que ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo iniciar esta conversación, creo que nos estamos ateniendo a que uno de todos quiera comenzar…

**Perspectiva de Kyo…**

Es una lástima que los ánimos de todos se vinieran abajo tan pronto. Sin embargo, es un hecho, debemos de hablar que sucederá con el equipo G-Revolution, si seguirán existiendo o desaparecerá al igual que sucedió con los Bladebreakers. Es raro decir esto, pero en estos momentos me gustaría cambiar de lugar con Daichi, ya que no parece estar tan afectado por la situación. Al contrario de Takao que ni siquiera repitió desayuno.

**Perspectiva de Hiromi…**

Esto es extraño, estuve triste porque se suponía que no iba a ser parte de esta gira, pero ahora me siento pésimo por estar aquí. La amistad y rivalidad de estos chicos es tan grande que ayer les dieron en el talón de Aquiles a cada uno de ellos. La competencia, todos quieren ser los mejores, pero no saben si hacerlo juntos o separados. Francamente en estos momentos no sé qué podrán decidir los muchachos, tan sólo espero que la conferencia de prensa de hoy no reviva la confusión de ayer.

**Perspectiva de Daichi…**

Esto es aburrido, prácticamente hoy todas las preguntas fueron dirigidas a los NeoBorg, simplemente porque están en su "casa." Es injusto yo también soy un campeón mundial de Beyblade y nadie se interesa por mí ni en hacerme preguntas. Para colmo y empeorar las cosas, todos se ponen raros cuando alguien les pregunta acerca del campeonato de este año. Creía que los campeonatos podían entusiasmar a cualquier blader, pero al parecer ya no es así.

**Perspectiva de Takao…**

La exhibición por parte de los NeoBorg está a punto de terminar. Fue raro no ver a Kai participar con ellos por la lesión de su brazo, pero a la vez me daba la sensación de que era por ser parte de mi equipo. Detesto pensar que Max, Rei y Kai volverán a tomar caminos separados. Sin embargo, la competencia no sería lo mismo si todos estuviéramos juntos. Grrrrrrrrr… no quiero dejarlos ir tan fácilmente… es decir juntos somos un equipo fantástico, nadie podría vencernos, estoy seguro de eso ningún equipo nos derrotaría, pero no estoy seguro de que ellos se quieran quedar a mi lado.

**Perspectiva de Kai…**

La parada en Rusia ha terminado y ahora vamos camino a Londres. Los demás van durmiendo, pero sé muy bien que Yuri está despierto y con la tentación de hacerme la misma maldita pregunta.

- Escúpelo de una vez- le digo en ruso.

- Bien, ¿con quién piensas competir?- pregunta al fin.

- No lo sé- replico.

- Ahora nos traicionas a nosotros- Boris se une a la conversación en el mismo idioma.

- Esta vez no sólo decido yo… otras personas tienen derecho a opinar- contesto.

- Nos harás saber qué decidan en cuanto lo hagan-ahora es Sergei quien sorpresivamente también se une.

- Sí- contesto y eso hace que los cuatro, incluyendo a Iván, estén más tranquilos.

**Londres, 29 de diciembre, 11:30 p.m.**

- Kyo, ¿estás despierto?-

- Sí, ¿qué pasa Takao?-

- Reunámonos con los chicos mañana luego de la conferencia de prensa- el peliazul comenta.- Es hora de tomar decisiones.- dijo con firmeza.

Kyo pronuncia un imperceptible "sí" y ambos tratan de conciliar el sueño. ¿Cuál será la decisión que tomarán los G-Revolutions.


End file.
